Fur and Fire
by ThatOnePsycho
Summary: To be a Shaman is to be something more than normal, you are the voice of the Elements. It is a pact, they have a hand, and you are given strength. Ruby needed strength, if she wished to escape, so she made a pact.
1. Chapter 1

_Rehgar Earthfury slid off the Worg he had rode on, eyes roaming the valley. A moment later, he heard Bloodeye slide down after him, the gladiator staggering as he adjusted to dismounting for the first time._

 _A low whistle came from the Blackrock orc, his one eye following the path Rehgar's had just finished._

" _Damn, whoever did this really had it out for 'em"_

 _Rehgar nodded in agreement, carefully picking his way down the valley that the renegade Warsongs had once inhabited._

 _Now, there was massive fall of lava burning away at the opposite side of the valley, and a trench dividing it in two, leaving Rehgar undoubting of who had done this. A shaman._

" _We're going down there?" Bloodeye asked, "haven't we done enough? You said we were to find them, so why don't we turn around?"_

" _And who would be the one to explain to the Warchief that we decided to turn around instead of finding out who did this?"_

 _Bloodeye didn't respond, obviously accepting the point as he followed Rehgar down into the heated valley. The shaman raised his hand in a warding gesture._

" _What?"_

" _You can't survive down there," Rehgar said, pointing down at the slowly hardening lava, "don't be tricked by stories, there isn't anything on Azeroth hotter than the raging power of a magma elemental. I can survive through my accord with the elements, you can't. Not everything can be beaten, boy."_

 _Bloodeye snorted, dropping onto the rocks, "Then I'll be here when you get back."_

" _You better be," Rehgar responded, "I paid good money for you, I don't want my investment to go to waste for having to kill you."_

 _Both master and slave were aware that Rehgar wouldn't actually do it, that if Bloodeye took off, Rehgar would do little more than a token search._

 _Rehgar descended into the valley, eyes scanning the destroyed camp. Burned bodies sat around, the green skin charred to black from the heat._

 _As Rehgar traveled further into the camp, he stretched his senses, trying to find any sign of life._

 _As he approached the smithy, Rehgar heard a disgruntled grunt, followed by the sound of metal on metal._

 _Rehgar leaned in, watching the human girl seated on a chair inside thrust a leg into the forge, before pulling it out and dropping an axe on the superheated chain._

 _Well, it looks like he had found their shaman._

" _You," Rehgar said, drawing her attention, "what are you doing here? Humans aren't allowed in this part of Orcish territory."_

 _The girl's head snapped up, a look of wild terror in her eyes, before she grabbed the blacksmith's hammer and threw it at him. As it left her hand, fire coiled around it._

 _Rehgar ducked under the flaming hammer, aware that it had seared his wolf pelt, before coming up and throwing a lance of lightning at her._

 _She tried to dodge it, only for the shackle around her foot to snap taunt, sending her crashing onto the ground. As that happened, Rehgar took a look around the room._

 _A small pile of furs sat in the corner near the bracket the chain was bound to, and a tray with meager scraps sat on the table._

" _You!" Rehgar barked at the girl in Common, "how long have you been here?"_

" _You," she stopped, "you can talk like me?"_

" _What do you mean, girl?"_

" _They," she gestured at the outside, "they only speak that other language. I've guessed a couple of words, but nobody wanted to teach me."_

" _How long have you been here, girl?"_

" _I'm," she frowned, "I'm not sure. The days have blended together, you know?"_

" _Yes," Rehgar agreed as he walked over to the wall, examining the chain._

 _Rehgar was well aware of it, he had spent years in the gladiator pits of Highmaul, fighting other slaves for the amusement of the ogres._

" _Tell me, girl, did you have something to do with the destruction of this village?"_

" _Why?" Rehgar saw her grab the axe, preparing to attack._

" _Because if anyone has the motive to do this, it's a slave."_

" _I," she gripped her axe tighter, "I just want to be free again."_

" _Of course you do," Rehgar said, "they could only keep you bound so long as your heart was, and it wasn't, was it?"_

" _Wuh," the girl seemed taken aback, "what do you mean?"_

" _I mean that you don't want to be chained," Rehgar said, "so you would do anything to free yourself," Rehgar turned, making the wall binding the girl melt, "so I'll offer you a deal."_

" _What?" she said, eyes locked onto the free chain._

" _Come with me," Rehgar said, "I'll teach you the way of the shaman, and when you decide you're ready to leave, you can."_

" _I," she looked torn, "I have someone I need to find. That's how I got captured, distracting them from her."_

" _Then I'll help you find her, if that's what you want," Rehgar held out his hand, "my name is Rehgar Earthfury, will you come with me?"_

" _I- Yes," she nodded, picking herself up, "I'm Ruby Rose."_

-X Line Break X-

Ruby sat next to Rehgar, doing her best to radiate her disapproval of the contents of their wagon.

"Ruby-" Rehgar started.

"I'm not talking to you," Ruby said in Orcish, turning her head away from him like Weiss used to do.

"Ruby," Rehgar repeated, "don't be petulant."

"I'm not being petulant," Ruby muttered petulantly.

"You never complained this much about Bloodeye."

"That's different," Ruby said, "Bloodeye wasn't really a slave, you paid him, half the time you paid him more than you pay me. Definitely more than you've paid Broll."

"Leave me out of this," the night elf called from his spot in the cage.

"Even Broll choose slavery," Ruby stopped, "ok, that sounded weird. But she's a teen, she'll be chewed up in the ring."

"What are they saying?" the young blood elf asked Broll.

"Be quiet," Broll snapped at her.

"Behave," Ruby called in Common, "you're going to have to cooperate if you want to survive."

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to talk to us," Valeera complained, "who _are_ you? What's a human doing with an orcish slaver?"

"Maybe she took a lesson out of your kind's book and turned traitor?" Broll responded.

Ruby snorted, "You know why I'm here, Broll," she said in Orcish.

"Yes," he agreed, "but that doesn't mean she needs to. How long until we reach Orgrimmar?"

"Another day, give or take," Ruby scratched her arm, "don't get too comfortable, Rehgar is probably gonna drag us off to another auction so we can have a team ready before Dire Maul."

"Of course I am," Rehgar said, "we won't survive another year if we don't have a team ready. Unless you'd go into the ring?"

"Not on your life," Ruby said, "I've still got things I need to do."

Rehgar grunted, "still hoping you'll find her?"

"I'm not giving up until I find out where she is," Ruby said, "I got a lead back there, they said someone carrying her weapon and Crescent Rose was heading towards Darnassus."

Ruby heard Broll sit up straight at the mention of the night elven city.

"Can you all stop with the whole 'talking in Orcish' thing? You know I don't speak it," Valeera complained, "actually, does the orc speak common?"

"So when are you leaving?" Rehgar asked, ignoring Valeera. Even the older shaman knew that Crescent Rose was too much of a red flag, neither of them had seen anything that could compare to the mech-shift scythe in the past three years.

"I'll stay until you finish your team, then I'm gone. If you're gonna start ramping up the slavery, I don't want anything to do with it."

Rehgar nodded, stopping the cart.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

Ruby strained her ears, catching the noise of a struggle.

"I'll go check," Ruby slid off the cart, grabbing the wooden scythe handle and pulling it from behind the cage.

She missed Crescent Rose.

As Ruby picked her way through the brush, she called for the wind to assist her in her search, the scent of whatever was fighting being carried right to her nose.

It didn't take much for the Elements to be willing to help Ruby, her and them having found an easy accord.

Stopping before the swamp, Ruby watched the human man struggling with a crocolisk for a moment, before throwing a ball of air at the six legged reptile, forcing it into the air as lightning tore through it on the back swing.

Ruby walked over to the man, helping him up.

"You alright?" she asked, "I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

"My name?" he said, clutching his head, "I, uh, I don't remember."

"Amnesia?"

"What?"

"You don't remember your name? What about anything else?"

"I-" he shook his head, "I don't remember anything."

"I- Ruby frowned, "I can get you to Orgrimmar, but you'll have to figure the rest out yourself. Come on, I've got a cart we can take."

-X Line Break X-

Valeera snapped her eyes open as a hand was planted on her shoulder, trying to lunge forward.

Broll kept his hand on her, pressing a finger to his lips and pointing outside, where several people talking in Orcish.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're at Orgrimmar, we'll be at the arena in an hour."

After a minute, the cart shuddered back into motion, carrying the group forward. Valeera watched as they entered the fortress city.

Orgrimmar was built into a long valley, metal walkways lining it to allow people to access several of the natural caves that had been converted into buildings, while more building sat in the valley proper.

After ten minutes the human woman jumped off the wagon, sharing a brief conversation with the orc, who threw her a coin purse and pair of letters as they continued past a market.

"What were they saying?" she asked Broll.

"Ruby's going to pick up some supplies for a trip she'll be making later, and Rehgar asked her to stop by the butchery and make a delivery."

"Ah," Valeera said, watching as the human disappeared into a throng of Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren. The other human, the one they had found on the road, looked like he wanted to follow her, before Rehgar suddenly spoke in slightly stilted Common.

"So, Crocbait. Ruby said you don't remember anything?"

"You can speak Common?" Valeera blurted out.

"Clearly," Rehgar said sarcastically, "Crocbait?"

"Crocbai-? No, I don't remember anything."

"Mh… Any sort of identifying thing on you?" Rehgar speech stumbled slightly as he said that, "a badge, locket, something like that?"

"No, I don't think so," the man said, patting himself down.

"How long do you think you'd been fighting that Crocolisk when Ruby found you?"

"I don't know? A few minutes maybe? Why?"

"Most humans wouldn't survive a minute, there are plenty of orcs that couldn't either. Think you would have won?"

"Maybe?" Crocbait asked, "I had caught sight of a broken plank, I figured if I could worm it under the thing, it's own weight would have impaled it."

"That could work," Rehgar agreed, "do you think you were a fighter, a soldier maybe?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I've got have an opening at my home, Ruby's headin' toward Darnassus, I also need a third member for my gladiator team. How about I hire you on? It'll be dangerous work, but the pay will be good and you'll have a roof over your head."

"Oh, come on-" Broll slapped a hand over Valeera's mouth, pressing his finger against his own again.

"That does sound nice," Crocbait agreed, "do I have to give my answer now?"

"No, you have a few days, but I do need it soon. I need to know if I have to get another gladiator so I can have the team ready for Dire Maul. Think about, would you? I'm good at guessing how good people are," Rehgar stumbled again, "and you seem like you could go far."

-X Line Break X-

Ruby walked away from the Orgrimmar rookery, approaching Grommash Hold. As she approached the seat of the Warchief, two Kor'kron guards stepped in front of her. The bigger of the two sneered at her, exposing his gold ringed tusks.

"What do you want, human?" he asked in rough Common.

"I'm delivering a message to the Warchief."

The sneer grew wider, and the orc turned to the other, "the pinkskin thinks she's going to meet with the Warchief," he said in Orcish, electing a sniggering laugh from the other.

Ruby sucked her teeth, clenching her fist behind her back. The first thing she was doing when she met Blake again was retroactively agreeing with her on every matter of Faunus rights she had ever mentioned. She had lived in Orgrimmar for three years, why did so many people act like she was a second class citizen?

"What's the message?" he asked in common.

"A letter from Rehgar Earthfury," Ruby said, raising the letter, "I'm also supposed to speak with Farseer Drek'thar."

Ruby saw the Kor'korn's eyes widen at the reference to Rehgar, and he reached out for the letter, only for Ruby to store it away.

"I'll be going in now," she said, sidestepping him.

"I didn't say you were allowed in, pinkskin," he growled.

"I didn't know you chose who met with the Warchief, I'll be sure to pass that fact along to him," Ruby said, watching the Kor'korn's grip on his axe tighten.

She understood why Blake did this to Weiss, it was really fun annoying people like this.

"You aren't going in," he repeated.

"Sir," Ruby called out to a passing undead with red eyes, "were you aware that the Warchief isn't informed of messengers sent to deliver important letters?"

 _Duck_.

Ruby fell slightly as an axe attempted to take her head off, turning towards the orc.

"Ignore the pinkskin," he barked in orcish, "she doesn't kno-"

"What would the Warchief think," Ruby asked loudly in orcish, "if he knew that his guards believed that _they_ were more knowledgeable about wha-"

 _Left, right, left, right, right._

Ruby dodged the flurry of axe swings, the impression warning her seconds before each strike came.

"Sir," Ruby said as loudly as possible, "I apologize, Rehgar didn't inform me that the true power of the Horde was the man _guarding_ the Warchief. Allow me leave, and I'll go inform him that he should contact you next time he wishes to speak with the Warchi-"

 _Block_!

Ruby threw up a barrier of rock, before uncoiling the chain whip she had long taken to carrying in Orgrimmar out from under one sleeve and lashing out with it, flames following in its wake as it struck the axe.

"What!?" the orc growled.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice demanded, allowing an old, blind orc out of the hold, "why are you fighting a Kor'kron, Ruby?"

"He wasn't letting me in Drek'thar," she shrugged, "I came to let you know that I would be leaving soon, and to deliver a message to Thrall."

-X Line Break X-

Thrall looked over from where he had been quietly conversing with Vol'jin about the war brewing near the gates of Sithilus, eyebrows raising slightly as Drek'thar walked in with a pair of bowed head Kor'kron and Ruby Rose.

"What happened?" Thrall asked, slightly resigned.

"These two," Drek'thar gestured to the orcs, "decided to take it upon themselves to keep Ruby from entering."

"Called me pinkskin, too!" Ruby piped up, a slightly forced grin on her face.

Thrall winced, well aware of how the former slave hated to be called pinkskin, since it was the only thing her masters had referred to her as.

"Saurfang? Would you take these two back to the Valley of Trials? They clearly haven't learned enough."

The guards shared a look of horror. Being sent back to the Valley of Trials was a heavy punishment, a way of declaring that their mentors had failed to instill enough knowledge in them.

"Warchief!" one yelled, "you're not taking this pinkskin's sid-"

"Don't call her that. What if she had been an envoy from Theramore, or Stormwind? You would have caused an incident. Go," Thrall watched them be escorted out, turning to Ruby, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Warchief."

"I've told you before, you don't need to call me that. You aren't a sworn member of the Horde, but you are my friend."

"Then you should hurry up and find your name, I'm not calling you slave, ever."

Thrall laughed slightly, "but if I don't know it, is it truly my name?"

"That's a question best left to the philosophers of my profession, Warchief."

Thrall nodded, "What did you need, my friend?"

"I'm delivering a pair of letters, one from Jaina that she asks for you to read alone, and the other from Rehgar."

Thrall took the letter, storing the one with the seal of Theramore emblazoned on the front in wax, before opening the one from Rehgar.

"What's it say?" Vol'jin asked.

"He says that he plans to retire from managing his gladiators if they win at Dire Maul, and is offering his services as an advisor in the place of Nazgrel," Thrall said as his eyes scanned the rough orcish words, testimony to the fact that his people had once held even other orcs as slaves, that some, including Rehgar, still did. A part of their history that Thrall wished to put an end to once and for all.

Putting the letter away, and resolving to think about it later, Thrall turned his attention back to Ruby.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Ruby was examining Doomhammer, picking it up from its place on the pedestal next to Thrall, practically fondling the warhammer, "I'm leaving soon."

"Rehgar running you ragged again?" Thrall asked.

"No," Ruby shook her head, "I'm leaving for Darnassus, I got a lead. I came here to thank Drek'thar for his help teaching me these last few years."

Thrall saw Drek'thar frown, the older orc stepping forward, "You shouldn't get your hopes up, it's been six years."

"She had Crescent Rose, even if it isn't her, I want my baby back."

"And if is her? What will you do?"

"I don't know," Ruby said, placing the hammer down, "but it doesn't matter. I'll just happy to see her again."

"You could return to Orgrimmar, you will always be welcome here," Thall threw out, trying to find some way to help his friend, "you could do mercenary work, or assist us."

"Maybe. Do you know a quick way to Darnassus? I'd like to head out as soon as I can."

"A portal from here to Theramore, and then from Theramore to Darnassus," Thrall said instantly, it was what he did on diplomatic meeting with the night elves, "just say the word and I can have one opened."

"I'll think about it," Ruby said, "I need to head out now, there's things I need to buy before the shops close down."

\- X Line Break X-

Ruby walked through the halls of the Ring of Valor, a torch held aloft, the only light in the dark pits. At each of the grates, Ruby briefly leaned down, checking the people in each oubliette.

After a while, Ruby found who she was looking for, placing the torch in a holder. The shamaness dropped the sack in her hand, unlocked the grate with her copy of the key, and then dropped down, grabbing her sack as she did.

"Wake up," Ruby hissed, nudging Valeera with her foot. After a moment, the blood elf snapped up, looking around bleary eyed.

"Wuzzit?" she asked.

Ruby reached into the sack, throwing a cooling loaf of bread at her. Valeera caught it, looking down at it.

"Bread?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, waking Broll too, passing another loaf to him. Then she pulled out a knife and a glass jar with strawberry jam.

Ruby unscrewed the top, grabbing Valeera's bread, cutting it, and adding a generous amount of jam to it before giving it back.

"Eat," Ruby insisted, "you'll need plenty of energy tomorrow, training starts then."

"Why do you care? We're your slaves."

"You're Rehgar's slave, I'm not having anything to do with the slave trade," Ruby said, perhaps a bit too sharp.

The trio sat in uncomfortable silence, the two gladiators eating their food in silence, before Ruby sighed.

"Sorry," she said, "I just, I have a bad history with slavery."

"How?" Valeera asked.

"I spent three years a slave," Ruby said, "you two have it lucky, Rehgar's a good guy, despite what you might think, he normally gives slaves a cut of the profit, they'll keep you fed enough so you don't get weak, and you'll always have a way out if you decide to take it in the arena. That's more than I had."

It had taken months to regain the weight she had lost, longer still to get back into shape.

"What did you do?" Valeera asked, her food gone, "they didn't-?"

Ruby blinked in confusion. Didn't? Didn't wh- _ewww_.

"No!" Ruby let put a full body shudder, "Dust and Spirits, no! Why would you assume that?"

"Well," Valeera tugged at her sleeve, "you're a pretty human."

Pretty? Ruby wasn't pretty. Yang was pretty, Blake was pretty, Pyrrha was pretty.

"Most orcs would sooner jump off a cliff than lay with a pinkskin," Ruby stood, dusting off her lap, "I need to go, Rehgar's still waiting for meats for dinner."

The house Rehgar owned wasn't far from the arena, the gladiator pit having been central to the two shamans and their deceased friend's lives.

Ruby walked into the house walking into the kitchen. As she did, Rehgar looked up from where he was teaching their houseguest how to play Hearthstone.

"About time you got here," Rehgar stood up, storing his cards and taking the bag. Ruby slid into the chair, pulling out her deck as Crocbait grabbed his cards and started to shuffle them.

"Sorry, got sidetracked," Ruby finished shuffling her deck, playing a card. A miniature illusion of an air elemental burst from the card, dust whipping around it.

Rehgar grunted, grabbing a knife and starting to trim the fat, "stew sound good to you?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Ruby asked the other human, who was squinting at one of his cards, before he placed it.

A guard clad in plate mail appeared on the card, _Ready for action!_

"That's fine," Crocbait said as Ruby put down a totem token, which launched a fireball at the guard as she ended her turn.

They continued in relative silence, only the simulated sounds of battle breaking them from it, when Crocbait played a card.

 _Behold! The might of Stormwind!_ the man cried, lifting a battle standard up. At the same moment, Crocbait's eyes bugged out and his elbow slipped off the table. This sent the man's chin crashing into the table, knocking several pieces off.

"Woah!" Ruby cried, running about the table to check him for an injury, "are you alright?"

"Yes," he said around the fat lip he had given himself. Ruby ran a finger along it, the healing water circling around her outstretched finger and sealing the injury, "I'm sorry about the table."

"It's fine," Ruby said, "I'm pretty sure the stew is almost done, anyways."

"Ah," he said, "Ruby, are you good at fights?"

Ruby's eyebrows met, "I'd say so, yeah."

"Do you want to spar after dinner? I want to see how well I can myself."

"Sure."

-X Line Break X-

The human currently going by the name of 'Crocbait' was standing across from Ruby, a blunted sword in his hand. Ruby had a hand scythe in each hand, deftly spinning one around her left wrist.

"Sinister?" He asked, a lesson from Anduin rising up.

" _Come on, up you go," a large hand gently wrapped around his upper arm, lifting him to his feet, "try again!"_

" _I don't get it," he complained, reaching down and grabbing the training sword in his right hand, only to drop it with a stifled yelp as Anduin's blade struck him across the hand._

" _Left hand, again."_

" _This doesn't feel natural," Crocbait complained, but did as he was told, "I don't get how anyone could fight like this."_

" _There are those who it comes to naturally, and if you ask a priest, or a lord who has never stepped onto the battlefield, they'll tell you that it is a sign of cravens and those consorting with spirits and demons."_

" _You don't think that?"_

" _Would I be teaching you to fight with it if I did? No, I don't know how the idea rooted itself into the faith, but those lords think that way because they hate to fight against them in duels and tourneys, what good is armor on your left side if the blade comes from the right?"_

 _Crocbait tried to deflect the blade, feeling his arm protest even though Anduin was holding back._

" _Then why teach me it?"_

" _Because what good is armor on their left side if your blade comes from the right? And if they wear armor on their right, well, you still know how to fight with your right hand, eh? Those are the really dangerous ones, boy, those that can fight with both hands. There's a probably a word for that, it's probably a long one, too. I don't know, never cared for fancy words myself, best leave that to the scholars and bards."_

" _What if they're wearing armor on both sides?"_

" _Kick 'em over, then find a chink in their armor and kill them before they get up. Armor's heavy, that's something a soldier can tell you better than any bard."_

Crocbait's lips pulled into a frown. Who _was_ Anduin?

"Huh?" Ruby asked, stopping her trick, "what's sinister?"

"Left handed?"

"Ambidextrous," Ruby said.

"What?"

"I can use both equally well," Ruby said, proving it by doing the trick with both hands at once, "always have."

"Just in fights?"

If Anduin had liked people who were 'ambidextrous' as much as that one memory implied he did, he would have probably killed a man to be born like that.

"Everything," Ruby said, "writing, cooking. Rehgar!" Ruby switched to Orcish briefly, looking to the door.

As she quieted down, Rehgar walked out of the house, settling in a chair on the porch, and leaning forward, "alright, Crocbait, let's see what you can do. Ruby, don't go to hard on him."

Too hard on him? What was that supposed to-

Crocbait ducked as one of the scythes flew at him, feeling the displaced air send his hair dancing. Looking up, he brought his sword up to parry her other scythe several times, feeling static form with each attack as he did so.

Finally Ruby hooked her scythe around his blade, locking them into place, and drove her fist into his gut.

Crocbait gritted his teeth as a burning tore through his stomach and down his legs, leaving him numb even as his body was screaming at him to move. Left with no choice, the amnesiac human did the only thing that made sense.

He dropped his sword, reaching behind him with his other hand.

Ruby's eyes widened, the sudden lack of tension caused he to stagger forward as the bizarre wind carried her other scythe right into Crocbait's hand.

Doing a half spin so he was behind Ruby, Crocbait reached down, scooping up his sword while he finished his turn.

He got a blast of cold wind to his face for his troubles, leaving him batting his stinging eyes as he used both weapons to deflect Ruby's one.

Eventually, Ruby's right arm lashed out, wrapping tightly around Crocbait's left, and pulled it tight, forcing him to drop her scythe.

Tightening his grip on his sword, Crocbait smashed the hilt into Ruby's skull until she let go.

Crocbait charged forward, stopping his sword before Ruby's throat as one scythe looped around the back of his neck and the outer edge of the other pressed against the front.

Crocbait panted, trying to keep the grin off his face as they stood their for a moment, neither one wanting to be the one who lowered their blade first.

"Alright" Rehgar called, "that's enough! I don't need to clean one of your bodies off the ground!"

Crocbait lowered his sword, looking over to the orc, "is that position still open?"

"Why? You want in?"

"Yeah," Crocbait grinned, "that was fun."

"Wait," Ruby was looking between them, "what position?"

"On the team," Rehgar said, standing, "I offered it to him while you were out, figured that if we could get someone quick, you wouldn't have to wait for long before heading out."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked Crocbait, "it won't be like this, you could die out there. What if you have a wife or kids?"

"I'll," Crocbait stopped, "I'll deal with that when I come to it. You should go, if you've got something to do."

"But-"

" _Go_ ," Crocbait insisted, "I'll be fine, I'll have something to do, until I remember what's going on."

"I-" Ruby stopped, "Ok. I'll go, see you at some point."

As Ruby turned away from them, Rehgar suddenly called out to her, "Girl!"

"What?"

"I don't care how this turns out, I want to see you back here before Dire Maul, you hear? This is your house as much as it is mine!"

"I'll-" Ruby lowered her head, switching to orcish again as an almost musical string of words escaped from her lips.

Rehgar responded in kind, before Ruby walked over to the cart, grabbing a full sized scythe, and heading down the path.

"What was that?"

"An old orcish thing, I don't know how to say it in Common, so don't ask me. It's traditionally said from a child to the clan head and farseer at the end of a fostering. Before they go to return to their family."

Rehgar stood on the deck for a bit longer, head facing the end of the street, until Ruby turned disappeared through the gates. The orc pushed himself off, pulling open the door.

"Come on, Crocbait, I'll teach you how to play another game, maybe one with gambling."

-X Line Break X-

"I'll take a couple of tuna," Blake said, handing over a bag of copper gryphs.

"That all today?" James, the fishmonger, asked, grabbing the bag, taking out a few coins, and handing it back to Blake.

"Yeah," Blake took the rolled up fish, storing them in her pack. She would be glad to to return to the apartment she had been renting in Darnassus.

"Blake," James said suddenly, "someone came by the docks the other day, was looking for you."

"Who?"

"A human, probably around your age. She was asking for you by name too. I said I'd tell you she was looking for you if I saw you," the immigrant said, "she gave me the address of the inn she was staying, wrote it down, too. Didn't know you'd moved so far up into the world that you had people who can write lookin' for ya. Ya want it?"

"Sure," Blake held out her hand, taking the note.

"Give me a second," James crouched, fiddling with his lockbox, "she said she'd been looking for you for a couple of days, seemed relieved when I said I knew ya. Dressed weird."

"How weird?"

"She was wearing a big red cloak, fur lined, with black clothes. Here you go," James held out the note, letting Blake grab it.

Opening it, Blake felt her eyes widen at the familiar scrawl, eyes scanning the address.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Fine," Blake said, fighting to keep the look off her face as she picked the tunas back up, "I'll see you later."

Blake turned, rushing quickly back to her house, dropped the fish in the cooler, grabbing Crescent Rose, and heading further into the city.

It took Blake the better part of two hours to find the large inn, built from white marble in traditional night elven style.

Breathing in, Blake steeled herself, and walked in, looking around for the innkeeper. People were seated at chairs around the room, playing games and drinking.

"Can I help you?" an elf called from the bar, "If you're looking for a room, we're all out at the moment."

"No- I mean… I'm look for someone who's staying here. In room," Blake checked the paper , "ten."

"Left side," he said, pointing towards the place, "end of the hall."

Blake headed that way, before stopping before the door. Taking a deep breath, Blake lifted her hand, knocking on the door.

"One moment!" the voice on the other side called, "I'll be right there!"

Blake held her breath, waiting for the foot fall to approach, before the door swung open.

"Sorry I just- Blake?" Ruby's voice cracked at the end of her question.

"Ruby?" Blake asked in return, "Is this- you're really here?"

"Yeah," Ruby suddenly exploded forward, wrapping Blake into a Yang-esque hug, "I missed you. Come in, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake sat down in the plush chair, practically feeling herself sink into it. The twenty three year old Faunus watched Ruby leave the room, before coming back with another chair.

They sat there for a few minutes, before Blake couldn't take it anymore and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

'For what?" Ruby asked, her voice low.

"I- I thought you were dead," Blake said, "and I didn't try to find the orcs who did it. I didn't look for you. I should have done _something_."

"Anything else?"

"I know you're probably angry at me," Blake continued, "and you have every right to be. I really should have looked for you," the small part of Blake's mind that remained rational realized that she was repeating herself, "it must have been hell to find me, and I should have at least tried to look for you."

"Anything else?" Ruby repeated.

"What do you want me to say?" Blake hissed, anger starting to bubble up, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were alive, or where the orcs were camped, and even if I did, attacking them would have just gotten me killed. Is that what you wanted?"

"No," Ruby shook her head, "I just wanted to make sure you got everything off your chest. You're bad enough when you've had a couple of days to let things build up in your head, I can't imagine how bad it would be after six years."

"...What?"

"I'm not angry at you Blake, I never was. We both knew that distracting the orcs without a weapon should have been a suicide mission, and I would have been angry to find out you _had_ gotten yourself killed attacking them."

"Oh…" Blake sat there, feeling lost, "then… How did you survive? And where have you been the last six years? I waited for you for a month, before the last of the money from the bounty on that satyr ran out and I had to go looking for a new mark."

Bounty hunting had been the easy answer to their money problems, it didn't take much to transfer the skills they had gained through their one semester at Beacon (and Ruby's two years at Signal) from hunting Grimm to hunting various criminals. Orcs, trolls, humans, dwarves. From what Blake had gathered, Kalimdor was even less populated that the Eastern Kingdoms, and that meant every criminal with a bounty, a bit of money to spare, or the skill to sneak aboard a ship and stay hidden until the end of the voyage, was rushing away from the Eastern Kingdoms and to the new frontier. Then you had the people coming to Kalimdor to make an honest living, and needed things like satyrs, centaurs, murlocs, and quilboar eliminated.

"I spent the the last three years in Orgrimmar or trying to find you, and I spent the three years before that a slave to those orcs."

Blake felt her stomach plunge, staring at Ruby. A slave? Ruby had spent three years a slave because of _her_?

"Y-you what?" Blake asked, silently hoping she had heard wrong, or that Ruby was telling a bad joke.

-X Line Break X-

"Blake-"

"A slave?!"

"Blake-"

"You were a slave!?"

"Blake, calm down-"

Blake leapt from her seat, starting to pace in complete defiance of the concept known as 'calming down'.

"I should have gone looking for you," Blake repeated for the fourth time in ten minutes, pacing back and forth with increasing speed, "I should have spent that money on mercenaries and hunted them down, I shou-"

"The Warsongs."

"What?" Blake asked, stopping her pacing to look at Ruby.

"The orcs," Ruby supplied helpfully, "they were an offshoot of the Warsong clan. Not part of the Horde, they broke off because Warchief choose to settle in Durotar."

"How do you-?" Blake suddenly cut herself off, looking around the room like she was checking for something, before leaning in, "Ruby, you said you had been living in Orgrimmar, right?" the cat faunus' ears were moving so much that it was causing her bow to move.

"Yeah," Ruby said, looking around to try and figure out what had Blake spooked.

Reaching out, Ruby asked the elements if they saw anything she was missing. An amused thrum that seared the mind from Fire, but little more, an unyielding certainty that there wasn't from Earth, Air stretched her senses, allowing her to hear a mouse hidden in the walls, to smell the mead and meats at the common room at the end of the hall, and Water sent a calm apology that it couldn't help more.

Ruby closed her eyes, thanking the spirits with a slightly bowed head, before opening her eyes to look at Blake. The faunus hadn't moved much, Ruby's communion having happened in seconds.

"You," Blake looked around again before dropping her voice lower, "you didn't join the Horde, did you?'

Oh, right, Alliance city.

Another rush of burning amusement from Fire. Ruby dutifully ignored it.

"No," Ruby said, "I didn't know where you were, or if you had joined the Alliance, so I wanted to be able to make a clean split if I needed to."

Blake looked shocked, "You didn't join the Horde… because of me?" a dusting of red appeared across her cheeks, "but, you have to have made _some_ friends in Orgrimmar, right?"

"Not many," Ruby responded, "most orcs don't like humans," which reminded her… "by the way, when we make it home, I'm gonna help you with any Faunus rights projects you want to do, I've spent the last three years being treated as a second class citizen. It sucks, it really, _really_ sucks."

"You're _staying_?" Blake asked, looking thunderstruck.

"Of course I am," Ruby said, "why wouldn't I? I didn't spend years looking for you so we could talk for a hour and split back up. Why?" apprehension filled the shamaness, "do you want me to-"

"No!" Blake said, "I just- you're really not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" Ruby asked again, she really didn't get it, "we promised to stay together. I'm not breaking that promise. Come on, we should get some sleep, we've got a lot of catching up to do in the morning. You can use the spare bed," Ruby pointed to the bed that had both sets of linen sheets across it, "I paid for this room for a month, I didn't expect to find you this quick, so we have time to plan things ou-" Ruby's eyes landed on the red box next to Blake's chair, mind finally registering it's existence, "Rosie!"

Surprisingly, there _wasn't_ the impulse from Fire that normally accompanied Ruby taking a while to notice something.

"Oh," Blake grabbed it, handing it over, "Yeah. I've been taking care of her, just in case, you know, or if a bounty required a bigger round than what Gambol Shroud can use. It's not easily getting bullets from her, but it shouldn't be-"

Ruby threw her arms around Blake, squeezing tight.

"Ahk!" Blake struggled, "how are you so strong?"

"Learned hand to hand, and restarted the routine I did to get enough strength to pick up Cress in the first place. She's not light."

-X Line Break X-

Valeera groaned at the line for food, wrapping an arm around to bruises forming on her upper abdomen. The arena's cafeteria was first come, first serve, and it wasn't looking like Team V (if nobody was giving them a name, she was doing it herself!) was going to be eating today. Except Crocbait. Since he wasn't a slave, he could just _leave_ and go get food somewhere else. Lucky bastard.

How the hell was _this_ 'keeping them well fed'? They weren't-

"Girl," at that, Valeera looked over to where her owner was gesturing for her to come over, "Come on. _Now_."

Valeera did, following him out of the room with a baleful look backwards. Looks like there was no chance of them eating today.

As the trio of gladiator trainees followed Rehgar through the halls, Valeera finally voiced a question that had bugged her over the past couple of days.

"Where's Ruby?" Valeera hadn't seen the human since their first day in Orgrimmar, though Valeera thought that might be because she didn't have much stomach for slavery.

"On a trip," Rehgar grunted in Common. After his sales pitch to Crocbait, the orc had swiftly tapered off the amount of Common he used, using a translator when possible, and as few words as needed when it wasn't. Valeera wasn't sure if he used more when Crocbait and him left, and didn't really care, "She'll be back before Dire Maul. Come on, I want to eat."

Oh, now he was just rubbing it in! Valeera stewed in quiet rage as they walked towards a door guarded by two ogres and a goblin sitting at a desk.

A quick discussion in Orcish (she guessed) and the goblin stood up, grabbing three metal rings from the desk, before another barked order from Rehgar had him put one back.

The goblin walked over to Broll, pulling the ring apart and clamping it onto his leg, before doing the same to Valeera.

"Right," the goblin said, "these are simple. You try to leave Orgrimmar, they shock you, if you aren't back by nine, they shock you. If you try to make a run for it, you'll run into one of those two and they'll shock you. Capiche?"

"Uh," Valeera said, "what?"

"Understand?"

"Yeah?" Valeera said.

"Alright," he turned to Rehgar, saying something in Orcish, before opening the door.

Valeera blinked as they stepped out into Orgrimmar, the setting sun casting long shadows through the valley.

"What are we doing?" Valeera asked, following Rehgar.

"Eating," he said, "you need food. I need you in top condition for Dire Maul, and that means keeping you fed."

"Thanks?" Valeera said, feeling confused. He was giving them food?

"I don't want your thanks. I'm only doing this because if you don't win, I don't get paid, and then I'll be the one not eating. Come on, let's get that food."

-X Line Break X-

Blake's eyes flickered open, and she jerked up, grabbing Gambol Shroud from where it leaned next to her bed.

Where was she? What was- Ruby! Blake looked around scanning the room. Where was she? Had she left? Maybe she actually had-

Blake's eyes aligned on Crescent Rose and a red fur trimmed cloak.

Except for their first day as a team at Beacon, Blake couldn't remember a day where Ruby _hadn't_ worn her cloak. Even if she was willing to abandon Crescent Rose for some reason, she wouldn't leave without her cloak.

Blake poked her head out the room, looking down the hall. Still nothing. Blake doubled back, grabbing Ruby's cloak as she looked at the clock in the corner. Seven in the morning. A bit earlier than she would normally wake up, but they could get some food.

Walking down the hall and into the common area, Blake made a beeline for the woman currently manning the desk.

Azeroth's relationship with technology confused Blake at times. You had people using old-fashioned ships, messaging birds, and equally old fashioned book binding methods, then you had mass produced weapons, robots, a tram in the Eastern Kingdoms, and nearly modern inns.

"Hello," the night elf smiled nervously, eyes flickering up at Blake's bow, "have we met? I don't remember meeting, but I'm not the best with faces, and I normally run the midnight shift anyways. Sorry, I'm rambling. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my friend," Blake said without missing a beat, "Ruby Rose."

"Can you give me a description? I don't get people's names very often."

What was with this girl?

"Short brown hair? Silver eyes?"

"Oh!" she looked relieved, "Yes. She's out back, by the pond. She's been there for the past couple of hours. Meditating, I think."

Meditating? Since when did Ruby meditate? Ren had tried to teach them at one point, and only Blake and Pyrrha had shown any interest. Ruby had left early on.

"I'll go find her," Blake turned, heading through the back exit.

A beautiful garden dominated the back of the inn. Heavy trees stretched above Blake's head, somehow growing strong despite Teldrassil nearly blotting out the sun above them. Shrubs lined the walkway from the door to the garden proper, before splitting off and forming a perimeter around it.

Blake walked further through the garden, stopping to examine some of the flowers. Her mother would have loved these.

That was Blake's single greatest regret now that she was stuck on another world, that she had never met with her parents after she broke away from the White Fang. That she might never get the chance to say she was sorry. Were they angry at her? Did they think she hated them?

Blake sighed, standing back up and heading towards the pond, at the same time other questions of Remnant bounded around her head.

Had Nora and Ren ever gotten together? What about Jaune and Pyrrha? How were Adam and Ilia? And what about Weiss and Yang? Had Ozpin allowed them to stay at Beacon, despite half the team going missing? And more importantly, if they did manage to get home, how would Blake be able to look Yang in the eye and say that Ruby had been a slave because of her?

Shaking her head, Blake focused on where Ruby was sitting in front of the pond. The younger girl, woman, Blake corrected herself, Ruby was a full grown woman now, had her legs folded under her, her head bowed as slow, rhythmic breaths came. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Beside her sat a pair of boots, like she had come out wearing them.

"Ruby?"

Nothing. Ruby didn't make any gesture to show that she had heard Blake.

Blake sighed, walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down. She should have brought a book.

-X Line Break X-

Ruby's eyes snapped open at the shuffling noise, and she threw aside the furs she had been sleeping under, eyes locking onto the ghostly wolf at the foot of her bed.

"Really?" Ruby asked, "It's," she checked the clock, "five in the morning. This can't wait?"

The wolf turned, walking past the bed where a halo of black hair and a pair of furry ears were visible, before walking straight through the wall.

"Looks like we're doing this now," Ruby sighed, casting a longing look at her bed before she grabbed her combat boots and pulling them on. She also grabbed the necklace she kept her various totems on, putting it on as she went.

She exited the room, making sure that she wasn't too loud as she pulled the door shut, before turning to the wolf, which was impatiently pacing. As she turned to it, it promptly turned and continued to walk.

"You could at least tell me what's so important," Ruby grumbled as she followed it to the foyer.

The wolf went straight for a door in the back, passing right through the night elf currently carrying dishes. Ruby dodged around her, giving a polite smile as she followed the spirit animal out of the inn.

Eventually, the wolf walked over the pond, before turning and resting on its haunches.

"Alright," Ruby said, "you got me out here. What is it?"

The wolf pointed its paw at the shore of the pond. Ruby looked over to it, confusion mounting. Why did the Spirits have to be so confusing?

"You want me to stand there?"

The wolf shook its head, pointing again.

"You want me to meditate?" Ruby asked. There was only so many shaman-y things the wolf could want.

Sure enough, the wolf nodded.

"I don't have any incense," Ruby protested weakly, even as she took off her boots and folded her legs beneath her. While she didn't absolutely _need_ some, it helped her get into the mindset needed to enter a trance.

The wolf merely cocked its head, and Ruby sighed, closing her eyes and settled her breath into a stable rhythm. She pictured a candle flame in front of her, like she was back with Drek'thar in the Valley of Wisdom.

It would help if she knew what she was supposed to be _doing_. Farseeing? Calling a soul from the Shadowlands? Conversing with the spirits?

Ruby continued breathing, shutting out everything around her. The animals rushing through the trees, the wolf prowling around her, the wind blowing through the garden. Focusing on the flame. Opening herself up, allowing herself to be carried far away.

Suddenly, Ruby was standing on a rocky outcrop. Looking out, Ruby saw two massive armies of elementals marching on each other. Flames blazed from one end of the battlefield, turning the night to day. A giant twisting vortex of fire towered over the lesser elementals, turning to a humanoid upper torso at the top, which held a massive cudgel in one hand.

Marching towards them as a tide of stone, from creatures as small as pebbles to one that were the size of mountains. Larger than even them was a rotund woman made of stone. She flicked her hand and the earth reshaped itself to divert a storm of fire.

 _This_ , a voice came from the Earth, _is what it was like at the dawn of this world. The four Elemental Lords and their lessers waged endless wars, scouring all life from Azeroth while we focused on… larger matters, hidden deep within my womb. But then They came._

As if on cue, four stars blazed forth, falling in four corners.

 _On that day, everything changed._

Ruby staggered as she was suddenly displaced, before catching herself and focusing on the new area.

They were surrounded by ice and water for as far as the eye could see, leaving Ruby a perfect view of the massive water elemental struggling with equally massive tentacles covered in grinning maws as an army of bugs ran below them.

 _Their threat was so great_ , the waves carried the message, _that the four Elemental Lords decided to forge a truce, least they be swallowed whole. However…_

The elemental's trident made a massive sweeping gesture, crashing the tentacles through the ice and dragging the bugs to sea.

 _It was for not. Therazane was the first to fall, for They had rooted Themselves deeply within the earth that she controlled. Al'Akir was next, offering himself willingly, and with him, Ragnaros the Firelord. Neptulon fought valiantly, but in the end, even the Tidehunter was incapable of fighting forever_.

More tentacles burst from the earth, knocked the trident from the elemental, before grabbing him tight and smashing him against the ice as more wrapped around him.

 _...but then another group came._

Ruby was displaced again, watching an army of metal and stone march on a massive city built around a mountain. Standing between them and the city was another elemental, wind this time. It and one of the stone men were throwing bolt after bolt of lightning at each other while mantis-like creatures fought with men with lion heads.

 _The Titans, they called themselves_ , Wind carried into her ear, _and they had come to order our world, to force it to follow their patterns. Al'Akir stood between their creations and the strongest of the Old Ones. The battle they fought lasted for years that took minutes, and minutes that took millennia, for the Titan's Highfather, Aman'Thul, was a master of temporal magic. But it didn't matter, for all Al'Akir needed to do was hold them off. Or, that's what he had thought_ , the wind died suddenly.

A hand reached from the sky, easily grabbing the mountain at the heart of the city, and tearing it out of the earth.

Long, fleshy, thrashing tendrils were slowly ripped out with it and Ruby realized that the _mountain_ was a living creature. A shimmering purple liquid rushed to fill the hole in the earth. Al'Akir looked up in bewilderment, before taking off and flying away as quickly as possible, followed by the man he had been fighting.

Several of the stone giants rushed around the crater, yelling in another language as a second hand came down, gripping the still thrashing creature, yanked it the rest of the way out, and tore it to pieces. Pitch black ichor splattered onto the ground, and where each drop touched earth, black and white creatures grew to fight the remaining giant.

 _The Titans were afraid to harm Azeroth like that again,_ Wind picked back up to her, drawing her eyes to where a giant woman was pointing, giving orders to the smaller, lion headed ones, _so they did not kill the other three intruders, instead dragging them close enough to death to shackle the creatures while they sealed the Elemental Lords away._

Ruby's feet sunk into sand suddenly. Before her stretched a great wall, disappearing beyond the horizon on either side.

 _What you would consider long ago,_ Fire scorched her mind, not taking any of the care the others had, _when this whole world was Kalimdor, the Old Ones' servants took this prison, waiting for it to awaken. When it did, due to the meddling of the creatures that created the place where your physical form sits, the dragons were only capable of sealing it, for the guardians that should have come to help did not_.

"But," Ruby broke her silence for the first time, "I don't get it? Why tell me this?"

 _The creature will break free soon, if something is not done. The 'Alliance' and 'Horde' are gathering supplies to launch an assault on it first. Champions from every nation on Azeroth will be there. Including you._

"But, if the Titans couldn't kill-"

 _Do not mistake 'would not' for 'could not',_ Fire cut her off, _the corruption is weak, so we will burn it away_ _ **now.**_

"What about Blake?" Ruby asked, "I- I just got her back. I don't want to leave her this quickly."

It took a moment for Fire to respond, and it came softer than normal, like a warm day, instead of a raging inferno, _I did not say you had to leave her behind, young pup. Ask her to come with you. This need to be done, if it isn't_ , in front of her appeared four people, Jaina, Warchief, Crocbait, a blond haired boy that Ruby didn't recognize, and Blake, _Your friends_ , flames consumed Jaina and Warchief, _your family_ , the boy amd Crocbait was eaten too, _and everyone you love with be consumed or enslaved,_ Blake's expression slid off her face, her eyes becoming downcast as some sort of black and red flesh coiled around her.

 _Go, fight this war, and know the elements of Azeroth march with you._

"But, what if I'm not re-" before Ruby could finish the sentence, she was staring at the pitch blackness of her own eyes. Well, that was a way to make it clear this wasn't a negotiable part of their pact if Ruby had ever seen one.

Ruby stood up, ignoring the pins and needles in her legs, and turned around.

Blake was dozing in a chair… a _bowless_ Blake was dozing in a chair.

"Oh boy," Ruby said tiredly under her breath, wondering if she could get a few more hours of sleep in, or if the Elemental Spirits (Fire, really) would complain next time they actually spoke.

An impulse that Ruby was too tired to interpret came from one of the Spirits.

Ruby bundled up Blake, deciding that if she was gonna get dragged into a war for them, the least they could do was allow her a few hours of extra sleep.

Another impulse, one that Ruby was going to interpret as agreement.

-X Line Break X-

Crocbait walked into the valley, looking around at the many holy men gathered.

An orc and troll in furs pushed passed him, their head practically touching as they had a quiet, hurried argument under their breath as they rushed towards a colossal tent built on a island in a huge pond at the end of the valley. On either side of the valley were artificial streams carrying water from the lake and into Orgrimmar proper.

"I guess this meeting is really important?" he asked Rehgar. The orc merely grunted in response.

Rehgar looked exhausted, his face drawn. Whatever this was about had caused him to cancel training for the day.

"Rehgar!" the call was followed by a couple of Orcish words, and Rehgar stopped to allow a female tauren to catch up. Rehgar, if anything, looked more irritated at having to talk to her.

They stopped at a natural intersection, at which point Rehgar spoke in Common, "Druids are that way," he pointed to another collection of tents, "Light is that way," he pointed at a modest, half complete chapel, "good luck."

Crocbait was left standing alone as the other two continued toward the giant tent. After a moment to think, he went towards the chapel.

As he looked around, he couldn't notice how different it was from the few fragments of memory he had. Of a woman with flowing blond hair in a breathtaking dress holding a baby swaddled in blue as they walked up the steps to a cathedral. Who were they? His mother and brother? His wife and son?

There were a few orcs, goblins, and trolls standing around, but the majority of people were undead, heads bowed in quiet reverence.

One of them spotted Crocbait, making his way over. He was swathed in the white of the clergy, a rosary wrapped tight around his charred left hand, A line with two fragmented half circles dangling from it.

"Hello," the undead said softly, "I am Gallus Brightgrave, can I help you, my child?"

"Hello… Father?"

"That was the title I held in life, yes. Do you need assistance? We don't see many humans here, but the Church does not, should not, be blinded by such differences. Unfortunately, I cannot give too much, lest I be declared a traitor, but if you need an ear, or a place to stay, or even some food, I can supply that."

"I was hoping to speak to someone. I have amnesia, Father Brightgrave. I woke up on Kalimdor without any memories a week and a half ago."

"Truly?" Brightgrave stopped, "I apologize, that made it sound like I don't believe you. What is it you need from me? Spiritual guidance? Healing, perhaps? I'm far from adept at healing scars of the mind, but I have several colleagues here that are extremely skilled in it."

"Just to talk at the moment, I have fragments of memory, and I was hoping... I was hoping-"

"That I could help you put them together?"

"Yes."

"I can try. Come, talk with me while we walk. What would you say the oldest memory is, if you had to guess?"

"A city on fire, I was running through it with a woman and a man named Anduin, while the orcs sacked it-"

-X Line Break X-

Shargresh walked into tent where the shaman of the Horde were congregating. Everyone had been plagued with nightmares of an unblinking eye and a burning need to go south.

Seated inside a ring of stones were several of the most powerful shaman of the Horde, and Shargresh quietly ran through them in his head as he took a seat near the back, where new shaman were being crowded.

Drek'thar, farseer of the Frostwolf clan, Rehgar Earthfury, gladiator master, Zur'ak Firefist of the Darkspears, Muln Earthfury, High Shaman of the Tauren, and Magatha Grimtotem, elder crone of her tribe.

"Rehgar," Magatha called lightly, "I've been meaning to ask, where's your apprentice?"

The silence that fell seemed unnaturally thick, and Shargresh's eyes scanned the next circle of shaman. There was one for each of the shaman in the circle except Rehgar.

"She isn't near Orgrimmar at the moment," Rehgar said, "but I will inform her of the decision we come to at the earliest possible time. Now, I take it you've all been having the dreams too?"

Everyone in the circle nodded grimly, as did Shargresh and a spattering of different shaman around the room. Then a long silence fell, the five merely staring into the fire in the center of the tent. It felt like everyone else was almost… out of place.

"Hamuul was advocating sending troops the same way," Muln said, "whatever this is, the Cenarion Circle is also worried about it."

"The Warchief is weighing his options too," Drek'thar added, "we should send some people, even if he doesn't formally decide to. It's what the elements want."

"And what of the ancestors?" a voice called out.

"They don't have anything to say," Rehgar grunted, "and why would they? If this is an Azerothian problem, what would spirits from Draenor know? What about you, Huln, Magatha, Zur'ak? Have your ancestors said anything?"

"No," Muln said.

"I haven't heard anything from them," Magatha seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Da Loa have spoke ta me," Zur'ak said, "quiet whispers, gentle urges. Dat'll have ta do."

"And what do they say?" Drek'thar asked.

"I'll give ya a guess, like those humans are so fond o' doing."

"They want us south."

"Dey be scared, have ta be, if they're talking to me again," the witch doctor said, "Bwonsamdi hasn't spoken to any o' us since Zalazane took our home from us, angry dat da drums no longer play for him, dat da offerings don't come in when a Darkspear dies," the flames snapped and hissed, throwing the troll's face into shadows and for a moment, his voice seemed to drop several octaves, "it takes a lot to scare da god o' death, if he's willing ta break his silence, we should deal with it."

"Then let's vote," Muln said, "We should go."

"I agree," Drek'thar immediately added, "I might not be able to go myself, but we should send someone."

"I'll go," Zur'ak said, "along with any shaman here who wants ta come."

"Rehgar? Magatha?"

"I'll send Ruby," Rehgar grunted.

"And I'll send Jeven. When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible, so anyone who plans to go should get any supplies and allies dey want now."

Shargresh slipped out, heading to find Duraro and Crom.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, you got sent back to the Valley of Trials while I was away!? What did you do?"

"Some pinkskin was trying to meet the Warchief," Crom growled, sharpening an axe, "I tried to stop her. You know, _my job_."

He was a Kor'kron guard! It was his job to protect the Warchief, not let every pinkskin saying they had a message in. What if that 'message' was an assassination attempt? It had happened at least once, with that Proudmoore admiral.

"So why are you back here?"

"Turns out her and the Warchief knew each other," Crom dropped the axe, grabbing another and continuing his work. Frang hadn't been remotely happy to see them back, and had assigned both of the brothers to menial tasks as punishment for 'dishonoring him'. For Crom that meant sharpening the weapons within the valley, and for Duraro that meant acting as a training dummy for the new recruits to practice moves against, "how was I supposed to know that?"

"Did you… check? There have to have been other guards, wouldn't one of them have known?"

"Why should I of? I wasn't told that I was supposed to buy into every pinkskin saying that they knew Rehgar Earthfury-"

"You tried to stop Ruby Rose from meeting the Warchief?"

Crom stopped his sharpening, looking up at Shargresh, "You know her? I didn't think you talked to pinkskins."

"I don't know her, but an orc taking a human as their apprentice is enough to get some odd looks."

"It's damn treason, is what it is," Crom returned to his work, drawing his whetstone against the axehead, "why let a pinkskin into Orgrimmar, after everything they did to us?"

"Why didn't they put our parents to the sword after everything they did to the humans, elves, and dwarves during the First and Second Wars?" Shargresh asked darkly, "And the draenei before them?"

"That's different," Crom waved him off, "they were tricked by the Burning Legion. The humans knew what they were doing when they enslaved us. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be learning stories or something?"

"There's something happening in the south," Shargresh looked around, before leaning in, "I'm going, and I was hoping you and Duraro would come with me. I have a bad feeling about this, like this could end badly."

"I'd rather focusing on getting out of this damn vall-"

"One of the people who want us out there is the Warchief's shamanic teacher, Drek'thar," Shargresh continued, "we might be able to convince him that you deserve _something_ as a reward for helping the elements. Come on, please?"

Crom looked over at where Frang was watching a pair of warriors fight, before looking at Duraro. They could regain their honor, prove that they _were_ deserving of the title Kor'kron, and that everyone who was challenging their honor was wrong.

"Ok," Crom grabbed an axe, "but we'll need to sneak out."

"Girl," Jaina looked up from her book at Aegwynn's call, the former Guardian looking slightly irate, "That medicine woman you're friends with is back."

Ruby was back already? She wasn't the type to give up easily, which meant… "Is there someone else with her, by any chance?" ...she had either found Blake, or found something that convinced her she wasn't going to find Blake.

"A girl with black hair and a bow," Aegwynn said almost carelessly, "should I let them in?"

"Yes. And could you ask the kitchens to send up some chocolate chip cookies and tea?" it would be best to keep Aegwynn and Ruby away from each other, since the shaman's almost unwavering optimism often got on Aegwynn's nerves.

Aegwynn apparently agreed, since she didn't complain, merely walking out of the room.

After a half a minute, two young woman walked into the solar.

One was Ruby Rose, obviously, and the other was someone Jaina had never met, but had certainly _heard_ about.

Waist length black hair with a bow on top, a pair of black pants tucked into equally black boots that reached her thighs, a black shirt covering her breasts but left her midriff exposed, and a white long coat over that.

Well, that fit every description of Blake Belladonna Jaina had heard.

"Jaina!" Ruby was practically vibrating, "I found Blake!"

"I can see that," Jaina stood from her spot, making her way around the desk, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh," Blake looked slightly taken aback, before bowing, "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Proudmoore."

"There's no need to be so formal," Jaina said, "I've been friends with Ruby for a couple of years now, and she often spoke of you, Blake," Jaina moved towards the seats around her fireplace, "I've already sent for refreshments."

"What were you doing?" Ruby asked, picking up the book Jaina had been studying, ignoring the elbow jab Blake tried to, Jaina assumed, discreetly sneak in.

"Oh," Jaina waved it off, "it's just a book on banishment spells. There's been an explosion of fire elementals in the Eastern Kingdoms, you wouldn't have heard anything, would you? This _is_ your area of expertise, after all."

"Huh?" Blake's head swiveled between them, "what do you mean?"

"I'm a shaman now," Ruby said carelessly, studying the book, "uh... no, I don't think-" Ruby stopped, grabbing one of the totems from around her neck, "but I think I know where we can find out-"

"Wait," Blake cut Ruby off, "you're a _shaman_? Since when did you become a shaman, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to figure out a good way to say it! What was I supposed to do? Just look at you and say 'Hey Blake, it's good to see you after six years! Guess what? I talk with the elements now!' I couldn't figure out how to explain it."

"But you _were_ going to tell me?" Blake asked.

"Of course I was!" Ruby pouted, "I didn't find you just to keep a major part of my life secret. I'm really sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier."

"It's fine," Blake said, looking mollified, "what were you going to do?"

"Oh!" Ruby threw the totem down, and a small fire elemental burst from it. Ruby crouched down, a series of crackling noises coming from her throat. After a moment, she stood up.

"They, uh…" Ruby looked embarrassed, "they don't know… sorry. Probably shouldn't have assumed every fire elemental knew what every other one was doing. I do know a couple of banishment rituals, if you need it."

"It's alright," Jaina said, "thank you for trying. What are you two doing down here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're, uh, we're going south," Ruby looked worried, "there's _something_ down that way. I was hoping maybe you could help us? Like," Ruby waved her hands around, "I understand you can't leave Theramore alone, but maybe some men, or even a couple of gryphons so we can get there faster?"

Jaina felt her brow fold in on itself, "That's strange?"

"What?"

"Tyrande just sent some of her men the same way," Jaina's eyes drifted out the window, what was happening there? "I can't send any soldiers away at the moment, one of the goblin cartels is trying to set up a town nearby, and a black dragon recently made its lair a bit too close to Theramore for my comfort. I had actually been planning to try to hire Bloodeye and you to deal with it. Do you think he would be open to- Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby's face had crumbled into a pained look.

"Bloodeye's dead," Ruby said quietly.

"Oh," Jaina stood up, walking towards Ruby, "what happened?"

"An orc poisoned him for killing her mate in the arena," Ruby turned away, busying herself with one of Jaina's books, "he managed to kill her before he went down."

"I'm," Jaina paused, she hadn't known the orc gladiator well at all, "I'm sorry. I know he was your friend."

"It's fine," Ruby said in a tone of voice that made it clear it was anything but, "can you at least spare us some gryphons?"

"You should stay the night, if only so the food the cooks are making doesn't go to waste, but then I can spare a gryphon, yes. And I'll write to Dalaran to see if they can't spare any men."

"Ok," Ruby said quietly.

Rehgar leaned on the barrier, watching his gladiators practice in the arena below.

Valeera was given the simplest job, being left with a series of puzzles to struggle with in an attempt to build her wit to a point Rehgar was content with. She wasn't half bad for someone who was self trained, but compared to some of the others Rehgar had seen, had killed, during his times in the pits, she was lacking. The ogres of Gordunni would smash her flat in seconds if they could get their hands on her, and they didn't have enough time to train her to soak up a blow from one, so that left outwitting them. Which Rehgar trusted her to be able to do, most intelligent ogres had died in the interim years between the Second and Third Wars, and the Gordunni certainly _weren't_ deserving of the title.

He wasn't as confident about breaking Broll's anger, however. While each day saw Valeera solve the new puzzles slightly faster, Broll wasn't as successful in mastering his rage… though Rehgar supposed it had its uses.

Then there was Crocbait…

The human was dodging around a series of massive bludgeons with dulled spikes, almost carelessly ducking under one to dodge another, before pivoting on his foot and allowing another sail passed.

He was trained. _Actually_ trained, to a level that reached Rehgar's standards. There was none of the flaws that came with figuring out how to fight on his own… at least, when it came to dodging there wasn't.

Rehgar looked over at the goblin, nodding at him to turn off the machine.

"Alright, Crocbait!" He barked in Common, "do you know what's important about today?"

He shook his head.

"We are four months to the day from when we for Dire Maul. I want to see what you can do on your own," Rehgar switched to Orcish, "Hyku! Get in here!"

The blademaster walked in, looking around with a toothy grin, "a pinkskin and a pair of elves? Why not give me a challenge, Rehgar?"

"Just the human then," Rehgar said. At this point, Broll and Valeera would just get in Crocbait's way.

"You really are growing rusty," Hyku laughed, "maybe it wasn't Bloodeye's slip up after all?"

Rehgar tightened his hand under the gauntlet. That piece of shit…

"Crocbait," Rehgar barked, "draw your weapon."

The human drew the sword from his back, staring down Hyku. The orc raised his swords, his grin spreading wider.

Rehgar launched a bolt of lightning into the air, causing both of the gladiators to launch themselves forward.

Hyku swung one sword at Crocbait's throat, only for the human to slide under his legs, swinging his sword up as he went.

Rehgar let a grin spread as Hyku yelped, spinning to block a full force thrust from Crocbait as the other teams in the arena turned to watch the fight.

"I heard you don't know your name, Pinkskin," Hyku ground out in Common as he forced Crocbait's arms up, "that's lucky, they won't have to tell your next-of-kin-"

Crocbait lunged forward, letting go of the blade so he could grab onto Hyku's arm and vault over it. Rehgar followed his eyes to the… _clever_.

Crocbait's hand wrapped around a pair of knives, spinning around and throwing them both at Hyku's head.

Hyku batted them aside, the sparks igniting the blazeoil coating the blades. As the flames rolled up the blades, Rehgar caught a brief glimmer of fear in Crocbait's eyes, before they hardened as he grabbed an axe and cudgel.

"I might not know my family's name," Crocbait said, "but it isn't that bad. I doubt yours can spell your name-"

Crocbait ducked, before crashing the cudgel into Hyku's head, dropping it and grabbing the sword he had dropped beforehand.

"I'm going to skin you, Pinksk-" Hyku stopped talking as the blade suddenly sheathed itself inside of him, one of his blades falling as he came up to touch the blade, "Rehgar, call him off... " Hyku looked up, fear in his eyes, "Rehgar?"

"You insulted me, Hyku, and I can ignore that, but implying that Bloodeye was anything _less_ than the best gladiator to grace the halls of the Ring of Valor? Well, I guess you're getting rusty," Rehgar switched to Common, "Go ahead, Crocbait."

"Rehg-" Hyku was cut off as the axe lodged itself in his throat, and as Rehgar watched him choke on his own blood, he grinned wider.

"Those blades are yours now, Crocbait. You two," he called to Broll and Valeera, "you have an hour's break, I'm feeling kind today," probably not the right word, "I'll be back then, understand?"

Rehgar didn't check to see if they nodded, walking away to pen that letter to Ruby. Hopefully Drek'thar would know how to get it to her.

Weiss grunted as she ground up some more of the green tinged crystals, a spike of irritation erupting as several strands of matted white hair fell across her vision.

She should just cut it… both her _and_ Yang should cut it (as much as Weiss was aware that the blonde brawler would treat the suggestion as sacrilege) but she was still holding onto the hope that someone civilized would find them. After the last six months, she would even take a group of White Fang faunus over the few settlements they had seen from a distance. Who lived in fortresses like that anymore? And the villages they had seen in the mountains a month and a half ago had left her even more suspicious, looking like what you could expect a bandit tribe to hide in.

Where were they? Weiss was humble enough to acknowledge that geography had never been her strongest subject, but she couldn't recall anywhere on Remnant that had a mountain range, the swamp they briefly passed through, and the rocky, red desert beyond the small cave they were currently hiding in. It couldn't be-

Weiss jumped as the stone caved in with an explosion of green sparks, throwing the mortar and pestle to the ground.

And what type of Dust was this? She had found it embedded in the ground in the green liquid to the west (at least, she thought it was west) of them. Near the colossal bones. What type of monster left bones that big?

The heiress grabbed the bowl up, resuming the slow process of grinding the Dust. Hopefully it would be good for propulsion, Yang was down to half a belt of shells, and-

Weiss's eyes trailed to the sword next to her, balefully taking in the five empty chambers and the quarter inch of Dust in the last.

-Myrtenaster was looking even worse. She had enough for one augmented glyph, then she would be out.

She supposed they were lucky they hadn't run out earlier, both had used their Dust wantonly in the first month, certain that rescue was days away.

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster, flicking open the revolver mechanism, and poured the Dust into one of the empty chambers, before checking how much there was.

…

 _Not enough? There's other ways to control the Fel._

...

 _You'd be quite adept at them._

...That wasn't enough to empower one glyph.

Weiss cast Myrtenaster aside with a sigh, standing up and making her way towards the entrance of the cave as Yang crept inside, looking excited.

"What?"

"Come outside real quick, I've got something to show you."

Weiss followed her teammate outside, where she pointed into the distance. Squinting, Weiss tried to find what she was loo-

"Lights!" Weiss felt a glimmer of hope, "Those are lights!"

"Yeah!" Yang grinned, "looks like we found a city! We should go in the morni-"

"Now," Weiss cut her off, "we should head out now," Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster, "that way we can rest when it gets hot out and-"

"And what?" A deep, guttural voice asked.

Weiss and Yang turned, stopping in horror.

 _Thats… That's more than I would say for a first demon, but it could be worse…_

"Weiss," Yang said as she deployed Ember Celica, "do you ever get the feeling that we might not be on Remnant anymore?"

Standing across from them was a tall creature with blue skin and corded muscles, in one hand was a massive sword with a curved blade of green metal, in the other a shivering creature with tentacles around his mouth and three fingers on each hand.

The smaller creature spoke, before they were dropped, a red crystal orb being dropped into their hands.

 _You want Fel? That crystal has all the Fel you'll need for a while, and it can empower a binding spell._

The other creature charged at them with a roar.

Yang dodged under the blade, launching into an uppercut as it passed over her head. While Biggs's head was snapped up, her right gauntlet gave a telling click.

Yeah, she knew it was empty, telling her didn't mean she had any extra ammo to give it.

"Nice try, human," Biggs laughed, punching out for Yang with his free hand. Yang stepped into the blow, feeling her Semblence roar to life as she crashed into the wall next to Ugly.

Yang bunched her legs, feeling her muscles tighten before she launched herself across the gap again.

Biggs swatted her with the flat of his sword… _Hard_.

Yang flew past Weiss, biting her cheek as she collided with the back wall of the cave.

"Is that the best you two have?" Biggs laughed, "I've faced children who fought harder than you. Hid better too! You didn't even hide your tracks-"

"Yang," Weiss said, "go ahead."

What-? Oh…

"Go ahe-?" before Biggs could finish, Yang launched herself at him again, drawing her left arm back.

Biggs threw up his blade, letting the metal soak up the blow. As Yang's fist struck the sword, Ember Celica went off with a loud bang.

Yang grabbed Biggs's sword arm as she flew back, forcing him to embed the sword into the stone wall above Ugly's head. The tentacled guy yelped, crawling his way back while clinging to the gem in his hand.

"Weiss!" Yang called, ramming her right hand into Biggs's ribs over and over again, ignoring the clicks as she used her other hand to keep Bigg's sword pinned to the wall, "...Weiss?"

Yang turned slightly, so she could she her white haired teammate.

Weiss's eyes were on Ugly, her grip on Myrtenaster so tight that her hand was shaking.

"Weiss!"

The call snapped Weiss from her thoughts, her ponytail whipping as she turned to look at Yang and Biggs. Then she rushed across the space, sinking Myrtenaster into Biggs gut.

Rather than look shocked, Biggs face split into a too large grin.

The arm Yang wasn't holding onto lashed out, sending Weiss flying back, before Biggs grabbed Yang by the legs, flipping her upside down.

"Did you really think I was so weak?" he laughed, "I've fought in more campaigns than you could comprehend, lived for longer than anyone you've ever met, I can't believe the lords were wor-" Yang cut him off with another shot from Ember Celica, though it didn't break his grip on her.

The shot had carved several narrow trenches across Biggs face, which hadn't lost its grin. He swung Yang into the wall, before throwing her back into the cave. This was starting to get _really_ annoying.

Yang pushed herself up again, ignoring the crackle of embers falling from her hair with a growl. Biggs tore his sword from the wall, laughing as the injuries healed themselves.

"Give u-"

Yang rocketed across the space, pulling back her fist as her hair turned to white flames.

Halfway there, Biggs suddenly drew a symbol in the air in burning green. A spiral, with two jagged green lines below it. Yang froze in place and her flames snuffed out. Biggs cracked his neck, then he swung at her with his sword, sending her back to the end of the cave.

"You like fire?" he laughed, walking forward, "I'll show-"

Three more shots tore into him, slowing him slightly.

"Let me show you fire," green flames exploded to life along his sword as he recreated the symbol from before, stopping in front of Weiss.

"Don't," shot, "touch," shot, "HER!" shot.

Weiss was the last bit of home she had, she wasn't going to lose her to some blue freak!

Yang charged at Biggs again, yelling with rage even as she was aware she was on her last shot.

Halfway through his swing, a white glyph appeared around his arms, stopping him dead.

Weiss stood up, limping towards Ugly. She quickly leaned down, grabbing the ball in his hand in a brief struggle, before focusing on one of the walls, "Show me," she said, and as she did, red bled into her eyes.

"Wei-" before Yang could finish, Weiss adjusted her grip on the orb, pointing her other hand at Biggs. A yellow glyph appearing in the air between them, but it was different from Weiss's others.

Yellow symbols were on either side of the central one, which, rather than a snowflake, looked almost like an S, the tail connected to a tiny strip of yellow that grew larger, and another boomerang shaped one to the right of it. In each of the diagonal corners were triangles, which burned even brighter before chains burst to wrap around Biggs.

"No!" Biggs thrashed against them, "I refuse to have a weak Warlock bind me! I am Grarm, I marched in the conquest of Navane, of Xoro-"

"Shut up," Weiss said, tightening her hold on the stone as she walked forward and tore Myrtenaster from its place in Grarm's chest, "I don't care. You're mine now."

"I'm-"

"-Leave," Weiss said sharply, "until I call for you."

"I- fine," Grarm growled, disappearing in a flash of green. Weiss turned towards Ugly, reaching out with the gem.

"Weiss-" Yang took another step forward, reaching out for Weiss, "are you al-"

Weiss's eyes, blood red, snapped to her, before fading to their natural blue, and she fell like a rock.

"Weiss!"

Ruby climbed onto the back of the gryphon, turning to help Blake up.

"Have you ever flown before?" the flight master, a red haired dwarf wearing a pair of goggles, asked.

"On a wyvern," Ruby said, reaching for the reins.

"Truly?" he handed them over, "well, then ya know the basics. Don't be afraid to pull on the reins if she starts to move too fast for ya, lass. There's no glory in being splattered across the Thousand Needles."

"Of course."

"Well," he stepped back, "good luck ta the both of ya. Elements guide ya, lass."

Ruby's eyes trailed to the dwarf's hip, where a totem sat on an iron chain.

"And them you," Ruby responded, urging the gryphon forward, until they were far enough away for the hybrid to spread its wings and take to the skies in a rush of feathers and wind.

Ruby felt Blake's arms tighten around her on instinct as they left the ground behind.

"Do you want us to go lower?" Ruby called, already preparing to move the reins to signal the gryphon to do so.

"No," Blake called back, "I- I've just never flown before, it's expensive, and I needed to save as much money as possible. Where'd you learn to fly?"

"Me and Bloodeye took lessons last year," Ruby explained, "We were getting really tired of Rehgar dragging us around on worg-back, so we were gonna ditch him on the way to Dire Maul… we never did get the chance," the last part, Ruby mumbled to herself.

She knew that holding Bloodeye's death against… well, _anyone_ was pointless. The woman who had done it was dead, and was only trying to avenge the man she loved in the first place, and Bloodeye shouldn't of been getting drunk in a brothel to begin with, but she had lived with him and Rehgar for three years.

"What was he like?" Blake asked, "Lady Proudmoore said he was your friend?"

"He was the best gladiator on Azeroth," Ruby responded instantly, "the best orc gladiator since Kargath Bladefist. A bit-"

"Who?" Blake cut her off.

Ruby blinked a couple of times. Who? ...Oh!

"Kargath Bladefist, the chieftain and founder of the Shattered Hand orc clan. He was a gladiator on Draenor, before leading a rebellion against his masters," Ruby explained, stopping as Blake let out a huff of laughter, "What?"

"I'm just surprised you know this," Blake said, "weren't you always complaining about history class back home?"

"Being a shaman is more than just speaking with the elements."

Blake was quiet for a moment, "You're really a shaman?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, a glimmer of worry rising up, "why? Is that a problem?"

Ruby hadn't ever really considered what she would do if Blake had a problem with her being a shaman, hadn't ever _wanted_ to consider what would happen if the two parts of her life came to clash.

"I- do you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

The elements had never asked her to do anything she wouldn't have been willing to do anyways, though she was sure there were shaman with looser morals than her they did have do those tasks if they felt it was necessary. They hadn't ever tried to stop her from finding Blake, and had played an important role in her freedom. They had given her more power, and only asked for her to help them in return, so why wouldn't she like it?

"I just thought, you were always loved technology, so you giving that up seems-"

"Giving it up? Why would I have given it up?"

"...you're a shaman?" Blake asked.

"That doesn't mean I have to give up technology. Warchief is a shaman, he doesn't lose his abilities when he steps on a zeppelin, and there are plenty of goblin shaman who still invent stuff. Where'd you hear we had to give up technology?"

"That's what they say in some of the outposts I've been to."

"...the Alliance outposts?"

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Ruby felt Blake bury her face into Ruby's back, "I- oh."

"It's fine," Ruby said, suppressing her giggles, "I made the same mistake."

"No," Blake moaned, "how didn't I ever put that together?"

"Have you ever really talked with a shaman before?"

"...you aren't making this better," Blake mumbled, "I should have realized that. 'Shaman can't use technology'. What does that even mean?"

"It's fine," Ruby insisted, "Everyone makes mista- oh, _wow_! Blake, look at this!"

"What?" Blake moved her head, "Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," Ruby grinned. They were above The Thousand Needles, massive canyon that was dotted with mesas, a giant elevator just barely visible near where Ruby knew the Barrens were, and a couple of villages atop the larger mesas, quickly moving across it as their gryphon carried them towards Sithilus, "when we find a way home, we gotta bring our families to Azeroth and show them this."

Blake made a noise of agreement, "What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know about your family," Ruby admitted. Blake hadn't talked about her family much, "but I bet dad's still teaching at Signal, and Uncle Qrow is in some bar somewhere. Yang's probably fighting some Grimm, and Weiss has to have taken control of the SDC, right?"

"Yeah. I hope she actually did something about the mines," Blake said.

"Do you think they still meet up? Go on hunts every once in awhile?"

"Maybe?"

Maan licked his lips, eyes locked onto the crystal in the white haired human's hand. Slowly, the draenei pushed himself up, taking a step towards the pair of humans.

"Weiss!" the one with golden hair repeated, shaking the white one on the shoulder, "wake up! We got to move. We-" she span as Maan's warped feet sent a rock skidding, "Stay away from her!"

Maan reached behind his back, grabbing the axe hidden there. They had just barely beaten a Felguard. They were weak, he could-

"I said," Gold grabbed the rock, throwing it at him with all her might, "stay AWAY!"

The rock caught Maan in the gut, smashing the wind out of him and sending him back to the wall. Maan curled around the rock, coughing and wheezing. How did she throw that so _hard_?

Gold reached behind her, lifting White onto her back and starting towards the entrance of the cave.

"Wait!" Maan struggled to his feet, grabbing his axe, as he cried in the human tongue, "My crystal! Give it back!" Gold stopped, for a second, and he continued, "that's mine! I _need_ it!"

Even being a man'ari was better than being one of the- those _freaks_.

"Why?" Gold turned slightly.

"It's my life!" Maan took a step forward, "I need it!"

The Light had abandoned them, hadn't saved him, or his friends, or… or... or the boy, when the city had been attacked. The prophet had sat by as he had been forced out of the monastery island, calling them krokul. If the Fel made him unbroken, he would _gladly_ pay the price the demons asked.

"I-" before Gold could finish, White's hand came up, clutching the crystal, "Weiss! You're awake!"

"'M fine, Yang," she mumbled, "just," here she said something in the human tongue that Maan didn't know, before looking over Gold's shoulder at him, "You want this?"

"Yes!" Maan stepped forward, reaching for it. So close, so close to being _normal_ again!

"I'll make a deal," White continued to mumble, "I-"

"No!" Maan gripped his axe, "No deals! You took that from me! It's mine!"

"I just-"

"Give it back!"

"I will!"

"Lies!" Maan growled, his control slipping, "Your kind tells nothing but!"

"I'll give it to you as soon as you agree-"

"Then you kill me! You bound the demon, you will-"

"How do we get to Shadowmoon Valley?" White cut him off, "just tell me, and I'll give this to you."

Shadowmoon Valley? That was… what had been there? Kara… Kara…? No, it didn't matter, would she really give him it?

"Give me my crystal," Maan said, "and I'll bring you there."

He waited, one moment, then a second.

"Fine," White reached passed Gold, holding out the crystal. He could see the green swirling within the red, "but if you trick u-"

Maan grabbed the orb, focusing on draining the Fel from it. Power roared into Maan's body, beating back the mist tearing away at his mind, filling in gaps. Words that were forgotten, names that were forgotten, _places_ that were forgotten.

"Yes!" He cried as bones that had long since become warped became strong, joints that had turned arthritic stopped aching, the flesh on his misshapen hands started to stretch apart, sinew snapping as three digits became five again, "Yes!"

Then the Fel ran out, stopping the transformation halfway. His skin remained waxy, and he ran his hand over his face, noticing the lack a nose. Looking down, Maan saw that his feet hadn't return to hooves.

No, no _no nono_ NO! She had _ruined it!_ He had been so close, and she had ruined it! And now she wanted him to bring her to Shadowmoon Valley? Why? All that was there were ghosts, and tyrants, and-

Fel! Fel was there! He could still save this! He could still be unbroken!

"Come!" He lept up, turning towards the two, "You want Shadowmoon Valley, yes? I'll bring you, come!"

Gold turned towards White, "Weiss?" without his addled mind, Maan realized that was her _name_ , "What's going on? Shadowmoon Valley? Do you know where we are?"

"I'll explain while we get there, Yang," Weiss said tiredly, another name! "Just trust me, please?"

"Weiss and Yang, those are your names?" Maan nodded, "Yes! I am Maan, come, the demons know where you are, we must move, _you_ must move, even if you don't go all the way."

As Maan pushed past Yang, he caught a mutter, "Yeah, but didn't _you_ sell us out?"

Maan didn't know how to answer that.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss quietly sat on Yang's back, despite some part of her knowing that she would be deeply embarrassed by this later, at the moment, she was too tired to care. She couldn't even _begin_ to move her legs.

The desert, Weiss assumed, was slowly falling to the grip of night… or what passed for night in this strange place. The temperature was dropping steeply, and the green streams above them were becoming easier to see. She could _feel_ the power racing through the currents, so much more than had been in the orb. If she could just grab it.

 _You'd turn into a demon at best, or outright die as the Fel tore away your soul._

After a while of following Maan, Yang finally spoke, "Shadowmoon Valley? Where's that? Why are we going there? Is it where that city is?"

"I-" Weiss's eyes trailed to the glowing beacon in the distance, "I don't know. I just… somethings there, I'm sure of it. Something that can help us."

"How? You were trying to find out where we were a couple hours."

"I just," Weiss scowled, "I just _do_ , ok?"

"I'm-"

"Shhh!" Maan span, putting his hand to his lips. The energy in that crystal had changed him, transformed him from a mad, bestial shell of a man to a quiet guide, "do you hear that?"

Weiss listened, focusing on the noises, "is that… people howling?"

"Yes," Maan grabbed a hatchet from his back, drawing a knife with his left hand, "to those rocks, quickly."

The trio beat a hasty retreat behind an outcrop of rocks, Yang lowering Weiss to the ground as they waited.

Shortly after, the howl and yells grew louder, followed by the sound of feet on the ground. Peeking around the corner, Weiss saw seven men standing around eight massive wolves. Their skin was a deep red, with bone spines sprouting along their bare arms and down their backs.

"What are those?" She asked quietly, grabbing Myrtenaster. She was starting to suspect Yang might have been right.

"Orcs," Maan said, "Fel orcs. Shattered Hand clan, see the big one?" he pointed at the left hand of 'the big one', which had a brace around the wrist, ending in a blade, "all sworn member remove their hand in a… I don't know the Common word for it."

"A ritual?" Weiss offered.

"Perhaps," Maan pushed himself up, "I don't know what that word means," here he placed one foot onto the outcrop, starting to climb.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill them. They're following us, I don't know why, or for who, but we can't have it continu-"

Before he could finish, one of the orcs grabbed the big one's shoulder, snarling something as he jerked his leader around, and Weiss felt something hot go through her.

" _There's nothing here," he snarled, "we're wasting time."_

" _The wargs have something," the other responded, "and there are tracks."_

" _Then we can track them tomorrow, let's return to Hellfire Citadel."_

" _And risk them infiltrating us? The Dark Portal pulses with energy. Kargath thinks-"_

" _Damn what Bladefist suspects," the orc growled, "Kashta-"_

 _Before he could finish, the other orc slugged him across the face, growling louder as he took a step forward, "you dare defy the Warchief? The one who took you from that village of cowards, weaklings, and elders?"_

 _The first grabbed his axe, "Yes, I da-"_

 _He didn't finish his words as the blade slashed across his eye, creating an arc of crimson as the Shattered Hand latched his good hand around his subordinates throat, throwing him to the ground as he bared down on the smaller orc, "then your life is now_ _ **forfeit**_ _,"_ he hissed out as the heat left Weiss.

 _Fascinating, but impractical_.

"-assuming they aren't all going to kill each other," Maan finished, pushing himself higher.

 _Straddling the line of demonic, with a temper that makes Hellscream look good. What are they thinking?_

Weiss and Yang waited with bated breath as the Shattered Hand stood, showing the maimed head to his subordinates and barking something. Halfway through, a hatchet lodged itself into the leaders skull, and Maan plummeted, thrusting his dagger into the nearest one's throat as he tore the axe out.

Yang pushed herself up, "wait here."

"What are you-?"

"I only have one shell left for Ember Celica, that knife fist will work better until I can get more, and I can help Maan."

"Yan-"

Before Weiss finished the name, Yang ran out of the cover. Weiss glared at her still unmoving legs. How was she supposed to-?

It was at that moment an orc poked his head around the rock outcrop next to them. He stared at Weiss, she stared back. As one, they reached for their weapons, Weiss trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't stab him from here, so…

The heat passed over her again, and an idea came to her.

 _Always a favorite of mine. The wheel of death is turning again._

A green glyph appeared on the back of her hand, and Weiss felt her mouth stretch into a grin as a green energy was ripped from the orc. As he collapsed, however, Weiss lowered her hand in horror.

The orc's red skin was hanging off him, his mouth moving as his black hair turned white, and he took deep, shuddering breaths, like the air he was getting wasn't enough.

Was… was _she_ doing this? Weiss looked at the stream connecting her and the orc, feeling a strange mix of revulsion and exhilaration, before severing it.

 _What? He doesn't have long to live anyways._

Weiss forced herself to stand on shaky legs.

" _Wait_ ," the orc called weakly, " _please, don't leave me like this. Please."_

Weiss tightened her hold on Myrtenaster. What was she supposed to-?

Before she made a decision, a dagger went flying past her, embedded itself in the other orc.

"You can walk again?" Maan said as he walked by, "good. There is a human outpost nearby, Honor Hold. We will make it to there before the night is halfway over, and we can rest there for a couple of days while I barter this," Maan held up an envelope, "with the leaders there. You two can heal, maybe find more of what Yang used on Grimr, and then we can depart," Maan tore the dagger out, "come, it's to the south, just passed-" he stopped there.

"Just passed?" Yang asked as she walked over, having removed one of Ember Celica's bangles to make way for the Shattered Hand's weapon.

"Just passed the Road," Maan finished solemnly.

\- X Line Break X-

Yang adjusted the weapon again, she had spent the last hour trying to find a place where the cracked blade didn't rub against her hand awkwardly. It was like… well, it was like it had been made for someone missing a hand.

What kind of initiation ritual involved every member crippling themselves? Why would anyone willingly do that to themselves? Eventually, Yang took off the gauntlet, preparing to throw it away.

"Don't do that," Maan said, "the humans pay for evidence of a Shattered Hand's death."

"Are we almost there?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Maan pointed, "you can see it in the distance, if you look carefully."

Yang squinted, eyes scanning the horizon, before she caught it, "that's it?"

'It' was a fortress with slightly worn stone walls, and Yang could see several buildings rising above them, meaning it was on a hill of some sort.

"It is better than nothing," Maan said, "which is what most have. We're almost to the road, give me a moment when we are there."

"What's this road you keep talking about?"

"The orcs call it the Road of Glory. I call it a testament to why they're all _monsters_ ," Maan spat the word.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Maan growled, continuing forward.

It didn't take long for them to reach the road, and as her eyes fell on it, Yang could only let out a small, "Oh."

"Yes," Maan said, lowering himself onto one knee.

The road was paved with bones. Yang looked in both directions, _and_ it stretched beyond the horizon in both directions. Lowering herself, Yang picked up one skull. It was small enough to fit in one hand, and as she stared into it's empty sockets, she felt her stomach roll.

"What happened?" she demanded with barely controlled rage. Who did something like this?

"Once," Maan started quietly, "the draenei had many villages and three great cities. Shattrath, Tuurem, and Karabor. Then, one day, the orcs started to attack us. It started with simple raids on caravans, but when we retaliated, they came back worse. They started to attack villages, slaughtering many of the people there, and taking the rest as slaves."

"And they brought them here."

"Yes," Maan said, "they worked them to death, and then they used their bones to build this road. Give me a moment, Yang, please."

"Yeah," Yang stood up, "yeah. Sure," Yang walked a bit away, to where Weiss was examining the road, "what do you think about this?"

"It's monstrous," Weiss said without missing a beat, "who does something like this? What could be worth it?"

Plenty of faunus had probably asked the same question about the SDC, Yang thought, "I don't know. I-"

"I'm ready," Maan said suddenly, standing, "come. Let's go."

They crossed quickly, none of them wanting to think about what they were walking across, and continued their travel to Honor Hold. After a few minutes, Weiss broke the silence, "Maan? You said that orc was from the Shattered Hand clan, right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean there are other clans?"

"Many, once. Now, there are few."

"Can you tell us about them?"

"The few? Or the many?"

"Both."

"I'll start with the few. Beyond the Shattered Hand, there are the Kil'sorrow, the Bonechewers, and the-" then he stopped, "they know we are coming."

"How can you-" a fragment of light shone from Honor Hold. It reminded her of when Ruby… "are they aiming sniper rifles at us?"

Yang saw Weiss tense as Maan looked over at them, "'Sniper'? I don't know that word I'm sorry. Does it have to do with those," he held his hands up, curling them both around, "those…?"

"Telescope?"

"Yes! Those?"

"Uh… kinda? It's like a telescope for a gun. You _do_ know what a-"

"I know what a gun is," he cut her off, "no. Just telescopes," he grabbed the Shattered Hand's weapon from her, holding it and the envelope up. After a couple of minutes, the doors of Honor Hold opened, and several men and woman on horseback rode towards them.

Once they were within talking distance, one called, "Who are you?"

"Maan, Yang, and Weiss," Maan held up the envelope and weapon again, "We took this from a Shattered Hand scouting party. We're preparing to travel farther south, and need supplies. We wish to barter the information within this letter."

The leader looked them up and down, "very well. Come, we'll bring you to Honor Hold, but you'll have to wait until morning to speak to someone."

\- X Line Break X-

Ruby guided the gryphon down, sliding off it and stretching, before turning and helping Blake down.

They had landed on a hill surrounded by walls, with buildings in a hodgepodge of different styles on it. Around the bottom of the hill were tents in an equal number of styles. At the highest point, there was a tower with guards on it.

The cat faunus leaned down, hissing as she rubbed at her bow legs, "that's even worse than horses were at first."

"Come on," Ruby said, "it isn't _that_ bad."

"It is," Blake grumbled, "they're massive. I don't plan to do that again for a while. How can you be ok?"

What? It wasn't any worse than a… oh!

"I've spent the last three years riding on Worgs, they're huge," Ruby explained.

"Well, I'm never riding one of those either."

"'Scuse me," Ruby turned at the call, looking down at the dwarf clutching a huge gun.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, appreciating being around people who weren't towering over her again, "can we help you?"

"Aye," he said, "you should be more careful, we nearly shot ya out of the sky. The creatures keep trying to attack us from the air, so we're setting up a tighter perimeter."

"Oh," Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry. We didn't know."

"Well," he grunted, "you're lucky I spend too much time keeping an eye on the butterflies. Don't do again, alright?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded."

"Good," the dwarf turned, placing his gun on his shoulder. Ruby took a step to the side, out of the path for the gun, "the Alliance is on the left side of the camp, girl."

Why would she go to the Alliance?

"You said 'creatures', what do you mean? What do they look like?"

"Giant bugs," he gave a giant shudder, "disgusting things. You'll see 'em soon enough, they attack often."

"Bugs," Blake muttered, rising, "why bugs?"

"Dunno," Ruby said, "can you imagine how badly Jaune would react? He'd scream like a-" someone suddenly caught her eye, and she yelled two words in Taur-ahe… two of the _only_ words she knew in Taur-ahe, "Stormsong!"

The Tauren turned, his fur containing many dots of grey. Along his arms sat Taur-ahe runes, standing out clearly against his fur. He had a golden ring in his nose, and his hair was braided into three separate braids. He stared at her in confusion for a second, before something resembling recognition lit up his eyes.

"Ruby Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Ruby responded in orcish.

Stormsong nodded, "Firefist will be happy, he was sure it would take Rehgar a long time to send you our way. Come, we should go to the area dedicated to the Horde. Who's that?"

Ruby looked behind her, "This is Blake, she's a close friend of mine. Blake," Ruby switched to Common, "this is Stormsong. He's a powerful shaman."

"Hello," Blake greeted.

"I don't speak Common," Stormsong said, "what did you say?"

"I was introducing her. She greets you."

"As do I. Can she be trusted? She isn't Alliance, is she?"

Ruby didn't think so, though Blake hadn't answered either way, "I'd trust her with my life."

Stormsong examined Blake, "she can come to. But I'll be keeping an eye on her, and you can be sure the guards will be too."

"We can trust her," Ruby repeated.

Stormsong's eyes widened, and he took Ruby in again, "you're sure about that?"

"As sure as I've ever been about anything."

"Very well, but if she turns out to be an Alliance spy, _you_ will have to answer for it. Come," Stormsong turned, starting to make his way down the hill.

Ruby followed slightly behind Stormsong, grabbing Blake by the hand so they couldn't be separated, "give me a minute, Blake. I need to ask Stormsong about something."

"Yeah," Blake said, "but if this starts becoming a constant thing, you're gonna have to teach me Orcish."

"I can do that," Ruby switched to aforementioned language, "you said Rehgar was supposed to send me this way?"

"Are you saying he _didn't_?"

"No. I haven't spoken to Rehgar for a couple of weeks, I've been busy."

"Then how did you know to come here?"

"The elements told me. They gave me a vision of this place. Well, the wall-"

"The elements?" Ruby saw Stormsong give her a look out of the corner of his eye, "they _gave_ you a vision? You weren't looking for one?"

"No?"

"Hmm," Stormsong examined her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, "we should continue before-"

Calls rose from the camp, first one, then another, until shouts in every language echoed through the camp. Ruby forced herself to focus on one voice, in Common.

"Attack incoming!"

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose off her back, unfolding it into rifle form and grabbing one of the bullets Blake had given her from the pouch at her side. As Ruby pulled out the bolt, loading the first round, Blake drew Gambol Shroud. The runes on Stormsong's arms started to crackle.

Swinging her scythe up, Ruby focused on one of the bugs flying towards the camp, "That's a lot…"

"They've been attacking every day," Stormsong grunted, "They aren't hard to kill, but they attack in massive waves."

Ruby breathed in, letting mana flow through herself and into Crescent Rose as she did the math required and raised her gun. Releasing the breath, Ruby pulled the trigger.

Ruby smiled as the bullet struck the bug, lighting exploding out of it and frying several others.

"Well done," Stormsong said, the runes glowing a bright blue, energy dancing along his arms, as he raised them, "but we'll need more. Buy me some time!"

\- X Line Break X-

Blake span around Ruby, taking one of the legs off a bug with Gambol Shroud's sharpened sheath. With her other hand, she span Gambol Shroud itself into a reverse grip and putting it through its eye.

"Ask him how much longer," Blake called.

"One sec," Ruby said, forcing one of the bugs onto its back and dropping Crescent Rose, the heavy scythe blade crashing through the carapace. Then she switched to Orcish for a moment, then back to Common at Stormsong's response. The tauren was surrounded by arcing electrical currents, his hair standing on end, and two other shaman had joined him, "they say it should only be a few more minutes!'

What were they even doing? It probably had something to with the storm clouds gathering suddenly, she knew that, but what?

Blake switched Gambol Shroud's form, but before she could throw it at her target, another tauren gored it with his horns, throwing his head around to remove the bug, before dropping one of the largest maces Blake had ever seen onto it, splattering it across the ground.

Looking around, Blake threw Gambol Shroud at another one of the bugs that was charging at the tauren, allowing it to loop around the front legs, before pulling it tight and dragging the bug over, and slotting Gambol Shroud's sheath into the chink in the bug's armor.

Blake flicked her arm in a practiced move, freeing Gambol Shroud and unfolding it as she looked around. Blake's eyes widened as she caught something on the horizon, "what is that?"

On the horizon was a humanoid creature that looked like it was made of black stone. Ruby swung Crescent Rose around, hitting the button to deploy the scope and peering through it, "uh…"

"They're called anubisaths," Blake jumped slightly as an undead suddenly spoke in Common, a giant sword in his hand, "they're strong, but dumb. We normally let the spell casters deal with 'em."

"Uh…" Blake snapped her eyes away from the gaping hole in his neck, through which she could see _something_ writhing, "ok? Then we should just…?"

"Deal with the small ones," he span, took a step forward, pulled his sword back, and swung it at one of the bugs, exposed muscle rippling. The blade didn't sink in far, but it _did_ send the bug crashing into the hill, where an orc using a large axe lodged it into the underbelly.

A troll came from around a set of tents with several other bugs, on each hand were a pair of bracers, two blades extending from each and were coated in fire. He threw his hand towards one, and a spike of earth appeared from the ground, impaling it. Blake focused on another bug, which was charging at her.

Activating her Semblance, Blake dodged to the side, allowing it to run through her clone… and right into the waiting blade of Crescent Rose. Ruby grinned, briefly vibrating before jolting a foot foward, flower petals trailing in her wake as more blood suddenly appeared on the scythe blade.

There was a noise of rending metal came from behind them. Whipping around, Blake saw the one of the troll's gauntlets' was broken, the blades sitting on the ground as a bug charged over them. Despite this, the troll didn't seem worried. Instead, he had a grin on his face.

The broken blades exploded upwards as the bug passed over them, flames bursting back into existence. At the same time the storm broke.

A bolt of white lightning lanced down from the sky, shattering the anubisath to pieces. As if that were a que, the bugs dug into the ground, or flew into the air, fleeing as everyone took potshots at them.

Ruby walked up to the troll, making a gesture and speaking orcish. After a minute, the troll nodded, removing his broken gauntlet and handing it to her, before going to speak to Stormsong.

\- X Line Break X-

Yang groaned and covered her head with a pillow as the door opened, allowing the noise from outside to filter in without the thick slab of wood and metal in the way. There was the sound of laughter, and clinking metal, and the occasional shout.

"Wake up," Maan's rough voice came, followed by something hitting her bed, "our meeting with the leader of this base is soon."

Yang sat up with a sigh, looking around. They were in a small room within the Honor Hold inn. The walls were completely bare, leaving the wood used to make them exposed, and only furniture was the pair of beds Yang and Weiss had been sleeping in, and a nightstand. The heiress had her head buried under the pillow of her bed, still completely dead to the world. Yang was glad she had started to loosen up around Team RWBY...

She kinda wondered where Maan had slept, though.

Yang looked down at the folded pile of fabric Maan had thrown at the foot of her bed. Picking it up, Yang examined it. It was kind of heavy, and was nearly white. Unfolding it, Yang frowned, "a cloak?"

"Yes," Maan said as he threw a second cloak at Weiss, landing on her pillow. The moment it struck, Weiss rocketed up, sending the pillow flying and looking around, "We don't get much cloud cover anymore, much of the water boiled away during the destruction. These will keep the sun off you."

Yang tested the cloak, weighing it silently. It wasn't really her idea of fashion. Ruby would have been fine with it, if it had been red. But it did bring back memories. Of a white cloak, and a hand planting on her head, messing up Yang's hair as she tried to hop up onto a bench. There had been something slightly slimey on the hand, and Yang remembered complaining loudly.

Summer had just laughed, reaching down to help her onto the bench, " _Weren't you supposed to be with your sister, Little Bird?"_

" _Daddy and Uncle Qrow are home," Yang chirped, "what are you doing, mommy?"_

" _I'm just putting the finishing touches on this vase. Do you want to see it?" Summer's eyes had glimmered with excitement, like they always had when she talked about her pottery. At the time, Yang had wished she could have_ _ **also**_ _gotten Summer's silver eyes._

" _Sure!" Yang stood up on the bench, squirming as Summer's clay covered hands grabbed onto her, "mommy! That feels icky!"_

" _I don't want you to fall and get hurt," Summer had said, "what do you think of it?"_

 _Carved into the vase had been winding vines, occasionally dotted with flowers. At the bottom were different animal types, "It's pretty," Yang gasped, reaching for the vase._

" _Whoa!" Summer pulled Yang back, "careful, Little Bird, it's wet. I need to let it dry before I bake it."_

 _Yang's head tilted to the side, "like cookies?"_

" _Sort of, do you want to see how I do it?"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _Yang followed Summer up the stairs and out of the garage, heading towards a large metal bin in the back yard. They still had it, leaving it in the basement to gather dust. Summer had grabbed a wooden log, helping Yang onto it, "this is a kiln, it's a special oven for clay."_

" _Can I try?"_

" _Maybe when you're older, Little Bird. But I can show you how to-" Summer stopped talking as her Scroll went off._

" _Who is it?"_

" _Your daddy," Summer flipped open the phone, hitting the speaker button, "Yes, dear?"_

" _Uh-" Yang heard Tai yelp, "any idea why Ruby's baby monitor is fried?"_

" _I thought it would last longer," Summer said, "but we did have it since Yang was a newborn, so-"_

" _No, I mean," Tai yelped again, "I mean it's fried. Like, black. Burned."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Like, Ruby started crying, so I came over to look, and the monitor was smoking. I," Tai sighed, "just come see, ok?"_

" _I'll be right in," Summer sighed right back, flipping the phone closed, "why don't we go see what your daddy is talking about?"_

" _Ok!" Yang reached up to grab Summer's hand, "Ewwww! Mommy, your hands are still gross!"_

"Is that meeting soon?" Weiss asked, running her fingers through her messy hair, before grabbing her hair elastic off the stand and putting it into a ponytail.

"Yes," Maan nodded, "we should leave soon, but we should have time for a quick meal."

"Who are we even meeting with?" Yang asked, trying to straighten out her own hair.

"Danath Trollbane," Maan said, "he is the leader of the Sons of Lothar. He also beat Kilrogg Deadeye in single combat, and survived here long enough to grow old. That alone is enough to make him someone you shouldn't underestimate."

\- X Line Break X-

Danath walked into the planning room of Honor Hold, standing tall despite the faded pain in his knee. The aches had started to come more often over the past couple of years, a sure sign that his age was starting to catch up with him.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Our guards spotted a draenei and two humans traveling towards Honor Hold last night," Leonus started, "upon sending a small group out to meet up with them, the draenei revealed a Shattered Hand gauntlet and a letter. He wishes to barter the letter for supplies."

"Why didn't you deal with this?" Danath asked, "this shouldn't-"

"He's refusing to give the information to anyone other than you. I don't think he trusts us to give the supplies he wants."

A suspension that wasn't unfounded. Danath knew there were plenty of men in Honor Hold who _would_ take the information and give nothing in return. Supplies were low as is, without giving it away. Khadgar would occasionally send what he could from Shattrath, but even that was not enough.

"Anything else I should know of?" He sighed as he took his seat at the front of the war rooms table.

"Yes," Leonus continued, "Filinthus says that two of them have the faint trace of Fel."

"A trap?" Danath asked, reaching under the table for the sword sheath Lebowski had bolted to the bottom of the table after an assassination attempt from the 'Blood Elves' last year. How would Alleria have reacted to seeing her people fall so far as to consort with demons?

"I don't think so," Leonus said, "well, the human, I don't. Even Filinthus says she has so little it might just be her being _near_ something Fel corrupted, I'm not so sure about the draenei. They might have something up their sleeve, so be careful."

"I always am," Danath said. You didn't live long enough to become grey haired here without a healthy dose of paranoia, "when will they be here?"

"Any minute now."

'any minute now' turned out to be almost an hour, by which the last chill of the night had faded, Danath had signed off on an increase of shifts at the mine to get the metal Lebowski and Humphry had been requesting, and began to look out the window.

Honor Hold was what little remained of the once sprawling fortifications of Vanguard. Much of the back half of the Alliance Expedition's foothold on Draenor had been swallowed by the abyss that had been formed by the quakes and storms that had unmade the world, and many more of the brave men had been lost to an assault by the last of Teron Gorefiend's death knights. Damned to wander as ghosts by the warlocks' curse.

Danath had personally led the team to avenge them, shattering the jeweled clubs that bound the death knights to the mortal coil. Only one had gotten away, Bloodreaver…

"Sir," Danath looked to the guard, "they're here."

"Send them in," Danath turned back to Leonus, "which one doesn't have the fel taint?" he asked quietly.

"The blonde."

The door swung open as Danath took his seat again, and he took a moment to examine the three who walked in. Danath schooled his face at the blonde girl's clothing. Who wore trousers that short? The rest was something he could look past, even if him and Alleria had had many an argument about the practicality of leaving your midriff exposed. How much had Azeroth changed in the time they were gone?

There was little doubt in Danath's mind that these girls were from Azeroth in some way. None of the children born after the destruction of the Dark Portal were that old, and _all_ of them had been sent to Shattrath city.

The other girl was wearing clothing that reminded him of what some of the warrior-ladies of Stromgarde to gathering, practical, but also well made. Unless it had been a tourney, Danath had always despised those days, perhaps even more than his uncle. He had always been more comfortable around his uncle than his own father, and knew Thoras had felt the same. Had to have felt the same, if he had allowed Danath to carry Trol'kalar during the Second War, instead of his son.

The draenei, on the other hand, immediately set off warning bells. He looked like he was frozen halfway between ones like Nemuraan and the broken who live in Shattrath and villages around Draenor, his eyes flicked with red, "you are…?" Danath asked, reaching under the table and grabbing his sword, just to be safe.

"Maan," the draenei said in a reedy voice, "and these are Yang," the blond, "and Weiss," the white haired one, "I'm here to barter information for supplies. We plan to travel south, and need supplies."

"Traveling to Shattrath?" it was the only thing of value in the southern part of Draenor.

"No," Maan said, "Well, we might stop there for more supplies. We're traveling to Shadowmoon Valley."

Danath didn't allow any of his surprise to slip through. Shadowmoon? Why there? What could two young woman and a draenei want in that hellhole?

"That's quite dangerous," Danath said, "why?"

"We're looking for something," Maan said in a clipped tone, "Do you want this information?" he held up the letter.

"Yes," Danath reached for it, "but this better not be a trick."

Danath grabbed flicked open the letter, reading the Orcish within. As he did, he felt his pulse hammer in his throat. The Dark Portal was going to be reopened? The orcs were planning to attack Honor Hold? They didn't have the men to withstand an assault. Maybe?

"If you're traveling south," Danath asked, "could you deliver a letter to Khadgar for me in Shattrath city?"

The archmage would be a massive assistance if they were to fight off the orcs. There wasn't a better mage in all of Draenor.

"Yes," Maan nodded, "you will give us supplies then?"

"Yes. It will take a few days, but yes," Danath looked around for something to calm his heart, finally, his eyes locked onto Yang, "Girl. You're a fighter?" he could see the muscles.

"Uh…" She looked taken aback, "yeah?"

"Would you like to spar with me?" Danath asked. A fight, even one that wasn't serious, would take his mind off it for a while.

"Sure?" She extended the word, like she wasn't sure.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

Yang deployed Ember Celica, popping the last shell within out and putting it on the bench.

"What is that?" Danath asked as he moved from his spot across from her. In his hand was a sword that made Jaune's look ornate, the hilt wrapped with brown leather.

"It's a bullet," Yang said as Danath picked it up.

"Where's the gunpowder?" he asked.

"Uhh… The what?"

"The gunpowder?" Danath repeated, "the thing that causes it to go off?"

"The Dust?" Yang asked, "it's in there."

Danath examined it, before throwing it to a guard, "have Lebowski look at that, would you?"

"Hey!" Yang cried, "that's mine!"

"I'll make sure you get it back before you leave, but if that can speed up how quickly our gunners can fire," Danath paused, "that could be very helpful. Now, let's begin."

Yang sighed as Danath brought up his shield, which had a closed fist painted on it in red. This wasn't something he was going to debate, was it?

Yang brought up her fists, scanning for any weaknesses in his stance… there! He was favoring his left leg!

Yang rushed at him, swinging right for his chest. As Danath blocked the telegraphed blow, Yang stomped down, aiming for Danath's right leg.

All she got was a hilt to the throat for her troubles. The pommel smashed into her windpipe, knocking the air out of Yang as Danath fell back a couple of steps.

Yang rubbed her throat, feeling her Aura kill the pain running through it and lowering her body. Alright, she wasn't gonna be able to do this the easy way, and she didn't have bullets to add into her momentum.

Luckily she had passed this class with flying colors at Signal.

Yang rushed forward, bobbing and weaving as she swung for Danath's sides. Each strike was blocked by his shield, but Yang felt her grin grow wider as the shocks ran up her arms and each blow forced Danath's arm further back. Then Danath looked up at her, his eyes widening slightly, and he went the offensive.

Yang felt the cartilage in her nose shatter as Danath rammed his shield into it, blinking back the pain as her Aura stifled the flow of blood. Danath didn't stop, unleashing a storm of blows, including another strike to the face.

What was going on? She thought this was supposed to be a fun spa-?

Yang watched a few golden strands flow in the breeze, severed from her head by Danath's attack. Oh that son of a-

Yang grabbed Danath's sword by the unsharpened bit, ignoring the next hit from his shield as she yanked the sword out of his hand and threw it aside.

Danath slammed his shoulder into her stomach, sending a dull throb through Yang, before he threw her over his shoulder.

Yang landed rough, rolling onto her feet, and came up. Danath had retrieved his sword, halfway towards her in a charge. Yang spread her feet, ready for the impact.

When it came, she used it to bring Danath into a throw, letting him slam into the ground as his sword skidded away. Yang took a step forward, reaching for him. As she did, he scowled up at her.

"Go ahead," he spat, "but don't think you'll make it out of here alive, demon."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, "I'm not a demo-"

"Your eyes," he growled, "I've been fighting your kind too long to miss that fel causes red eyes like yours."

"I'm, I'm not a demon," Yang said, "it's my Semblance."

"Your what?" Danath stopped, sounding confused.

"My semblance?" nothing, "The power of my soul?"

"Never heard of it," Danath's eyes jumped across her face, "you really aren't a demon?"

"No?" Yang could feel her own confusion grow.

"You'd let us test it?"

"Yeah."

"Get Filinthus," Danath barked to someone, causing Yang to look up. There were guards on the battlements, each one with a gun trained on them. On _Yang_.

One guard left, leaving Yang in the slightly less awkward position of having _five_ guns pointed at her, instead of six. She could probably get away from them, but they'd sting.

A couple minutes later, a man with brown robes and a giant hat appeared in a explosion of purple.

"What's this about, sir," he asked it in a way that made it clear he didn't hold much respect for Danath, "they were talking about a demon girl?"

"We just need you to cast a few spells," Danath said, "make sure she isn't a demon."

The man, Fili- whatever, turned more purple wrapping around his hand as he carelessly waved it in Yang's face. The blonde brawler leaned back slightly.

"She isn't," he said after a minute, "can I leave now?"

"Yes," Danath sighed as another explosion of purple appeared, "I'm sorry, but this isn't the first time things like this has happened."

"It's, uh," Yang wasn't sure what to say, "it's fine." It really wasn't, but they did need those supplies, especially if they could get bullets, "you wouldn't happen to have someone who could sew would you?"

Not only were her clothes full of tears, but a cloak just wasn't her style.

-X Line Break X-

 _Ruby grunted as she helped Blake along, trying to ignore her friend constantly grousing._

" _I hate warlocks."_

" _I heard you the first time, Blake," Ruby said, ignoring the ache in her arm from Fel burns. She would have to get that looked at… after she was sure Blake would be fine._

 _Ruby's eyes trailed to the gash in Blake's leg. There was a sickly green pus mixed with the blood plastering her pants to her thigh._

" _I mean it," Blake said, "we need to stop taking bounties on them, they wreak hell on our Aura."_

 _It was true, nothing, not even Tauren, caused as many problems for the two of them as warlocks did. But at the same time…_

" _What should we do instead?"_

… _ **nobody**_ _wanted to fight warlocks, so they made up a large portion of RB's work._

" _I don't know," Blake said, "maybe we could find a place where people don't live, build a house and settle down? I learned some gardening from my mom, and you'd be great at hunting animals. You know how to cook, right?"_

 _Ruby felt her face start to flush as the image came to her. A small wooden house, like the one in the old pictures her dad had on the mantle in Patch. A couple of rooms, a fireplace, sitting with Blake reading books in winter while the fire warmed the room. Sitting outside in summer, stargazing..._

" _Yeah," the newly sixteen year old squeaked, "that sounds great."_

 _She had never been one for romance… well, outside of novels. Ones that were, all in all, fairly mundane. The princess and her knight, stuff like that. But more recently, she had been thinking about it…_

" _How much longer till we get there?" Blake asked suddenly._

" _I," Ruby paused, "it shouldn't be too much longer. Why?"_

" _I hear something," Blake said, her ears twitching beneath her bow, "it sounds like a… whistling sound?"_

 _Ruby went silent, listening. She could hear it, just barely, "I'm gonna climb up a tree, ok? Try and see what's causing it."_

" _Yeah," Blake nodded, allowing Ruby to lower her down next to the tree. A thin sheet of sweat had appeared across her brow, and she moaned quietly as her leg moved at an awkward angle._

 _Fel poisoning wasn't pleasant, Ruby had learned that from a nasty scrape a couple months back. Not only did it suppress their Aura's regeneration, as all the healing properties rushed to the point, but it also hurt._

 _Dropping Crescent Rose, Ruby grabbed a tree branch, using it to climb farther into the tree. Ruby muttered a couple of minor curses as her cloak snagged onto the branches. Normally, this would be Blake's job, since she didn't have as much flow-y fabrics to get caught._

 _Ruby finally broke through the tree cover, looking around. The forests of Ashenvale had become dangerous over the past month, with orcs on giant wolves raiding villages. Ruby wasn't sure- There!_

 _Riding from the prairie to the south, Ruby could see the orcs yelling, axes in hand. One had his arms above his head, swinging a long board on a rope over his head. They were heading towards Astranaar._

 _Towards Ruby and Blake._

 _Ruby felt the blood rush from her face and she let go of the tree, trusting her Aura to absorb the force. It did, but still sent her teeth rattling._

" _What's wrong?" Blake asked as soon as Ruby wasn't reeling from the landing. She might have asked it before, but Ruby wasn't in any place to tell. How much Aura did she have left? Their Scrolls had died a long time ago, so it became a matter of gut feeling._

 _Ruby was pretty sure she had enough. More than Blake did, that was for sure._

" _Orcs on wolves," Ruby said, "coming this way."_

 _Ruby saw the worry appear in Blake's eyes. Beyond Blake's own dislike of canines, both of them were aware of how fast the giant wolves could move._

" _Do we have time to get to Astranaar?" Blake asked._

 _Ruby did the math in her head, just to be safe, "Not like this. No."_

" _I understand," Blake said, "go."_

 _...Say what now?_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Go," Blake said, "I'm only slowing you down. You shouldn't-"_

" _I'm not leaving you here to die, Blake," Ruby snapped, "Stand up."_

" _What-" Blake looked confused as Ruby pulled her up, grabbing Crescent Rose with her other hand, "you said we couldn't make it this way."_

" _Yeah," Ruby said, "_ _ **we**_ _can't._ _ **You**_ _can," Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, pushing it into Blake's hands, "I'll buy you some time. Go."_

" _But," Blake looked worried as she used Crescent Rose as a crutch, "what about you?"_

" _There aren't that many," there were, "my Aura's still good," it was better than Blake's, "I'll be fine!" She could only hope, "I'll meet you there!" Ruby started to jog backwards, "See you then!"_

 _Ruby span, lowering herself for a moment, and booked it for the approaching noise._

 _As Ruby ducked around trees, she pulled up her memory of physics. It wasn't what most people thought would be the favorite subject of a bubbly girl, but they forgot she was also a sniper._

 _Speed times mass was equal to-_

 _Ruby slowed herself seconds before her fist smashed into the orc swinging the plank, merely unseating him instead of killing him as the shocks ran up her arm._

 _-force._

 _Ruby caught the plank, drawing up the times Blake let her practice with Gambol Shroud as the orcs stopped and looked at her. One of them, a large one with several braids in his hair barked at the rest, and a few slid off their wolves as the others turned away._

" _Hey!" Ruby threw the plank at his head. Yang probably would have given him some sort of punny nickname, "over here!"_

 _The orc's head snapped forward as the plank hit him, several grooved pieces cracking. Ruby tugged it back as he turned around, sliding off his horse and stomping towards her, a heavy axe in one hand._

 _She really had bitten off more than she could chew, hadn't she?_

 _Ruby looked around. The others were directing their wolves into a circle around them, cutting off chances for a hit and run. Looks like all she had to do was fight her way through twenty orcs… and their wolves… with nothing but a wooden plank._

 _Yeah, she didn't see how she was getting out of this one. At least Blake would be safe._

 _Ruby looked around again. The other orcs had surrounded her, axes of a similar type to their leader's drawn, except one in the back. One of the two female orcs, her hair was laced with large amounts of grey, and one eye was covered with a large eyepatch. She had an axe with several wooden somethings hanging from the tassels. Ok, Ruby would deal with that hurdle when she came to it. For now, she had to find the weakest link of the orcs actually around her._

 _That, unfortunately, was easier said than done. Each of them was built like a wall and were on guard. Ruby couldn't attack any of them without opening herself to three more. So she would have to beat the big one._

" _I can't convince you to just leave, can I?" Ruby asked weakly, clutching the rope tightly._

 _She didn't get any verbal reply, for all she knew, they didn't even speak Common, but the orc swung his axe at her. Ruby dodged it, once, twice, thrice, fou-_

 _The first hit came as she tripped over the still unconscious body of the orc she had knocked down, allowing her opponent to hit her across the chest with his axe._

 _Ruby looked down, before throwing the plank at the orc, who destroyed it with a swing of his axe, and grabbed the axe of the unconscious orc._

" _Please!" Ruby dodged away from the attack, "I don't want to hurt you!"_

 _Ruby ducked under the attack, swinging her axe at the orc. While it did scrape across his chest, he smashed the haft of his axe into the top of her skull._

 _Ruby surged backwards, trying to find a way out of this. The female orc was watching her still._

 _Ruby ran forward, breathed in deeply, and lodged the axe into the throat of her opponent in a Semblance fueled display of force. Ruby tried to ignore the guilt as black blood stained her hands. Killing hadn't gotten any easier._

 _Several orcs cried in rage, approaching her with axes drawn. Ruby used her Semblance to speed herself up again, throwing an axe at one and grabbing the axe from the lead-_

 _An explosion of pain struck her from the side, her Aura shattering as she was blasted off her feet._

 _Ruby heard several voices barking at each other in Orcish as her vision went hazy, before the female orc suddenly appeared in front of her. The orc said something in a tone that sounded impressed, before she raised her hand, something spiraling around it, and Ruby blacked out as the Fel pain faded._

-X Line Break X-

Ruby's eyes snapped open, and she jerked up, years of living with Rehgar 'thunder _is_ an acceptable substitute for an alarm clock' Earthfury making the transition from sleep near instant.

Sweat matted her brow, and Ruby pushed herself up, breathing quietly so she didn't wake Blake up. Throwing aside the furs, Ruby stood up, walking around the tent.

The week or two leading up to the anniversary of her captured tended to be fraught with nightmares. Before, they had consisted of worse case scenarios of what had happened to Blake, the ones she refused to even touch at any other point. That she had been rundown by the wolfriders after Ruby had passed out, or that she had died from Fel poisoning, or that she had died in some other way over the six years they had been apart.

Ruby focused on Blake's head, the bow having been ditched for sleeping. She was fine, she was here.

They were together again.

That thought caused a grin to break out across her face, the fire in her chest crackling and roaring with joy. Looking out of the tent, Ruby saw the sun start to crest, bringing heat to the desert.

Silithus was in the grip on spring, each day causing many people to get more irritated. There had already been several arguments between the Horde and Alliance, and even some between the Earthen Ring and Cenarion Circle.

Ruby watched a troll be yanked away from an elf as she started the fire, a click of her fingers and a muttering of, "Reth," saw the logs explode into flames. Ruby walked away from the fire as she went to get water.

As Ruby followed behind the troll, she saw other Horde members walk out of their tents to start their day. Some had flint in their hands, striking it with their hunting knives to start a fire. Others, like Ruby, did it with a simple spell.

Reaching the trading post, Ruby grabbed some water, some precooked coffee beans, smoked pork and some biscuits, handing over a small stack of silver to the troll behind the counter. Stepping away, she heard a Blood Elf complaining in broken Orcish as she left, "you think they would pay for our food. We are here for the Horde."

"Logistics," the undead grunted next to her in Common, "they need to pay the farmers they're getting the food from, and the materials for weapons, and the artisans who make them. Same reason we don't have designated cooks, they can't just make money from thin air."

"So they make us pay for it? Isn't that a bit messed up? We're out here risking our lives."

"They're selling it for a fraction of what we would pay anywhere else, and are paying us."

"And then taking back some of that money here," she grumbled, "it's a racket."

"It's life," the undead shrugged.

Returning to the fire, Ruby poked her head into the tent, "Blake?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I borrow Gambol Shroud? I need the sheath."

"Hmh."

"Thanks!" Ruby said, grabbing Gambol Shroud from it's spot and returning to the bag of coffee.

As Ruby pressed the flat sheath against the bag, crushing the beans within, she heard someone approach from behind her, "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon, coffee will take a while."

"Sounds good," Ruby froze at the gruff voice, slowly, mechanically, she turned to gawk at the man behind her. One eye socket should have been hollow, the savage scar starting above it, and followed the cheekbone below was still there. No matter how many times she asked him to, he had never put on a eyepatch.

Now, however, there was a brass orb in the socket, the other, natural eye was a deep red. Across his back was a massive curved sword, and Ruby could see red gems glittering with light, bronze colored metal holding them the the black blade.

"You're dead," she said in disbelief.

"I am," he agreed, "but since when has that stopped a shaman from speaking to someone?"

-X Line Break X-

Bloodeye threw another vrykul to the ground, stomping on the stoneforged giant's head, "Anyone else want to go a round?"

The orc smirked as the titan forged took a step back. Not even two months, and he was already making his name in the Halls of Valor.

"Well done!" Odyn clapped from his place on his throne, "well done indeed! I knew my val'kyr made a good choice with you."

Bloodeye pounding his chest with one hand, thrusting his giant sword into the air with the other. Durnolf called them claymores, but they didn't look like any claymore he had ever seen.

"Now," the Prime Designate's voice rumbled through Skyhold, "it is customary for me to award the victor of one of these little tournaments a gift. Ask, and I shall give it, if I ca-"

"I want to return to Azeroth for a day."

Silence. The other Valarjar were staring at him, even Odyn looked surprised for a moment.

"I can not do that."

"What?" Bloodeye snarled, hand tightening on his blade's hilt.

"A day," Odyn paused, "A day is too long. The sea-witch is looking for any sign of us leaving her prison. A day is too much, her servants would find you and drag you beneath the waves to Helheim. The most I can give you is two hours, and if fog starts to roll in, you _must_ return."

"Fine," Bloodeye folded his arms… only to immediately unfold them as the blade scratched his chest. Two hours were better than nothing.

"Furthermore," Odyn continued, "You must not, under any circumstances, use the power of the storm. If you do, you will act as a beacon drawing the Helarjar to you."

"Fine," Bloodeye repeated, "fine, I get it! I'm not supposed to be using anything that will show off that I'm Valarjar. When can I leave?"

"Speak to one of the val'kyr," Odyn said, stone lips pressed together tight, "they will bring you."

Bloodeye walked towards the val'kyr, watching as one flew down into the world below. Why make them look like giant humans? Before he had arrived in Skyhold, he had only ever met one human he would call 'strong'... the one he was going to see, actually.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever Ruby Rose is, can you find her?"

"Of course," the warrior maiden scoffed, "jump down."

As Bloodeye fell, his mind traveled back to the day when he had first met Ruby.

 _Bloodeye looked up from his spot around the dying embers of the fire, watching the girl Rehgar had come back with duck into the underbrush._

 _Bloodeye sighed as he stood. He should probably make sure she wasn't eaten by a wild animal. Not that there was much for them_ _ **to**_ _eat. She was rail thin._

 _It didn't take long to find the girl, the sound of violent retching and the splatter of food echoing through the forest they were in._

 _Bloodeye watched as another stream of vomit splattered across the roots of the tree, chunks of rabbit meat sitting within it. The human coughed at the end, rolling away from the pool._

" _Don't like rabbit?" Bloodeye asked in Common, reaching down and grabbing a cantine from his hip, he handed it to her._

 _She grabbed it quickly, drinking deeply… only to spit it out, coughing up a storm, "What is that?"_

" _Molasses Firewater bit too strong for you, Pinkskin?" Bloodeye laughed._

" _What?" she spluttered, "pinkskin? What kind of nickname is that?"_

 _It wasn't a nickname._

" _Whatever," Bloodeye grunted, "so, you don't like rabbit or something? You didn't have to eat it, would've been more for me."_

" _It's," she looked away, "I was fine with eating it. It just made me feel sick after."_

 _Bloodeye scratched at the corner of his eye, examining the girl, "did you eat meat often before Rehgar found ya?"_

" _No. Mostly bread, occasionally veggies."_

" _That'll do it," Bloodeye said, "You see it all the time in the pits. A fighter wins, their owner gives 'em a big meal as a reward, they coat the room with vomit. I got some bread back at camp, eat a bit of that."_

" _The pits?"_

" _Gladiator pits."_

" _Oh," she looked worried, "are you… are you a slave, then? Rehgar's?"_

" _I guess that's the best word for it."_

" _Oh…"_

" _He's not nearly as bad as whatever you're thinkin'. Rehgar only really knows one thing, fighting. He doesn't talk about it much, but he hasn't had the squeakiest past. Don't be surprised if he throws you at another Shaman for ancestral things. He doesn't know his clan… even I got more goin' for me than that."_

" _You know your clan?"_

" _Blackrock," Bloodeye grinned, "same as Orgrim himself."_

" _Who?"_

" _Orgrim Doomhammer. Leader of the Horde before Thrall, one of the best fighters to ever live. Killed Anduin Lothar back in the day."_

" _Oh," she said again, "what about your eye? Did Rehgar…?"_

" _Nah, I lost this when I was seven. Didn't meet Rehgar till I was twelve. Stick around till we hit Orgrimmar, you'll see that for a gladiator slave master, Rehgar does very little slaving. Well, unless you count being a slave driver in training," she didn't laugh, "that was a joke, pinky."_

" _Oh… it wasn't very funny."_

Bloodeye flipped at the last second, slamming into the ground in an explosion of sand. A second later, the val'kyr landed next to him, her feet lightly touching the ground as she folded her wings.

"I'll wait here," she said, the tips of her golden wings fading to grey, "remember, no obvious displays."

"Right," Bloodeye stopped, "can you tell me where she is?"

The val'kyr reached out, tapping the bronze eye he had been given. A red line appeared in his vision, "follow that."

"Thanks," Bloodeye turned away, heading for the camp in the distance.

It took twenty minutes to reach it and several more to reach where Ruby was.

She was hunched over a bag, pressing a large cleaver-like blade on it. As Bloodeye got closer, she spoke, "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon, coffee will take a while."

"Sounds good," Bloodeye smirked as Ruby froze, slowly turning towards him, eyes wide.

"You're dead."

"I am. But since when has that stopped a shaman from speaking to someone?"

-X Line Break X-

"That isn't funny," Ruby said, lowering her head as she focused on the beans, returning to crushing them.

"It is," Bloodeye insisted, shrugging off the oversized sword and sitting next to her, "why don't you ever like my jokes?"

"Maybe if they were actually funny?" the response was instant, a familiar rhythm.

"So, who's the coffee for?" Bloodeye suddenly changed topics, "Not Rehgar, obviously."

Rehgar hated coffee. Neither of them had ever figured out _why_ , but both had run into it at one point or another… mostly Bloodeye, since Ruby didn't normally drink coffee.

"Blake. I'm not talking to Rehgar at the moment."

"You found her!?" Ruby grunted as Bloodeye slugged her shoulder, "is she in the tent?"

"Yeah," Ruby poured the crushed beans into the ketal, hanging it over the fire as Bloodeye jumped up, sticking his head in.

"That's her?" Bloodeye asked, laughing, "she's tiny!"

"She's not."

"Yeah she is! I could break her with one hand!"

"You also killed a woman with a tankard of ale."

"You know about that?"

"I was the one to find you."

"Oh," Bloodeye's voice dropped, "oh."

"Yeah. I don't know what you are now, but I saw your body. We cremated it," as was traditional among the Blackrocks.

"Yeah," Bloodeye drew out the word, "I don't have enough time to get into the specifics, but to sum it up, there's a powerful deity who grabs good warriors after their deaths. We're stuck in our base because of an angry sea-witch, and I can only stay here for about two hours."

"That explains why I couldn't call you…"

"You believe me? Just like that?"

"Blood, I'm in a completely different world from the one I grew up on, I've communed with spiritual elements, and can talk to ghosts. Why shouldn't I believe you?"

"Point," Bloodeye paused, "wait, you found my body?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated whorehouses?"

"I don't like _brothels_ ," Ruby put emphasis on the word, "but I was hoping you could help me talk Rehgar out of buying another slave for that gladiator team."

"He did? What was she like? What race?"

"A blood elf. And I don't really know, I left after that."

"Why?"

"Because I told Rehgar I was leaving if he was going to start buying more slaves. I just needed to get supplies from Orgrimmar-"

"It was my idea," Ruby stopped talking, "I beat all challengers last year, so I wanted something new. Something _interesting_. So I asked Rehgar to pool his money with me so we could make a team."

"That doesn't make it any better," Ruby said, "we were all slaves at one point. Why make other people have to live with those scars?"

"They were going to be slaves no matter what. The best we could do is make sure there was someone there who actually gave a ratsass what happened to them."

"And who was that supposed to be? Rehgar's about a cuddly as a quilboar, even when he makes sure we know he does care."

"Name one example."

"He told me that I was expected back at the house before Dire Maul 'no matter what happens'."

"I meant of him being prickly."

"Were you _that_ drunk?" Ruby teased, "he called you a raging idiot for going to get drunk in a brothel after a tournament. Said there were plenty of people who would want you dead."

"Yeah, and he was right!" Bloodeye laughed, "Bloodeye Redfist, eight time winner of the Crimson Ring, brought down by whores, ale, and poison! It's such a lame death, it's hilarious."

"Wasn't very funny when I was there."

"Yeah," Bloodeye sighed, "I guess it wouldn't be, eh? Anyways. I was hoping you would do it."

"Do what?"

"Care about them. Let's face it, you're the one of us who isn't deeply broken. Rehgar spent most of his life either a slave or fighting in a war, and I've only ever been good at fighting. Why do you think we trust you to translate for us? Orcs don't mind people like us, but anyone who can't speak Orcish would hate the way we act."

"So you expected me to throw my morals out the door?"

"No, I expected you to bitch at me every day until Dire Maul, where we would win big, free 'em, convince them to stick around, and we would spend the next few years alternating between doing jobs for the Warchief and gladiator fighting until we were filthy rich!"

"But," Ruby lifted her hand, rubbing at the point where her shoulder and neck met, "I don't want anything to do with slavery, Blood. I lost three years of my life to it. I don't want to put anyone or anything through it."

Ruby felt the warm air warp and jump, wrapping around her like a hug. Seconds later, Bloodeye did so too.

"You're right," Bloodeye agreed, "I forget that I got the ideal version of slavery, while you didn't. We should have talked with you first. But there's no way to go back on it now. Keep an eye on them, make sure they win, and that Rehgar doesn't do anything stupid." Bloodeye let go, "it'll be your birthday soon, eh?"

"In a week."

"I'll try and see if I can sneak back here. If I can't… well, happy birthday."

Ruby watched Bloodeye turn and walk away, before grabbing the tin cup and pouring some to the coffee into it, "Blake! It's time to get up! The coffee's ready!"

-X Line Break X-

Crocbait stored his swords next to the bed, stretching. The Croc Brigade (nobody had given them a name, as far as he knew) were going out today. Rehgar had ordered for the anklets to be set to tomorrow morning, just in case someone had a bit too much to drink. The way he had said it made it seem like he was used to the idea.

But before they went...

"I'll be back in a hour!" he called in broken Orcish, "going to the church!"

"Wait!" Rehgar walked out, "I need to go that way too, might as well go together."

"You need to go? Why?"

"Earthen Ring is having meeting every few days. Come on."

Crocbait followed Rehgar into Orgrimmar. A couple of tauren passed by them, and Crocbait nodded politely, "Hello."

"Hello?" the tauren on the left, a male with black fur greeted in return.

"Not now, Crocbait," Rehgar snapped, "come on."

It didn't take long to reach the valley of spirits, where Crocbait split off from Rehgar, heading towards the chapel.

Stepping into the church, he quietly slid down next to an orc woman, "I'm not late, right?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "that's the direction," she said in Common.

"What?"

"That version of 'right'. It means the direction."

"Ah," he bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I've only started to learn Orcish recently."

"I could tell," she said, "it's alright. Most wouldn't be trying. No, you're a bit early, actually. I'm Datena."

"Crocbait," Datena didn't say anything to draw attention to his strange name, "I didn't think orcs worshipped the Light."

"Most don't," she agreed, "but I was young during the Crossing, and grew up in a camp near an abby. The priestess there convinced the wardens to allow some of the children a chance to join the congregation. It's where I learned to speak Common, and even to read the Tome of Divinity."

"And you didn't change back when the Horde became shamanic?"

"I never knew the Horde as such. Demon worship had already taken root by the time I was born. Why are you in Orgrimmar, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Amnesia," Crocbait said, "I don't remember much of my life from before. I was hoping to meet with Father Brightgrave. He had offered to have another member of the clergy try to help me."

As if on cue, the door on other side of the chapel opened, and Gallus walked into the room, walking towards a podium in the front. His red eyes carefully scanned the room, and he gave a wan smile as they trained on Crocbait. Raising his charred hand up, he coughed into it gently, "it is a pleasure to see you all here, but I carry grim news. After today, I will, unfortunately, be leaving Orgrimmar for a mission," he raised his hand to cut off several shouted questions, "there have been worry reports of Shadows south of here, as such, myself and several others will be traveling to assist with them.

However, before we go, I would like to speak to you of what I believe of the the most important of the three virtues. Respect. There are muttering of discontent throughout the Horde, worries that the Alliance will betray our men in Silithus. Many of you have loved ones down there, I know. I would like to dash such ideas. The Tauren and the night elves respect each other too much. Neither would have agreed to call both sides down if they believed for a second that the other would endanger their allies. Whatever is down there, causing such worry, is so great that they agreed this was necessary. You should respect this decision, and I believe it to be the right one. While I am down there, I will attempt to make contact with the delegates from the main body of the Church as well for we will be stronger together. Before I depart, let us read from the Tome. Chapter three, verses twenty through forty."


	6. Chapter 6

Rehgar stepped into the tent, walking towards the small group of shaman seated around a table. Sliding into the chair, he waited for Zur'ak to finish downing a bottle of liquid.

"Is this really the time to be drinking?" he asked.

"Not alcohol," Zur'ak threw the bottle over his shoulder, "just water. Ya wouldn't believe how bad what we got in Silithus tastes. Da beer's actually better."

"Right. Where's your weapon?" the witch doctor wasn't known to go without his eponymous 'Firefist'.

"With ya student. It broke fightin' da damn bugs, and she offered to fix it. She a good smith?"

"Yes. She doesn't do it often, but I've never met someone who can make weapons attuned to the elements like she can."

Most shaman weren't smiths anymore, only those who had clung to the old ways from the Crossing to now. It was a borderline forgotten art amongst the orcs, at least. Mass production was easier, better to have a hundred guards with axes and blades that were all the same then it was to have twenty with weapons that could become legendary through infusion of the elements.

"High praise," Stormsong said, "I need to ask, have you ever thought of giving her the test?"

"Of course I have. Wanted to wait another year or so though, she's only just hit her third year as my apprentice. Why?"

"She said you hadn't told her to go down to Silithus, and that the elements gave her a vision to do so."

Zur'ak snorted, "She's mad. Hardly anyone get's visions that early. Ya sent her a letter, righ-"

"I tried," Rehgar said, clenching his fist under the table to keep from socking Zur'ak. Why did people keep insulting his kids, dammit? "But I didn't know where she was, and neither did Drek'thar."

"I think she's telling the truth," Stormsong said, "the elements wanted as many shaman as possible at Silithus. I get the feeling-"

"She's too noble for her own good?" Rehgar finished, "She grew up planning to be some sort of hero. It's not surprising she would jump at the chance."

"I'm still not sure we can trust that human girl with her," Stormsong said.

"There's a human girl?" Rehgar's head snapped towards Stormsong, "what's she look like?"

"I don't know. A normal human?" Stormsong said, "black hair, golden eyes. Wears a bow?"

"So she did find her," Rehgar said under his breath. Good for Ruby, "you can trust her."

"You know her?"

"Yes," Rehgar lied without batting an eye. It would be easier on everyone if there weren't Horde constantly sniffing around Ruby and, by proxy, Rehgar, "she's a very skilled fighter. They're great together."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes," Rehgar repeated, "do you think I should give her the test, Stormsong? How long did you stay as Magatha's apprentice?"

"A little under a year," Stormsong shrugged, "it wasn't that hard. I haven't ever seen anyone fail it."

"Failin' ain't da problem," Zur'ak said, "it's what happens if you can't handle what comes after. It's ya choice, Rehgar. Do ya think she's ready for it? I know ya, if she ain't, ya won't pretend she is."

"I think she is. Can you tell her I need her in Orgrimmar when she gives you back your weapon? And to bring Blake. How's things down in Silithus? That's what this is supposed to be about."

"I wanna punch da druids right between da eyes. 'We be promotin' nature' dey say, as dey try ta turn de desert into a forest. Dat ain't natural, dey don't seem to get it."

"He's been complaining about this for days," Stormsong said to Rehgar, "it's practically turned to a war every time more Silithids show up."

"We keep showin' dem! Destroyin' da anubisath before dey get a chance."

"Zur'ak!" everyone wheeled around as Drek'thar walked in, "good, I was worried we had missed you."

"Wit what?"

"A letter got through from Lady Proudmoore," Drek'thar turned his head to Rehgar, "I'd forgotten how much of a hassle it is to get that done without Ruby. This should have arrived four days ago."

"What?"

"The Kirin Tor is sending a group of mages to Silithus. We thought you would like to know about it in advance."

"When dey gettin' dere?"

"In a day or two," Drek'thar said, "they're still finalizing how many to send. Or, they were when the letter was sent."

-X Line Break X-

"Father Brightgrave?"

Gallus looked up from where he was packing a small bag. Rosaries, Librams, a pair of robes, some supplies for stitching up any lost limbs.

"Crocbait," he said, "Yes, you had asked to speak with me, hadn't you?"

"Yes, Father."

"Well," Gallus stood, "I need to leave soon, but I can make a bit of time for you. What is it you need, child?" As the human stepped into Gallus's modest holdings, Gallus gestured to the nicer of the two chairs with his Light hand, "Sit."

"Are you sure-?"

"Sit," Gallus repeated, "the time for me to enjoy such trappings has long past. Sit."

Even in his mortal life, Bishop Gallus Carlyle had been sparse in his livings. While other bishops had lived in opulent apartments in Lordaeron and Stormwind, Gallus had stayed in a small parish in eastern Lordaeron.

"Now," Gallus sat in the other chair, lacing his fingers on his lap and ignoring his rosary, "What is it you need?"

"I- I had some questions for you," Crocbait shifted in his chair, "Do you remember when we met? You said you had friends that could heal mind injuries, right?"

"Yes," though Gallus would be hard pressed to call them friends. Those who had turned from the Light completely, allowing the Shadows to swallow them whole. It was a sentiment each of the few who became Watchers, those who stood at the threshold, held.

"Do you think I could meet with them?" Crocbait said, "I want to know. Who I am, why I'm here."

"I understand," Gallus said, "many undead awoke to a similar state. Unfortunately, due to the ongoing preparations for battle, my colleagues have left Orgrimmar for the south."

"Oh."

"But I will mention it to them when I get there. Once this threat is dealt with, we will return and get it sorted out. What else did you need, child?"

"What do you know about Paladins?"

"Ah," Gallus blinked the one eye that still had an eyelid. Back when Alonsus had suggested the idea of warrior priests, Gallus had been venomously against it. Too many ways it could go wrong, he had said.

Between Arthas and the Scarlet Crusade, he believed that he had been thoroughly vindicated. They had been useful in the war, but should have been dismantled after.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well, best to leave that train of thought behind you. Many of the Horde despise the knights. Too much shed blood," even the new 'Blood Knights' were barely tolerated.

"Yes, Father," Crocbait looked like a scolded child, sinking into his chair.

"Was there anything else you needed?

"Do you have any tomes I could read? I… find it peaceful here. Like a wolf trying to eat me is forced back. I hope I can carry that beyond here."

"Yes," Gallus stood from his spot, walking to the books he kept, "I can lend you one, if that's what you want?"

"It is."

"Mh," Gallus picked up a particularly old tome, passing it from one hand to the other, "this one should do. The Libram of Tenacity. It was my first Libram, back when I was little more than a aspirant."

Crocbait took the tome, bowing his head, "Thank you."

"I don't need your thanks, child. This is my duty. Was there anything else?"

"No."

"Well then," Gallus grabbed his staff in his Light hand, feeling the blackened skin burn further, "I must be off."

"Yes. I'll see you when you return."

-X Line Break X-

Blake drew Gambol Shroud as she looked around the cave, sliding behind Ruby, "I didn't expect Orgrimmar to be so… dark."

"The Cleft of Shadow," Ruby explained quietly, "home to warlocks and thieves, it's also the easiest part of the city to get portals opened."

"Why?"

"Guards don't patrol down here much, since it's a hive of scum and villainy."

"You stole that from a movie."

"Yeah," Ruby let something fall into her hand. Blake squinted at it… was that a chain? "It fits. Come on, I don't want to spend too long down here."

They'd been walking through the cleft for ten minutes when the thief started to tail them. Blake glanced behind them, "Ruby, there's someone following us."

Ruby pointed at a brazier, embers sitting in it, "Reth."

The embers exploded into roaring flames, causing the thief to stop, before breaking off. Ruby waved her hand, putting out the fire.

"What did you say?"

"'Burn' in Kalimag. It doesn't really matter, all we needed was something to make him realize he was going to try and jump a spell caster. We're almost out."

Blake looked around the city as they stepped out of the cave, feeling her eyes contract as they did. She had heard that Orgrimmar was built into a canyon, and that had always projected an image of wonder.

The reality was a lot more ramshackled. Metal walkways were built along the walls, doors built over the caves. The building on the ground were slightly better, but still had sections made from sheets of metal.

"Huh," Blake said, "You'd think somewhere that put so much importance on shamanism would be more… natural," Ruby opened her mouth, "I know. I know. But the Alliance spends a lot of time talking about how far behind the Horde is. It's just posturing, I guess."

"Yeah. Come on, Rehgar's house is in the Valley of Honor."

"Do you mind, I don't know... Giving me an explanation for how Orgrimmar works?"

"Not at all. It's divided into different Valleys, kinda like the districts back in Vale."

"Ok."

"The largest, and the one that follows a theme the least, is the Valley of Strength. It has a lot of shops, and places to live," Ruby pointed to her right, "we'd get there by taking the Drag that way."

"The Drag?"

"Yeah, it's the road we're on. It leads from the Valley of Strength to the other Valleys. The Valley of Spirits is also that way, it's where the religious centers are," Ruby's had swiveled in the other direction, "that's the way we're going. We'll hit the Valley of Honor, which has a bunch of gladiator and warrior stuff. On the other side of the mesa," Ruby pointed behind her, "is the Valley of Wisdom, where the Warchief, his advisors, and the generals meet."

"Ok. Do you want to lead the way?"

"Yeah. Sure," Ruby turned, "come on."

Blake looked around as they walked through the Drag, feeling out of place as the walked passed a building where she could see an orc talking to a blood elf, "is it really fine for us to be here?"

"Yep," Ruby nodded, "Warchief let's humans in, so long as they don't cause trouble. There's a couple of traders who come in on the first wednesday of the month. They sell some rum Bloodeye likes."

Blake wondered if she should point out Ruby's slip of the tongue, before deciding against it.

They passed through a metal tunnel, exiting into another valley. The thing that immediately caught her eye was the building on a hill. Two pillars sat on either side of the staircase leading to the entrance, and outside of the red sheet metal lining the roof, the circular building was made of stone.

"What's that?"

"The Ring of Valor. I'll show it to you tomorrow," Ruby stopped in front of a house, "We're here. Where did I put my…?"

The exterior of the house looked like any other in Orgrimmar, made of stone and metal. There was, however, a wooden porch leading to the doorway, with a chair on it. In front of the house was a large ring of stones.

"What's that?"

"Sparring ring," Ruby grunted, searching various pouches, "I could have sworn… there it is!"

"Couldn't you have knocked?"

"Oh, yeah," Ruby blinked, "well, found it now," Ruby unlocked the door, "and here we are!"

Blake stepped in after Ruby, looking around the house, which was a blend of old and new. The main room had a couch and a threadbare pair of chairs, along with a coffee table, and a heater where the fireplace should have been.

"Rehgar! I'm back," Ruby looked around, "Rehgar?"

"Maybe he's out?"

"Maybe," Ruby scratches her head, "I guess I'll show you around. There isn't much, but it's home. We'll start with my room," She walked down a hallway, pushing open the left most door, and gesturing for Blake to follow.

The room practically radiated 'Ruby'. The walls, carpet, and bedding were all red and black, and there was a rat (ew) nibbling at stale cookies on a desk. Against one wall was a bookcase, though about half of them had orcish on the spine. Picking up one hefty book, Blake examined it. A Common to Orcish translation guide.

"Ruby?"

"What's up, Blake?" Ruby hadn't looked up from a letter that had been left on her bed, "Clean up my ro-? Oh, real funny, Rehgar."

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Yeah," Blake got the feeling Ruby wasn't really paying attention, "Go ahead. Anything of mine is yours t- oh that complete _jerk! Reth!"_

Ruby had crumpled the letter up, throwing the flaming ball out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"He's at one of the mesas in Durotar," Ruby walked out of the room, heading for the entrance, "on the other side of Orgrimmar."

"Does he do stuff like this often?" Blake asked as she jogged to keep up with Ruby.

"No," Ruby's voice faltered, "so why'd he do it this time?"

"Do you want to go ahead? I'll catch up to you."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"I can follow the petals?"

"They fade, I'm not risking it. We'll go together."

It took the better part of an hour, including climbing up the mesa, for them to finally arrive.

"About time you got here," a gruff voice said as Blake grabbed Ruby's hand to be pulled the rest of the way up, "I was about to go home."

The orc was sitting on a rock was wearing clothes that were… kinda bizarre. He was shirtless, but had on metal shoulder pads shaped like wolf heads. He was wearing leather fingerless gloves, and a gauntlet on his right hand that was also shaped like a wolf head, two large blades sprouting from the mouth, with a smaller blade on either side. He was wearing hakama, and the belt holding them up was decorated with another wolf head and a pair of tassels that ended in wolf fangs. He also had a wolf pelt over his head, making it so she could just barely see his blue eyes.

"So," Blake said in Ruby's ear, "I take it Rehgar _really_ likes wolves?"

"I heard that!" Rehgar called.

How? He was on the other side of the area from them.

Rehgar jumped down from his spot walking towards them, "I see you found her."

"Yeah," Ruby smiled brightly, "I did. Blake this is Rehgar Earthfury. Rehgar-"

"Blake Belladonna," Rehgar cut Ruby off.

"Yes?" Something about Rehgar's piercing gaze unnerved her, and Blake reached for Gambol Shroud.

"Do me a favor, make sure my fool apprentice doesn't get herself killed down in Silithus."

"Hey!" Ruby pouted, "I'm not a fool!"

"Could've fooled me," Rehgar said, and Blake noticed something shimmering around his right arm, "you go running off to a war at the elements call without at least telling me what you wanted done with your body? That's asking for me to feed it to the wolves."

"You wouldn't do that," Ruby sounded certain, "besides, Stormsong said you were going to send me that way anyways."

"I was, but I still would have liked a warning. I don't like having to worry about you."

"So, you wanted to see me? And why were you waiting out here?"

"I did," Rehgar nodded, "And because I've got a test for you."

"He called us all the way here for a test?" Blake asked under her breath.

"That's what I said," Rehgar didn't break his gaze from Ruby, and something pushed his hakama, "you up for it, pup?"

"Alwa-"

Blake saw Ruby's eyes widened as Rehgar suddenly tried to punch her, smoldering petals flowing as she took a hyper-speed step back, only for them to suddenly snap back towards her as the shimmering exploded from his hand in the form of gale force winds.

Ruby was launched into the distance, and Blake saw a buzzard be obliterated as the wind hit it, blood being carried by the winds.

"What the hell was that!?" Blake drew Gambol Shroud off her back, only to freeze slightly as Rehgar's icy gaze snapped to her.

"Put that away before you put your eye out," he growled.

Did he think she couldn't use her own weapon?

"Why'd you do that?" she said, keeping Gambol Shroud trained on him even as he turned away and returned to the rocks he was seated on.

"That is my version of the test," Rehgar jumped back up, "grab a seat, we have a bit before she gets back, and I want to learn about Ruby's-" the last word was in Orcish.

"Her what?"

"Friend," despite the fact that Rehgar didn't bat an eye, Blake got the feeling he wasn't telling the truth.

-X Line Break X-

Ruby took a second to be deeply confused as she rocketed through the air, flying towards the ocean.

That… wasn't what she was expecting. Though it reminded her of the Beacon entrance exam.

But what was it about? What was she expected to be _doing_? Unless that was the point of the test…

Ruby closed her eyes as she fell down towards the water, reaching out for Wind. She wouldn't be hurt by the fall, but she didn't want to weaken her Aura doing so.

The smell of salt and seaweed faded, bringing with it the familiar smell of… cookies?

Ruby breathed in again. Yes, it smelled of freshly baked cookies, like her dad would make when she had a bad day at Signal. He always told her to let them cool down, but she had never listened, the allure of melted chocolate drawing her.

A voice was carried to her ear, a whisper on the air, _I am the Spirit of Air, Ruby. I'm the wind that cools the earth, that fills your lungs and lets you live. Everything that flies does so at my will, and I can pluck it away just as easily. Ask me._

Okayyy, that was weird, but Ruby wasn't about to question one of her patrons about it while she was in their domain, "I need to slow down before I hit the water."

 _That is what you need in the short term, yes. But what about the long term? Ask me._

"Ask you what?"

 _That is part of the test._

Ruby thought quietly as she remained suspended in air. Ask them what? What did she need? The only thing she could think of was…

"Will you lend me your power so I can protect Blake and the rest of my friends? And anyone else we meet who needs help?"

 _I will give you the power to defend your Blake, the rest of your friends, and anyone you meet. Honor me, and that gift will always be yours._

Ruby floated down into the water, eyes locked on Durotar in the distance. As Ruby started to swim towards it, the water spoke to her. Ok, looks like they were doing this again.

 _I am the Spirit of Water, Ruby. I am the balm that heals, but also-_ Ruby felt herself be ripped under the water, struggling against water that felt more like silt, _-the raging glory of the ocean. Every creature within it, from the tiny shrimp to the great whales are mine. As is-_ something formed under her, pushing her back out of the water, her soaked clothes drying in seconds as the water was pulled out of them. Above the chunk of ice Ruby was kneeling on, snow began to fall gently, _the snow and the rain. Ask me._

"Will you lend me your power so I can protect Blake and the rest of my friends? And anyone else we meet who needs help?" Ruby repeated, still wondering what this was all about.

 _I will. Honor me, and my gift will be yours always._

The currents shifted, pushing Ruby's chunk of ice to the shore where it cracked and melted.

The moment she had left the beach, standing on the rocky, infertile ground of Durotar, the next spirit came.

Ruby felt herself be rooted to the ground, and when she looked down, there was indeed earth crawling up her legs.

 _I am the Spirit of Earth, Ruby,_ The rumbling voice reached her ear, _I am the bones of the world, and I give the food that allows the creatures of it to keep on living_ , the ground at Ruby's feat yielded, flowers sprouting out from under the earth, all in red and black, _the plants feed the plant eaters, who feed those who eat meat, and all who survive feed me eventually. Ask me._

"Will you lend me your power so I can protect Blake and the rest of my friends? And anyone else we meet who needs help?" Ruby murmured, recalling one of her books. Repetition, three questions so far, three answers. There would be a fourth, it was the number most commonly tied to the Elements.

 _Honor me and the earth will rise up in defence of those you care for._

The rocks around Ruby's feet crumbled, but she didn't get a step forward before the fire in her chest roared out of control. Ruby doubled over, falling to her knees as the pain got worse and sweat started to appear, only to be immediately turn to steam.

 _I am the Spirit of Fire, Ruby_ , the crackling in her ears was familiar, at least, I _burn away that which is too weak to survive_ , the burning fled Ruby in a nova of flames, scorching away the flowers Earth created, before forming into a small campfire at her feet _but I also warm the bones, and create. Use me, together with Earth, and you will create weapons beyond compare. Ask me._

"Will you lend me your power so I can protect Blake and the rest of my friends? And anyone else we meet who needs help?" Ruby croaked out, pushing herself up tiredly. She had almost forgotten what burning felt like. Heat, like many elemental phenomena, didn't work the same way as for Shaman as it did with normal people. They could still feel it, and it could irritate them, but it's physical effects were, at worst, blunted. Ruby's pale skin had used to burn horribly in the sun, now she didn't.

 _That was never in an doubt, young pup. Honor me, and I will always be with you._

"So… is that it? Are we done?" Ruby asked in confusion. She still didn't get the _point_.

None of the spirits said anything at first, though that didn't mean Ruby didn't get her answer.

Slowly, spirit wolves started to prowl out from behind the scorched rocks and boulders. A couple small ones at first, but more and more appeared, growing in size until finally a wolf the size of a small car crashed down in front of her. Ruby's instincts screamed at her as she drew Crescent Rose from her back. Garn, that was a garn.

Then another voice entered her head, a chorus of thousands on hundreds of languages, _We are the Spirit of the Wilds, the essence and souls of all things living. We are the most powerful of all, surpassing the quakes of Earth, the winds of Air, the flames of Fire, and the floods of Water. There has been much talk, and we have listened. Now we shall ask, and you shall answer. Why do_ _ **you**_ _deserve this power and the responsibilities that will eventually come from it?_

Ruby wetted her lips, trying to think of an answer as the spirit wolves prowled around her and her heart hammered away in her chest. She didn't like being surrounded by wolves like this again, it brought up too many bad memories. Nowhere to escape, nowhere to run.

"Can they back off a bit?" She asked weakly. Stronger than fire and earth? How? she had seen what they could unleash, when properly motivated.

The Wilds didn't say anything, but Ruby noticed, to her relief, that the tight ring around them became looser, some wolves disappearing completely. Now she just had to answer the question… but even that wasn't easy. What responsibilities? She didn't have any plan to try and reach Farseer, she was happy the way she was with Blake.

Finally the answer came unbidden, "I don't know," Ruby said voice seizing up halfway through. She hadn't admitted this before. Not to Rehgar, or Bloodeye, or Jaina, or even herself. She didn't know _why_ the Elements choose her. There had to be hundreds of slaves across Azeroth in some form or another, so why _her_?

If a giant wolf could raise an eyebrow, the one in front of her sure did, _you don't know?_

"I don't know what I did to deserve any power in the first place," Ruby continued on, "what the Elements saw that made them chose me. I still don't know if they even _made_ the right choice," Ruby felt hot tears start to fall, scrubbing at her burning eyes, "I just wanted to be _free_ , I didn't think about what it would take, or what I would do after. I want to go _home_ , if I ever get the chance, but," Here Ruby's voice dropped, "can I even do that? Or is that me breaking the promise I made?"

It was Fire who answered her, _You're not our slave, young pup,_ it said softly, _we asked you to serve us for a time, but if a time comes where you decide to turn away, we won't hold it against you._

The wolf in front of Ruby seemed to study her, _Good. Honor me always, and you shall have my power when you need it._

"What?" Ruby frowned, "What do you mean? I still don't get what this is _about_."

 _A shaman is the Elements and a mortal working together. How can I work with you if you aren't willing to open up to me? When the time comes for you to call me, I will be there. Rehgar will teach you how to summon the spirit wolves. Return to him._

Ruby was left standing alone, before she activated her Semblance and ran back to where Blake and Rehgar were.

As she reached the top, they broke whatever conversation they were having to look at her.

"You passed?" Rehgar asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Blake, I'm sorry, but this needs to be done in Orcish" Rehgar switched to the language, "I was being to get worried. Can you imagine how it would reflect on me if I had the first shaman to outright _fail_ since Gul'dan?" Rehgar chuckled at his own joke, "Anyways. Congratulations, as of today, you are officially a full shaman."

" _What!?"_

"That was your final test. I'm always willing to give you a few lessons, and the house is still yours, but I don't want you to be bugging me everyday."

"But-"

"It's getting late," Ruby stopped talking, painfully aware that Rehgar was just going to bull rush through this without paying heed to her arguments. She wasn't ready for this. Didn't _want_ to be ready for this, "we'll talk about it tomorrow. Show Blake around Orgrimmar," Rehgar stopped, "speaking of her, I approve."

"Appro- _Rehgar_!" Ruby shouted at her mentor, who had hopped off the mesa, his laughter carrying.

-X Line Break X-

Yang slipped on the modified cloak, testing it for the first time. The heavy cloth wrapped around her like Ruby and Summer's did at times. It was significantly more comfortable, in her opinion.

"Good?" the seamstress asked as Yang through a couple punches, shadow boxing to make sure it wouldn't restrict her movements.

"One thing," Yang deployed Ember Celica, making sure they didn't get caught on anything, "It's great!"

"Interesting design," she said, "I could repurpose this for leathers. Might make decent armor."

"Ok?"

"I'd have to talk to Brumman," Yang got the feeling that the Draenei woman wasn't paying attention any more, and slipped out of the building.

It was early in the morning (or, at least, what everyone counted as such) and many of the inhabitants of Honor Hold were already hard at work. The sound of ringing metal came from the forge, and Yang passed a group of people carrying bows.

Hunters probably. A lot of food seemed to be gathered from the animals hearty enough to survive on Hellfire Peninsula.

And wasn't that a hell (Yang chuckled to herself, she would have to remember that one) of a name? Who names a place _Hellfire_?

Yang reached the building she was looking for, ducking in.

"Lebowski?"

"Yang!" the diminutive man, a 'gnome', turned to her, a wild grin on his face as he talked a mile a minute, "Perfect timing! I think I got it! Removed most of the noncombustibles! Catch!"

Yang caught the thrown shell, one of her empty ones that had been repurposed, slotting it into Ember Celica.

"Ready to test it?" Lebowski asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Yang followed him out of the back exit, where a training dummy sat, "think this will work?"

"Definitely!" he climbed up a small staircase so he was even with Yang, "if you would just let me take apa-"

"No," Yang directed a red eyed glare at the gnome. He had been bugging her about letting him take apart Ember Celica for the last two weeks. He promised he could put them back together again, but she didn't want to risk it.

They, along with Weiss, were the only pieces of home she had at the moment.

And she _did_ mean at the moment. Whatever had left them trapped on Draenor had to have grabbed Blake and Ruby too, right?

"Alright, alright," Lebowski gestured, "fire when ready."

Ember Celica gave a familiar roar as the dummy jerked, holes appearing in it.

"Perfect!" Lebowski jumped from his spot, "Come on! I'll get more ready!"

"You didn't do it before?"

"Didn't want to have to remove the powder if it didn't work! Shouldn't take too long, an hour or two at most!"

"Then do you mind if I go look for Weiss?"

"Not at all! See you later!"

Yang walked away from the house, heading back to the inn. Maybe Maan knew where Weiss was?

-X Line Break X-

Weiss ignored the grumbling of her stomach as she raised her hand, pointing it to one of the boars around the outside of Honor Hold. A green glyph sprang into existence on the back of her hand.

 _Good, now imagine you're a drain. Focus on their life energy, it's yours, but you need to pull it out. It will not go willingly._

Slowly green smoke seemed to rise from the boar, slowly drifting towards Weiss.

 _Harder. How are you supposed to use the Fel in battle if you can't drain your enemy's life fast enough?_

Weiss focused on the energy willing it to speed up. She had done it much quicker against the orc.

 _I was assisting you, of course. I know this art very well. Still, it was a valiant first effort. If only you had actually finished him off._

Weiss paused, looking around for the source of the whispers. Were the orcs trying to sneak up on her?

 _Those brutes? Please, they wouldn't know stealth if it stabbed them in the kidney. What happened to Kargath? He never had much skill in Fel, but he made Gul'dan's lapdog look like a bumbling infant. Now his entire clan is nothing but near mindless fodder for that demon-elf. You'd be wise to not let his fate befall you, Weiss… We_ _ **both**_ _would. Balance, Weiss, in all things is the only way to avoid being consumed by the Fel._

The green smoke reached Weiss, and she inhaled deeply, energy coursing through her like a drug. Weiss paused, lowering her arm and letting the green smoke dissipate. If this stuff acted like a drug, could it addle her mind like one?

 _Oh joy. You're going to be one of_ _ **those**_ _ones, aren't you?_

Weiss remembered her mother, so often drunk that she had practically disconnected herself from the rest of the world. Looking down at her shaking hand, the young heiress clenched it into a fist in an attempt to stop it. Would that be what happened to her if she relied on this? She would be reduced to a shell?

 _What other options do you have, though? Do you want to be useless? I bet you don't._

But she didn't want to be useless, didn't want to be reliant on Yang and Maan.

 _You should use it._

She should use it, until she found something else. Maybe whatever Filinthus used? Or maybe she would find something in Shattrath?

 _I'm not exactly happy that's around. Do you know how much effort sacking it took? We were sure we wiped out the Draenei there._

"Weiss!" Weiss span at Yang's call, feeling her jaw drop slightly the brawler jog towards her, "Hey! What are you doing out he- what's wrong?"

"You turned it into a _coat_?" Weiss hadn't meant to sound incredulous, but it had slipped through anyways.

The former cloak was wrapped around Yang, a set of buttons holding it shut, and a pair of sleeves had been stitched on, turning it into a makeshift hooded long coat.

"Yeah!" Yang had a big grin on her face, making her resemblance to Ruby pronounced, "I didn't want the cloak getting in my way in a fight. What do ya think?"

"It's interesting," Weiss said evenly. Not something she would wear if she didn't need to, but little of what her team wore was her style, "Why are you out here?"

"Was looking for you," Yang shrugged, "you were the gone before I woke up, and you normally sleep later than everyone. Even Blake! And you know how much Blake likes sleeping."

"I was just practicing," Weiss brushed Yang's concern off, "we should head back."

"Why?"

"...I'm hungry," Weiss admitted reluctantly.

"You didn't eat before you left?"

"No," She had been too focused on getting out of the inn and not drawn back to bed.

"Then we should," Yang agreed, "missing breakfast isn't healthy."

Weiss snorted. Trust Yang who, outside of the occasional drink, was a huge fitness nut to worry about that, "I'll try to be better about it."

"Yeah," Yang threw an arm around Weiss's neck, "I don't want to be the one explaining to Ruby and Blake that you starved yourself to death."

\- X Line Break X-

"Xia!"

The woman in question looked up from where she was kneeling over a student, healing a few gouges in his side.

"Yes?" she asked politely to young trainee, "did you need something?"

"Master Shang Xi has requested to see you in the courtyard as soon as you can be there," the pandaren said with a bow.

"Did he inform you why?"

"The new class has arrived, he was hoping you would give them a demonstration of what healing can be achieved through chi. He also said he would have time for the meeting you have been requesting after."

"Then I shall make my way over as soon as I'm done here. You should go, I'm sure you have a lesson you are supposed to be at."

The trainee nodded, turning briskly walking towards the training grounds. Mossthorn, then.

Xia removed her hands with a flourish, dispersing the green fog-like energy that had gathered around them, "There. You should be fit to return training, Ji."

"That's good," the young Huojin stood, "Thanks again, Xia!"

"If you come back before the end of the week, I'll make sure nobody heals you," Xia called at his retreating back. Ji had already been in four times, and it was only Tuesday.

Xia sighed, running one pale hand through her brown hair, before grabbing her swords and locket and leaving to find Master Shang Xi.

As she walked through the courtyard, Xia played with the locket, pressing the button to opening it, exposing the water damaged images, and closing it.

Who were the two people in it? What was their connection to Xia? These questions had ate at her for the last two years, kept her awake for countless nights.

"Xia!" Xia's head turned to look at Instructor Qun, who was standing with a pair of trainees, one of whom was cradling his arm, "Perfect timing! Bolin here was injured during a spar. Which is why-?"

"-We always take spars seriously," the trainees said.

"Quite," Qun said, "because accidents happen, but they're less likely if both sides are on guard. Would you mind healing it, Xia?"

"I'm sorry," Xia bowed, "but I'm supposed to be meeting with Master Shang Xi-"

"-to demonstrate healing," Xia jumped slightly as the man in question rounded a corner, a gaggle of young pandarens at his heels.

"Where's her fur?" one of the cubs asked. Blue eyes staring at Xia in curiosity

"-which this is a perfect example of," Shang Xi continued as if the cub hadn't spoken, "Go ahead, Xia. Watch carefully, young ones. The art of healing, while it might not appear impressive, is to use chi in its purest form."

Xia closed her eyes, focusing on the wellspring of energy inside her, drawing it out and around her.

"Chi can strengthen your strikes, allowing you to meet opponents ten times your size in combat. It can empower your body, allowing you to turn aside a blade without harm. It can make your reflexes that of wind, keeping blows from touching you.

Xia opened her eyes, directing the green mist around Bolin's injured arm.

"But the flesh has limits, even with chi. Bones can break, skin can tear. Those who weave the mists can use chi to coax the body into repairing itself. As a blade tears through their ally's flesh, the mist causes the injury to stitch shut behind it. As bones break, the mist coaxes them back into position. Watch."

Xia pushed the bone into position, making the two halves match like a puzzle. Then she healed the break, Bolin's grimace fading as his injury did the same.

"Well done, Xia," Shang Xi said, "that concludes our tour, children. I'm sure Instructor Qun can guide you to your parents. Xia, you had wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes. In private, if possible."

"It is. Would you assist me in reaching my garden?"

"Of course."

Xia walked with Shang Xi up the hill, watching the animals that inhabited the garden move around.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about?

"I want to leave the academy."

"You do," it wasn't a question, merely an agreement, "Where do you wish to go?"

"I don't know," Xia said, tightening her grip on the locket, "but I'm hoping I'll find answers. Who was I? Did I have a family? Why was I floating in the ocean with a hole in my side and poison in my veins."

"That is understandable," Shang Xi said, "We are made who we are by our memories. Whoever you were died that day, Xia. But like a phoenix, it can rise again. The question, my student, is what happens to Xia when the flames ignite? Are you burned away completely, as if you never existed? Do the two sides war for control of the body? Perhaps you and who you were find peace, being Xia and them at the same time?"

"Yes," Xia said, "I need to know. I can't ignore it anymore."

"I always knew there was a spark of Huojin inside of you, Xia," Shang Xi smiled, his eyes crinkling, "If this is what you feel is best, you should go. Start with the Wandering Isle first, perhaps. We don't know much about the cultures off Shen-zin Su, and this is your first time leaving."

"So you're giving me permission to leave?"

"Permission? You don't need permission, Xia. I can point people in directions, but if their heart takes them elsewhere, I respect that."

"Thank you, Master," Xia bowed.

"When you first came here, you were dead by almost any accounts," Xia was silent, "but you fought through the poison. Up doing taolu in the courtyard in less than a month. I knew then something was special about you, that you would shape the course of history. And you can't do that walled off in the academy. If you want to leave, it must be your destiny calling. Go to it."

"Thank you, Master," Xia repeated, "I will gather my possessions and be off."


	7. Interlude 1: Rage

Valeera span the pair of orcish daggers in her hands. They were so large that they might as well be shortswords.

"Why are they green?"

"Metal used in them," Rehgar grunted in Common. Was he capable of speaking Common outside of grunts? "Don't know what, though. Ask Ruby when she gets here tomorrow."

Ruby was coming back? That explained why Rehgar seemed to be in a _decent_ mood. Talking in Common more than he normally did, at least.

"Broll! What are you taking?"

The gladiators were in the Hall of Legends, a secret armory for gladiators, brimming with spoils of war in the form of weapons and armor from every known continent of Azeroth.

"This staff," Broll lifted up the carved piece of wood. It ended in a deer's head, two blue stones socketed in the eyes, "it must have been a druid's weapon at some point."

"What's with the deer?"

"The deer?" Broll bristled with anger, "the deer? This is in the likeness of Malorne, father of Cenarius and lover of Elune. He is one of the most import-"

"Don't care," Valeera turned away from Broll, smirking at the bear-like growl he gave, "Crocbait! How about you? What are you-? Crocbait, are you alright?"

Crocbait was holding a belt with a golden lion head at the front, looking at it wistfully.

"Crocbait? What's wrong, boy?" Valeera jumped as Rehgar pushed past her, planting a hand on Crocbait's arm, "you alright?"

"This seems familiar," Crocbait said, "and I don't know why."

"Hmm," Rehgar grunted again, "well, we'll look into it later. You taking it?"

"Yeah," Crocbait ran a hand along the belt, "yeah."

"What's this all about, anyways? I thought we still had a bit till Dire Maul," Valeera caught her knives, getting used to the weight if them.

"We do," Rehgar threw something at her, "but something came up."

Valeera grabbed the two red items out of the air, checking them out, "sheathes?"

"Yes," Rehgar said, "throwing knives are a good way to annoy an opponent you aren't fighting, opening them up for whoever is fighting them. If it actually sticks in, even better. I watch you during training, you throw your knives occasionally. This will keep you from losing your weapons. Would have used axes myself, though."

"Ok?" Valeera wrapped them around her thighs.

"Follow me," Rehgar turned without warning, walking toward the exit, "It's starting soon."

"What is?"

"Your first tournament," Rehgar said, "We won't have enough money to survive until Dire Maul with what we got, so you need to win."

"You signed us up for a _tournament_?" Valeera asked, before turning to Broll and Crocbait, "He can't do that, right?"

"Not only does he own two of us," Broll said, "He's also the team's Gladiator Master. So, yes. He can."

"It's low intensity anyways," Rehgar said, "killing is to be avoided, and gladiators are free to surrender at any point. I don't need to lose you before Dire Maul. Here's how the cut is going to work if you win. I take forty, ten percent goes to keeping you fed, each of you gets ten percent."

"You're paying us?"

"I always pay my gladiators," Rehgar said.

Ruby had mentioned something about that, but Valeera had thought it had been her lying. What kind of slaver _paid_ his slaves?

"So we're going in?"

"And winning. Otherwise none of us are eating tonight."

-X Line Break X-

"This is too easy," Crocbait said as the semi-finalists they had been fighting were dragged out of the arena, unconscious, "why not give us a challenge?"

"Don't complain," Broll said, somehow speaking Common despite being in the form of a bear, "We'll be done soon."

"But where's the fun in that?" Crocbait threw up one of his swords, catching it as he waited for the last team to come up.

If the church pushed back the wolf inside, here, in this arena, it was like they were one. He could hardly wait for the next team.

"Well," the commentator, a goblin, was talking into a cone that amplified his voice, "I don't think _anyone_ here saw this coming. Though we probably should have," laughter from throughout the crowd, "I mean, really. A team trained by Rehgar Earthfury? How did _any_ of us think they would lose? Rehgar, how much money do you think you made tonight?"

"More than enough," Rehgar called from his place in their corner.

"Which means a fair amount," the commentator continued, "So, everyone ready?"

Cheers from the crowd.

"I said, IS EVERYONE READY?" Crocbait jumped as the goblin suddenly bellowed into the cone. The crowd roared in response, "that's what I thought! It's time for the match you've been waiting all night for! Rehgar's Raging Raiders-"

"We need a better name," Valeera said.

"-versus the Demons of Death!"

Crocbait snorted, "It's better then that."

Out of the other gate stepped three undead, and Crocbait took a moment to examine them. He heard Valeera tighten her grip on her daggers, the leather creaking as she swallowed loudly.

At the head was an undead that was more bone than flesh. A few scraps of skin and muscle clung to the skeleton which was dragging a large sword behind it a chitterering noise coming from its throat as it crawled towards them.

The next was wearing torn black robes, tufts of black hair hanging from grey skin. In one hand he held a gnarled black staff, and the other a skull.

The final one was the only female, or, at least the only one Crocbait could identify as such. In her hand was a bow, a quiver across the leathers she was wearing.

"Broll," Crocbait said under his breath, "you deal with the skeleton, Valeera, the mage. I'll deal with the archer."

"Got it," Valeera lifted her daggers.

"Three! Two! One!" the commentator paused for a second, "Begin!"

Crocbait charged as the archer draw back her bowstring, the blunted arrowhead directed at Broll. Before Crocbait could reach her, the arrow flew past him, causing Broll to roar in pain.

Before she could draw a second arrow, Crocbait reached her, swinging one of the blades he had gotten from Hyku at her.

She ducked under it, smacking the bow into his gut and drawing a shortsword from a sheath under her cloak. Crocbait span his left hand sword around, blocking the attack.

He pushed her back, attacking with his right hand sword as she staggered. The blade tore into her leathers, a greenish liquid covering the tip of his blade.

"You're pretty good," she said, "better than most people we see down here."

"I can tell," Crocbait said, "I was hoping for a challenge."

"At this level? Not likely. All we got is idiots who can't tell their scabbard from the blade inside it," Crocbait dodged another bow strike, "I knew we should have ducked out when Earthfury showed up with a team."

Crocbait smacked her in the face, "so why didn't you?"

"Needed the money. Didn't want to go tomb diving."

"Isn't there some fight brewing in the south?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "don't care. Krang!"

Kran-?

Crocbait dove out of the way of the charging skeleton, which snarled at him like a dog.

"I can't believe you'd think you wouldn't focus on the-"

Before she could finish, Broll smashed into her from behind, roaring as he tried to savage her.

Crap. Broll's rage was acting up again.

"Broll!" Crocbait grabbed the druid, struggling to pull him off the archer, "Broll! Calm down-"

Crocbait hissed as two arrows smacked into his side, looking down at the archer.

That _bitch_.

Red seemed to leak into Crocbait's vision as he let go of Broll. Crocbait yanked his swords from the ground as started to walk towards her.

She seemed to realize how much she screwed up, bringing her fingers up and whistling. Krang charged from the right, and Crocbait carelessly swung his sword, smashing the bestial undead's skull off.

"I'm going to kill you," Crocbait growled, letting the wolf take over completely as he fell on the archer.

The last thing he remembered was her trying to to smash her bow into his face again, him grabbing it and snapping it easily.

The next thing he knew, he was being blasted onto his back, leaving him blinking at the ring's ceiling as the audience roared.

Pushing himself up, Crocbait blinked at his surroundings.

The undead warlock was dragging away the archer, who had one arm was barely hanging on and was missing her legs. Krang was completely dismantled, his bones being grabbed by a succubus and carried away.

Standing over Broll was Rehgar, who looked exasperated as the bear struggled under a wall of wind.

"Looks like we're going to go over restraint," the shaman said, "Maybe have you spend a couple days in the cells while Valeera is allowed to stay at the house, since she's the only one who didn't try to kill someone, when I _know_ she doesn't like undead."

Crocbait gulped, the look on Rehgar's face making it clear whatever semblance of a good mood he had been had fled quickly.

"But Ruby'll probably bitch at me if I do that before she gets back," Rehgar continued, "So I'll give you both a chance to make up for it by living in my house like normal people until then. Screw it up, and I'll beat some common sense into you during training."


	8. Chapter 7

Ruby did her best to stomp as loudly as possible as her and Blake made it back to the Valley of Honor, to let Rehgar know she was back and _not_ happy about his teasing.

"What did he even say?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ruby said, hedging around the question, "It's complicated."

Dust and Spirits was that an understatement. Relationships were complicated. Even telling if she wanted to _be_ in a relationship was complicated. She thought she did, but she wasn't sure. Even if she was, how was she supposed to go about asking Blake?

She abandoned that chain of thought for the moment, pushing open the door to the house, "Rehgar! That wasn't fun-!"

Ruby stared at Valeera, who was seated on the couch's back, half way through tearing open a Hearthstone pack and a candy bar hanging from her mouth. The Blood Elf stared at her in turn, before raising one hand and waving.

"Ruby, why'd you stop?"

Ruby shuffled to the side, letting Blake into the room. Valeera's eyes widened as she took in Blake, before she threw the cards onto the coffee table, taking out the chocolate bar as she slid onto the couch's seat.

"Hi."

Well, this was beyond awkward.

"Uh… Hi?" Blake's eyebrows shot up, "Who are you?"

"Valeera Sanguinar. Who are you?"

"Blake Belladonna. And really, _Sanguinar_?"

"What? It's my name!"

"Sanguine means blood," Blake said dryly, "like _Blood_ Elf?"

"It does?" Valeera asked, looking startled, "Huh."

"Why are you here?" Blake asked.

"She's part of Rehgar's gladiator team. Where's Broll and Crocbait?"

" _Crocbait_?"

"Rehgar named him. He has amnesia and was fighting a crocolisk when I found him. He hasn't picked a new name out, has he?" Ruby walked into the kitchen, throwing open one of the cabinets, "Where'd you put those-?"

"No. They went to meet Rehgar at some bar. They wouldn't let me come along."

"Weird," Ruby said, continuing to search the kitchen, crouching under the island that divided it from the main room and opening the door there, "but you can hang out with us, eh?"

"You aren't going to meet with them?"

"I don't drink much," A tankard here and there was nearly unavoidable, but Ruby had never been as habitual a drinker as Bloodeye, or even Yang, "Aha!" Ruby sprang to her feat, a grin on her face as she found her prize. Fire unleashed a sear of amusement as Ruby cradled her loot.

"What's in there?" Valeera had grabbed the Hearthstone pack she had been opening.

"Cookies!"

"Rehgar has a cookie jar?" Blake asked.

"Blake," Ruby chided as she popped the lid off, "I live here. Of course there's a cookie jar. Want one, Valeera?"

"Sure. Want to open a pack?" Valeera held out one.

"Ok," Ruby traded with her, "you like Hearthstone?"

"Yeah," Valeera tore open another pack, shifting through the fifteen cards, "I have a big collection."

"Have?" Ruby asked. She hadn't lost them?

"I know how to hide stuff," Valeera said, "do you play any?"

"A bit. Bloodeye got me into it."

"What about you- Uh…?"

"Blake," Blake repeated, "No. I never had the money."

"Neither did I," Valeera said around the cookie, "didn't stop me from collecting them."

"Rehgar's paying you well?"

"Yeah. I thought you were joking," Valeera grabbed another cookie from the jar, "I can't remember the last time I had this much money. Want to play a round or two?"

"If you want to," Ruby said around another cookie.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat first?" Blake asked suddenly, "It's getting late."

Ruby looked outside. The shadows were starting to grow long, and she saw guards walking around, lighting torches, "There's an inn down the way called The Wyvern's Tail. Me and Bloodeye would go there when Rehgar was busy."

"So Rehgar also cooks?"

"He cooks pork too much," Valeera complained, "please tell me they cook something other than pork."

"They normally do."

"Ok!" Valeera hopped up, "I'll go get my boots on!"

Ruby looked over at Blake, who had snorted, "What?"

"Don't worry about it," Blake said, "is there a bathroom?"

"End of the hall."

"Thanks," Blake stepped around the couch, only to look down with a frown, "Valeera! How many candy bars did you eat?"

"Not that many!" Valeera called back.

Ruby poked her head over the back, frowning at the pile of candy wrappers on the floor, "we might want to clean those up before Rehgar get's back."

"Ok," Blake picked up a couple, throwing them in the trash as she walked towards the bathroom, "'Not that many' she says. There has to be at least ten," Blake's grumblings faded as she got further from Ruby's earshot.

-X Line Break X-

Xia sat in her quarters, breathing in slowly as she meditated. With each exhale she unleashed a pulse of Chi, and took some from her surroundings with each inhale. She would be leaving soon, but she needed to clear her mind.

Despite it being her idea, departing the academy wasn't something she could do easily. She had spent her entire life within the walls or the countryside immediately around them.

She could do this. She _had_ to do this. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't try.

Xia let her eyes drift open at the knock on her shoji, "Yes?"

The panel slid to the side, allowing the pandaren into the room, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Aysa?"

"You're leaving?" the teenaged Tushui asked.

"At least for a bit, yes," in standard fashion, somehow a private conversion had leaked out in a matter of hours.

"Some of the younger students are talking about how strange it will be without you here," Aysa said with a nod, "you're as much a part of the academy as the Master and instructors to them."

"That's not true," Xia said, "I'm just a student, the same as them."

"You were here when they arrived," Aysa said, "I suppose they believed you would always be here."

Xia signed, "Maybe I will, one day. But I need to go out there. To learn about the world and myself."

"Master Feng's scrolls reprimand against such actions. You can discover such things through meditation, Xia."

Xia had spent the last two years trying the Tushui method. Crane style taolu and meditation every day, Chi meditation every night, and still nothing to show for it. No answers of who she was, or who had wanted her dead enough to poison her.

It was time to try the Huojin method. To act, instead of wait. To question the world until it gave her an answer. Xia's lips tightened as she became sure of her path.

"I need to do this, Aysa," Xia grabbed her swords from their place, clipping the sheathes to her belt.

"Just," Aysa sounded tired, "come back safe, ok?"

"Of course," Xua said, walking around the room as she tried to think of things she might need.

There wasn't much. Xia didn't _own_ much to begin with. Her swords and the locket were her only possessions of any real value. Xia flicked open the locket again, staring at the blurred people in it. They were children, that much she could tell, but _whose_? Hers? Did she have kids who were missing the mother they lost? Were they her cousins? Her and a forgotten friend as children? She couldn't tell.

"Master Sheng Xi wanted to speak with you at the gates before you leave," Aysa said, "He had a gift for you."

A gift?

"I'll go meet him then," Xia snapped the locket shut and stepped out of the room, walking the short distance to the gates.

"Xia," Sheng Xi's eyes crinkled again as he leaned on his staff, another beside him, "prepared to head out?"

"Almost. Aysa had said you wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes," Sheng Xi grabbed the second staff, "I can't give you much for your journey, but you should have a staff. It takes some of the pressure off after a long day's travel, and hold your lantern if you travel at night."

Xia took the staff reverently, running her thumb along the grooved bamboo, "Thank you, master."

"Think nothing of it," he said, "Xia, if you happen to head towards Mandori Village, would you tell Chon Po Stormstout I would like to speak with him?"

"Of course," Xia took the hint readily. She hardly knew the Isle, so some form of heading was helpful.

"Then I will see you when you return," he said simply, using his staff to push open the gates.

"The same to you, Master," Xia said as she stepped out of the gates and onto the road. As the doors shut behind her, the mistweaver took the first step on her journey as she breathing in the autumn air.

There was a small village an hour's walk from the academy, Wu-Song. It was the furthest Xia had been from her home, and was better than being completely lost.

-X Line Break X-

Valeera trailed slightly behind Ruby and Blake, eyes trailing downward as they went.

Blake was… interesting. _Really_ interesting.

"So Rehgar's been treating you well?" Ruby asked.

"Me? Yeah. He's not happy with Broll and Croc though," Valeera could honestly say she hadn't been treated this well since her parents died.

Kinda ironic that being _made a slave_ was one of the best things to happen to her, but she supposed that when the bar was against 'losing your parents in a bandit attack' 'your home being sacked by undead' and 'being forced to steal to survive', it would be hard for things to get worse.

"Why?"

"They freaked out during our first tournament," an understatement, "smashed one of the other guys to bits and cut up another."

Valeera was all for kicking the crap out of the undead, they probably deserved it, but the rampage Crocbait and Broll were gearing up for could have been bad.

They'd lost a chunk of money to pay for repairing Krang and Roxana. How much more would they have lost if Rehgar hadn't stepped in?

At least Rehgar had taken it from Broll and Crocbait's share.

"They killed people?" Blake asked sounding horrified.

"Undead. They put them back together."

"Still," Ruby said, "that doesn't seem normal. Any idea why?"

"Broll mentioned something about a curse," Valeera continued to watch Blake move, "No idea with Crocbait though."

"Rehgar can probably deal with it if it's a curse," Ruby said confidently, "that's one of the things Shaman are good at, curses."

"Wouldn't that be warlocks?" Valeera asked.

"Less harmful ones," Ruby clarified, "turning people into frogs, making them speak in tongues. Also, getting rid of curses, which Warlocks don't do often. They're petty like that."

"Why would Shaman know how to do those things?"

"Because _we_ can be petty if we need to," Ruby said.

"Need to?" Blake asked.

"There are places sacred to the Elements and Ancestors. We are their voice, so if they decide to be petty, we are expected to be petty for them. Of course, me and Rehgar don't _have_ ancestors to be petty for, so it's just the Elements."

"You don't have ancestors?" Valeera blurted out, "How the heck is that even possible?"

Ruby and Blake turned towards her, and Valeera hastily snapped her eyes up before they could see where she had been looking. She had gotten weird looks for her interests since Quel'thalas, even if back then it had been written off as 'just a kid thing'.

"Rehgar doesn't know what clan he's from," Ruby said, "which is as good as not having one, really. Used to be shameful back before the Crossing, but now it's more common. We're here, by the way."

'Here' was a long two story building made from wood and metal with several chimneys. The sign had an image of a snarling wyvern in red, the tail tipped with green. Valeera ducked in with Ruby, looking around.

The inside was more uniformly wood, by which she meant it was lined with it. Not a scrap of metal in sight, though the chimneys led to stone fireplaces that lit the room up. Fur rugs sat in front of each fireplace, and the ones closest to the door had people seated on them. In the center of the room was a large fire pit, with spits holding different animals and stews hanging over them. Along the back wall was a bar that had several orcs, tauren and trolls around it.

"One sec," Ruby ducked away from them, heading towards the bar.

She walked to an orcish woman talking with the troll behind the bar. As Ruby approached, the trolls face got serious and he reached out to the woman, tapping her on the shoulder as he said something.

The woman span, a look of shock on her face as she put down her tankard. When Ruby got within arms length, she latched onto the human, dragging her over to the bar.

"What's going on?" Blake asked under her breath.

"Dunno," Valeera said.

The troll pulled out an extra pair of tankards, pouring something into them from a keg in the back, and pushed one into Ruby's hands, ignoring her shaking her head and, presumably, refusing it as he did. Ruby stopped as the orc and troll raised their cups and joined in. Each of them downed the alcohol in one go, though with much coughing and spluttering afterwards on Ruby's part. The orc smacked her arm into Ruby's back as she bent over, hacking so loudly she could be heard from Valeera's place. She noticed Blake twitch slightly, and her bow shift.

Once Ruby recovered, there was a brief conversation that ended with Ruby being handed three plates and two more tankards and being directed to the nearest rug. Ruby gestured for Valeera and Blake to come over.

"What was that about?" Valeera asked.

"Nufa and Gravy," Ruby said as she handed each of them a plate, "they knew Bloodeye pretty well. He used to come here every day when we were in Orgrimmar. We hadn't seen each other since he died."

"Ah," Blake said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ruby rubbed her neck, first the front, then the point where it met her right shoulder, "kinda wish I didn't drink that stuff, though. Grab some food, they said it's on the house tonight."

"We just grab whatever we want?" Valeera eyed the dear on one of the spits. She hadn't had venison in years. Not since…

"Yep," Ruby popped the P, "That's why it's normally kinda expensive to eat here. Buffets, right?" The last part was probably directed at Blake.

"Right," Valeera agreed, walking towards a metal pot holding knives that were probably for cutting the food off the whole.

She was going to eat _so much_. Who knows when the next time she was getting something that wasn't pork was, right?

-X Line Break X-

Rehgar grunted as he continued to try and unravel the curse around Broll. Wisps of shadowy magic lashed around the ritual as he did, and the Fel taint roared through the area.

The shaman didn't so much as flinch as the raging druid smashed into the wall of wind around the ritual. The bear was covered in a crackling layer of Fel energy, and each strike added more trails of chaotic green energy.

Rehgar growled as the first layer of wind faded, the Fel disrupting the pattern too much for it to stay together. A couple of effortless words in Kalimag shifted the next layer forward and formed a new one in the back.

"Whoever made this curse _really_ didn't want it undone," Rehgar muttered under his breath, grabbing at another strand of Fel and trying to remove it.

It didn't help matters that Rehgar only had two tricks with the Wilds he was good at, and neither involved the removal of curses. It just wasn't something he _did_ , and unlike Ruby, there wasn't an easy way to pawn Broll off on another shaman.

"Come on, Bearmantle, don't make this harder than it needs to be," Rehgar said in orcish, "you were already refusing to tell me how you _got_ cursed in the first place, which would make this a lot easier."

Maybe Broll wasn't so far gone, because Rehgar found a path into Broll's mind at that moment.

Demons and undead, Malorne's killer at the head. Marching for Hyjal, for Nordrassil. Hands tightened on a dragon shaped Idol, a failure, a broken promise. Rehgar could feel the Wilds radiating from it.

Rage.

Malfurion asked for volunteers to bolster the Sentinels and Wardens. He stepped forward willingly, Anessa hardly a second behind, grabbing a Sentinels' moonglaive. She had been practicing while he slept.

Worry. Pride.

On the slopes of Hyjal, watching as the unending tide undead and demons smashed through the encampment made by the humans, and his small force is overrun by an army, a pit lord at their head. Anessa slashed wide as two men fall.

Rage.

His mouth fell open, a roar carrying a message across the forest around them as he tapped into something deep within for the first time. Roused by his roar, the trees uprooted themselves to fight against the demons while he charged at the pit lord.

Claws raked through toughened hide, branches twisting to dig into the wounds pouring Fel tainted blood, but the Pit Lord was larger, and smashed him back. The idol rolls forward as Anessa ran toward him.

"Look," the pit lord's tusked maw twisted into a mocking grin, "the mortal lost its toy," the two bladed sword swung down towards the idol, which roared like the dragon it was carved into, "it makes noises when you break it! How-"

Anessa's glave flew through the air, gouging out one of the pit lord's eyes as she ran toward them, "Father! Father, ru-"

The idol exploded as the pit lord's blade struck the wellspring of life energy within, the Fel created consuming Anessa in seconds.

Horror.

 _Rage._

 _He distantly heard the horn sounding their victory through the haze of anger. When he roared this time, the world bended and twisted to his favor, vines the size of tree trunks wrapping around the pit lord as he tore into it._

 _Rage._

 _With each bite, he felt an animal flee him. First the seal-_

 _Rage._

 _-then the panther slinked away-_

 _Rage._

 _-the crow took flight-_

 _Rage._

 _-and finally, with great hesitation, taking almost ten bites after the crow left, the stag sadly bounded away, leaving only the bear._

 _ **Rage**_ _._

...Abandonment.

Rehgar staggered back as he snapped back to reality, slamming six layers of wind between him and Broll to replace the ones that had shattered during the connection. Slowly, Rehgar dispersed the ritual, just before it broke, he found a tiny string of Fel energy pouring into Broll from in the distance.

This wasn't something he could remove, not without the idol and certainly not without Broll cooperating.

As Rehgar waited for Broll to come down from his Fel rage, he turned to Crocbait, "your turn, boy. Come on."

"What about Broll?"

"He'll be fine," Rehgar said, "it will just take more to get rid of that curse. I need something, I'll probably send Ruby-"

Shit.

Ruby wasn't his apprentice anymore. He couldn't _send_ her anywhere under the guise of training.

Shit. Though she might still do if he explained a bit of what was going on. She had always been a bleeding heart.

He supposed that when he inevitably got himself killed, he would at least be able to say he helped make the world a better place in _some_ way.

"-to get it after her birthday," Rehgar finished. Shit, he had forgotten to get stuff for that. Ruby took birthdays, or as close as could be approximated for most of them, _very_ seriously. Even more than she did Winter Veil, "come on, boy."

"We're not even sure if there's anything wrong with me," Crocbait protested, but sat down nonetheless.

"After what you did in that arena?" Rehgar asked dryly, planting a hand on each side of Crocbait's head, "Boy, that wasn't any natural response. Somethings up, now be quiet and let me figure out what."

Rehgar drew on the Wilds again, using it to connect with Crocbait's being to see if there was anything wrong. It didn't take long.

"Yep," Rehgar blamed Ruby for getting him to pick up that, "there's defiantly something wrong with you, boy."

"Oh, thanks," Crocbait winced, "like what?"

"Like someone tore your damn soul in half," Rehgar said bluntly.

And whoever had done it hadn't been particularly clean about it. Just enough that it was clear it had been done with purpose, though Rehgar couldn't figure out _what_.

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it's not something I can fix without knowing where the hell the other half is," Rehgar said, "but you won't die from it, life finds a way. Your control will probably get better the longer from the injury you are. Still, I feel bad for the other half of you."

"Why?"

"Because if you got all the anger, they're probably a fucking coward."

"But I'm in control most of the time."

"Then they're probably also weak willed," which meant, "whoever did this probably wants to control the other you. A cowardly, spineless loser would be easy to manipulate."

"Are you going out of your way to insult me?"

"I'm not insulting you, I'm insulting Other You," Rehgar said as he kicked Broll in the ribs, waking him up, "come on, I want to go get drunk."

-X Line Break X-

Anduin slid on the quiver, grabbed his bow, nocked the arrow, and after a moment to adjust the traj- trajec- the way it would go fired it off.

It flew less than a hundred yards before trailing off and impacting against the side of the castle wall.

Anduin reeled in the arrow, staring grumpily at the rope around its haft.

"Not quite what you were planning, my prince?"

"Master Shaw!" Anduin span around, "you came!"

"Who am I to refuse the prince's request to see me?" the leader of SI:7 asked, the golden armor he normally wore in Stormwind replace with a set of black leathers, a hood pulled over his auburn hair, "though, in the future, I would suggest _not_ trying to skip out on meeting through elaborate archery tricks, especially not ones _you_ set up."

"I was going to find you," Anduin said, "I wasn't sure you would actually come."

"Normally I wouldn't have," Mathias said as shut and locked the door and walked to the window, peering out it before shutting and latching it, "but many things aren't normal at the moment, are they?"

"You noticed too?" Anduin asked in relief. Everyone had been acting like this was _normal_.

"Which, that your father's personality changed almost overnight? That Lord Fordragon didn't wait more than a month before writing his friend off as dead and placing you upon the throne? That I couldn't seem to find mention of a House Prestor anywhere before Daval Prestor appeared during the Second War claiming to be related to the Alteraci royal family? It is my job to notice these things, my prince. I'm honestly surprised _you_ did."

"It's not like it isn't obvious," Anduin said, "that's not how my father acts. Spending all this gold on feasts and parties without a care for the people. Bolvar tries to help, but all that happens is father reverses it."

"Quite right," Mathias gave a grim smile, "if you weren't the heir to the throne, I'd say you could make a good agent one day. And it wasn't a slight against your intelligence, my prince, but that I strongly suspect that Prestor," Anduin noticed Mathias conspicuously refusing to call her 'lady', "is a sorceress. She's had the House of Nobles dancing to her song since before you were born, and you might not remember it, but you were the same during your time on the throne. Even _I_ struggle when speaking with her. It was her idea to short change the Stonemasons, and from what I can find, Daval was similarly able to convince notoriously stubborn men to give up their preferred claimant to the Alteraci throne to name _him_ king."

"If you're correct," Anduin made note to ask Master Sheaf about Daval during his next lesson, "that would mean Lady Prestor is responsible for the death of my mother?"

Anduin's grip on his bow tightened, anger at the thought bubbling up as he stared at the portrait of his mother handing opposite his bed.

"By proxy, at the very least," Mathias said, "but in my line of work, that is as good as swinging the knife yourself. I knew Edwin VanCleef, my prince, we were best friends in our youth. He would never demand as much as he did under the right mind."

"You think she have manipulated them too?"

"Very much so. Whether the riot ending in your mother's death was the intended goal, or just an accident she capitalized on, I can't be sure at the moment," Mathias said, a dark look coming over his face, "permission to be candid, my lord?"

Anduin blinked at the question, he hasn't been candid before? "You may."

"I strongly suspect that Prestor's goal is nothing less than the destruction of Stormwind, both as a city and a kingdom."

"Why? She has control of the house of nobles _and_ my father, why would she want to destroy it?"

"She has betrayed us to the Horde, Burning Legion, or another organization that wants Stormwind to burn. She likes power, that much is clear. Nonetheless, any time SI:7, or indeed, anyone else comes to Stormwind with reports of danger in our lands, she urges him to not send support for a lack of evidence. This includes when men march into the keep maimed by the orcs, talking of those who weren't so lucky. When I send agents in against her wishes and verify that these are _not_ one off incidents, as she claims, she writes it off as us seeing what we want to see and SI:7 being 'paranoidal'," Mathias sneered, "in short, my lord, I think we have the most idiotic traitor on the face of Azeroth in our midsts, who is only keeping her position by blatantly bewitching the nobles, and the only reason I haven't dragged her down to SI:7 headquarters is because I would most likely be declared a traitor myself before the first hint of blood touched the knife."

Anduin flinched at the subtle reference to torture. It wasn't something he even began to approve of. Steeling himself, the ten year old gulped, "so we need to find evidence of her betrayal first. Evidence she can't refute."

"Indeed," Mathias said, "say the word, and I will deploy SI:7 agents throughout Azeroth to look into this matter."

"Can we be sure they won't betray us to Prestor?"

"Yes," Mathias nodded, "I will use my most loyal agents for this job, up to and including myself, if the need arises."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If you die out there, Prestor will be able to name a new head of SI:7."

"Don't you mean your father will be able to name a new head?"

"Are those words not one and the same at the moment?" Anduin responded instantly.

"You are incredibly smart for a ten year old," Mathias said, "Yes, they are the same. However, do not worry about me, my lord. I didn't get to be the head of Stormwind Intelligence by being easy to discover. In fact, you and I are the only people aware of the fact I am in the keep at the moment."

Anduin knew exactly why Mathias had said that. The Stormwind keep was the single most guarded place on Azeroth. According to Master Sheaf, not even the Horde's warchief was so well defended. Dignitaries from every human kingdom _and_ Alliance nation rested here, so it had to be.

"Then do it, spymaster," Anduin straightened his back, "I want the threat to my kingdom exposed and eliminated, as quickly as possible."

Mathias smirked, giving a cross between a bow and a nod, "as you command, my lord."

Then he opened Anduin's window and calmly stepped out of it. Anduin lunged forward, looking down and preparing to see the body of Mathias Shaw.

Instead, he watched as Mathias lept from dormer to dormer, like they were just particularly large stairs, until he was far enough down to leap onto the ground and disappear into the bushes.

Anduin looked at his arrow, before undoing the rope from around it and returned it to his quiver, "That's the last time I listen to the bard," Anduin grumbled as he threw away the rope, "'Aye milord, I saw it with my own eyes!' No he didn't."

-X Line Break X-

"Sir!"

Zur'ak looked up from where he was studying a map of Silithus, Un'goro, and Tanaris as the orc shaman gave a salute, "What? I be busy."

"I'm sorry, but there's a troll asking for you."

"Don't care," Zur'ak returned to his map, examining the map in front of him, "I don't have time ta waste on some random troll-"

"They said they're from the Zandalar tribe?" the orc said, recoiling as Zur'ak's head snapped back up to look at him, the Firefist's orange mane covering his eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry, they said that would-"

"Send dem in," Zur'ak said, "Send dem in, _now_."

"They said that you were to meet with them," the orc said weakly, "at the dunes to the south."

Of course they had. Never trust a Zandalari to make things easy when it could be done by making someone else jump through twenty hoops.

"Den I will go meet dem," Zur'ak grabbed his gauntlets and starting the process to get them on, "and _ya_ can stay 'ere and tell anyone who comes lookin' for me where I am, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Zur'ak stomped out of his tent into the sun, turning towards the south as he continued to adjust the straps and buckles to keep his weapons on. Right hand first, in case things went wrong before he got there. It seemed to be how the day was going.

Zandalari, _here_? Damn it all.

Zur'ak gave a nasty grin as he finished putting on the gauntlet, hearing its hum. Rehgar had been right, the Rose girl wasn't half bad at forging. Not as good as the masters of Zuldazar, but those bastards seemed to be able to live for too long.

It took another ten minutes for Zur'ak to climb the dunes, scowling at the straight backed troll staring to the south, he spoke in Zandali, "What do you want, Zandalari?"

The troll turned towards him, staring down through the eyes of his mask. Zur'ak ran through his brief knowledge of Zandalari loa to figure out who he was speaking to. Wasn't Bwonsamdi, that one was easy, as it didn't look anything like a rush'kah mask (or, rather, it didn't bear the likeness of Bwonsamdi's face all rush'kah masks were made to invoke). Zanza? No, Zanza's masks ended in a rounded curve, while this was a sharp point. Hir'eek was out too, his masks had two long flares on the side to represent a bat's wings. He didn't see the silk tassels of Shadra either. The only identifying features were a pair of extra tusks and the top ending in a set of jagged points.

"You are… Zur'ak?" the Zandalari asked.

"I am," Zur'ak said, enjoying speaking a language that was designed to work with the tusks jutting from his mouth, "and you are?"

"I am Grez'zul," the Zandalari gave a slight bow, "emissary of God King Rastakhan, Zuldazar, and the loa Grimath."

Zul as a suffix? Not wrong, but not common. Normally meant someone's parents thought a bit too highly of their kid and named them Zul, which would probably be headache inducing if any of them even did anything to _warrant_ it. What would they be then, Zul'zul, or just keep it as Zul? The latter was normally shameful, however. Figuring out that mess would probably be one of the only times you'd actually _want_ a Zandalari handy since clinging to dying traditions was all they were good for. He hadn't ever heard of Grimath though.

"I am Zur'ak of the Darkspear tribe, speaker for the Element five and Shango," Zur'ak returned the bow. As much as he hated those dying traditions, it was best to pay them service lest he anger the Zandalari, "It humbles me greatly to be before a servant of the great Rastakhan."

"You speak for six loa?" Grez'zul asked, "that is quite strange."

"We are a small tribe, and we lost many men very quickly," and it was odd for a shaman to focus on _one_ element to the exclusion of all others.

"Ah, yes. From what I heard, Bwonsamdi kicked up quite a fuss about the loss of your offerings. Why was that?

"A traitor took our home from us. Turned our dead against us.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grez'zul truly sounded like he was, "has your chieftain considered petitioning for support from Zandalar?"

"We don't need help from Zandalar," Zur'ak said shortly, "We have plenty of support from the Horde."

Grez'zul nodded, the point of his mask tapping his chest, "Yes, I had been informed that your tribe had entered an alliance with the Horde."

An alliance? They were _part_ of the Horde, sworn brothers to the orcs, tauren, forsaken, hell, even those pretty boy blood elves. But then the Zandalari probably couldn't understand that, they were stuck in a time that had long since past.

"Why are you here?" Zur'ak asked.

"The loa have been uneasy, the temples are deathly silent, the voodoo has become weaker, the tiki warriors all look to Silithus and Zul speaks of a great calamity that could soon come to pass here. I have come to verify these claims. Tell me, do you think this is as bad as the loa say? Be truthful, you don't need to lie about this."

Zur'ak looked to the south, where the gates of Ahn'Qiraj were barely visible. The Scarab Wall itself stretched out as far as he could see, making it easier to locate, "I do. These bugs, they send swarms at us each day. If we don't get those gates open soon, they'll overrun us before we even have a chance to stop them. You can see one of the hives over there," Zur'ak pointed to Hive'Regal, watching the giant leg like stalks twitch and writhe, "The Night Elves speak of a war a thousand years ago, where they fought against the creatures. Do you know anything of that, man?

"No," Grez'zul said, "but the loa speak of a war before that. One where trollkind banded together as one empire to fight these creatures ancestors. If what you say is true, I fear we will be left with no choice to do so again," Grez'zul's eye locked onto him, "I will travel east, to Zul'Farrak and attempt to convince the Farraki to send aid this way before I return to Zuldazar, brother. Can you hold out that long?"

"I hope so," Zur'ak said.

"Then, if we do not meet again, may your soul ride the storms of Shango."

"And may Bwonsamdi take you to his Necropolis," without knowing what Grimath was loa of, that was the best response Zur'ak could give.

Grez'zul turned, to the east, walking down the slopes of Silithus.

"I hope you don't plan to walk to Zul'farrak!" Zur'ak called.

In response, Grez'zul reached out and grabbed a shimmer in the air, before ripping it back like a curtain. An illusion? What was he hiding?

A dinosaur. A horn jutted from the nose, and two above the eyes, with a crown of spikes at the top of its flat head. Strapped on its back was a chair with a pair of reins.

The Zandalari troll ran his hand along the red hide of the beast, before climbing up onto the chair and riding off.

Zur'ak marched down the dunes, muttering to himself, "We get raptors, they get those things. Zandalari always need to be better than the rest of us."

And where the hell were those mages? They were supposed to get here two weeks ago!


	9. Chapter 8

"Open the door, would you, boy? He isn't light," Rehgar grunted as he kept Broll standing.

The night elf was drunk, _very_ drunk.

"Where are you gonna put him?" Crocbait asked as he pushed open the door.

"Couch," Rehgar said, "It's his turn anyways."

Rehgar didn't have enough beds to house all of them. Three had been enough before, but he supposed that if they would be staying in his house, he would have to get another room or two added. Hopefully Ruby would stop being tongue tied with Blake before he had to get yet another bed.

Oh spirits, he was getting attached again, wasn't he? He didn't want to get attached, he wanted to get rid of them as soon as he recouped his investment at Dire Maul.

"For what?"

Rehgar looked over at the kitchen at Ruby's question only to immediately groan, "Damnit, Sanguinar! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that!"

Valeera stared at him, before sliding down off the back and into the seat of the chair, "Sorry."

"What's the harm?" Ruby asked, "Bloodeye and I have put these chairs through hell and back. Her sitting on them differently isn't gonna do anything we didn't."

That wasn't why he was irate about it. First, there was the simple fact that he didn't know how Valeera got into the habit, and the second was that he didn't want her getting hurt.

He really was getting attached wasn't he? Why couldn't he have started getting wolves or something? Why was it _slaves_ (and former slaves) that he seemed so determined to take in?

"Oh, fine," Rehgar sighed as he placed Broll on the couch, turning the night elf onto his side, "she can sit like that if she wants to. Playing Hearthstone?"

"Mhm," Ruby nodded, placing down a card. An illusionary pool of lava bubbled up and a hand reached into it. When the maimed hand came out, it was wrapped around the Doomhammer. Ruby tapped the card twice, and the hammer swung out, shattering one of Valeera's creatures and passing harmlessly through her head as the counter ticked down.

He should have gone into the card game business instead of blood sports, the owner of Blizzards of the Coast was probably filthy rich.

"Where's Blake?"

"My room, she's reading that Common to Orcish book you got me. Can we talk after this match is done?"

"For a bit," Rehgar said, "it's getting late. Big day tomorrow."

Ruby stared at him in confusion, before her eyes let up, "Oh, yeah!"

"Huh?" Valeera looked between them, "What's tomorrow?"

"A couple of things," Rehgar said, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Valeera puffed out her cheeks, sulking on her chair as her and Ruby continued their game.

Once Ruby had won easily, causing Valeera to sit in one of the living room chairs (properly this time) and stew, the two shaman stepped out of the house.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rehgar asked, "if it's about me springing the test on you, save it. There's no going back now."

"I'm not happy about that, but no," Ruby's eyes seemed to focus on one of the torches, which was almost dead, "I talked with Blood."

"I thought that wasn't working?"

"He showed up in Silithus," Ruby said, "just walked up, making dumb jokes about shaman talking to the dead."

"Sounds like him," Bloodeye had always been fond of corny jokes, "What did he say?"

"Why didn't you two _talk to me_ about this gladiator team idea before you did it?"

"So he told you it wasn't my idea?"

"Yeah, but," Ruby's gaze on the torch broke, even as the flames roared back to life, "why didn't you tell me?" Ruby's voice had taken on a pleading edge, "Did you not _care_ how I felt about it to ask before you ran off and bought a couple of slaves?"

"I figured it better to ask your forgiveness than convince you about it," Rehgar said, "and I sure as hell thought it better to grab Valeera before she was bought by someone that had worse intentions. Besides, you and me? We know what it's like to be on that side of the lash."

Rehgar had never been sure if he had been born into slavery, or if he had been captured as a kid, or if his parent had sold him to the Gorian Empire, but his oldest memories were of being used as a training dummy for their young. He killed for the first time before he reached his victim's hip, by the time he had reached their chest, he killed half the ogre's he went against.

Then they sold him to the orc arenas where he stayed until something strange started to happen. Slowly, over the course of several weeks, the gladiators were taken from their cell with none returning.

When it had been his turn, several green skinned orcs were waiting for him and after checking him over, offered him two things that meant so many things. An blade and a drinking horn of green liquid, death and life, freedom and damnation.

He had taken the horn, drinking deeply from the demon's blood. Little had he known all he was doing was trading one yoke for another.

Rehgar had been one of the many orcs who sacked Stormwind, had fought in the bitter war of attrition in Khaz Modan, and slaughtered tens of men at Hillsbrad Foothills.

And when the Horde had been routed, he was forced into one of the internment camps, though he didn't stay there long. Instead, he was sold off to a human lord to be used as a gladiator, _again_.

"Bloodeye said the same thing, but that doesn't make it _right_ ," Ruby said, "it just makes us as bad as them."

Rehgar sighed, "I know. We had both agreed it would be a temporary thing. Bloodeye was sure they'd agree to stick around after seeing the money we make at Dire Maul. Even split five ways, it's a lot."

"And if they don't want to stay?"

"They can leave," Rehgar shrugged, "I've been trying to convince the Warchief to take me on as an advisor. If that happens, I won't _need_ gladiators. I'll still sponsor 'em if they want to keep going, but it's their choice."

"..."

"Look, I know it's a shitty thing we're doing, but we can make the best of it. I need you to run up to Ashenvale before you head back south."

"Uh," Ruby looked taken aback by the sudden change of topic, "why?"

"Broll's curse is related to an idol I think is that way. Looks like a dragon, should be leaking Fel. Shouldn't be too hard to find, and I need it to break the curse."

In the meantime, he was going to have to get Broll to open up more about his daughter's death.

Why couldn't life be easy?

"If it helps them," Ruby bit her lip, "I'll go with Blake… and maybe one of the others?"

Rehgar looked at her, "You better not be thinking of doing something stupid, pup."

"No," Ruby sighed, "Crocbait's here willingly and I think Valeera's willing to stick around if it means she keeps getting money and warm food."

"She does seem to like it, doesn't she?" Valeera had cheerfully disappeared into Orgrimmar after he gave her cut to her, returning with her arms full of Hearthstone packs and candy.

Rehgar hadn't thought someone could eat enough surgery food to give _Ruby_ a run for her money. Ah, spirits, Valeera was going to be bouncing off the walls about Hallow's End, wasn't she?

"She'd like it if you cooked pork less often."

"There's nothing wrong with pork!" Rehgar defended.

"You cook it several times _a day_ ," Ruby pointed out, "you can't blame her for wanting a little variety."

"Eh," Rehgar grunted noncommittally, "We should get to bed. We're probably not gonna sleep till it's November first."

Ruby giggled, "Yeah."

\- X Line Break X-

Weiss fiddled with the sheath keeping her new dagger on her hip. How did Jaune deal with it constantly bumping into him?

She wasn't sure _why_ she had decided to grab a dagger before they left Honor Hold, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

 _Plenty of things can be done with a dagger. It might be impressive to rip the life from your opponent and use it to cast a ritual at high speeds, but it's also burning energy you could be using later, so just slitting their throat and using their blood to create the seal for the ritual is more practical._

"How long do you think it will take to get to Shattrath?" Yang asked Maan.

"At the rate we're moving? Two weeks, maybe more."

"Two weeks?"

 _I've waited twenty years for this, I can wait a couple of weeks. Still, it would probably be more effective if you summoned a Xorothian steed. We haven't worked on summoning though… I suppose we'll have to work on that when you make camp. Imps first, maybe that collection of them Gul'dan made._

Weiss shook her head again, trying to get rid of the vague murmurs.

 _Why ever would you want to do that? All I'm doing is helping you on the path to grea- oh, you. Run._

There was a noise like trumpeting in the distance, and Weiss turned with Yang and Maan.

"An elekk?" Maan asked, "what would an elekk be doing in Hellfire?"

"What's an Elekk?"

"They're big- nevermind we don't have time to worry about it. We need to contin-"

 _I said,_ _ **RUN**_ , Weiss staggered, looking for the source of the voice.

Before they could, a large creature appeared between them. It looked similar to a goliath, though with a long trunk. It was covered in ornate white and gold armor with purple gems and, strangely, slightly transparent.

Someone jumped onto the ground, standing to his full height. He was of the same race as Maan, but with hooves instead of feet, wearing similar armor to the animal and he was similarly transparent. In his hand was a giant hammer that's head was seemingly made of the largest crystal she had ever seen.

 _Gorefiend_ , he said with a voice that seemed to echo as he stared at her and started walking forward, _did you really think you could escape your punishment?_

"Gorefiend?" Weiss said, drawing Myrtenaster, "I don't know what you're-"

 _Do not lie!_ he roared, swinging his hammer towards her. Halfway through, Yang stepped into the blow, grunting as her Aura rippled around the strike, _You-_

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde brawler said, "but if you want to hurt Weiss, you'll have to go through me."

 _Very well_ , he calmly raised a hand, _then I shall!_

An explosion of Light burned into existence, a second sun in the man's hand as he tried to bring it down on Yang.

Yang stepped to the side, deploying Ember Celica as she did and slammed her fist into the armor. The man grunted in pain, though the shot apparently went through him, if the explosions of red earth were any sign.

 _You can strike me?_ the smallest amount of surprise leaked into his voice.

 _Karsius, my friend, you brought yourself death by chasing me here. Thank you, it saves me the time to hunt you down myself later._

 _I am not your friend, monster!_ The man's eyes started to glow gold as he focussed on Weiss again, _And the Light shall punish-_

Yang hit him again, right where the kidney would be on a human. This had the unintended response of the shot striking Weiss full on. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, "Hey! I'm not-"

 _Idiot. Can't even watch what she's hitting._

Yang ducked under the sweeping attack by the hammer as Maan's hatchet flew through the man and his animal harmlessly. Weiss took the opportunity to move forward, driving Myrtenaster into a chink in his armor. It was odd, watching the blade go through him, but still clearly _harm_ him.

Weiss yanked Myrtenaster from its place in the man's side, sending up a plain white glyph at her side as he span, his hammer burning with golden fire. The glyph shuddered with the blow and the golden fire rushed into the glyph, turning it the same color.

 _Oh? I knew those runic circles of yours could channel Fel quite well, but to take the Draenei's precious Light?_

Weiss shifted the glyph, letting it glow with golden power, before pushing it _out_.

The man was sent flying backward as a golden blast of light crashed into him. He landed hard, rolling away and losing his grip on his hammer.

 _So you have learned new tricks, Gorefiend,_ the man pushed himself up, _unfortunately for you, I have been fighting since before your race was even born!_

As he finished his declaration, he flung his hands forward, sending two golden swords flying towards Weiss. The heiress threw up two more glyphs, the swords disappearing the minute they hit the glyphs.

The man charged at Weiss as he took up his hammer. Seconds before he reached her, a new glyph appeared around his waist, "I don't know-"

 _Gorefiend_! The roar was accompanied by an explosion of light, sending Weiss flying back.

 _Karsius! I can't wait to see you consumed by the Fel, I've waited years for this. Up Weiss, up!_

Weiss pushed herself up, glaring at Karsius. The man grabbed his hammer, attempting to swing it down in a heavy strike.

He only got halfway through before Yang came from the side and pushing Weiss back. The hammer hit Yang's head with an unholy crack, though she didn't flinch.

 _You..._

"You hit pretty hard, buddy," Yang said, "like, definitely harder than I thought you would. But here's the thing, my Semblance? The more I get hit, the stronger I get, and you've been hitting pretty hard, so let's see what happens _now_ , eh?"

Then Yang unleashed a haymaker, smashing the man back and against his mount as she leapt after him, hitting him several more times.

 _Maybe she does have her uses. But I want us to be the ones to end his pitiful existence, so…_

" _Yang, let me do it."_

Yang stopped, one arm braced against his throat, "You sure?"

"Yes," Weiss walked towards them, tightening her grip on Myrtenaster, "I'll do it."

As Weiss reached him, she imagined her Aura coating the rapier blade, covering every inch.

 _You haven't won, Gorefiend._

 _I think you'll find that I have. You should of shown me the proper respect, but you didn't._

Weiss felt another glyph appear on the back of her hand, and copies along Myrtenaster. A glance down showed it to be the green one Grarm had used in the cave. Was that really only a couple of weeks ago? It felt like a lifetime.

 _He'll only destroy you, girl. Gorefiend doesn't care about you beyond a vessel for his rebir-_

"Shut up," Weiss said shortly, imagining her Aura burning away. As she did, the glyphs glowed bright green and flames of the same color exploded to life on Myrtenaster's blade as another rush of euphoria raged into being in Weiss. A simple flourish, and Weiss ran the man through.

He roared in agony as the same flames seemed to spread through his body like a forest on fire, until he was nothing but a man shaped flame. Then he disappeared, as if he had never been there.

 _And while we're at it…_

The glyph changed and the man's mount seemed to be dragged towards her, before it disappeared into a funnel that melded with Weiss's skin. After a moment, the rush faded, and instead Weiss staggered back in pain.

 _Mh… suppose that's still too much. I should probably…_

Weiss felt herself fading out of consciousness, and the last thing she remembered was Yang turning her over and asking, "What's with her-?"

-X Line Break X-

"So what's today?" Valeera asked loudly as she left the house with Rehgar, Crocbait and, strangely, Blake.

She wasn't _complaining_ the black haired human was with them, mind you, but wasn't expecting it.

"Ruby's birthday _and_ Hollow's End," Rehgar said simply.

"Still can't believe that," Blake muttered.

"What, that something was twisted enough to give Ruby the excuse to nearly triple the amount of sugar she eats?" Rehgar chuckled.

"Yeah. So we're-?"

"Buying her presents, food for it, and dropping off last minute invitations. Figured it'd be good to go as a group."

"And Hollow's End?" Valeera asked.

"We'll do that before the party," Rehgar said, "Ruby's probably gonna drag you all out to get costumes the moment we get home, so don't expect much rest today."

"Did she ever tell you about our Hallow's End at Beacon?" Blake asked.

Beacon?

"No, why?"

"Well, when it came time to go trick or treating, she kept acting like a brat. She didn't even put on a costume, just kept following behind us going 'it's my birthday!' at every house so we'd give her our candy," Blake said, a small affectionate smile on her lips.

"Really?" Valeera asked.

"Yeah. We got her back for it," Blake's smile twitched, "she was complaining that she didn't have a costume for the party and asking us to get her one."

"And you didn't?" Rehgar asked.

"No, we did. We stuck her in a trashcan."

Rehgar let out a bark of laughter, "I knew I liked you!"

"It was Yang's idea."

"Yang?" Valeera frowned, "who's Yang?"

Blake looked behind her, and Valeera was very glad she hadn't been looking anywhere that could have led to problems, "Ruby's sister, Yang."

Ruby had a sister? Valeera suddenly realized she knew very little about the woman. She knew Ruby had been a slave, that she played Hearthstone, was a shaman and loved sugary things (something Valeera was really happy about) but that was where her knowledge stopped.

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry about it," Rehgar said roughly, "she isn't here and you aren't likely to ever see her."

"Sorry," Crocbait interrupted, talking for the first time since they left the house, "Hallow's End? What's that?"

"Supposed to be a day of mourning," Rehgar said, "but then the Forsaken broke free and turned it into half that and half celebration, then the goblins got their paws on it and turned it into a big party. People dress up in costumes, hand out candy and play tricks on each other. I hate it."

Really? Looks like the undead had given them something good.

"You probably hate most holidays," Valeera responded, only to freeze as Rehgar looked back at her. Had she just pushed things too far?

"Actually," Rehgar drawled, "I happen to like Winter Veil. My problem with Hallow's End is that I'm normally busy getting things ready for Ruby's party and having to stop and chase off kids who think chucking those stupid exploding eggs at the house is funny makes it take longer."

"We'll be starting here," Rehgar dodged around a cart to enter a shop with a gun and bow crossed on the sign, "She'll need plenty of gunpowder for Crescent Rose's bullets, right?"

"Yeah," Blake said, "the most we could ever afford was six bullets."

"Crescent Rose?"

"Big unholy contraption she uses," Rehgar said, "like someone put a scythe together with one of those Alliance sniper rifle. I've never actually seen her use it though."

"Just ask her," Blake said as she examined a display case full of the newest goblin made pistols, "she loves that scythe more than anything."

Valeera saw Rehgar roll his eyes, and strained herself to hear what he whispered.

"Except she was willing to give it up to keep… Bah," Rehgar spat as he walked to the counter, changing to orcish to speak with the female tauren behind it.

Yang grunted as she carried Weiss into the cave, sliding the heiress off her back and flopping down across from her. Maan had remained outside, squatting down beside a boulder to keep watch.

"This better not become a thing," Yang said to her unconscious friend, "Your eyes turning red, then you pull some freaky new ability from nowhere and then you pass out. I mean, the red eyes is kinda _my_ thing, so if you aren't willing to stop the other two, can you at least let me keep that?"

Yang was completely aware Weiss couldn't hear her, but needed to keep talking to not freak out about the circumstances.

"Did I ever tell you I was scared of ghosts when I was a kid?" Yang said, "like, completely terrified of them. I used to sneak into my dad's room if I saw a ghost movie. And that sucked, because Ruby _loved_ them and I could never say no to her about it. What was I gonna do? Let her see her big sister be scared? Hey, what do you think her and Blake are doing?"

Yang focused on that, instead of the fact that they had just fought a _freaking ghost._

"I bet Ruby's probably been running around Vale and Patch, trying to figure out why we disappeared. The authorities have to know we're missing by now, right?" Yang chuckled as an idea came across her, "Hey, do ya think they think we did some cheesy 'run off together and get married' thing? Oh! By the way, I was thinking, do you think there's any chance Blake and Ruby are around? Like, maybe at Shattrath?"

Yang sighed, leaning her head back, letting the cold stone wall sooth the spot where she had taken that hammer blow to the skull. It ached slightly, a testament to just how strong the guy was. He had hit her like a raging ursa major, instead of a normal, if buff, guy.

"So, who's Gorefiend?" Yang asked, "and why'd the big guy think you were him?"

Come to think of it, Weiss had never explained how she knew about Shadowmoon valley or why they going there.

"Just," Yang sighed, "just, please stay safe, ok? Until we find Ruby and Blake, you're all I have."

Yang closed her eyes, figuring there was no harm in dozing while she waited for Weiss to wake up.

It had started to get dark out by the time that happened. Weiss gave something between a moan and a groan as she pushed herself up. The red was fading from her eyes, almost completely gone from the right, but slower on the left.

"Yang?" She asked, "what happened? Last thing I remember, we were fighting…"

"You passed out, again."

Weiss hummed lowly, a pleasant sound, "Really?"

"Yeah," Yang said, "You did. I had to carry you again. You know, if you wanted a piggyback ride, you could just ask, princess."

Weiss chuckled weakly, "Sorry."

"Weiss," Yang asked, "are you alright?"

Weiss jolted slightly, looking completely bewildered, "Yes. Of course I am, why?"

"You're just… I don't know, first you do that thing with Biggs, then you're suddenly talking about going to Shadowmoon, then you do something to one of those orcs, and now this. I'm just worried about you."

"You shouldn't be," Weiss said, "I'm fine, in fact, I haven't felt this well in a long time. I'm not reliant on Dust anymore."

Weiss had said that with an almost smug satisfaction, a slightly mad smile on her face the wasn't helped by her eyes being two different colors.

"I…" Yang sighed, "Fine. Let's go talk to Maan, it's getting late."

Yang wasn't sure what was going on, but until she found an answer, there wasn't much she could do. And come hell or high water, she _was_ finding an answer.

-X Line Break X-

Blake leaned against the outer wall of the fifth store they had gone to, a seamstress, waiting for Rehgar to come out.

She had gotten Ruby's present a couple stores back, and it quickly got boring standing around as Rehgar tried to haggle at every shop, especially when you couldn't tell what was being said. It was quite a bit more interesting to watch the people of Orgrimmar go about their day

Which is probably why she was joined by Valeera. The blood elf was watching her intensely as she threw a slightly curved throwing knife into the air and caught it.

"What?" Blake finally asked. She didn't like being watched, it set her on edge. She had spent more of her life in the shadows than anywhere else now, between the White Fang, laying low at Beacon and the last six years of drifting.

That thought was actually kinda depressing.

"So, uh…" Valeera coughed, "So you and Ruby have known each other for awhile?"

"Yeah," Blake drew out the word slightly, confused by the question. Of course her and Ruby knew each other, "Why?"

"Just curious," Valeera said, "I've never had any girl friends," after a moment, Valeera's face blanched, "I mean, I haven't had any friends that are girls, not any, well, nevermind."

"Ok?" Blake said, resisting the urge to reach up and scratch next to her ear. What the heck?

"Anyways," Valeera said, "you mentioned something about, what was it, Beacon? Where's that?"

"It was an academy we went to when we were younger," Blake said, "It's where we met."

"Wait," Valeera's nose wrinkled, "you two went to some stuffy learning place?"

"Beacon wasn't like that," Blake said, "it was a school for learning to fight. We were on the same team."

"Team?"

"Mh," Blake nodded, "Yeah, Beacon divided the students into teams of four. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and me were Team RWBY, led by Ruby."

"Really?" Valeera had turned so she was leaning her shoulder on the wall, "Ruby was in charge? She doesn't seem like the type to lead."

"She's a fine leader," Blake defended her friend, "but she's never been one for the spotlight. Neither of us are."

It was why Blake had been content with spends the last few years going through the motions of living as guilt ate away at her. Probably why Ruby was content with staying with Rehgar as she tried to keep an ear to the ground about Blake.

It made Blake wish they were the type to make big waves, "a black haired woman wearing a bow' was an incredibly vague thing to go on.

"Huh," Valeera said, "she just seemed… I don't know, not mellow-"

Blake snorted. Ruby, mellow? While certainly more common than it had been before they had been separated, Ruby's calm seemed confined to when she was meditating. She still inhaled cookies, drank hot chocolate whenever the opportunity arose, was gleefully in the center of the fighting when the Silithid came, and was up and doing stuff while Blake was still happily asleep. Even this morning, she had woken to Ruby baking a new batch of cookies to fill the now empty jar. Then there was her increased tendency to burn or shock anything that drew her ire. And, if what Rehgar said was true (and Blake was willing to trust him on this), the fact that Ruby was apparently still trick or treating in her twenties, or at the very least, turned her birthday party into a costume party.

Blake had always viewed Ruby as the physical embodiment of purity, and had added sacrifice onto that over the years they had been apart. Made her into a borderline immaculate figure in her mind.

That Ruby had apparently made a deal with four _literal_ embodiment of the elements and was determined to keep to it even as they sent her to a war that was rapidly becoming a meat grinder didn't help that image.

"-but she just doesn't seem like she'd be a stick-in-the-mud authority type."

Blake laughed, "What you just described is the opposite of Ruby's leading style. She'd drill all these different strategies she came up with into our heads, yeah, but otherwise she was kinda hands off. Wanted to be willing to fight for each other because we were friends."

"She was?"

"She was two years younger than everyone else and made leader without being asked her opinion on the matter," Blake said as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Huh," Valeera repeated the noise, "what about you?

Blake raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"Do you have any other family?"

"Not anymore," not until they found a way back to Remnant, "it's just me and Ruby. We-"

"Alright," Rehgar marched out of the building, a package under one arm, "We have one place left to go."

-X Line Break X-

Thrall sighed as he read the reports, feeling thrice his age as he continued further.

Over a thousand men dead over the last month, on his orders. And he would need to send even more if they had any hope to stop it, if they didn't, _everyone_ under his rule would die.

The badge and the burden, as Ruby put it.

"Dat bad?" Vol'jin asked grimly.

"Yes," Thrall rubbed his eyes with one hand, feeling stress start to build, "I should compose a letter to High Priestess Whisperwind and Archdruid Staghelm."

"Dem?" Vol'jin scowled around his tusks. Fandral's attempts to silence his people had earned the druid Vol'jin's undying hatred, "Why?"

"There's tension between the Horde and Alliance forces at the front," Thrall said, "if we can form a united front, more from both sides can return home."

For every member of the Alliance guilty of crimes against the Horde who died down there, it would come at the cost of Thrall's people and those who were fine to live and let live. While Thrall was willing to defend his people to the last, he didn't wish to take it out on those who weren't guilty.

To do so would make him as bad as Blackmoore and Kagrim. Taratha hadn't done anything to deserve her execution, and Ruby nothing to deserve her slavery. He remembered the first meeting with the young shamaness. Her hair had been a cracked blond color, though it had eventually returned to its natural brown-red, and she had been almost dreadfully skinny.

He had felt so guilty over it. Those were supposed to be _his_ people, they had been part of Grom's clan and they had enslaved a human out of petty spite.

Thrall sighed at the knock, "Yes?"

The Kor'kron stepped in, "Warchief! Rehgar Earthfury is here requesting an audience."

Speaking of Ruby…

"Send him in," Thall said, resigned. Rehgar had been pestering him about being taken on as an advisor. Thrall strongly suspected the gladiator master was growing tired of his occupation.

Rehgar stepped into the room, though he wasn't alone. Next to him was a black haired human who looked like she would rather be anywhere else, her bow twitching rapidly.

"Warchief," Rehgar greeted roughly, "Do you have an answer for me?"

Right to the heart of the mattar then.

"If I do allow you to advise me," Thrall said, "it will be a harsh job."

"But it will pay well," Rehgar said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Then it's not the harshest thing I've done," Rehgar responded.

"Was there anything else?" Thrall asked.

"Yes," Rehgar switch to slightly stilted Common, "Warchief, this is Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is the Warchief of the Horde."

Thrall's eyebrows jumped up. Ruby _had_ found Blake?

"Uh," Blake looked taken aback, "Hello, Warchief," she bowed slightly.

"Hello," Thrall greeted in return, "I must say, I didn't think the day would come where I would see you in Orgrimmar."

"You know me?" Blake sounded surprised. Had Ruby not talked to her about the Horde?

"Ruby learned from my mentor," Thrall said, "At my insistence. I should have dealt with the Warsong renegades sooner."

"Rehgar-?"

"No," Rehgar cut her off, "Drek'thar, who isn't here right now?" the last part tilted into a question.

"We're dealing with increased tensions with the dwarves," Thrall explained in Orcish before jumping back to Common, "Drek'thar has been a shaman longer than almost any orc, he had things he could teach that Rehgar couldn't. She spoke of you often."

That was an understatement. Blake never seemed to be far from his friend's mind, even when he was requesting for her and Bloodeye to clear out some threats around Orgrimmar.

"She did?" Blake seemed to inflate.

"Yes," Thrall said gently, "I assume that if you are here, Ruby has returned home?"

So long as Thrall was Warchief, Orgrimmar would always open its gates to those with nowhere to go. The Horde took in those outcast through no fault of their own, from the orcs to the Forsaken to the blood elves.

"She has," Rehgar said, "which is the another reason I'm here. It's Hallow's End."

Thrall blinked. It was? Ancestors, he had lost track of time. But why did that-?

Oh.

"I won't be able to make it," Thrall apologized, he normally tried to make a brief appearance, to wish Ruby well, if nothing else, "pass on my regards to Ruby?"

"Of course," Rehgar nodded, "just wanted to let you know she was back."

"Yes."

"The last reason I'm here is to formally inform you that she has passed her final test," Rehgar said, "and that I wish to have that recorded."

"I'll have Drek'thar do it when he returns," Thrall said, "Would you please leave? I have much to deal with."

"Right," Rehgar grunted, turning, "Come on, Blake. We'd best get back."

As the door shut, Thrall sighed. Back to the work, though…

Thrall grabbed his fountain pen, penning a quick letter to Drek'thar to be sent when he was done with the one to Tyrande.

It was going to be a long Hallow's End, he could tell.

\- X Line Break X-

AN: I'm currently taking suggestions on what everyone should go as for Hallow's End (Except Rehgar, he ain't going)


	10. Chapter 9

Christ on crutches, you people are dirty minded.

Final tally between SB, SV, and FF is:

Gramr: 4 votes.

Imp: 5 votes.

Felhoud: 5 votes.

Blueberry: 8 votes.

Dreadsteed: 12 votes.

And finally, Succubus: **31** votes.

The amount of votes of Succubus is nearly equal the the number of votes for the other options _combined_!

\- X Line Break X-

Blake sighed as she trudged back down the Drag along with Ruby, Valeera and Crocbait. She missed scrolls.

It seemed like such a small thing to miss, compared to many other things. But she walked this same path in reverse a little under a hour ago so they they could swap Rehgar for Ruby.

She wished she had a mount like the nightsabers of Darnassus, even one of those giant wolves the orcs used in the place of horses would have done.

"Soo…" Valeera said from behind them. Why was she always behind behind them? None of them were _that_ much taller than her, "Where are we going?"

"There's a fairground outside Orgrimmar," Ruby said, "we actually passed by it when we met to meet with Rehgar, Blake."

"I don't remember it," Blake said.

It made sense though, even some place at desolate as Durotar had to have celebrations at some point, right?

"It's mostly for Brewfest," Ruby said, "and Pilgrim's Bounty."

"Brewfest?" Crocbait asked.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "big celebration about alcohol earlier in the month," she shrugged, "It's ok."

"You've been?" Blake asked.

"Bloodeye loved going," Ruby said, "if only to renew his Brew of the Month club membership, but also for the drinking contests. Rehgar always sent me to grab him at the end of the day."

They made their way out of the main gates of Orgrimmar, dodging around wagons stacked high with boxes, barrels and soldiers, all of which were traveling the same way.

"They must be for Silithus," Ruby said, silver eyes locked on them as they disappeared to the west.

Blake nodded, feeling her mouth dry. That was a lot of people. The Horde, at least, had made the decision to go all in.

They walked for another ten minutes before they reached the shops.

"Woah," Blake breathed.

You wouldn't have been able to tell that there was a war going on by the area in front of them. In the back was a giant tent, out of which people were coming and going with bags containing outfits. The fence in front of them was lined with jack-o-lanterns carved to look like different races, torches burning with (hopefully) simulated Felfire crackled away, and kids were running around, grabbing candy and returning to the costumed men and women at several pavilions. In the center of it all was an unburnt wicker man.

Blake followed Ruby into the fair, jumping back as an troll child ran by them, wearing a white dress, blue wig with leaves laced in it, and clutching an bow with limbs made to look like wings. She grabbed the bow string and as she pulled it back, a glowing blue arrow appeared on it.

The arrow flew, hitting an shirtless orc wearing a shoulder pad and holding a giant axe and faded silently. The boy turned, dropping the axe as he made an exaggerated stagger, clutching his side as he fell to his knees.

Another orcish boy ran over, dressed up to look like the Warchief. His hand was wrapped around an oversized hammer, and he slid to his knees next to the other boy. He reached down briefly to touch the spot the 'arrow' had struck, before springing to his feet with a howl, running at the troll girl as she fired several arrows at him.

"That's _cool_ ," Valeera said as the boy batted the arrows aside with his hammer.

"I guess," Blake said, following Ruby and Crocbait into the tent.

Now came the hard part. Picking out a costume.

\- X Line Break X-

Weiss tightened her grip on the dagger, trying to steady the shaking as she moved the green edged knife.

 _You need blood for this ritual, Weiss. It's enough that it won't hurt anyone_.

A quarter of an inch above her thumb, Weiss stopped again. What was she doing? Hurti-

 _A second of pain for a servant, Weiss. Are you really so weak that that scares you?_

Weiss's hand started to shake. This wasn't right.

 _Do it._

She was better than this. She couldn't-

 _I said, do it._

She shouldn't even be _considering_ this. This was something someone who was _weak_ would do.

Weiss started to move the dagger away, letting of the breath she had been ho-

 _Well, at least I know you won't be easily controlled when we rejoin the Legion. But…_

Weiss lowered the dagger, swiping it across her thumb and drawing blood. Shouldn't her Aura of-?

 _Oh, yes. Can't forget that-_

Weiss's thumb burned as a blood red glyph appeared in her mind.

 _Now, draw it. Summon your first minion for us._

Weiss reached down, placing her bloody thumb onto the ground and drew a large circle. Then she created a star in the center.

The second it was done, another glyph appeared in her mind. A smaller circle intersections a larger one, which in turn used it to create half a ring with another line, and had even smaller circle at the top. Weiss added this to the top of the main glyph. Talar.

Then a circle with a triangle intersecting it, two smaller circles around two of the point and a pair of horns above the last. Midway between one of the circle points and the horn point, Weiss added another circle with three lines coming from it's center, one of which ended in another circle. Taam.

The last was a sprawling combination of triangles, lines and circles. Dregla.

 _Good. Now give me a moment to remember the rune for the imps…_

Weiss stood, sheathing her knife as she held each hand out in front of her waist, palms up. She pushed her Aura into the glyph in front of her, shaking as she did so.

Talar lit up first, the red blood turning blue,then Talar turned purple and Dregla turned green. Finally, the red glyph glowed, a ring of green spinning around it. Slowly at first, but each cycle sped it up. The air within the circle seemed to warp, like it was only partially there.

 _No! Weiss, without a destination anything could-!_

"Oh, _my_ ," a sultry voice came from the circle as a woman stepped out of the warp, "My, my, my, _my_. What do we have here? I come across a summoning and find a cutie with white hair? It must be my lucky day, and from the look on your face, it's _yours_ too."

Within the circle was the most attractive woman Weiss had ever seen. She had long golden hair around a pair of horns, silver eyes and a playful smirk on her full lips. The nails on either hand were so long they were practically claws, and she was holding a long leather whip in one hand, the other on her hip.

Her clothes, a black leather corset and underwear, exposed most of her light purple skin and wings. Wrapped around one long hooved leg was a barbed tail.

"Do you have a name, cutie?" the woman asked.

"Uh…" Weiss wetted her lips, trying to focus through the forming haze to answer the question, "Weiss."

 _Weiss-_

"Weiss," a pleasant shiver went up Weiss's spine at the way the woman said her name, like she was tasting it, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fierna."

 _Weiss, listen to me. Whatever you do, do not let her out of that cir-_

"Why don't you come over here and let me out of this?" Fierna said, curling one index finger forwards, "And then we can get to know each other."

"Oh," Weiss focused on the circle, why was she using that to keep someone as _beautiful_ as this locked away? "Yes! Of course!"

 _Damn you mortals. She's just going to kill you._

"Oh, hush," Fierna put one finger against her lips, "Don't ruin the fun and maybe I'll let you watch."

 _...Your kind never stops disgusting me, sayaad._

Weiss moved her foot, scraping away the spent blood. The minute she did, Fierna stepped forward, her tail unlashing from around her leg and wrapping around Weiss's waist, pulling the heiress close.

Weiss felt her breath hitch as Fierna grabbed her chin, angling the heiress's head up as she swept down to steal a kiss.

As Weiss felt the warm lips of the woman, no _goddess_ currently in front of her, a heavy haze started to overtake her. She felt something force its way into her mouth, groaning as Fierna wrapped her wings around them, pushing Weiss against the cave wall.

Was _this_ why people entered relationships? How had she missed this? Even the rough talons scrapping along her scalp as Fierna laced her fingers though Weiss's hair was amazing.

 _Weiss! You- -it!_

Finally, Fierna broke away, grinning wildly as she allowed Weiss to regain her breath. The woman leaned down, silver eyes glistening as she breathed in Weiss's ear, "did you like that, pet?"

 _Pet_? Weiss wasn't a _pet_.

"Yes," Weiss breathed out in spite of herself. The haze making it hard to stay angry at Fierna. Why should she? Fierna was so beautiful that she shouldn't have given Weiss the time of day, instead- Weiss stifled a moan as Fierna nipped her neck.

Something about this didn't seem right. Some of these things shouldn't- shouldn't-

Whatever Weiss had been worrying about fled her brain as Fierna came up, a pout on her face. Oh, no. She had made her sad…

"Pet," Fierna said, "I don't want you trying to keep quiet, understand?"

"Yes," Weiss squeaked out.

"Good," Fierna's grin grew wider, her tail slithering up Weiss's back. Weiss felt the barbs lightly rake across her skin, flames burning in their wake, numbing Weiss further, "because there's more where that came from."

Weiss barely had time to register that before the lips returned, rougher this time, and stole away her thoughts.

Dust, she had never considered something like this. She was the heiress of the SDC, so she had assumed she wou-

Wait. She was the heiress of the SDC, she shouldn't be getting to first base with someone she had just met. No matter how attractive- Weiss gave a shuddering gasp- or how skilled they were.

Weiss wormed her arms out of Fierna's embrace, pushing the woman back, noticing that one shoulder of her bolero was hanging off, "Stop."

"Oh?" Fierna pouted, "Why? I thought we were having fun."

Weiss closed her eyes, ignoring the pounding of her heart, and pushed Fierna back, "I don't know what you're trying to do-"

"What makes you think I'm trying to do anything?" Fierna asked coyly.

"-but it stops _now_ ," Weiss said.

"So we're done playing?"

"Yes," Weiss growled.

"Ah," Fierna, "I figured you'd rather go the fun way, but if you insist…"

Weiss dodged Fierna's lunge, watching the talons sink into the stone like it was water. As Fierna span, ripping her claws from the wall in a shower of stone chips, Weiss saw that her eyes had gained slitted pupils and her flawless features were… _weren't_. They were still unnaturally good, but there were slight problems.

 _I'm not sure if I should be proud you broke free of that on your own, or angry we're in this situation in the first place._

Weiss looked towards the entrance of the cave, where Yang and Maan were still asleep… alongside Myrtenaster.

 _If someone hasn't jumped the gun, we wouldn't_ _ **need**_ _a weapon!_

Weiss ducked under another claw strike, only to be struck by Fierna's tail. Weiss's aura rippled around the green tipped barbs.

"You should have just went along with it," Fierna snarled, "it would have been quick and painless. In fact, you would have _loved it_. Now this," Weiss dodged another strike, "it will be quick, if your lucky."

Weiss drew her knife, eyes locked onto where Myrtenaster sat at the cave entrance. Could she make it in time?

Weiss dodged a whip strike, listening to the crack as she focused on Fierna. The woman raised her whip hand, and another glyph sprang into existence around her wrist, halting the strike.

Weiss created a glyph around the other hand, forcing them above Fierna's head, and the woman to the ground, straddling her and pushing the dagger against Fierna's throat, "You. Lose," she growled out.

Fierna gave Weiss a look that could only be described as… smitten? "Oh… So _that's_ why your angry!"

"What?" Weiss wasn't in the mood for games. The places where the barbs had touched stang slightly, and just their existence made her skin crawl.

"You wanted to be the dominant one! You should have said so, mistress."

What.

"I mean, how was _I_ supposed to know? It was just a random summoning and you seemed content with letting me take charge. Please forgive me, mistress. I'll do what you say."

 _Cute. Typical sayaad behavior. You_ _ **like**_ _the fact that Weiss proved to be something more than an easy meal. Attracted by it. If we had more time, I'd have her just kill you and summon something else, but you'll have to do for now. But if you betray us, I will use you to summon something less likely to do so._

"Fine," Weiss lowered her dagger, and ignoring the small part that liked being called 'mistress', "You get to survive for now."

Another new glyph appeared in her head, and as she held out her hand, it appeared. Chains burst from both ends of the green glyph, wrapping around Weiss's arm and Fierna's body. They blazed for a second, before disappearing, the only evidence of their existence the strange feeling in Weiss's skull telling her where Fierna was.

 _Well. It isn't a imp, but it's your first demon nonetheless. Hopefully next time you summon one, you'll do it properly so it doesn't devolve into a fight for your life._

Weiss let the glyphs around Fierna's arms disappear, walking towards the cave mouth, "Keep watch, Fierna."

"As you wish, mistress," Weiss shuddered at the teasing voice.

If this whole affair was forgotten and never mentioned, Weiss would be very happy. As it was, she felt dirty.

\- X Line Break X-

Valeera grinned as she tried on a hat. The base was shaped like a triangle, with a large oval shaped cylinder above it. Attached to that was a skull with metal bat wings. The tip of the hat dipped into the fifteen year old's line of sight, but that didn't stop her excitement.

 _This was fun_! She had been trying on costumes for the past hour, and wasn't close to being ready to stop.

Though she thought she might go with this. She wasn't sure what a vampire was, or why they needed hunting, but she liked the design, especially since they had it in _her_ colors. It fit her better than the Demon Hunter outfit she had tried did.

Maybe when she was a bit older, that one would work…

Valeera checked herself in the full body mirror. The outfit had a pair of (strangely) armored stockings, and a red tailcoat over a ruffled doublet. Connected to the right shoulder was a red and purple finned shoulder pad, and it came with two toy weapons that were generously called stakes and about as large around as Valeera's arms.

Valeera stepped out of the smaller tent, only to immediately yelp as someone jumped out from behind a rack, wrapping their arms around her with a loud, "BOO!"

Valeera yelped, elbowing her unexpected captor in the face, "Ruby! You scared me!"

"That's the point," Ruby said, standing up and pushing back the hood covering her head.

Ruby's red and black ensemble had been replaced with an all black long robe, with spiked shoulder pads, ghostly illusionary wings and a breastplate just visible under the robes.

"Nice costume," Valeera said, "What's it supposed to be?"

"Thanks," Ruby said, "I'm not actually sure. A character from some book series, apparently. You're going with that?"

"Yeah," Valeera grinned, "like it?"

"It looks cool on you," Ruby said, "come on. We should pay for your stuff."

"Where's Blake and Crocbait?" Valeera asked.

"Outside already," Ruby said with a grin, "wanna try to sneak up on them?"

Valeera laughed slightly as they reached to cashier, handing over the gold for her costume, "Sure!"

Halfway to door, Ruby stopped suddenly, eyes unfocused.

"Ruby?"

Ruby cocked her head, looking like a dog as she did so, "Do you hear something?"

"No-" before Valeera had time to continue, Ruby ran out of the tent, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Valeera jogged after Ruby, looking around the area. Blake was seated at a table, a book in hand and a large brimmed witch's hat on the table.

You know, for all Blake's insistence that Beacon wasn't a namby pamby school, they seemed to know a lot of things you wouldn't expect from a former slave and… whatever Blake did for work. Reading and writing were the sort of things you'd learn in some school for nobles. Though she wasn't sure why'd they be at Orgrimmar if that was true.

It didn't take Valeera much longer to find Crocbait, the man, currently dressed in a replica of a paladin's armor, was staggering back as the two orc boys from earlier, and a blood elf girl holding a toy sword and shield, struck him. Crocbait swung the toy hammer in his hand lightly, tapping it against the girl's shield and swinging it wide as she pushed against the force, deliberately over extending himself.

"Blake!" Valeera looked over at where Ruby was calling the other human. Blake's eyes seemed to drink in Ruby, "Do you hear anything strange?"

Blake froze for a second, her bow twitching, "I-"

"I still don't hear anything," Valeera said.

"-is that… _laughter_?" Blake asked, "and neighing?"

Ruby's eyes jumped over to Valeera, widening slightly, before she tackled the blood elf off her feet, doing her best to cover Valeera.

What-?

There was a roar of flames as Valeera felt a wave of heat, followed by maniacal laughter.

"You alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Fire," Ruby gave an exaggerated scoff as she stood, helping Valeera up, "compared to forge burns, that's nothing. Where-?"

Another storm of fire blossomed around Ruby, only for it to flicker and be sucked into something around Ruby's neck. The shamaness didn't look fazed, not even her outfit damaged.

"Prepare yourselves, the bells have tolled!" A mad voice called from above, causing them both to look up, "Shelter your weak, your young and your old! Each of you shall pay the final sum. Cry for mercy, the reckoning has come!"

Riding on a horse above them was a headless human, a flaming sword in one hand. He pointed the sword at one of the kids, and a pumpkin shaped blast of fire launched from it. Crocbait grabbed the blood elf, yanking them behind him.

"Shelter your young?" Crocbait growled, a similar look to the one he had just before he lost it against Roxana, "How are we supposed to do that when you're attacking them?"

Valeera looked under the table, finding the bag holding everyone's normal clothes and their weapons.

"Pass me my cloak while you're under there," Ruby hadn't moved her eyes from the horsman, something bluish white crackling around her arm for a second before she swung it forward. Lightning lanced through the horseman, and if he had felt it, he certainly didn't respond.

Valeera grabbed the black sword in a sheath, throwing it on top, then the _really_ heavy red box and Ruby's cloak, and finally Crocbait's swords. Halfway between drawing her daggers, Valeera looked up at a whirring noise, dropping her jaw to gape.

That was a big scythe.

-X Line

Ruby couldn't help the smirk that spread on her face as she enjoyed the weight of Crescent Rose. After six years away from her sweetheart, it was still so satisfying to hear the mecha-shift activate, to feel the blade in her hands again. She was glad Blake had taken care of Crescent Rose for so long.

She could only hope Crescent Rose had done the same for Blake.

Ruby lowered her center of weight, waiting for the horseman to stop moving. He did, pointing his blade at Blake.

The smirk slid off Ruby's face and she swung Crescent Rose in an upward arc, the air rippling from the scythe blade and knocking the blast off course.

"Ruby!" Ruby looked behind her, watching Blake running towards the her, Gambol Shroud in scythe form.

Ruby shifted Crescent Rose slightly, resting the back of the blade on the ground. As Blake planted her feet on Crescent Rose, Ruby activated her Semblance, using her strength to fling Crescent Rose and Blake forward.

Blake flew into the air, throwing Gambol Shroud to the side as she went flying past the horseman.

Which meant Gambol Shroud wrapped around the horse's legs. Blake gave a sharp tug, pulling the horseman closer to the ground… and Valeera.

The curved throwing knife flew through the air, hitting into the horseman's chest. In response, the horseman span his sword through the air, sending a rain of embers onto the ground.

"Soldiers arise, stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight!"

At each spot an ember struck, a pumpkin appeared and exploded from the earth on a body of vines. The one closest to Crocbait was immediately cut in two, followed by two more.

"Val!" Ruby called to the blood elf, "Me and Blake will deal with the horseman, you help Crocbait!"

Valeera looked startled, before nodding and bursting into action, slotting her daggers into two pumpkins and dragging them out is a shower of pulp and slime.

"You," Ruby pointed at a reedy looking orc that was watching everything with a look of fear on his face and a shaking grip on his axe, the armor marking him as a guard looking massive on him "Get the kids to Orgrimmar and send help!"

Ruby saw the horseman point his sword at the guard, ripping one of her totems off the necklace and throwing it to the ground in front of him. Seconds before the flames hit him, a fire elemental burst from the totem, absorbing them.

"Now!" Ruby barked, shifting Crescent Rose into its rifle form and shooting at the horseman. Crescent Rose gave a roar, and Ruby took satisfaction at the horseman's jolt.

The guard tightened his grip on the axe, nodding, "Come on, pups," he said to the kids gently, "follow me."

The horse flew down, Blake trailing behind it like a flag, aiming for the guard's back. No…

Ruby exploded forward, feeling the flames attempt to eat through her aura as she used her Semblance to put herself between the guard and the horseman. If the horseman had a head, she'd like to think it would have jerked in shock.

Especially since Crescent Rose was pressed against his spine.

 _Strength of the earth, heed my call…_

Power filled her, drawing from the rocky ground beneath them.

"You shouldn't of opened yourself up like this," Ruby said, before yanking Crescent Rose back with incredible strength, cutting the horseman in two.

Everything was quiet for a moment, the horse looking lost without its rider. It didn't even fight as Blake unraveled Gambol Shroud.

"What the heck was that?" Valeera asked.

"I dunno," Ruby said, "but we should probably report it to-"

"So eager you are for my blood to spill," Ruby span, shock running through her as she watched the horse take to the sky, its rider atop it again, "yet to vanquish me 'tis my head you must kill!"

"We- we need to report this," Ruby said.

What was going on?

-X Line Break X-

Yang sat up with a yawn, ignoring her coat, which she had been using as a blanket, sliding down as she did.

"Oh," an unfamiliar voice said, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

Seated across from Weiss, a strange look on her face as she stared at the sleeping girl, was a woman with long white hair. She seemed to have something wrapped around her upper body, and her legs ended in hooves.

Yang, rather understandable, in her opinion, jumped up, deploying Ember Celica. The woman finally looked away from Weiss, allowing Yang to see her blue eyes as she cocked her head slightly, a cocky smirk on her face, "Mh? What's that about?"

"Who are you?" Yang asked loudly, hoping to wake Maan, at least, up.

"Me?" the woman stood, "I'm Fierna. Who are you?"

Who was she? Why the hell-?

"Yang," the blond brawler said, wondering why she had been angry. No wait-

"Yang? It's a pleasu-"

"Why are you here?" Yang snarled. That hadn't been right.

"Oh? Two in one day?" Fierna sounded pleasantly surprised, "either I'm slipping, or I got summoned by a _very_ interesting mistress."

Yang coiled one arm back. Mistress? Summoned?

"Stop playing around," Yang growled, ready to attack if Fierna did anything.

Fierna simply cocked her head, the cocky smirk "What's wrong with playing? I like playing," she stood up, a predatory look in her eyes as she unfurled a pair of heavy wings, "I bet you like playing too~!"

Was it worth wasting a shell on her? Yang had already lost a few fighting that ghost yesterday, and she wasn't sure how many more fights were between them and Shattrath.

"Fierna!" Weiss barked, sitting up, "Stop that!"

What-?

"Mistress!" Fierna cheered as Weiss stood up, lunging at her and wrapping her arms and wings around Weiss. Yang saw Weiss tense.

Mistress? _Weiss_?

What the hell was going on?

"Let go," Weiss said gruffly, and Fierna jostled.

"Mistress," Fierna whined, "don't be like that! We were having such fun last nigh-"

"I said," Weiss's eyes flashed red as she snarled, "Let go!"

Fierna's smirk finally faded, replaced with a pout, "But _mistress_ ," Fierna whined again, "I thought we'd gotten over this! Your the one in charge, and I'm your loyal servant!"

"Fierna," Weiss said, "Let. Go."

"Oh, _fine_ ," Fierna said, "but first…"

Yang blinked as one of Fierna's arms came up, pushing Weiss's head up and allowing Fierna to press their lips together in a deep kiss. After several seconds, in which Weiss didn't fight nearly as much as Yang expected her to, Fierna let go, exposing a barbed tail and an outfit consisting a pair of panties and a leather corset.

"I'll be waiting outside!" Fierna called with a wide smile as she skipped away, "Come get when you're done talking with your friend!"

"You, uh," Yang pointed a thumb at the winged woman retreating back, ignoring the slight urge to give into hysteria, "You wanna explain that? Because…"

Dust, it was like the world was coming apart at the seems. Ghosts, Weiss doing weird stuff with her Semblance and making out with a weird faunus girl. What's next? People turning into Grimm?

"Fierna," Weiss said simply, "She's a sayaad and she works for me now."

...That explained _nothing_. What was a 'sayaad'? Why was she working for Weiss?

-X Line Break X-

"I don't want to talk about this," Broll said.

"Don't care," Rehgar said, "We're talking about it. What's that totem?"

It was strange to see the orc bustling around the house, checking the food in the oven, placing a carton of strawberries on the island, placing bottles on the coffee table and piling presents next to the couch. From the moment the others had left, Rehgar had started to get everything ready for the party.

"What do you care?" Broll grumbled.

"That totem has a lot of Life in it," Rehgar stopped as a bang came from outside, "One sec," Rehgar stalked to the front door, flinging it open, "You-"

The was another bang as Rehgar's head jerked back, the bald orc's face covered in soot.

"Oh no…" Broll heard someone say outside.

" _RUN_!" another kid yelled.

"That's right!" Rehgar yelled, "You better run! If I see around here again, I'll feed you to a worg!"

Rehgar slammed the door, stalking over to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and scrubbing his face with a disgruntled grumbling.

"Does that happen often?" Broll asked, trying to ignore what he would have done if it had been him who was hit by it.

"Couple times a year," Rehgar threw aside the dirty towel, "More, if they're particularly dumb. Now, the totem. What is it?"

"It's called the Idol of Remulos," Broll said reluctantly, "It was an incredibly powerful drudaic artifact."

"And you had it?" Rehgar asked, grabbing the roast from the top of the stove and sliding it into the oven. Then he grabbed a pan from the counter, sliding it onto the stove as he lit the gas under it, "Shouldn't it of been with some archdruid?"

"Remulos gave it to me," Broll said, "it was supposed to help me draw out my potential as a druid."

And he had _failed_. He had held the idol for over two thousand years and hadn't ever lived up to the promise his horns gave.

"Then this Remulos is some important druid, then?"

"Yes," Broll sighed, "He's the son of Cenarius."

"That big deer-elf?"

"Yes," Broll sighed again.

"So he thought you had potential as a druid you weren't using?" Rehgar sat down across from Broll with a relieved sigh.

"Everyone did," Broll said, grabbing one antler, "That's what being born with these are supposed to mean."

"Really?" Rehgar gave a bark of laughter, "and you don't think you lived up to it?"

"Yes," Broll said simply.

"Well," Rehgar said, "Hopefully we'll be able to purify the thing when Ruby get back with it-"

"It was destroyed," Broll cut Rehgar off.

"You sure about that?"

Broll stopped. He had been sure, it hadn't been there when he woke from his first rampage, "You think it's around?"

"I do. Ruby'll head off to get it within a couple days, then we can get rid of this curse," Rehgar said, standing up, "Come help me with the banner, would ya?"

Broll stood with a sigh. He wasn't sure he _deserved_ being freed from it.


	11. Flashback 1: Meetings and Banishments

Jaina stared at the runic array drawn on the paper, before falling back with a loud sigh.

Banishments were the bain of her existence. Summon a water elemental? Easy. Releasing them after they did what she needed? Just as easy. Forcing one back out of Azeroth when it didn't want to go? Annoying.

The ritual in front of her _should_ have done it. It was a modified version of the one that the Kirin Tor had used to force demons and undead back into the Twisting Nether during the Second War.

The one, the little part of her that had never recovered from the destruction of almost everything she held dear over the course of the Third War pointed out, that Arthas had torn through like so much paper to kill Antonidas.

Jaina hoped her message to Thrall had made it. There was always the risk it wouldn't, that the courier was compromised or turned away.

She had wanted to ask if there was anything his people could do before she went drastic and tried to kill the fire elemental raging through the swamps.

Jaina looked up as Aegwynn entered the room unannounced. The former Guardians were pulled tight, "Yes?"

"There's a girl asking for you," Aegwynn said simply, "Says she's from Orgrimmar."

Jaina frowned slightly. What was that supposed to mean? It shouldn't have been hard to tell.

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes," that one, clipped word made it clear that while Aegwynn did believe whoever was out there, she wasn't happy about it.

"Then send her in."

"If the guards haven't clasped her in chains," Aegwynn turned to exit the door, "last I saw they weren't getting along."

Jaina hung her head slightly at that. She wished the people of Theramore would realize that the Horde wasn't the same one that had crossed through the Dark Portal.

A couple minutes later, a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in," Jaina said.

The girl (though Jaina wanted to assume she was probably an adult) who stepped into the room wasn't, as Jaina expected, an orc. And she wasn't a troll or tauren either. She was human.

Her face was slightly gaunt, like she hadn't gotten enough food in a long time and was only starting to regain weight. It made it slightly uncomfortable to meet her silver eyes. Her hair was a brown the lightened to a crimson, though streaked with lines the color of straw.

She was wearing a black blouse with a high collar and long sleeves with a black corset, which clashed slightly with the brown pair of pants tucked into leather boots. She was also wearing a heavy, red, fur lined mantle, despite it being mid summer and blisteringly hot out.

All in all, it looked like two outfits smashed together, and Jaina strongly suspected it _was_.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment, before Jaina gestured to the chair across from her, "Hello. You said you're from Orgrimmar?"

"Oh," the girl gave a wide smile as she searched a pouch for something, "Yes. Sorry, I really should've pulled this out before I got here, but the Warchief said this was for you and I didn't want to lose it."

"Thank you," Jaina took the letter, turning it over and muttering a few elvish words as she did. If there was any Fel magic on it, she would know immediately.

Nothing, and the seal on the letter looked authentic, a snarling wolf head. Jaina grabbed her letter opener, stopping to run her finger over the monogram on the flat of the blade. _K. R._

Her mother had given Jaina her letter opener as a gift before she had left for Dalaran. Her father had commissioned it during the second war, an apology for being gone for so long.

Her parents had always done things like that a testament to the deep love they had felt for each other.

Jaina hadn't contacted her mother since the Third War, unsure of where her mother stood on her actions, or lack thereof, during her father's campaign against the Horde. That years had stretched by with her mother being similarly silent made Jaina worry.

Slitting open the envelope, Jaina pulled out the sheet of parchment, unfolding it.

 _Jaina,_

 _I'd like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this letter. I'm in the middle of some negotiations and can't be away for too long._

 _Unfortunately, I can't send any official assistance. If word made it across the sea that you were given Horde assistance, Stormwind would likely remove Theramore from the Alliance._

 _Which is why I sent Ruby, who, if all went accordingly, should have handed you this letter. Ruby is a shamaness that lives in Orgrimmar, but is not a member of the Horde._

 _I admit Ruby is far from the perfect agent, she has only been a Shaman for a few months, but you said this was a Fire Elemental, and Ruby is good with fire._

 _Your Friend, Thrall_.

Jaina looked up at the girl currently fidgeting in her chair, tapping her fingers on the armrests, "You're… Ruby?"

"Yes!" Ruby sat ramrod straight, "I am. Sorry, probably should have introduced myself. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Jaina Proudmoore," Jaina greeted, "Thrall said you- I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?"

"He's not a slave," Ruby muttered, eyes downcast as she gripped the chair so hard Jaina could see the veins.

"His name is Thrall," Jaina pointed out softly.

Ruby's eyes jumped up to meet hers, "Which means slave."

Jaina glanced down at the letter. This was who she was supposed to trust to do this?

"The Warchief," Jaina corrected herself, "says you can help with our Elemental problem?"

"Yep," Ruby sprang right back up, "I can leave any time you'd like."

"Can you do it now?" Jaina asked

Ruby nodded, standing up, "I'll be back before you know it!"

Jaina watched the door swing shut behind Ruby, before reaching for a piece of parchment to begin another letter to Thrall.

-X Line Break X-

Ruby wobbled on the water between Theramore and Dustwallow. She stuck out her tongue, trying to keep focused.

"About time you got back, Pinky!"

Ruby plummet into the water as her concentration broke. Swimming up, she broke the surface of the water, "That wasn't funny!"

"Yeah it was," Bloodeye laughed from his place on the shore. As Ruby walked up to him, he threw the wooden scythe Rehgar had gotten her.

Ruby frowned as it creaked, she missed Crescent Rose.

Oh crud, she had forgotten to ask around in Theramore for Blake.

"So," Bloodeye said, grabbing the greatsword he favored from where it leaned on a tree, "What did the pinkskin queen want?"

"She not a queen, she's a lady."

"Do I look like I care?" Bloodeye barked, "What are we doing?"

"There's a fire elemental around here," Ruby said, wondering why Rehgar had sent Bloodeye with her.

"Great," Bloodeye's mouth split into a bloodthirsty grin, "I don't get to fight elementals very often."

"We're only going to fight it-"

"If we have no choice, I know, I know," Bloodeye waved her off, "So, we need the Warg?"

Ruby placed her left hand to the ground, closing her eyes and began to pray under her breath in Kalimag.

"O, Spirits of Earth and Wind," Ruby followed the mantra Rehgar had taught her, "guide me on this hunt, so that I might- might-" crud, what came after that again? "Uh… find what I'm looking for?"

Apparently the spirits decided that was good enough, as she suddenly gained the exact location of the fire elemental as it rampaged through the forest.

"Well?" Bloodeye asked.

"We don't. It's close enough."

"Good," Bloodeye said, "Lead the way, Pinky."

Ruby turned, walking into the brush and following the spirits direction.

It took almost half a hour before one of them broke the silence.

"Listen," Bloodeye said, scratching at the corner of his missing eye.

"Can you please wear an eyepatch," Ruby blurted out, "it's gross when you do that."

"Why should I? I lost an eye, I'm not ashamed of that fact, so why should I hide it? Would you hide a scar?"

"Yes," Ruby said, rubbing at the right side of her neck.

Bloodeye grunted, "Well, that's your opinion. Anyways, back on topic. I know you and I don't talk much. You're busy with your spirit-y training and I'm busy drinking, fighting and whoring."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bloodeye nodded, "but I just wanted to make sure you know, if anyone's giving you a hard time about being a human, point me their way, I'll fuck 'em up for you. Same with Rehgar."

"Uh…" Ruby realized that this was one of the only times she had heard Bloodeye say her race, "Thanks?"

"We orcs are creatures of a pack," Bloodeye said, "and no matter how much you or I don't like it, until you find that girl you're looking for, you're part of our pack."

"I'm fine with it," Ruby protested. She honestly prefered training with Drek'thar, but Rehgar was ok.

Bloodeye grunted again, falling silent.

Within the next ten minutes, they found the trail of the elemental. Not that it was hard, you just had to follow the trail of burned trees.

"Why don't you use that sem-thingy to run ahead," Bloodeye scratched his eye socket again, "that way if we don't need to fight, I don't need to go all that way, and if we do, I'll catch up."

"Ok," Ruby lowered herself, before launching forward in a storm of petals flecked with cinders.

Ruby stopped in front of the elemental, opening her mouth. The collection of burning stones didn't bother to hear her out, merely smashing her back and through a tree.

Well, that answered that question, at least.

"Wind," Ruby spoke under her breath, "grace me with your… whatever."

It wasn't nearly as easy to remember those when you had a couple hundred pounds of angry stone and fire charging at you as it was at the mesas around Orgrimmar.

Luckily, Wind once again was willing to overlook it, and Ruby came up, launching a blade of air from her scythe.

The elemental staggered slightly, and Ruby muttered another prayer, one she could actually remember, "Fire and earth, grant me the use of your union."

Ruby planted her scythe into the ground, and the ground between them became molten, causing her to smile as one of the elemental's legs started to melt. Lava was powerful.

Ruby let the ground harden, yanking her scythe up from the earth. A wave of stone launched forward from the arc, crashing into the elemental and knocking it off balance.

Incapacitated, now she needed to…

"Creature of the elements," Ruby spoke in Kalimag, "return to your home. Azeroth is not for you, return to the burning mountains of the Firelands," Ruby winced as the elemental punched the ground with a defiant roar that sounded like a thousand fires crackling at once, unleashing a wave of fire. She needed to finish this, so she could deal with that, "Watch the storms of fire, behold the oceans of flame, and- and-" Not now, _not now_ , "-Stride across the plains of ash! But Azeroth is not yours, be gone from her!"

The elemental froze as the words echoed through the forest, carrying with them the powers granted to a Shaman by the Elements. The flames flickered and died, leaving nothing but a pile of black rocks.

Ruby fell on her butt, panting for breath. Banishments were a lot harder in the heat of the moment. Looking up at a cracking noise, Ruby got hit full in the face by a burning branch.

Yeah, it was that kind of day.

Ruby staggered up, planting a totem on the ground and summoning her contracted Fire Elemental, "Can you help with this?" Ruby gestured around the area.

It gave the closest thing it could to a nod, sweeping its arms in a giant gesture, dragging the fire into itself before using the totem to return to the Firelands.

Ruby sat on the cooling rocks, still surprised at how worn out the banishment had left her.

When Bloodeye finally jogged up a few minutes later, he looked around and gave a pitiful whine, "Did I miss it?"

Bloodeye looked so saddened by that, Ruby was half tempted to undo the banishing.


	12. Chapter 10

"Trick or treat!" Four voices called out with various levels of enthusiasm.

Valeera grinned at the candy that fell into her bag. Best. Holiday. _Ever_.

"Did you see the look they gave us?" Crocbait asked.

"I don't care," Ruby said, temporarily dropping the hood she was wearing, "I'm not sure why they'd be confused, I do this every year."

"Mh!" Valeera nodded, fishing out the lollipop and popping it into her mouth.

"Maybe it's because there's three grown human adults?" Blake suggested, "It's not exactly normal."

"Well," Ruby huffed, "it should be."

Valeera popped the treat out of her mouth, "Yeah!"

Blake rolled her eyes, only to jump slightly as Ruby slung an arm around her shoulders, "Besides, we haven't had any time to relax since we met up! This is perfect for that!"

"Oh, yeah," Valeera span, walking backwards, "Where have you been? You ditched us when we got to Orgrimmar."

"I went looking for Blake," Ruby said, "then we went south to Silithus. I wasn't sure we would come back."

"Why?" Valeera asked.

"Just... I was angry at Rehgar…" Ruby paused, looking at Blake, "about you and Broll."

"Huh?" Valeera's eyebrows touched. Her and Bro-? Oh! "It's fine."

"No," Ruby said darkly, moving her arm from around Blake to rub the point where her right shoulder met her neck, "it isn't. And you should never think it is."

"Wait…" Blake looked between them, "what?"

"Val and Broll are technically slaves," Ruby said, the dark look not leaving, "Rehgar pays them, and plans to free them after Dire Maul, but that doesn't make it-"

"He plans to what?" Valeera blurted out.

The idea probably should have thrilled her, who _wanted_ to be a slave? But… she had things she would have never had if Rehgar hadn't bought her. She had the promise of food every day, of a bed to sleep on (or a couch, at the least), she had money, meaning she didn't need to steal to get enough for her mana crystals... and she had friends.

Nobody wanted to be friends with the homeless thief. And that's all she had been. Hell, she was a slave _because_ she had tried to steal another shaman's totems.

"He isn't going to kick you out," Ruby said softly, "but if you or Broll want to leave, you can."

"And if I don't wanna?" Valeera realized how childish her voice sounded, painfully aware that she was by far the youngest member of the group.

"Then you can stay," Ruby said, "Rehgar might be a grump, but he isn't going to force you to leave. And if he does, you can come stay with me and Blake. Right, Blake?"

"Uh…" Blake blinked, having clearly not expected to be pulled back into the conversation, "Yeah?"

"See?" Ruby asked, reaching out and tousling Valeera's hair, sending the hat falling to the ground, "you don't need to worry about it. We know what it's like, being alone without anyone. Right?"

"Yeah," Blake reached down, grabbing Valeera's hat and patting it off, dropping it on Valeera's head.

"Now," Ruby gave a lopsided grin, "that's enough gloom for today. Let's get back to trick or treating, ok? Rehgar's gonna be even more grumpy than usual when we get back, so let's not make it worse by being late, right?"

"Ok," Valeera smiled back, turning towards the next house and taking off, "Race you!"

"Cheat all you want!" Ruby called after her, "I'm still gonna get there before you!"

She liked having friends.

-X Line Break X-

Xia walked through the forest, the only noises were the clacking of her staff on the stones that made up the forest.

She had started to walk the moment the sun had risen, and now the sun was starting to set on the horizon. She hoped she made it to the inn the people of Wu-Song had said was along the path before it became dark.

Shen-zin Su was much bigger than the maps at the academy implied.

Xia sighed, eyes roaming the giant stalks of bamboo on either side of her. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she had been going around in circles.

The mistweaver closed her eyes, unleashing a pulse of chi with her breath. There were several cranes and one…

Out of the bamboo in front of her prowled a tiger. The white and black cat turned, looking at her with a cocked head.

Xia breathed in slowly, trying to slow the hammering of her heart. Standing across from her was an avatar of Xuen. At least, that's what the stories said about white tigers, and Master Shang Xi always said there was a fragment of truth in stories.

Xia bowed at the waist, watching the tiger stretch lazily. When it pounced, she was ready for it.

She dropped her staff, grabbing her swords and swinging them at the white tiger. The slightly curved blade went through the front paw like it was mist. The same thing happened when she span the other by the small hoop below the guard so she could ram it into the creature's skull.

That… wasn't good.

Xia tried to keep her meditative state, channeling her Chi into a thin layer around the cutting edge of the blade. Before she could use it, however, the tiger's claws slashed through her side, ignoring the Chi there to leave bloody rakes.

Xia felt her eyes widen as the cold air hit the gouges. From the moment she had woken up at the Academy, her Chi had held a strange ability to defend her even when she wasn't consciously channeling it for that purpose. She had known, logically, that there was a point it would give out, otherwise she wouldn't have been carried into the Academy close to death. But in the entire time she had been at the Academy, they hadn't had a spar so harsh they broke it.

They certainly hadn't done anything that was capable of ignoring it outright.

The tiger was watching her, head turned slightly. It didn't move as Xia bit onto the hilt of one of her dao to free up one hand, pressing the mist covered appendage to the wounds and feeling them heal.

The moment she had returned the dao to her hand, it lunged at her again. This time Xia was ready, weaving to the side as the tiger flew by her.

The tiger landed with amazing grace, using the momentum to carry itself into the forest.

Xia closed her eyes, stretching her senses once more as she did. The reason mistweaving was the purest form of Chi manipulation was because Chi was a way to communicate. With yourself and the world. While that could be done with fists, it was easier when you mended wounds than caused them.

Xia let herself spread through the area, connecting with each bran- There!

The tiger lept from the shadows as Xia turned to it. She could count the teeth in its mouth if she wanted to. But she didn't want to...

Seconds before the tiger hit, Xia thrust the aura covered dao into its jaw, watching the blade go through the tiger's head but still cause it pain.

The tiger turned to mist, before reforming a bit away. After another moment, in which Xia's light grey eyes met the tiger's blue, it turned and disappeared into the bamboo.

The forest seemed to shift in some way as Xia continued to sense for it, waiting for another ambush to come.

It didn't, and when she finally walked away, she reached the inn within an hour.

-X Line Break X-

Gallus stepped onto the deck of the boat, sighing as he wound his rosary around his left hand. He had exited his trance a couple of minutes ago and decided to wait for the ship to land at the shore of Tanaris. From there, they would travel inland to reach Gadgetzan and stock up on supplies for the mortal members of the group before setting out for Silithus. All by the cover of night, so they could avoid the blistering heat of the day.

Gallus didn't particularly care himself. The threshold he stood at had ruined his ability to feel.

"Oh! Father Brightgrave! Why didn't ya tell anyone ya was up? Ya missed the meal."

Gallus turned, smiling lightly, "It's quite alright, Captain. I no longer have need for such things."

The tall troll privateer frowned at him, her tusks pointing out of the bottom of her mouth, "Ya sure? Da cook can make someting for you, it wouldn' be fillin' but better than nothin'"

"I'm fine, Captain," Gallus repeated firmly, "Tell me. How long until we make landfall?"

"Should be soon," she shrugged, leaning on her elbows, "Dere really be a war goin' on out dere, eh?"

"Yes," though Gallus wasn't sure of how much of a war it truly was at this point. When the Banshee Queen's first call for soldiers came, many of the Cult had volunteered making up a not insignificant fraction of the forces sent this way.

And where Shadows gathered, a Watcher followed.

The ship was packed to capacity with soldiers, mounts and supplies. Orcish warriors bunked next to blood elven paladins, tauren shaman next to undead mages. All with uniform, mass produced arms and armor. Even the ship's crew were wearing outfits meant to breath in the heat and owned bayoneted rifles to go with their knives and swords. A few of the higher ranked members had blunderbuss.

It made the ship's captain, in her bright red long coat, a pair of basket hilted sabers at her hips and a heavy monstrosity of a pistol smuggled from Gilneas strapped to the bandolier slung over her chest, stand out even more.

Gallus still wasn't sure how she got her finger in the trigger guard, but she had proved she could use it fine.

"Makes me wish we could land on da other side," the captain said, "See how dey like a storm o' cannon fire."

"Depending on how dire things get," Gallus said, tugging on the rosary around his charred hand, "We may well see cannons anyways."

She grinned, "Good," she span around, walking towards the wheel and yelling, "Listen up, men! Time for ya ta earn ya keep! We'll be hittin' land before da moon is high in da sky! I want everyone ready ta head out when we do! We got a long way ta walk ta Gadgetzan, and I don't think anyone wants ta spend more time den we need ta in da sun, with dat metal armor!"

Like she was one to talk, with that heavy coat.

Gallus walked below deck, watching some of the soldiers run around, hitching large sleigh with boxes and barrels to skeletal horses. Convenient, as there would be no need to feed them.

Reaching his bunk, Gallus lowered himself, grabbing the pack holding his things, including a lockbox with a letter from an old friend, and the staff that had once been a symbol of his authority.

Gallus couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at his lips as he watched the men and woman running around pulling on their armor as they went.

-X Line Break X-

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Yang scowled as the other three members of their party turned to her. Fierna had cocked her head again, tail whipping around she smirked at Yang.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," Yang gestured around wildly, "all this! I still don't know who you are or why Weiss doesn't complain when you start making out with her!"

"Yang-"

"We got attacked by a freaking _ghost_ yesterday!" Yang growled, cutting Weiss off, "and you still haven't told me why we're going to Shadowmoon!"

"Yang-" Weiss tried again.

"Ever since we met Maan you haven't been explaining _anything_. You just keep doing stuff, and your eyes keep turning red, which Danath acts like a bad thing, and I want to know _what the hell_ is going on!"

"Yang," Weiss frowned, "it's… just _trust_ me."

"I want to," Yang said, "I really, _really_ want to, but you aren't trusting me. Everytime this happens, you just dance around it or change the subject."

Yang turned away with a sigh, running a hand through her hair as she looked back towards where Honor Hold was. Yang span as Weiss's hand latched around her wrist.

"Don't go," the heiress said weakly.

Go? Had Weiss thought she planned to leave?

Yang span, pulling Weiss into a hug like she would have done when Ruby was younger. Weiss had ultimately replaced her heels with a pair of traveling boots when they were in Honor Hold, they had been worn out after six months of wandering and there wasn't anything like it at Honor Hold, and it left her about the same height as Ruby, maybe a bit shorter.

"I'm not going anywhere," Yang said, resting her forehead against Weiss's hair. The heiress had froze up for a moment at the hug, before returning it reluctantly, "but I wish you would just tell me what's happening. We're in this together, whether you like it or not, Weiss Cream."

Oh, sure, she makes out with Fierna, but hardly hugs her. Yang was pretty sure she should be offended.

"Never call me that again," Weiss ordered, before her voice slipped to a whisper, "I'd tell you if I knew. This stuff, it just… it just comes to me, like I've always known it. How to summon Fierna, draining energy. Even where Shadowmoon is."

"That doesn't seem normal," Yang said, "are you sure it's safe?"

"It hasn't hurt me yet," Weiss said, "and… it feels good. Like I'm as strong with it as I was with Dust, maybe stronger. I'm… I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I was trained to fight with Dust, Yang. Every part of my training before Beacon was built from the top down for it, my trainers were some of the foremost Dust specialists in Atlas. I can summon these," Yang felt something press against her back, realizing Weiss had created a glyph behind them, "but without Dust or these abilities, all I can do with them is push and pull things."

"And bind them!" Fierna chirped, a wide grin on her face as she said that.

Yang felt Weiss flinch slightly, "Yes, that too. I don't want to make you and Maan have to worry about me in fights. I don't want to be _useless_."

Yang looked around at the mention of their guide. Maan had walked away at some point, settling down on a rock and focusing on something in the distance, "You weren't useless yesterday."

"What?"

"During that fight with the ghost guy? You were doing fine with using your glyphs to block and didn't pull out freaky tricks until right before he died. Besides, there has to be _something_ you can do."

"I…" Weiss hesitated, "There is one other thing, yes."

"Then why don't you use that?"

"I don't have much control over it," Weiss said, "Father said it wasn't important enough."

Yang frowned again, not important enough? How was part of her Semblance not important enough, especially when Weiss's combat style _was_ based around her Semblance.

"I want to look into other options in Shattrath," Weiss said, "I can't be sure we'll find anything, but it can't hurt to try, right?"

"Right," Yang agreed.

" _But_ ," Weiss's grip on Yang's coat tightened, "until then, I'm using this, at least."

"Ok," Yang said, "but… if you think it's doing anything bad, if anything goes wrong, stop using it."

"Yang…"

"I can't afford to lose you," Yang said, "I'm hoping Blake and Ruby might be at Shattrath, but until we find them," or if they weren't there, "You're all I got of home," a smile appeared on her lips, "Can you imagine the two of them living together? Wherever they're staying is probably full of books."

"And cookies," Weiss said softly.

"Fish and strawberries too."

"I'm starting to think I'm lucky being stuck out here with you, you oaf," Weiss said, the affection in her voice countering the insult.

"Wait," Yang gave a cheeky grin, "You mean there's any place you'd rather be than with the great Yang Xiao Long?"

Weiss laughed again, "Yes."

"Wait," Fierna looked between them, "Who are Ruby and Blake? More friends? I hope they're better than Captain Grumpy over there," Fierna pointed her tail at Maan.

"Fierna," Weiss said, turning her head to look at Fierna, "You're not allowed to touch them."

Fierna pouted, as she seemed to do any time Weiss told her not to do anything, "But _mistress-_ "

"You're not allowed to touch them," Weiss repeated, red starting to leak into her left eye.

"Weiss," Yang said, jostling her, "Don't worry. If Fierna tries to do anything, we'll take a page out of Nora's book."

"What's that mean?"

"If you touch my little sister," Yang was sure her eyes were as red as Weiss's one as she gave a grin full of teeth at Fierna, "We'll break your legs."

-X Line Break X-

Ruby opened the door to the house, a wide grin on her face as she kicked her shoes into the corner, "We're back!"

"About damn time," Rehgar groused in his chair, Broll seated on the couch with a book, "It's almost nine, and we still need to eat dinner."

"Finally," Blake sighed, stalking over to the couch after doing the same and took her witch's hat to rub at her ears under the guise of adjusting her bow, "My feet are killing me."

"Wait," Valeera said, "You were wearing your bow under the hat? Why?"

Ruby shared a look with Blake as she fell into the seat next to her friend, beginning a silent conversation. Her eyes flicking to the bow and then Blake's face, raising one eyebrow, _Why are you hiding them? They're gonna find out._

Blake's eyes jumped to each of the people in the room, before back to Ruby with nearly unnoticeable shake and a half shrug, _We just met, I want to get to know them first._

Ruby tilted her head toward Rehgar, _Rehgar knows. They're not gonna do anything._

Blake's broke her stare, shrinking back in her chair, _I know, but…_

Ruby sighed, shaking her head, _It's ok._

Blake had been entrenched in the faunus rights movement since she was young. She had seen the worst of both sides over the years. Ruby had hoped that Blake taking off the bow at night meant she was beginning to get past all that, but she guessed the older woman was still a bit gun-shy.

Even after a living through the last few years being discriminated against, Ruby didn't particularly understand it, but it wasn't like she could slip on a bit of cloth and be able to pass as an orc.

"You two done?" Rehgar asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a wide grin.

"Huh?" Valeera frowned as she hopped up on one of the bench chairs, "Whatcha mean? They didn't do anything."

Broll snorted from his place on the couch, "That's where you're wrong."

"I didn't see them do anything either," Crocbait said.

"Listen," Broll sighed, "I'm older than everyone else in this room combined and multiplied by a hundred, they-"

"Multi-what?" Valeera asked under her breath.

Valeera didn't know multiplication? Ruby would have to work on that.

"Imagine you had four eggs," Ruby said, "Now add another four. That's four multiplied by two, add another four, it's four multiplied by three-"

"Oh boy," Blake sighed, "Now you've done it."

-Four multiplied by a hundred is four hundred. It's just a way to cut out the middleman of adding," Ruby said as she shot a pout at Blake. She _liked_ math. She had been the top of the class in it, even trouncing Weiss. Well, minus that she tended to forget to show her work.

Sniping involved more math than people thought. You had to calculate how many potential targets there were (and since several Grimm moved in packs, that was especially important), how far away they were, and then adjust your shot.

It was how Ruby had known that there was no way they could have gotten to somewhere safe before the Warsongs ran them down. On her own? Easily, even with her Aura low. With Blake injured? Not a chance.

Thinking about that caused Ruby to frown harder. What had happened to the shamaness that had knocked her out? Had the Elements revoked her pact, or had she survived the destruction of the renegades?

Fire muttered to her then, _She's alive, but her power has waned. If a day comes where you meet, it will not be a repeat of that day._

That didn't make Ruby feel any better.

"You know," Valeera said, drawing Ruby from her thoughts, "the more you two do these fancy things and use words like that, the more I'm convinced you're, I dunno, nobles that got into some trouble back east and had to run for it."

Rehgar and Ruby snorted as one, though what they said after were completely different.

"I've never been to the Old World," she thought it was technically called Azeroth, but at some point that name had expanded to the world as a whole.

"If she was a noble, she would have had better control of herself when we met," Rehgar said, "And how didn't you know this? I pay you lot by percentage."

"I didn't have time to learn any of that," Valeera defended herself, "I was too busy making sure I had enough to eat! I just assumed ten percent was a good chunk, since you gave me a lot."

"Ten percent?" Ruby frowned at Rehgar, "You used to pay Bloodeye fourty."

"Have to divide it up more ways now," Rehgar pointed out, "Ten goes to making sure they all get what they need for food, ten percent to each of them."

"And sixty for you," Blake glared. While Ruby was glad Blake wasn't going to let Rehgar off on this either, now wasn't the time for that fight. Ruby reached out and squeezed her hand gently, and did another series of minute gestures.

Tipping her head toward each of the gladiators without breaking her eye contact with Rehgar, followed by a tight squeeze. The message she hoped Blake and him got was that she was going to hold Rehgar to his promise of freeing Broll and Valeera after Dire Maul.

Which meant she was going to be at the Circle of Blood, both to cheer the trio on and make sure nothing went wrong. She was willing to bury her reservations about the whole thing until then, but if Rehgar betrayed the trust she was giving him...

Blake squeezed Ruby's hand in turn, while Rehgar nodded slightly, just a tiny inclination of his head.

Broll just looked between the two of them with an amused look on his face.

"I'm not a charity, Belladonna," Rehgar said gruffly as he stood, "I'm gonna go check on the roast. Keep an ear out, someone was supposed to drop by for a bit."

Ruby sighed. Of course Rehgar would try to bring work in on her birthday.

-X Line Break X-

"It's for a couple of hours, go."

Jaina toyed with her hood, "but-"

"Girl," Aegwynn sighed, "Go. I can deal with anything that goes wrong, if it does."

"You seem oddly intent on this," Jaina said.

Aegwynn's lips jumped up slightly, "I think it would do you some good to get out of this tower for once. The dragon hasn't been seen in at least a fortnight, go. You say every year that you'll be there and every year you miss it."

Jaina nodded slightly, "Yes, of course, thank you.

"Just make sure she doesn't come around for a bit," Aegwynn said as she turned to leave Jaina's quarters.

Ruby and Aegwynn didn't- ok, Not quite true. Aegwynn didn't like Ruby, while Ruby was just sort of ambivalent to the chamberlain.

Jaina closed her eyes, focusing on the one part of Orgrimmar she truly knew from the various diplomatic talks that had happened over the years, she let her mana break down the walls of reality, overlapping two distant points where she was standing. Keeping something like this open would take a lot of mana, but she wasn't going to. Jaina felt the world repair itself, leaving her on the other side.

As she opened her eyes, she realized Thrall was clutching the Doomhammer and had a shimmer of heat around his other hand.

"Jaina," Thrall breathed, dropping his weapon back onto its pedestal, "don't _do_ that!"

"I'm sorry," Jaina said, eyes roaming her friend's face.

There were several lines that hadn't been there months ago, when they had met to discuss the (failed) meeting between King Wrynn and the Warchief, and his face was covered in stubble. He was, for perhaps the first time Jaina had seen him as such, out of his plate armor.

Instead he was wearing a simple pair of beige clothes with a night robe, all clearly made with practicality in mind rather than comfort. Certainly not what you would expect the leader of the Horde to wear when his opposite number almost assuredly wore something made of silk.

Jaina sucked her teeth at the thought of King Wrynn. He had not responded to any of the message she had sent since his return, a level of silence even further than what she had experienced in the years between the Third War and when he finally agreed to meet with Thrall.

She still hadn't met him in person since they had both been children, when her father had brought her to Lordaeron for Arthas's eleventh birthday. But the description the guards brought her from the people moving through Theramore to the frontier was completely opposite the morose boy.

The tax that had been implemented to pay his ransom, which several people had agreed was reasonable given the circumstances, had been made permanent to pay for near weekly feasts. He had also abandoned his worry for his people, ignoring their requests for help at the urgings of one of his advisors.

"Do you mind telling me why you're here?" Thrall asked, falling back into the chair next to his writing desk, which was surrounded by crumpled up parchment, "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but you normally send a courier first."

Normally...

"Ruby," Jaina lifted the wrapped gift, a last minute one acquired when Rehgar's message had been delivered by bird, "She sends me an invitation every year and I always miss it."

"She complained about it once or twice," Thrall cracked a wane smile, "but still, why here? Why not Rehgar's house?"

"I don't know where it is. Rehgar's message was… kinda lacking," Jaina handed Thrall the letter, though he sent an amused look her way before focusing on the blocky and, in many places, misspelt words.

"'Kinda'?" Thrall asked, "Ruby is rubbing off on you," he examined the letter closely, "You're right. There's barely anything here."

That was a bit of an understatement. All it said was the the celebration would 'prboably' start around nine and that the house was on the main street of the Valley of Honor.

"He spelled half the words wrong," Jaina pointed out.

"He doesn't write in Common much," Thrall responded, "if he needs a message written in it, he'd just get Ruby to do it. Though he isn't much better at Orcish."

Jaina's eyebrows jumped up, "He isn't?"

"He didn't get a chance to learn until we arrived in Kalimdor," Thrall said, "in fact, I think he was learning to write and read Orcish alongside Ruby."

"Ruby can read Orcish," Jaina pointed out. The younger woman had, in one of the times she returned to Theramore in a desperate hope that Blake would have passed through one of the four major hubs of Kalimdor, helped Jaina with translating an orcish scroll. Or, well, the majority of it at least.

Jaina's ability to read Orcish was passable, but she had focused on learning Thalassian, as the oldest texts tended to be in the High Elven language or, in some very headache inducing cases, Darnassian.

"I'm not saying he's illiterate," Thrall shrugged his shoulders, "but he's still not the best at writing," Thrall's eyes drifted towards his desk.

"What are you writing?" Jaina asked.

"A letter to High Priestess Whisperwind," Thall explained as he seemed to physically age before her eyes, "This war is looking like it's going to be very, _very_ bad. I want to propose a temporary cease to our aggressions until this threat is dealt with."

Both knew, despite their desire otherwise, that the proposed ceasefire would crumble the moment this war was completed.

"Maybe send one to King Bronzebeard?" Jaina suggested, "He's always been fairly proactive, even with his current troubles, I'm sure he'll send at least _some_ troops and supplies."

"I need to petition the Goblin Cartels too," Thrall rubbed his eyes, "Steamwheedle is already with us in all but name, but I don't know about Bilgewater."

"Still," Jaina said, "The Steamwheedle Cartel is a major victory."

They were the biggest of the Goblin Cartels, and controlled the closest friendly settlement to Silithus, Gadgetzan.

Thrall nodded grabbing a piece of parchment and writing on it, "True."

"I've sent a message to Dalaran," Jaina said, "but their troops were delayed."

"Thank you nonetheless, we don't have many mages in the area at the moment. The first wave was made up nearly exclusively of druids and shaman. Here," Thrall held out the parchment, "Instructions to Rehgar's house. Take the back exit, it could lead to problems if you're seen leaving here."

"Thank you," Jaina smiled, sliding out of the keep and examining the instructions.

It took Jaina almost half an hour to find the house, even with the instructions. Jaina pushed her costume's hood down as she approached it.

Stepping up to the door, Jaina knocked on it.

"One second!" Ruby's voice called in Orcish, "I'll be right-" Ruby stopped as the door swung open unleashing the smell of something cooking, "Jaina?"

"Surprise?" Jaina said, " Do you mind if- Ahk!"

The wizardess was cut off as Ruby pulled her into one of the shamaness's patented 'my weapon of choice is a hundred pound scythe' hugs.

"I was starting to think I'd never get you to one of these," Ruby said quietly.

"Well," Jaina gasped for air, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, letting Jaina go and stepping aside to allow her into the house, "Guys! Jaina's here!"

"We heard," Blake said from where she was seated on a couch. In the chair next to the couch was a night elf with a pair of antlers sprouting from his forehead.

They were watching a game of Hearthstone being played by a young blood elf with golden hair who was, for some reason, seated on the back of the wooden chair she was on and a brown haired human around Jaina's age in another wooden chair. Neither of them looked up at her as they stared intently at their game.

Jaina wondered whether her card was still rare or not.

"So," Ruby said, all smiles, "You know Blake already-"

"Hi," Blake said, looking up from the game to give a half smile.

"-That's Broll," Ruby pointed to the night elf.

"We've met," Broll said.

"We have?" Jaina frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"Hyjal," Broll simply.

Jaina nodded, sucking her teeth again. A bad habit she had picked up during times of stress. Hyjal had been a nightmare, one they had barely survived.

"Valeera," Ruby pointed to the blood elf, who looked up at them, jaw dropping just before her chair tipped over with an indignant squawk. Seconds before she hit the ground, Ruby caught her, helping her stand.

"Thanks," Valeera said briefly to Ruby, before focusing on Jaina again, " _Holy shit_. Is this some sort of trick? You're going as Jaina Proudmoore for Hallow's End or something, aren't you?"

"No," Jaina said, waving the burning rose "I'd be in a very poor costume, if I was, wouldn't I?"

Jaina's normal white top and purple pants had been replaced with a red one piece underlayer, with armored grieves, a fake chestplate of leather and metal, spaulders, a red scarf nearly as long as the cloak Ruby normally wore, and a red hood.

Jaina normally dressed up on Hallow's End anyways. When she gave her yearly speech, it helped both sides, her and the people of Theramore, remember that she wasn't above them. She wasn't even sure if she was technically a noble anymore, or if she had been disowned.

Even if she was still nobility, she wanted to be approachable. There were too few important Alliance members on Kalimdor, and neither Tyrande or Fandral were quite as willing to hear people out as she was. Especially Fandral.

"Oh yeah," Ruby frowned, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Valla."

"Who?"

"Valla, from the Sanctuary Cycle," Jaina gestured to Ruby, "I thought you would know. You _are_ dressed up as Malthael."

"I just picked it because it looked cool," Ruby shrugged, walking over to the couch and crashing down next to Blake, "It's a book series, right? Is it any good?"

"Yes," Jaina sat down on one of the wooden chairs with considerably more grace, "I'll lend you the first book next time you're in Theramo-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Valeera was still standing, looking wildly between the two friends, "You know Jaina Proudmoore?"

Blake mumbled something, her bow twitching rapidly until Ruby planted a hand on Blake's own.

"Yep!" Ruby nodded happily.

"How'd that happen?" Valeera pushed her chair back up and returning to sitting on its back.

"Warchief sent me to help deal with a fire elemental," Ruby said with a half shrug, "after I'd drop by on occasion to see if Blake had passed through," Ruby jostled her and Blake's still connected hands, "and do a job or two."

"I never went to Theramore," Blake said softly, "it just never seemed important. Either Darnassus had jobs, or it was easier to go to an Alliance military outpost to look for bounties."

Jaina looked over at the last member of their group, who had been silent throughout the exchanges, "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name?"

"Crocbait," He said simply.

"Uh…?"

"He has amnesia," Ruby explained, "Rehgar named him, which explains why the name suc-"

"I'm fine at naming things," Rehgar growled as he walked out from a room further down, heading towards the kitchen.

"No you aren't!" Ruby, Valeera and Crocbait chorused.

"And clean up that mess," Rehgar jabbed his finger at the forgotten game of Hearthstone, "We'll be eating now that Proudmoore is here."

"Yeah, yeah," Valeera sighed, grabbing her cards and reshuffling them into the deck with ease, before pausing for a second, "Hey, Jaina?"

"Yes?"

"After dinner, would you sign my Hearthstone card of you?" Jaina could practicality see the stars in Valeera's eyes.

"Of course," Jaina smiled back as the delicious smell of the roast got sharper.

-X Line Break X-

Blake tightened her grip on her knife slightly, her ears pressed back as Valeera continued to talk loudly. It wouldn't have been so bad if Blake wasn't right next to the blood elf.

Sometimes having two sets of ears, two with incredible hearing, made things harder for non-discrimination based reasons. It wasn't bad in bursts, but sustained loud noises made her uncomfortable. It had been really bad when she was a child, when just going to one of the White Fang rallies was enough to send her into a panic. Her mom had been confused, saying that she had never felt the same, and it had only gotten worse during her time with the Fang.

It was a major part of the reason she had been incredibly quiet at Beacon. Ruby and Yang had been loud most of the time, and Weiss could match them when she was irritated.

Blake jumped slightly as Ruby's hand landed on her knee, muttering something under her breath.

"Do you want to switch?" Ruby asked.

Blake silently nodded, sending a thankful look as her friend stood, walking around the back with her plate to allow Blake to slide over.

Blake knew Ruby hadn't understood it when Blake had explained it to her years ago. Ruby was of the exact opposite mind, when Weiss or someone was making her uncomfortable, Ruby would slide on her headphones and blare them at loudly as possible. Nonetheless, it was immediately obvious that Ruby had started making a conscious effort to be quieter when talking.

"Uhhh," Valeera was looking between them, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," Ruby smiled, cutting another bite off her slice, "So, you were on the boat-"

"Technically a ship," Blake said softly, taking a bite.

Valeera was in the middle of explaining how a fifteen year old blood elf orphan (and now, slave), got to Kalimdor.

Blake silently scowled at Rehgar, tightening her grip on the knife to almost painful levels. Ruby was completely right, even if Rehgar planned to free them, that didn't make this _right_. That Valeera didn't want to leave was another point of worry, and Blake sincerely hoped Valeera took Ruby up on the offer to stay with them.

Ruby silently reached over again, running her thumb over Blake's clenched hand. As Blake unclenched it, she saw Rehgar and Broll both look on in amusement.

"-Ship, right," Ruby agreed, "So what happened next?"

"I realized I was an idiot pretty quickly. It took _a month and a half_ to reach Kalimdor. That's a month and a half of laying low in the hold."

"You managed?" Broll asked.

"No," Valeera stopped for a second as she took another bite and a groan, "Light, Rehgar, why don't you make this more often?"

"Expensive," Rehgar said like that explained everything, and with the exception of Jaina and her, it apparently did.

"So," Valeera continued, "I got discovered two weeks in, which, all things considered, I count as pretty good."

"How'd you get out of that one?" Crocbait asked.

"The captain agreed to let me work on the ship for several voyages to make up for it. The minute we docked I booked it, haven't seen her since."

"Well," Rehgar said, "If you're suddenly jumped by a crew of pissed off sailors, at least we'll know why."

The roast, and strawberry shortcake that came after it, went by with slightly surprising speed, even with seven people there.

Rehgar quickly made it clear that it was time to open presents by pelting the first one at Ruby's head. Ruby's hand snapped up to catch it without looking. A second flew at her and was caught just as easily. Elements must have warned her.

The first present was a heavy ovoid brick, which Blake recognized instantly as a whetstone.

Ruby's head tilted as she looked at Rehgar, "A whetstone?"

"Enchanted," Rehgar said, "figured now that you've ditched the regular scythes for one with a that fancy 'Dust infused whatever' blade, you'd need something a bit better."

"He's right," Blake agreed. Beacon had supplied whetstones good enough for any student who needed them, but now it was another expense that had been keeping Blake perpetually hovering above being broke. Even then, it took a long time to sharpen Gambol Shroud with what she could buy.

The other gift was a bottle of oil clearly meant for use with the whetstone. Ruby didn't even have time to put it down before Rehgar chucked another present at her, so she chucked it over her shoulder. Blake caught it effortlessly, planted it on the table.

The third present was a heavy wooden box with golden clasps. When Ruby flicked it open, there was a series of tweezers, machine oil, and wrenches. All intended to service Crescent Rose, no doubt. Rehgar apparently was of the opinion that gifts should be practical.

"Before I give you this one," Rehgar lifted the last of his presents, "I'm also getting bullets made for you, but that'll take a bit. They'll be ready by the time you get back."

Ruby caught the package, opening it and unfurling the item, "A cloak?"

Rehgar nodded, "Never hurts to have an extra. Try it on."

When Ruby did, the difference between new and old became immediately clear. The hood was made to look like a wolf, similarly to Rehgar's own. The major difference, other than it missing the teeth, was that the blue gems where the eyes should have been was replaced with grey ones.

Rehgar smirked, "Like it?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, let's get the other- AHK!" Ruby had pulled Rehgar into a hug, "Let go of me, damnit!"

Ruby let go, turning towards the others with a big grin on her face, "Who's next?"

"Me," Blake handed over her present, "It isn't much, but… well, I think it's for my peace of mind as much as you."

Ruby lifted the short blade, drawing it from the sheath, spinning it in one hand, checking the balance. Blake saw the approval in Ruby's eyes.

"I just-" Blake swallowed, feeling her throat constrict, "I just want to make sure that-" Blake swallowed again, looking away and blinking to ward off tears, "I just want to make sure you never don't have a weapon your good with again. I know you've got Crescent Rose, but-" Blake's voice cracked, "would you please train with that too? I can't let that happen again, I can't let the chance that it could happen again happen-"

This time, Blake was cut by Ruby herself, who cast aside the sword to hug Blake. It wasn't as rough as her normal ones.

"You didn't let it happen," Ruby's voice was slightly above a whisper, "You were hurt and we both knew that he was using that Fel as a poison, all that would have happened is we'd have both died, or both enslaved and you would have died from the Fel. I made the choice to distract them myself, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'd rather be a slave then have you dead."

"I'm not worth that," Blake protested.

"You are to me," Ruby said simply, pulling back raising her voice back to normal levels, picking up the sword and sheathing it, "and if you want me to train with this, I will."

Blake looked around the room, Broll, Rehgar and Jaina were all looking at them with amused smiles, while Crocbait and Valeera just looked confused.

What was so funny? They kept doing that.

"I'm last, I suppose," Jaina handed over her gift, "It's last minute, but from what I remember, shaman use these too…"

Ruby lifted up the book, "Runes?"

"Kalimag and Titanic," Jaina nodded, "as I said, it was last minute."

"It's great," Ruby smiled, "there's a shaman in Silithus who uses runes. He's really strong."

An understatement. Stormsong was their artillery at the moment, capable of creating lightning blasts that made anything Ruby put out look like static.

"I'm glad," Jaina stood, adjusting her outfit, "Thank you for the pleasant evening, but I should get back to Theramore before something goes wrong."

"I'll see you lat-" before Ruby finished, her eyes widened, and she fell onto her knees, clutching her head. Rehgar's eyes were clenched shut, resting his head on his fist.

"Ruby?" Blake knelt down next to her, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, "There was just a minor…"

"Minor?" Blake asked.

"Elements freaked out for a second there," Rehgar said, "saying something big hit Azeroth pretty hard just now, nothing to worry about."

Ruby stood back up, "Sorry about that Jaina, I'll see you later?"

"Yes," Jaina nodded, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Right," Rehgar said, "Big day tomorrow. Time for bed."


	13. AN

Hi. It's Psycho here (obviously). We haven't talked much, I know.

This... It isn't an easy post to make. Hell, I'd say it's probably the hardest post I've ever made. So, let's start at the beginning, eh? Try to go through it step by step.

So, back when I started Fur, I got some shit- Ok, I got _alot_ of shit banded my way over it. Mostly over on Spacebattles.

That Ruby should have broken free, that she should have found Blake well before that point, that her putting up with Rehgar was wrong. That how she got captured in the first place was filled with contrivances, and that she was acting out of character.

I'm... I don't know. Maybe I'm off my meds or something, but I've starting to wonder if they were right. It's been bugging me for the last few months.

And I don't know what to do. I _like_ writing Fur and I hope at least some of you enjoy it too, but at the same time, I kinda feel like everyone's throwing the wool over my eyes. That people are reading it because I write shit and it's funny to watch me burn hours on these chapters.

I don't know why I posted this, and when the next chapter comes (if it comes) I'll probably take it down, but I needed to get this off my chest.


	14. Chapter 11

I... thank you. I had posted that because I needed to vent, to get it off my chest. I had expected a couple reviews at most, I sure as hell _didn't_ expect the out pour of support you guys gave. Unfortunately all I can give you guys in return is (what I think) is a relatively weak chapter. Feel free to leave a review about weather or not you agree. I'm gonna keep the AN up for now, just so new readers are given context.

-X Line Break X-

Nobundo pushed himself up and used his staff to support himself. Ignoring the pain pulsing from every Fel warped bone, the Unbroken listened as he picked his way through the broken shards of crystal.

There was calls for help, which he turned to. Shattered crystals falling to the floor as emergency alarms blared throughout the Exodar. The clatter of hooves as draenei rushed to assist the fallen. And above all else, noticeable only by the absence of what should have been there, silence.

Nobundo's grip on his staff tightened, even though he had known this was coming. There hadn't been silence like this in years.

Reaching the closest collapsed pillar, Nobundo lowered himself to examine the young woman trapped beneath it.

 _The red eyed orc tore his axe from the draenei's body, a massive, hellish grin on his face as he charged Nobundo._

 _Nobundo clawed his way from the rubble with one arm, only to meet the glassy stare of a draenei woman, her face frozen in a scream. There was a field of women and children behind her, all in the same state, and the horrid screams and pleas as more were thrown over the edge._

 _A broken woman, looking back at him as he stood from his spot next to the fire, and tipped forward, plummeting into the endless abyss_.

Nobundo sighed, closing her glassy eyes.

"Farseer!" Nobundo turned, seeing Krelna jogging towards him, "Thank the Light and Spirits. When I last saw you, I feared the worst."

 _Nobundo sighed as the Exodar pulled away from Tempest Keep. As the dimensional ship left the shattered remains of Draenor behind, enveloping itself fully in the Twisting Nether, Nobundo felt a jab of relief and, oddly, sadness._

" _Farseer," Krelna sat next to him, "are you well, you don't need to rest, do you?"_

 _She made it sound like he was dying, when it was truly the opposite. His body would never recover from the Sacking of Shattrath, but the elements had taught him to bolster his spirit, freeing him from the threat of becoming Lost._

 _Still, Nobundo understood why she asked. His body_ _ **was**_ _warped, and it had been a long, bloody battle to the Exodar._

" _I am fine, Krelna," Nobundo smiled at her gently. The shamaness had taken to his teachings with great joy, but also seemed to have appointed herself his caretaker._

" _Still," Krelna stood, "I'll fetch you something to eat, you must keep your strength up."_

 _Nobundo sighed as she walked off. She wouldn't listen to him on this._

 _As Nobundo's eyes roamed the area, he felt his tentacles start to buzz. Something wasn't right… Nobundo stood as fast as his body would let him._

 _This had been too easy. They had somehow, against all odds, managed to get ninety percent of the remaining Draenei through Tempest Keep and into the Exodar with minimal casualties. Considering how entrenched the elves had become, that would have been impossible unless…_

" _It's a trap!" Nobundo yelled as loud as his reedy voice would let him, shoving his way through the crowd of Draenei standing around, "They're planning to-"_

 _The crystal beneath his feat cracked, and Nobundo reached deep for the last bit of elemental power within his chest, and unleashed it in a wall of wind, pushing everyone away from the part of the floor he was on... just before it gave out_.

"I am fine, Krelna," Nobundo said, "but… what happened? I can't seem to recall after the explosion."

"We crashed," Krelna said.

"I see," Nobundo looked up at the hole, "What is the current status of the Exodar?"

"Too early to tell," Krelna frowned, "It's been less than an hour. Oh! The Prophet is near the front of the ship. You should let him know you're alive, I'll continue helping with the rescue."

Nobundo wanted to join her, but knew that at the moment, with his body as it was and without the Elements, he would be of little help. He would report to Velen, then try and contact this new world's Elemental Spirits.

-X Line Break X-

"The cart," Ruby said, gaping at Rehgar, "You want us to use the cart?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"You never let anyone use the cart!" Ruby protested.

"We're on a tight schedule," Rehgar said, "You're gonna be needed down south before too long, I don't know how many more meltdowns Broll has in him and I don't know how hard it will be to cleanse this idol thing. So yes, use the cart."

Ruby looked backwards. Valeera was already seated on a pile of hay in the back, looking content to fall back asleep after being woken early for this trip. Blake, meanwhile, was eyeing the worgs, only her hand straying closer to Gambol Shroud giving her discomfort away.

Ruby kinda got it, she had been skittish around the giant wolves when she first got to Orgrimmar. Shortly after her one, brief escape attempt (on day two), the Warsongs had moved their kennel to the building next door to the forge.

Probably hoping she'd attacked, or tried to escape again. They had kept her around in petty spite, but she bet if she had given them a reason, they would have fed her to the wolves. That, or they wanted to remind her of her defeat, or just wanted to keep her up at night.

From what little of Kagrim the Warsong loyalist courier had mentioned to Thrall and (in the one time she had met him) Ruby implied that Kagrim was petty and sadistic enough for any of those options to be true. He loved playing mind games, had probably kept her around SO he could think he had broken her. Ruby wanted to giggle, how had that worked out for him, eh?

"I don't know how to use the reins," Ruby said.

"You'll figure it out pretty quick," Rehgar sounded completely certain, chucking a sack of coin at her, "For supplies. Now get."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Rehgar shut the door of the house, followed by a telling click. She knew he knew she had her key, this was more about making a statement.

Ruby turned, feeling her new shortblade, a wakizashi, her mind supplied easily, bounce against the small of her back. She didn't feel she needed it. Even if she was somehow separated from Crescent Rose, the chain whip, _and_ barred from the Elements, Rehgar had beaten (sometimes literally) orcish hand-to-hand maneuvers into her. But if it made Blake sleep easier at night, she would always keep it close.

Besides, it was probably more effective than a chain and would be good if they went somewhere that she couldn't easily deploy Crescent Rose. Kinda like how she had gotten a pair of sickles to use when her and Bloodeye went cave diving for Warchief.

"They don't bite, you know," Ruby said as she came behind Blake, "Or, at least not humans," or Faunus went unsaid.

"They're like huge dogs," Blake said under her breath. Ruby blinked as she realized she had heard Blake from over a foot away.

Huh. That was new. Normally she'd either need to invoke Wind, or they'd grant it so she would notice something they wanted her to notice. Actually, now that she thought about it, she'd done the same thing yesterday with the horseman, though she'd assumed they had guided his sounds to her.

"You'll have to get used to them," Ruby said softly, reaching out to gently grab Blake's hand, "Come on, pet them."

"You want me to what?" Blake hissed.

"I'll be right with you," Ruby guided Blake's hand towards the sable fur of the incredibly unoriginally named Shadow.

The Warg shook her reins and growled, causing Blake to try and pull her hand back, "Ru-"

"Shhhhh," Ruby said softly, resting her head on Blake's shoulder, the years having left them almost even, "She's confused, you're new. Come on, trust me."

Blake gulped, briefly closing her shaking hand, before opening it, "Ok."

"Thank you," Ruby smiled, gently bumping her head into Blake's, "This one's Shadow. The other's Hunter."

"Not very creative names, eh?" Blake joked weakly, eyes still locked onto Shadow's head like she was afraid the worg would whip around in spite of the harness.

"Rehgar named them," Ruby continued to talk softly. Blake didn't like loud noises, and she was already out of her comfort zone.

Finally, Blake and Ruby's hands touched Shadow's fur, and Ruby began softly running them through it. Something seemed to resonate as she did, like lightning from Shadow's fur into Ruby's hand.

"See?" Ruby asked, "There's nothing to be worried about. They're not gonna hurt you if you don't hurt them."

Blake was still tense, her open left hand gripping Ruby's other hand hard enough to cut off circulation from the them both, "I don't like this."

"Ok," Ruby retracted their hands, "Thanks for giving it a chance."

"Let's get on the wagon," Blake said.

"You sure? We can walk if you want," Ruby said.

"Just-" Blake's hand shifted in Ruby's and tightened briefly, "Just keep them away from me at night."

"If that's what you want," Ruby agreed, walking with Blake, "Do you want to ride in the front? Or in the back with Val?"

"I'll sit in the back," Blake broke her hold on Ruby, walking around the back, dodging around the now completely asleep Valeera, and settled right behind where Ruby would be sitting.

Ruby climbed up, throwing her rucksack into the back, and had hardly gotten a tight grip on the reins before Shadow and Hunter began to move forwards without command.

-X Line Break X-

"No."

"Why not?" Mitnus protested, glaring up at the human in front of her, "You said you needed recruits on the poster!"

It was hard to be intimidating when you were a slightly smaller than average gnome. Mitnus was two feet nine inches, while the average was three feet.

"Who's ever heard about a gnomish battle mage?" Braen, the man in charge of the team of battle and war mages being sent to Kalimdor, scoffed, "You're damn sword looks like a kni-"

"I can fight!"

"I'm not saying you can't," Braen's scale mail rattled as he shrugged, "I'm sure you're fine fighting things your own size, but this is gonna be a war, brat."

"I know!" Mitnus said, "I've seen it before! When Arthas atta-"

A hiss ran around the room the moment the name left Mitnus's mouth, and Braen's arm shifted, holding a place on his side.

"What do you know of that attack?" Braen's voice was little more than a snarled whisper, "I lost everything in that attack, so don't you da-"

"I lost my parents," Mitnus met Braen's eyes without flinching, "and my brother to demons shortly after."

Fink was probably butchering sheep or something. The lazy sack of sh-

"Braen," a man with a Gilnean accent stood. He was clad in leather armor dyed with the same shade of purple as the tabards and robes the men and women were wearing. Behind him was a small group of similarly dressed mages, "Let her come. One gnome won't tax the spell, and the worst thing that happens is her dying."

Oh, _thanks_.

"Fine," Braen turned, grabbing something off a rack and throwing it at Mitnus, "Get that on. You have five minutes."

Mitnus looked at the padded jacket, "What's this?"

"Gambeson," Braen said, checking his sword. Blue runes glowed along the the jagged blade.

"I thought I'd get armor?"

"Maybe," Braen's blade closed with a snap as the metal ending of the sheath hit the guard, "if you survive this. Get it on."

Mitnus threw off her robes, pulling on the long jacket, lacing it up as quickly as possible and sliding on the greatsword sheath, "I'm ready."

Braen didn't say anything, his eyes just glowed a deep blue as he channeled magic into the circle around them. Mitnus had time to take one last breath…

...and was thrust into hell.

Bugs were flying through the sky, with more skittering through the sand. One immediately locked onto Mitnus, charging towards her before she could prepare herself.

A purple tinged arrow put an end to that.

The Gilnean stepped forward, a bow in his hand as he drew another arrow from the quiver on his back. As he drew back the bow string, the arrow glowed red.

Firing high into the air, Mitnus heard him incant a word. The bugs closest to the shot were consumed by the second sun that exploded out from the arrow.

"Dale," he said, "Big one on the left. Take it down."

Another arrow flew through the air, giving a high pitch whine as it arced through the air and crashed into a massive bug running towards the men that had been already standing there when they arrived. Upon impact, a beam of purple exploded through the bug, cleaving it in two and destroying the bugs below it.

"Gnome!" Mitnus jumped at Braen's roar. The battle mage's entire body seemed to be coated in a thin layer of hoarfrost, each individual scale of his mail glistening in the sunlight that was being overtaken by storm clouds, "If you're going to be here, you _are_ going to pull your weight! Draw your blade!"

The order was punctuated by his blade cutting through the carapace of two of the larger bugs like they were made of paper. Mitnus drew her blade off her back, sweating slightly at the weight. As she did, she saw one of the war mages get knocked down, the big gouging great chunks of flesh from her with unnatural blade-like arms.

This couldn't be that hard, she had read all books that had been feasible in the time between the call getting to her dorm and today. Mitnus shifted, holding the blade parallel to her body.

Remember the books, _remember the books._

 _-to wield a blade on magic together is a fine art. Since the earliest recorded days, mages have done so-_

 _-Remember those who came before you._

 _Dath'Remar, He Who Walked in the Sun. Erolaenae, She Who Burned the World._

 _Darrow, He Who Held the Tide._

 _Each of these champions, and many more, were the greatest of their peers-_

 _-Before you sits a forge. Before you sits an anvil. Before you sits a quenching trough._

 _The forge is battle. The anvil is war. The trough is experience._

 _Dare you forge the blade?_

 _-When the horn sounded, and an army of green charged at us on wolves, I was sore afraid. But then battle was met and a calm overcame me. Spells came to me unbidden, axes were turned away, and black blood was drawn easily-_

Mitnus swung down as the first bug reached her, channeling as much mana into the blade as possible. The blade bit into the carapace and stuck, nearly being ripped from her grasp as the still living bug thrashed wildly.

Clinging to her blade, Mitnus channeled more mana, watching it sink through flesh. Yanking it out, Mitnus turned towards the fighting.

When the next bug came for her, she aimed for its legs, cutting through them easily.

"Archers!" the Gilnean called, "See the giant stone one? Perforate the bastard! Nock!"

All the archers placed an arrow on the bowstring.

"Draw!"

Their arrows glowed purple for a second, and the air shimmered in front of the bows as they pulled back the strings.

"Loose!"

The arrows flew, hitting the shimmers and disappearing. At the same time, the giant made of black stone was staggered by a series of purple explosions.

"Again! Nock! Draw! LOOSE!"

"War mages!" Braen's roaring voice echoed from where he was standing knee deep in dead bodies, his blade continuing to cut through the bugs with contemptuous ease, "Concentrate on the flying ones! Covering fire!"

Arrows flew hard and fast, disappearing into the shimmers and causing even more explosions. At the same time, the storm broke, an earth shattering explosion of lightning smashed into the staggered giant's chest and cratered it.

The bugs, as if by some hidden signal, beat a hasty retreat.

Braen sighed, sheathing his sword and nodding to the Gilnean, "Well done, Garrett."

"Hardly a challenge," the bearded man smiled, running a hand through his short red hair, "didn't even have to switch between my bow and sword."

Braen nodded again, before his eyes snapped to Mitnus. They were still coming down from his magic usage, leaving them an ethereal blue instead of their normal earthy brown, "Good enough, Gnome. But if you're gonna be sticking around, you're gonna have to train with that blade. You were so focused on that, you didn't even cast a spell."

Neither did he!

Instead of pointing that out, Mitnus nodded, "Yes, sir."

Braen turned away, "Now, I need to find whoever is in charge of this. Calvin!"

A black haired man with a giant sword looked up from where he was cleaning his sword of gore, "Yeah?"

"Train with the gnome," Braen said simply, before turning away.

"Well then," Calvin said, "Let's start with the basics. Come over here and I'll show you how to clean off a blade."

-X Line Break X-

Nobundo sighed as he slipped into the cave, feeling relief flood his form as the sounds of the Exodar faded. Even several hours later, people were rushing about.

He was on the cliff the Exodar had crashed into, the highest place he could get to quickly.

Nobundo honestly preferred something like this. He had spent years alone, hidden in the mountains of Nagrand with nothing but Elementals and the occasional foolhardy animal for company.

Nobundo's bones groaned as he lowered himself to the the ground, closing his eyes to focus.

Steadying his breath, Nobundo slowly reached down a familiar channel, hoping it would lead to the same place. Well, not the exact same.

If he had to liken it to something a non-shaman could understand, he would describe it like standing on a threshold and speaking just loud enough to get the attention of those who lived there. The rest was up to them, it was _their_ choice to let him further in.

Nobundo let everything slip away as he waited. The sounds of the world around him, the scent of burned plantlife, his own body. He wouldn't need to have access to any of them for the moment.

Slowly, the path opened, and Nobundo let himself _plummet_. He spread his arms wide, as if to great an old friend.

 _You…_ The voice carried a shimmering quality, like it was both a physical thing and a sound at once, _came upon that arbitration?_

"I did," Nobundo's voice was different when he spoke to the spirits. Like it was the voice he once had and now had layered together, "I apologize, Winds. We had not intended for this to happen, our ship was sabotaged by outside forces."

 _Isn't all sabotage technically from outside interference?_

"I suppose," Nobundo said, "I had wished to contact you and your brethren as quickly as possible. I am Nobundo, Farseer of the Draenei, and I would like to borrow your power."

 _My power? Or all of ours?_

"Tentatively, all. But I would accept yours if you would lend it to me now. I always preferred the Wind."

 _Why do you need it?_

"There were many injured in the crash. I hope to help them."

The Winds were quiet, _Then I shall lend you my power, at least. The others will most likely watch what you do with them and decide what shall happen from there._

"That is all I ask," Nobundo bowed his head, "I will endeavor to make sure you didn't make the wrong choice."

 _I hope you do the same. And I would suggest trying to contact our shaman, they might assist you._

Nobundo's eyes snapped open, leaping around the cave. As he stood, he felt a familiar energy flowing into him.

He had people to help save.

-X Line Break X-

Blake watched Ruby add more kindling beneath the branches. They had stopped for the night in the savannah outside Orgrimmar, and Ruby was trying to coax a fire to life.

"Couldn't you just use your powers?" Valeera asked.

"Fire still needs something to eat," Ruby said, taking several more twigs from the earth elemental, "Thank you. You may go, if you wish."

The collection of pebbles and rocks collapsed, the two tiny bracers around its arms disappearing before they touched the ground. Ruby reached into the mess, pulling out one of her small totems and clipping it to her necklace.

"You've never done that before," Blake observed, "They just pop out of the totems fully made."

"Depends on what I'm doing," Ruby was focused on the twigs in front of them, "I'm the one bringing them into the world, and its kinda taxing. I normally just call them outta the Elemental Planes during fights, it's quicker, but tires me out. If I make them a body, I don't need to use the energy to keep their regular one in Azeroth. Same reason I use _reth_ instead of just," Blake watched the kindling exploded into flames, popping and cracking as it jumped to the branches, "Doing it without."

Blake looked into the snapping flames, smiling slightly as Valeera started to poke at it with a stick.

"Hey, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yeah?" Ruby was climbing into the back of the cart, grabbing one of the sacks of supplies and her bag.

"Can you explain a bit more about shaman? I mean, I know you're supposed to serve the elements," which were apparently alive, "but what's that actually _mean_?"

"It kinda depends on the shaman," Ruby said, "Everyone's relationship with the Elements is different. For some it's a religious thing, goblins treat it like a business transaction most of the time. For me, it's like- uh- what's that word for when two things do things for each other?"

"Symbiotic?" Blake offered.

"There you go with the big words again," Valeera said dryly

"Yeah! That. I help them, they help me."

"By letting you use them," Blake said, "How's that work when you're not 'on call'?"

"It depends. They'll let me do normal stuff, shoot lightning, create fires, lava and frost, track things, without asking-"

"Yep," Valeera said rolling her green eyes, "because that's normal."

"It's a mentality thing," Ruby laughed, "Back when those _were_ weird, I had to ask to do even that. But after a while, you can get used to anything."

"Then what do you need to ask for help with?"

"Uh… Earthquakes, landslides, healing, stuff like that. There hasn't been a shaman capable of doing earthquakes at will in a long time, but I'd probably be able to heal fine if I had focused on it, but…" Ruby shrugged.

"You didn't?"

"Rehgar's not good at it, and I don't see Drek'thar enough to learn it from him. Besides, I'm happy with what I can do. There are other people who can be healers."

"What if we get hurt?" Blake asked, "Last time…"

Blake didn't finish the thought and by the way Ruby's eyes darkened, didn't need to, "I'll ask them to help me. Just because I can't do it at will doesn't mean I can't do it at all. I'll try to get a bit better at it if you want me to, but…" Ruby's shoulders shrugged again, "I'm not sure when I'll have time. We gotta get the totem, then we gotta fight and knowing our luck, something will come up after that."

"I wonder what a simple life is like," Blake sighed, only half joking.

Blake, not for the first time since since waking in the hut of Astranaar's healer, her right leg bound in bandages covered in poultice to draw the Fel out, let her mind wander to the house she had suggested making. Somewhere away from the rest of the world, where there was nothing to bother them.

Well, maybe one thing, if Valeera ended up staying with them. But otherwise…

It would be small, probably the same size as Rehgar's home, maybe a bit smaller, and made of wood and stone. She would have a garden in the back to grow food, and her and Ruby could hunt game.

Before it had always been a sad thought, a dream that would never happen. Now, assuming they got through Silithus and whatever followed, there was the potential.

"-ake! Hey! Blake," Blake blinked, watching Valeera's hand sail in front of her face, "Ya in there?"

"Sorry," Blake said, "What did you say?"

"I was wondering what you did, when you're not with Ruby?"

"Read, mostly," Blake said, "I draw sometimes, and I've been meaning to start learning to fish. It'll help cut down on our expenses."

Well, technically she already knew how to fish. Her father had taken her spearfishing out on the ocean a couple of times with one of his friends, but she was rusty and didn't have a spear. Besides, she heard it was possible to read _while_ using a fishing rod.

Catching fish _and_ reading (which had become much harder when she had to travel across Alliance-held Kalimdor fairly often)? Yes please.

"No," Valeera's ponytail lashed around, drawing attention to how long it was. Yang's hair had been shorter than Valeera's, "I mean, what do you do for work?"

"Me and Ruby do bounty hunting and I dipped into mercenary work when I needed to," Blake turned to Ruby, who was cooking something over the fire, "I hope you're fine with that."

"Plenty of both in Orgrimmar," Ruby looked up with a smile, "It's what Bloodeye and me did when there wasn't a tournament nearby and we needed money. Warchief will always point us in the right direction."

"You never told me you knew him."

"Makes me look like I'm a bigger deal than I am," Ruby said, "Bigger than I wanna be."

"A bit of warning would have been nice," Blake threw back, "It's weird finding out the leader of the Horde knows your name. A bit scary, too."

Blake had been confused on why Rehgar had insisted on her coming into the Warchief's seat with him, since he had let Crocbait and Valeera stay outside.

"I wanted to get you used to Orgrimmar. I'm sorry," Ruby bowed her head, "I guess I should really stop with the 'waiting to tell you important stuff' thing, huh?"

"Do you have any other secrets? Know the High King of the Alliance?"

"No?"

"Then I'm fine," Blake said, "Just… don't keep a huge secret again, ok? I hope we're past that."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "We should eat and get some sleep. We'll need to get up early tomorrow."

Blake and Valeera groaned.

-X Line Break X-

It had been three days since anything odd had happened, which Yang was thankful for.

Well, nothing odd if you didn't count Fierna's attempts to make out with Weiss. How much the heiress put up with them was apparently directly influenced by how much she wanted Fierna to do something. Thankfully, that meant Yang had only had to put up with it a couple of times.

"I don't like her," Yang said as Fierna skipped away from them, throwing her silver hair back as she joined Maan in getting some extra food and destroying their tracks, since he was certain the orcs would be hunting them. The already quiet man had all but stopped talking when Fierna showed up, though Yang had caught him staring at the sayyad a couple of times.

"You don't?" Weiss was rubbing at her mouth, sitting across from Yang in their newest cave.

"No. I don't like how touchy she is with you."

"You're pretty touchy yourself," Weiss rebutted.

"I hug people, yeah, but I don't randomly start making out with people."

Weiss gave a small smile, "She does do that a lot, doesn't she?"

" _You've_ started making out with a random chick too."

Weiss's pale face flared red as she looked away, "Yes. I suppose I have."

" _Why_?" Yang asked, crawling across the floor to sit next to Weiss, "Back at Beacon, you were as bad as Ruby, now someone shows up and you start sucking face repeatedly?"

Ruby had never shown much in the way of… well, much of anything when it came to interest in relationships. Yang had set up a couple of dates for Ruby in an attempt to help her out of her shell, but nothing ever came from them. She'd always just come back kinda confused.

"I don't know," Weiss sighed, pulling her knees up to her chin, "The first time, she just kinda… surprised me. One second we were talking after I summoned her-"

 _Note to self, look into summonings at Shattrath._

"-Then we were kissing. I'd never done that before."

"Kiss?"

"Yes," Weiss said, "I was enjoying it, but.. scroll shows always made it look softer, you know?"

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Didn't they even kiss?"

"Not that I can remember," Weiss turned her head, resting her cheek on her knees.

"You're parents don't kiss?"

"My parents have separate beds."

"Oh," Yang was, for once in her life, at a lost of words, "They- uh- So they sleep in different beds?"

Smooth.

"Try bedrooms," Weiss said, "They're… My family is…" Weiss trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Yang said, "So… A weird girl show up, jumps on you and starts making out with you outta nowhere. I got everything right so far?"

"Yes."

"That's… that's kinda shady, Weiss. Hell, that might be a crime in Vale."

"But I enjoyed it, I still enjoy it."

"It's still shady," Yang said, "You don't need to let her kiss you if you don't want to."

"I just wish she would be a bit more gentle sometimes."

Yang closed her eyes, forcing the flames back. There was a time to get angry, not now. Not when she was trying to keep Weiss safe and sane.

"Then," Yang searched for something to focus on, "How about I show ya?"

"...Show me? Show me what?"

"A gentle kiss, it doesn't have to be tongue wrestling all the time."

"I-" Weiss nibbled on her lip, "I don't know."

"You're willing to go all in with Fierna but not give me a small kiss. What's the difference?"

"You're- you're right. You two look similar-"

No they didn't. Hell, Fierna looked more like Weiss than Yang.

"-It's just… I didn't think I could be… be…"

"Be…?"

"Interested in woman," Weiss said, "I'm the heiress of the SDC, I should-"

"Do what _you_ want," Yang cut Weiss off softly, "Your family doesn't get to choose for you."

"My father expects to-"

"Then he can go fuck himself," Yang said, "I'll be with you, and Blake and Ruby. Hell, even Fierna, probably."

"I don't know," Weiss said, "but… Ok. I'll try kissing you."

"You will?"

"What's the harm, at this point?" Weiss smiled slightly, "Compared to Fierna?"

Yang smiled back, before leaning in as pressing her lips against Weiss's for a couple of seconds, pulling back.

"Well," Weiss blinked, "That was different. Not bad," She said, looking like she was worried she offended Yang, "but diff- Who's there!?"

"What are you talking about? Weiss, there's no one he-"

Weiss's eye bled red, and she slammed a glyph covered hand into the ground. Yang shuddered as a wave of green flew over her, before jumping to her feet with Weiss as a red skinned figure suddenly appeared, amusement on her face.

She was taller than Yang and wearing a black leotard, exposing the corded musculature of her arms. Her forearm, hands, and hooved feet were a cracked and charred black. Leaking from the cracks was a glowing green liquid.

"That would be quite a bit more impressive," she started, "if your friend hadn't done the work for you. It explains why the last dullard we went after you two failed."

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, green flames appearing along Myrtenaster.

"I'm not wont to introducing myself to my victims. Of course, I'm also not wont to being found, so I suppose I'll make an exception this one time. I am Akial, one of the hands of Lord Kil'Jaeden."

"Who?"

"My apologies," Akial gave a mocking bow, "I've answered your question. Now, in payment, you can," green coated knives rolled into her hand, "Die."

Yang dodged the daggers, which sank through the stone easily, and deployed Ember Celica. Coming up, she punched into Akial, grinning as the bullets ate into the woman's side, more of the green liquid leaking out.

Akial swung around, aiming from Yang, who brought up one arm, blocking the blow with her arm.

Or would have, if it hadn't easily gotten through her Aura, sinking into her arm with a burning feeling.

Weiss stabbed into Akial, and as Akial turned towards that, Yang punched her in the skull repeatedly. Once, twice- seven times in total, leaving just a pile of green and bone.

"You'd think, with all that grandstanding, she'd of been harder than Biggs," Yang said, trying to ignore the burning in her arm.

"She was an assassin, not a fighter. Think of you and Blake," Weiss grabbed Yang's arm.

"Hey!" Yang frowned.

" _Hold still. We need to get the Fel out, it's incredibly poisonous and sh- I'd be sad if you died,"_ as Weiss said this, a glyph appeared around her hand, and something green was yanked from the wound.

"Is… uh…"

" _It's out,_ " Weiss said, staring at the body on the ground, "Fierna and Maan should be here soon.

-X Line Break X-

Weak, eh? I'm not sure why I think it, but I just do.

My goal this year? Get Fur a rec on TV Tropes at some point. Probably not gonna happen, but a man can hope, eh?


	15. Chapter 12

"I got an idea."

"What?" Jevan asked, breaking from his meditation as Zur'ak marched into his tent. The troll's orange hair was even messier than normal.

"It be a mad idea. Probably gonna get us all killed-"

"We're already risking that. What is it?"

"I want ta ask da Elements ta let us use a molten giant."

"...You're right. You have gone mad," Jevan said.

Molten giants, and their lesser kin, the magma giants, were some of the most powerful fire elementals in existence, below only Ragnaros himself. Lava was made from the union Earth and Fire, and the molten giants were much the same. Trails of melted stone followed where they tread, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

Jevan had been a part of a hunt for one when he had been much younger than today, almost seventy years younger. Despite Magtha's contempt for non-Grimtotems, Jevan knew more than he probably should about the other races, and he knew all but the elves would be bent back and dying at his age.

"Hear me out," Zur'ak gestured placatingly, "I don't mean right now-"

"It's forbidden by the Earthen Ring," Jevan pointed out. Molten giants were impossible to control for anything less than a Farseer and even for them, it would be a constant war for dominance. Combined the destruction a giant could cause unchecked, summoning one had been a crime most foul for many generations.

"-Seein' as I'm on de Council of Farseers, I think I know dat," Zur'ak said dryly, before immediately becoming somber, "Listen. We in a bad place, mon. De Horde's comin' our way, and de Zandalari are tryin' ta rally da other troll tribes. If dat all works out, we don' need ta worry about dis idea."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"Den we be dead already," Zur'ak said grimly, "and dat's why we do it. Way I see dis, we got three ways dat can end, mon. We die fightin' da bugs, we summon de giant, survive and have ta explain ourselves to da Council or we summon it, die and hope we drag more o' da bugs den we can count wit us."

"There's no other option?"

"One. But I don' know how well it'd work."

"What?"

"Ya know how da orcs and ya kind call upon ya ancestors ta help ya in times o' need?"

"Yes. You're suggesting we do that?"

"An army o' da dead? Might work, but we'd need ta find people who can handle de strain o' doing it. No, my idea's bigger."

"What?"

"De trolls, we got a last resort. One dat might, at de very least, help us."

"Which is?"

"De Loa," Zur'ak said pacing, "We can call on de loa when de need is great and dey'll come to join us in battle. De more troll tribes we got, de stronger it'd be."

"Then why not try that first?"

"We will," Zur'ak nodded, "but if dat fails, can I trust ya to join de summonin'?"

"I suppose," Jevan said reluctantly.

"Good," Zur'ak nodded, "Den I'll leave ya to ya rest."

-X **Drek'thar** X-

"It is… most odd, Warchief," Drek'thar said as he walked with his student through the halls of the Theramore keep.

"No, then?" Thrall said.

"I did not say that, Thrall. If any human is deserving of it, it would be her. But it will be a statement we can't hide. She would be thrust into the light and all would know that the Warchief is friends with a human. And that's not assuming they don't assume it to be more than that."

Drek'thar heard his student laugh, "And they wouldn't be more wrong. Did I inform you I met her?"

"Who?"

"Blake," Thrall answered, "Rehgar brought her to me."

Drek'thar felt a smile rise up in spite of himself, "Ah, Ruby must be quite happy."

"I haven't seen her yet, but I'd assume she's ecstatic. You know how much Blake means to her."

"Yes," Drek'thar nodded, "Did she look well? Ruby worried…"

"Fine, though a bit terrified," Drek'thar assumed there was a smile on Thrall's face. Even after seven years, he missed Wise-ear, "I don't think Ruby had told her about the two of us, she didn't know who you were either."

"That does sound like Ruby," Drek'thar agreed. His third student had an unfortunate tendency to fail to mention important details.

"We're here," Thrall supplied for Drek'thar, "Any last pieces of advice?"

"Not at this point," Drek'thar said, "and I don't think you'll need it, if this meeting was set up so quickly, we can assume Whisperwind, at least, was planning to contact you for the same reason."

"Very well, shall we?"

Drek'thar nodded, taking a step back so he would be slightly behind Thrall as they entered, with Palkar behind him. Walking in as equals would send a bad message, that Thrall wasn't strong enough to stand on his own.

Drek'thar stopped at the sound of moving chairs, allowing Palkar to guide him slightly. Sitting in the unusually soft chair, Drek'thar gestured for Palkar to lean down, both so he could translate for the younger orc, and to speak with him, "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"This alliance? I understand why we must do this," Drek'thar could hear the scowl in Palkar's voice, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Not about that," Drek'thar said, "What of the Warchief's request? You've met Ruby, have you not?"

"Once or twice," Palkar said, the rustle of beads telling Drek'thar he had nodded.

"Then?" Drek'thar prompted.

"It is odd," Palkar said, "but if you and the Warchief agree to it, I will support you."

"High Priestess Whisperwind," Thrall greeted, "I hope you have been well since our last meeting."

"Well enough, Warchief," Whisperwind said curtly, "You had said you would try to rein in those orcs of yours in Ashenvale."

Right to the accusations.

"Yes," Thrall nodded, "I've been trying to subtly suggest they move and from what Drek'thar says, the Warsong clan were once nomadic. No such luck at this time. I will continue trying."

"Well," her voice was clipped, "At least you dealt with the truly troublesome ones, the Silverwing Sentinels can deal with these ones until you force them out."

"...Yes," Thrall said after a moment's hesitation, "Jaina, it's good to see you again. Has all been well?"

"Very," Drek'thar tensed as he realized the human wizardess was seated at the table.

"Palkar," he said, "Is there anyone at the table who hasn't spoke?"

Before Palkar could answer another man spoke up from Whisperwind's side of the table, unfamiliar though it was, Drek'thar immediately knew who it must be.

"Tell me," Fandral Stalheim said, "What exactly is this meeting for? We're busy enough as is, healing the mess your kind makes, Warchief."

"We're here to discuss the war," Thrall said, "I'm sure you've gotten reports of the clashes at the front?"

"We have," Tyrande agreed.

"They need to stop. Our men are already against a threat too large to be muddled down with infighting."

"I quite agree," Tyrande said, "not only does it harm our own forces, but I don't think you've been sending down the best for fear of them being caught in it. That is not an accusation of guilt, I have done much the same."

"Bah," Fandral's scoff was clear, "We don't need orc help clearing out whatever this i-"

"It's the Silithid, Fandral," Tyrande cut off the Archdruid. His silence seemed to almost echo, "Might I give you something in a sign of good faith, Warchief? We'll iron out the details of our arrangement, but I could not risk sending this down before now."

"What is it?"

"A letter to our allies in Tanaris, they will be of major use to the attempts to hold back the silithid and open the gates of-"

"You want to what!?" Drek'thar heard the sound of wood scraping across stone and Fandral leapt to his feet, "No! Absolutely not! I won't allow it! I'd sooner let all of Azeroth burn than let those creatures loose!"

"Fandra-"

"I refuse to let you undo my son's sacrifi-"

"Valstann died to protect this world," Tyrnade snapped, " _you_ would be defiling his memory by letting the world be destroyed. They're already breaking through the barrier, all we would be doing is giving them more time to breed."

Fandral stormed past Drek'thar, growling as he push the door open hard enough to slam it into the wall, "I'm returning to Darnassus. Do what you wish with the Sentinels, but the Cenarion Circle will have no part of this."

"Weren't they already a part of it?" Drek'thar asked in Common when the door slammed shut.

"And they will continue to be," Tyrande said, "Fandral is not the only one in charge of the Cenarion Circle, the other Archdruids will not allow it. Many would ignore him if he could give the order anyways."

\- X **Ruby** x-

Ruby gripped the reins tight, the only outward sign of her discomfort. They were traveling through the forest of Ashenvale, causing her to want to curl up. She had to confront this.

A hand landed on her right shoulder, and Ruby span, lightning crackling as she stared at Blake.

"Hold still for a moment, would you?" Blake asked, using Ruby to help stay on the cart as she moved to sit next to Ruby, "Are you alright?"

"I-" Ruby went silent.

"Hey, come here," Blake took Ruby's arm, which was still tense, and began the awkward art of hugging Ruby without one of them falling off or losing the reins.

"I thought I was past this," Ruby said, choking slightly.

"Have you been here since?"

"No."

"Then it's only natural you'd be uncomfortable here. Don't worry, I'm here and Valeera is too. It won't be a repeat of last time."

 _We're here too, young pup_ , it was, strangely, Earth who said that, _We will defend you_.

"Thank you," Ruby croaked out, resisting the urge to bury her face in Blake's shoulder.

"I-" Blake stopped talking for a second, "Just remember, I'll be here for you. Ok?"

"Ok."

Blake shifted uncomfortably next to Ruby as Shadow looked back at them.

"You can go to the back, if you want," Ruby said.

"I said I would be here for you," Blake insisted softly, "I'd be a very poor partner if I ran away and hid when you needed me because I was scared."

"You're not a bad partner for being scared."

"But I would be if I ran away," Blake said, like there was some sort of hidden meaning in those words.

Ruby nodded and Shadow and Hunter sped up, like they could sense that she wanted to be away from Ashenvale as soon as possible.

It felt like there was howling on the wind, sparks and metal along her flesh, ice in her chest and chains on her leg. Ghosts of the past.

If Bloodeye was here, he'd be taunting her. Enough to take her mind off the topic in his own abrasive way of showing support. Yang would be more outwardly supportive, being used to showing affection.

Ruby jumped again as Blake leaned closer, aware of her friend's breath in her ear, "Do you want to go in the back?"

"What-?"

"I'll take the reins for a bit. I know Ashenvale well enough and you have enough to deal with."

"I'm not glass."

"No," Blake agreed, planting a hand on Ruby's, "You're strong. I don't think I could go through what you did without breaking… but everyone is allowed a little weakness every once and a while."

 _She is right_ , Ruby jumped for a third time as the still unfamiliar voice of the Wilds echoed in her head, _All things show weakness. Fire turns to embers, Earth cracks, Water dries and Wind fades. Even I weaken at times. To stand against pain is a noble act, but there is no threat at the moment. Let the pain out, otherwise it will weaken you when you least expect it._

"I-" Ruby's hands shook, before she handed the reins to Blake, "Thank you."

"We're in this together. I'll get us to…" A look of shock dawned on Blake's face, "I don't know where we're supposed to be going."

" _Thistlefur Hold_ ," Ruby's body spoke without her input, " _To the north-east_."

What? That hadn't been her.

 _A gift_ , Wind spoke, _Close your eyes. Heal your wounds and prepare for the battles ahead. You should rest._

Ruby was too tired to argue with her patrons, climbing into the back and curling up on the straw. Closing her eyes, Ruby felt the straw become softer and warmer, seemingly pulling itself over her like a cacoon.

 _We will protect you._

Ruby wasn't sure which spirit said that, maybe it was all of them. It didn't matter, Ruby closed her eyes and slept in their embrace.

\- X **Mitnus** X-

"Gnome," Mitnus looked up as Braen threw her sword at her, "up. We have a job."

"What?" Mitnus asked, following the battlemage.

"There's a hive of these fuckers," Braen stopped to prod one of the Silithids that had yet to be cleared out from today's attack, "over that hill. We're gonna do the world a favor and thin their population."

"Why haven't they done it already, why us?"

"We can prepare our spells on the way there. Anything these fools can do, we can do better."

Mitnus saw an orc throw a contempt filled sneer at Braen as they passed. The mage hadn't made much in the way of friends here.

Slowly, the other members of their group met with them at the edge of the camp, until an hour later, they were ready to set off.

"You sure you don't want a ride, Mitnus?" Calvin asked softly, "It's a long walk to the hive."

Mitnus ducked at the others snickering. She knew Calvin didn't mean any harm by the statement. The last few days had made two facts about the other mage clear. First off, he was very nice, second, he didn't tend to think of how his attempts to be nice could make _others_ look bad. Accounting for age standards, him and Mitnus were around the same age (which was to say that Calvin was in his late teens and Mitnus in her late thirties).

Despite this, Calvin sometimes did things strange for his age. He had memorized the length, type and (where applicable) enchantments of every other member's weapon except, strangely, Braen's. He could go hours without saying a word

"Ok," Calvin said, "Just tell me if you change your mind."

"See?" one of the other's said to his friend, "Even the halfwit can tell she shouldn't be he- OW!"

Garrett had slunk up behind the two, rapping their head together loud enough it made a resounding thunk. Mitnus saw Braen shift his head slightly to keep an ear towards them.

"'The halfwit'," Garrett's jovial tone had vanished completely, "is my nephew. And if you think he's a halfwit, I'd hate to see what people think of _you_."

Mitnus looked between Garrett and Calvin in shock. Garrett was only slightly over five feet and looked slightly lopsided, like one arm was bulkier than the other. Calvin was the tallest of their group and had the rough shape of a brick wall. Garrett used a bow and scimitar, excelling in manipulating the difficult to control tide of pure arcane energy through evocation. Calvin used a greatsword that, in his own words, was made more dangerous by the force he could bring into a swing than the actual edge and preferred to combined conjuration with abjuration to create barriers and armor of stone.

The two men quietly grumbled, before remaining quiet the rest of the trip.

Once they reached the edge of the abyss Braen stopped, turning to them, "Which of you are good at fire magic?"

Braen didn't know his own men enough to know that? How?

Mitnus raised her hand alongside half a dozen others. One of Garrett's archer, four of Braen's warmages and one battle mage who looked like he was a bit too small for his armor.

It didn't surprise Mitnus that there were so few. Even before the orcs came, there was an inherent stigma against fire magic in Dalaran. It was seen as too chaotic, one step above Fel.

"Then you seven will cast the spell while we guard you. Men, we'll be guarding them!"

The other men drew their weapon, or in the case of war mages, readied their staves. Slowly, the warmage at their head raised their staff, arcane energy coming as he muttered familiar words. One by one, each of the others joined in, until all seven were reciting the same spell under their breath. Slowly, flecks of fire formed around them gathering into a ball in the air.

That was when the Silithids made themselves known.

Bursting from the ground and skittering from the edge, at least a hundred of the bugs were on them, leaving the rest of their group to fight while Mitnus focused on the spell.

The only moments she was aware were the ones that passed right in front of her vision. Calvin smashing four Silithids into the abyss, Braen fighting in the middle of a frozen storm, Garrett firing two purple coated arrow through the carapace of one before pulling out his scimitar and covering it in equal purple.

Slowly, members of the fire mages dropped, until it was just her and the one who had started the spell.

"Heh," The man shook, "Beaten by an gnome again…"

If that meant something, Mitnus didn't know what, and she didn't get a chance to ask as he collapsed seconds later. Swinging her arms down, Mitnus launched the ball of fire down into the pit.

Far from the destruction they had been hoping for, only a bit of the Silithid nest was scorched.

Turning Mitnus stared at the two groups rushing down the hill to meet them. At the front of one was a tauren and the other a troll. Said troll gestured for an orc to come over before launching into a lengthy diatribe at Braen. Not helped by it occasionally swinging an arm down and vitrifying the sand beneath it.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of this, the orc spoke in Common. Despite looking like he would rather be _anywhere_ else, "Farseer Firefist would like to know why you decided to ignore the plan to work as a team on this matter."

Firefist launched into another storm of speech, and Mitnus didn't need to be able to speak Orcish to know he was swearing up a storm. The look on the orcs face was enough.

"We could have handled it ourselves," Braen said.

Mitnus was wondering if he was trying to anger the troll as Firefist reacted to that translation by roaring and spitting words as he stood to his full, quite intimidating, height. Even the orcs, tauren and trolls behind him looked agitated.

"He follows up that with how angering the Silithids before all forces were prepared is handling."

"I'm sorry," Garrett cut in, leaning over one of his glassy eyed men, "Do you mean we weren't supposed to do this?"

Even the troll stopped their tirade, looking taken aback by the frigid tone in Garrett's voice. The orc took the opportunity to fill in the gap, "No."

"I… See…" Garrett stood up, holding his man's body, "Boys, we're moving out! Calvin, grab Mitnus!"

Mitnus yelped as Calvin dutifully picked her up and planted her on his shoulder, "He- Hey!"

"Garrett!" Braen barked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," Garrett said simply as they walked away, leaving Braen and a few of his battlemages to deal with the angry troll.

\- X AN X-

Sorry this is on the short side. I'm going through another phase of questioning my worth as a writer...


	16. Chapter 13

I want to preface this with a note that it is currently 5 am where I am and I haven't slept in almost 24 hours, so feel free to point out errors if you see them.

\- X **Blake** X-

Blake shifted the hay on top of Ruby, staring at the sleeping woman within. It was rare for Blake to wake up before Ruby. The other woman was an even lighter sleeper than Blake.

Looking back at Valeera, who was busy playing with her knives, Blake turned to Ruby. Reaching down, Blake hesitated above Ruby's shoulder.

After a moment, she grabbed Ruby's hand, rubbing a thumb along it. Slowly, Ruby's eyes drifted open, "Blake?"

"We're here," Blake said softly.

Ruby sat up, yawning and stretching her arms behind her back. Blake's ears immediately picked up a series of loud pops as Ruby did so.

Ruby quietly climbed out of the cart, walking to Hunter and running a hand under his chin.

Quiet was different with Ruby than it had been with Adam, Ilia or Yang. With Adam, silence meant an impending explosion, turning one of the few things that made Blake feel safe suddenly _not_. It hadn't been that bad with Ilia, but there was always some form of tension there, like Ilia had wanted to say something. And Yang… Yang tried, at least, but everything about Yang was _loud_ , from her clothes to her fighting style.

Ruby was loud too, especially when fighting… but she could be quiet In a way similar to Blake, a quiet built from the desire to not be noticed. No building explosion, no tension (most of the time) and it didn't feel forced.

It was one of the things Blake loved about her. Ruby never seemed to expect anything from Blake other than her friendship. So different than Adam, who had always wanted _more_.

With Ruby, Blake could be whatever she wanted, even if what she wanted to be wasn't herself. There was little guilt tied to the bow on her head, and even less to when it was off.

"Ruby," Blake called quietly, "Ready?"

Ruby nodded, walking towards the huts of Thistlefur Village and the cave that made up Thistlefur Hold, "I'll try talking first."

"Are you sure they speak Common?" Valeera asked.

"Not Common," Ruby said, "Kalimag."

The noises that left Ruby's mouth as they approached the first two furbolg, while still recognizably _words_ , also seemed to be more. The crackling of fire mostly, with a few gravely noises.

The furbold shared a confused look, before calling back into the hold.

Shortly after, a grey furred furbolg walked forward, looking them over before speaking to Ruby in the same language.

Within a couple of sentences the furbolg was tense, clutching its staff tight. As it raised the staff, Ruby span around in a blur of flower petals and tackled both Blake and Valeera away from the blossoming storm of felfire.

"Talking has failed," Ruby yelped, "Talking has most definitely failed!"

\- X **Ruby** X-

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose as she raised a wall of stone to block the next blast of fel. The moment it faded, Ruby popped up, clenching a fist as she prepared to turn the area in between them to lava.

Then froze as she remembered that Blake and Valeera were beside her, and settled for merely igniting the space.

"I didn't know furbolgs could be so angry!" Valeera said, using the fire support (literally!) to rush towards one of the spear holding and stab it.

Blake was a second behind her, allowing a clone to be stabbed as she stabbed into the other guard, "They're not normally. I've taken bounties on them a few times. Ones that are too aggressive are thrown out of the tribe."

"The totem must be corrupting them!" Ruby launched her barrier of stone forwards, smashing into two more that were moving to meet them and taking the lead.

Spinning Crescent Rose like a batton, Ruby batted two arrows from the air. Clicking her fingers as she rushed towards a third, Ruby saw the two furbolgs ignite. Looping Crescent Rose around her target, Ruby pulled with the strength of the Earth. By the time the furbolg hit the ground, Ruby was on the next one and the next.

The hairs on the back of Ruby's neck stood on end as the Elements whispered to her. Spinning in place, Ruby willed a barrier of wind to wrap around Valeera, redirecting a trio of Fel tipped arrows. Lightning crackled along Ruby's arm as she trained her eyes on the three furbolg standing on a thatched roof.

Each fell with a scream as Ruby blasted them. Turning back to the fight, Ruby saw Blake take down a furbolg with a thrown Gambol Shroud. Yanking the ribbon back, Blake caught the weapon, shifting it to its sword form and impaled another.

 _Allow us to give you free assistance, this once. We will not abide Fel_ , the Wilds sounded pained, like it was struggling to speak here. Slowly, a pair of ghostly blue dire wolves formed, leaping at two furbolgs holding balls of Felfire and began to savage them.

" _You_!" Ruby turned to where a massive furbolg had stepped out from the hold, roaring in horribly mangled Kalimag, " _You kill tribe_!"

Ruby's eyes honed in on the dragon totem hanging from the furbolg's neck, " _Give us that totem, we'll leave_!"

" _No_!" Ruby dodged the blast of fel corrupted lightning, watching the chaotic energy roll up his arms, " _Ours_!"

No, it wasn't.

Ruby dodged away from the first claw swipe, back peddling from each blow in turn. Swinging Crescent Rose, Ruby deflected two attacks. Before she could retaliate, a throwing knife flew by her, gouging one eye out.

Looking back as the furbolg roared in pain, Ruby saw Valeera rushing towards her, stabbing another furbolg as she went. Where was-?

There was a heavy thud behind her and Ruby turned to see the furbolg she had been fighting lying dead, Gambol Shroud embedded in the back of his head. Blake gave a small smile at Ruby, "You're not alone, you know."

Ruby smiled at the slightly teasing reprimand. Sometimes, she _did_ [ forget, "I'll try to remember."

Walking to the totem, Ruby pulled off her cloak, carefully wrapping it around the Fel corrupted relic, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ruby got the feeling she wouldn't be coming back to Ashenvale for a long time, if ever. And she was fine with that, too many painful memories that would never go away.

\- X **Weiss** X-

Weiss willed a glyph into existence, watching it appear in the sky and spin slowly. The world seemed to pulse as a rock flew towards the boar she was aiming at, foot tall demons clinging to it.

The boar squealed as the stone smashed into it, the demons flying off with a mad giggle and throwing balls of green fire at it.

 _Good. But wild imps will only fight until they grow bored._

Weiss watched them run around, glad that Hellfire had fallen to it's version of night. Since they were attacked a week ago, things had grown boring. Travel, rest, travel, rest.

 _Oh? You're growing tired of travel? There are ways, but it requires a sacrifice. One of those boars will do nicely._

Looking back at her Yang, who was currently asleep in their camp, Weiss bit her lip. She shouldn't lea-

 _If you do, you can get to Shattrath quicker. She'll be safe there._

But if she did, they would get to Shattrath sooner. Yang would be safe there.

Weiss carefully slid down the slight incline, grabbing Myrtenaster in one hand and the dagger in the other. Looking, Weiss gave a relieved sigh as she saw the nearest pig wasn't too far away.

Moving towards it as quickly and quietly as possible, Weiss let a glyph appear around the boar's midsection. The beast squealed, kicking and attempting to thrash about.

 _I hadn't thought of that. Very clever. Drain it._

Weiss grabbed the energy with a careless curl of her hand, ripping it from the boar in one move. Closing her eyes for a moment, Weiss reveled in the heady feeling it gave her.

 _You're getting good at this. I'll have to increase your training soon._

Opening her eyes, Weiss walked back to the camp, continuing to enjoy the warm feeling cycling through her body. Before too long, Weiss was standing in front of the camp.

Green glyphs appeared a yard apart, energy crackly along them. Slowly, the ground turned the same bubbling green as a pair black stones rose from it like a pair of pincers.

Stepping forward, Weiss summoned glyphs on each hand, digging them into a green line between the stones. As she pushed her green coated hands into the crack, however, a quiet voice came from behind her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Maan hissed.

"I'm getting us to Shattrath," Weiss said, "and then, once we get to Shadowmoon, I'm going to use the Fel to find Blake and Ruby!"

"Or are you summoning more demons?" Maan asked, pointing a knife at her, "you seem to like consorting with your pet."

"You'd know about consorting with demons," Weiss shot back.

Maan growled, drawing his hatchet with his other hand, "Then how will they respond when they learn what you're doing? When they abandon-"

Weiss creating a glyph around Maan's throat, "They'd never abandon me! If you think otherwise, you're a fool!"

" _I'll be with you, and Blake and Ruby. Hell, even Fierna, probably."_

"You say that now-" Maan stopped as the glyph constricted.

"I know it," Weiss said, "but even if I didn't, I would still _gladly_ do this, pay any price to make sure they're safe!"

As Weiss said that, she spread out her arms, opening the rift until it was big enough to see through. Green energy tinted the image of a forest near a city.

"You-" Maan growled, "I'm not going through that!"

"Then you can take the long way," Weiss opened the portal fully, walking over to Yang as she dispersed the glyph around Maan, "Yang! Fierna!"

"Whuzit?" Yang blinked.

"I have a way to Shattrath, come on."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Weiss said, burning a bit of Aura to stave off the cold in her chest, "We've got a letter to deliver!"

As Weiss guided the still half-asleep girl through the portal, letting the demon pass first, Maan's knife flew passed Yang's head, causing Weiss to turn her head to look at him as a pair of golden hairs floated down.

Pushing Yang through the portal, Weiss created a glyph in front of her, catching Maan's hand inchs from her face. Staring at the axe, Weiss slowly shrank the glyph, forcing Maan's hand open as he cried out in pain.

Reaching down, Weiss grabbed the hatchet and knife. She threw a bloody stare at Maan as she stepped through the portal and slammed it shut.

\- X **Khadgar** X-

Khadgar ran a hand through the long beard he had grown over the years, sitting in front of A'dal as he read the reports from the latest Illidari attack, "Something about this seems off…"

 _How so?_

"This doesn't feel like it fits Illidan's behavior," Khadgar frowned, "We've had skirmishes with his men over the years, but they've never attacked so brazenly."

 _Rogue agents, then?_

"If they are, there's a lot of them. I'd be tempted to call it a split if not for…"

 _Them still using the Illidari emblems_.

"Yes," Khadgar started, "I wonder wh-?"

"Hey!" Khadgar sighed at the call, wishing there was somewhere in Shattrath large enough to hold A'dal without letting everyone in, "are you Khadgar?"

Turning, Khadgar let his eyebrows jump as two young woman walked towards him. One had hip length golden hair and an off white… coat? The other was wearing a cloak of the same color, her white hair pulled into a side ponytail and one eye a strange mixture of red and blue, "I am. You are?"

"I'm Yang, this is Weiss," the blonde said, "We've got a letter for you from Danath!"

Danath sent a letter with these two? Why?

"Very well," Khadgar said, "I'll take it."

"Here," Yang handed the letter to him, shrugging, "He seemed worried-"

Khadgar tuned her out for a second, reading it.

 _Khadgar,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in better circumstances then the ones I'm sending it to you in. These three_ \- Three? _came to me yesterday with grave news, the orcs are expecting a reopening of the Dark Portal and intend to attack Honor Hold should that come to pass._

 _I understand you are busy combating the Illidari, but I hope I don't need to remind you why this is grim news. If you can spare any troops, including yourself, it would be much appreciated._

 _I fear for the response of my men. They are tough and loyal, but it's been so long since they've seen the families and kingdoms they fought for._

 _Respond as swiftly as you can, old friend._

Khadgar felt the light brush of A'dal on his mind, a quiet request to see what Danath said. Letting the Naaru in, Khadgar focused on the girls, examining them again.

The sleeves of Yang's coat were soot stained, and the red in Weiss's eye was slowly bleeding from it. Fel?

A'dal said, _could this be why the Illidari have attacked us? A feint, making sure we're so focused on them that we miss the Legion seizing control of the Dark Portal?_

"It's possible," Khadgar said, "We should ask the Scryers."

 _A good plan. Take these girls with you, they will play a role in this._

Khadgar's eyebrows jumped up again. Last time A'dal had said that, it was during the Naaru's request to meet him.

"Soooo," Yang drew out, "any particular reason you're talking to that giant wind chime?"

Khadgar laughed, unable to help himself, "This is A'dal, he is a being known as a Naaru."

 _Hello,_ Khadgar laughed again as Yang and Weiss jumped,] _I am A'dal, leader of the Sha'tar and current ruler of Shattrath._

"Well," Yang said, "We've seen some weird stuff recently, but this is probably the mos- are you alright, Weiss?"

"I- I don't feel well," Weiss said, her skin rapidly gaining an unhealthy pallor.

"Well," Khadgar stood up, grabbing his staff and standing up, "I must visit a group of allies within the city. I'll bring you by the Aldor at the same time."

\- X **Ruby** X-

"You wanted to see me before I head back, Warchief?" Ruby said, walking into Grommash Hold.

"Yes," Warchief nodded, "Drek'thar and me have something we'd like your assistance with. Follow me."

"Ok?" Ruby walked next to Warchief, "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look tired," Ruby said, softly, "You've been getting enough rest, right?"

"You," Warchief turned his head, "You want to know if _I'm_ getting enough rest? What about you?"

"Warchief," Ruby said, a warning in her tone.

"...I don't like this," Warchief said, "Blackhand, Orgrim, the other chieftains, they fought on the front lines of the war. I'm sitting here on a throne as others fight for me."

"The Horde need their Warchief _here_ ," Ruby pointed to the nearest window, "The Horde is more than just the people who fight, it's the people who make their home in Orgrimmar. They're going to be looking to you just as much as the men on the front. You worry about them, Saurfang, Zur'ak, Stormsong and me will worry about things on our side."

"When you say things like that," Warchief smiled at her, "it makes me wonder if maybe I should make you an advisor instead of Rehgar."

"No," Ruby shook her head rapidly, "no, no, no, no! I'm a decent squad leader, but put me in charge of anything bigger and it'll crash and burn in an hour!"

There was a certain relief in not having to lead, following whatever path the Elements pointed her down. She didn't need anything better than this. She had Rehgar, Blake and (maybe) Valeera.

 _You sell yourself short_ , the Element that said that wasn't using their 'default' voice to hide their identity… Ruby hated when they did that, _You have a natural magnetism-_

"That's because I'm a shaman," Ruby said. Man, if they found a way back to Remnant, it would be cool to show Pyrrha that Ruby had gotten a weaker version of her Semblance.

The Element gave the spiritual equivalent of a sigh, _that's not what I meant and you know it._

"By the way," Warchief said, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Ok, shoot," Ruby said.

"So you found Blake," Warchief started.

"Yep," Ruby's face split into a broad grin as they walked down a flight of stairs, "It's great, right?"

"Yes," Warchief agreed, "I'm happy for you. Does she know?"

"Know what?" Ruby gave a confused frown.

"That you," Warchief hesitated, "that you have feelings for her."

Ruby rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush rising up, "You'd think-"

"I know," Warchief sighed.

The Horde was, as a rule, generally more open to homosexuality than most of the Alliance. The night elves didn't care and, in reverse, the blood elves and Forsaken had their hang ups, but the tauren, trolls and orcs were much more open to it. Warchief, while he had managed to mostly move passed it, had been raised by humans. There was still a slight awkwardness in talking about it.

"She doesn't," Ruby said, running her hand along her arm.

"Why?"

"I," Ruby hesitated, "I don't know if she likes woman. The one relationship she's mentioned was with a man. I don't want to make things awkward."

Warchief stopped them in front of a portal, casting an apologetic look at the blood elves keeping it open, "You should say something. Better to do so and be rejected than to not and regret it."

"I'll regret it if I _do_ mention it," Ruby said, "I don't- I'm not good at relationships, Warchief. Even if I did tell her, I wouldn't know what to do or say. Now, what did you need my help with?"

"Follow me," Ruby stepped through the portal, immediately squinting as they were thrown into a snowstorm. Fire jumped into action and eliminated the cold.

"Where are we?"

"Frostwolf Village," Warchief said, "I need your help with something!"

"You keep saying that," Ruby said, "but what?"

"I'll explain when we're with Drek'thar!" Warchief raised his voice as a blast of wind roared through their ears, "He's at the edge of the village!"

Ruby strained her ears as they passed by a group of orcs gathered around a fire, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe the chieftain is letting an outsider…"

"Let the wolves decide," an old woman said, "if she's worthy, they'll know."

Drek'thar was waiting at the end of the village, seated in a chair.

"Drek'thar!" Ruby called, rushing over to the farseer.

"Ruby," Drek'thar greeted in turn.

"Warchief said you needed my help with something?"

"Yes," Warchief said, "We need you to go find a wolf pup in the valley and bring it here."

"That's it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Warchief said, "it's important."

"Ok…?" Ruby said, walking into the valley.

\- X **Blake** X-

Blake smiled at Valeera as they walked through the Drag, sacks of supplies on their back, "Thanks for helping me grab this stuff."

"It's fine," Valeera said, "Sooo, you and Ruby are leaving soon?"

"Yes," Blake nodded, "We've been away for too long. We need to head back."

"Then…" Valeera paused, "I'll see you when this is all over?"

"Maybe before that, if Dire Maul happens before we're done down there."

"Yeah," Valeera sagged, "but that's months away!"

"We'll stay in contact. Ruby will probably want to come back up every once in a while."

And Blake wanted to keep an eye on Rehgar. Ruby might trust the orc but Blake wasn't quite as willing to trust him.

"So," Blake said following that chain of thought, "if me and Ruby did get a house nearby, would you want to move in?"

"I-" Valeera blinked, "You'd… you'd let me?"

Blake hesitated. She hadn't planned anything like having a _kid_ in the house in any of the times she had thought about it, "I suppose…"

"I'll think about it," Valeera said as they reached Rehgar's house, stepping into the squat house, "We're back!"

"Clearly," Rehgar grunted, poking at the idol they had retrieved.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake asked, looking around.

"The Warchief asked for her," Rehgar said, "I need to talk to you, Blake."

"About what?" Valeera asked.

"Nothing for you," Rehgar said, standing, "Blake, with me."

Blake handed her sacks to Valeera with a roll of her eyes. Following Rehgar out of the house, "What?"

"Make sure Ruby's safe when you're down there," Rehgar said, "Ruby's got the Elements backing her, but I'd prefer someone who can actually shove her away from an attack."

"Of course," Blake said.

"I have a question for you," Rehgar examined her as they got further away from the house.

"Ok?"

"What do you think about Ruby?"

"What," Blake blinked, "what do you mean? She's my friend."

"Is that all?" Rehgar's blue eyes swiveled towards her. Blake touched the hilt of Gambol Shroud in an attempt to calm herself. Rehgar's gaze was off putting, like something about his eyes could see through her.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Blake asked, hoping that this conversation _wasn't_ going where she thought it might be.

"Clearly," Rehgar's voice dripped with sarcasm, "and here I was buying all the times Ruby sang your praises over the years. Do. You. Like. Ruby?"

Blake felt her face explode as Rehgar said each word slowly, "I… uh… I…"

"Nevermind," Rehgar cut her off, "that answered my question."

"Why's that important?" Blake asked, "It-"

"She likes you," Rehgar cut her off, "but she isn't the type to _say_ anything, so here I am having this conversation with you."

Blake froze, mind rapidly trying to make sense of what Rehgar had just said. Ruby liked her? Why? Ruby was a brave hero who was willing to sacrifice herself, Blake was a coward who ran…

"It's not like she's particular subtle about it," Rehgar scoffed, "I was a slave, girl. I care about Ruby and Bloodeye, but there's no one alive I couldn't live without if it meant spending another day as a slave."

So he was a hypocrite as well.

"I… I…"

"Look," Rehgar said, "I don't need to hear your excuses on why it wouldn't work out, I'm just making sure you're aware that Ruby's interested in you."

Blake stood there, mind trying to reboot as Rehgar left her standing in the middle of the road, returning to the house.

\- X **Ruby** X-

Ruby pulled her hood up, trying to keep the storm from whipping into her eyes as she went, "Can you do something about this?"

Ruby blinked rapidly when no answer came, holding out her hand, " _Reth_!"

Flames ignited in the palm of her hand, only for the wind to immediately snuff them out. Dropping her hand, Ruby sighed.

So apparently the Elements weren't helping with this one. Well, how hard could it be to find a wolf in a snowstorm?

…

The answer was fairly hard.

Resisting the urge to curse in Orcish as she pushed herself up, Ruby sent a baleful kick at the rock she had tripped over. Throwing her hands up, Ruby considered heading back to the village.

That died as Ruby turned and stared at the white out. Throwing herself down, Ruby sighed, "What's the point of this, Warchief?"

" _A good question_ ," Ruby jumped, turning to the spirit of an orc woman standing behind her. She had black hair the went down to her chest and armor made from the furred hide of an animal.

Training she had never expected to use immediately came to her, and Ruby lowered herself to one knee, bowing her head, "My apologies, ancestor, if I had known I would meet with you, I would have brought water."

Meetings with ancestors on Draenor had happened below the Mountain of Spirits, at a pool of water that it was customary to add to. While they couldn't recreate the ritual here, it was still expected for a shaman to bring blessed water with them.

" _You know our ways, human? How?"_

"Drek'thar taught them to me as part of my training," Ruby said, keeping her head bowed. Why hadn't Drek'thar or Warchief given her any water if she was supposed to be meeting with an ancestor. Why was she even doing so to begin with?

" _Then you are a shamaness?"_

"I am," Ruby stared at the snow, waiting for the ancestor to do something to imply she could stand. There were certain traditions even _she_ would adhere to, the Elements knew her, they understood how she thought and what she needed from them… the same couldn't be said for the orc in front of her.

" _You may stand, Shamaness."_

"Thank you," Ruby stood, letting the woman pace around her.

" _Did Drek'thar send you_?"

"And the Warchief," Ruby said.

"Ah," the woman stopped, a strange look on her face, "he is well?"

"Yes."

"What did they send you for?"

"They told me to find a wolf pup and bring it to the village."

"Truly? Interesting," the woman examined Ruby again, "Well, I am far from the best person to say you can't, given my own history. What is your name?"

"Ruby Rose," Ruby said, straightening her back, "Daughter of Tai-Yang Xiao Long and and Summer Rose!"

"You carry your mother's name? I did not survive here for long, but what little I learn pointed to humans carrying their father's name."

"She died when I was young," Ruby said, "I carry her name to my grave."

"I'm starting to suspect Drek'thar and Go- the Warchief aren't wrong about you. Family is everything, Ruby Rose."

"Yes," Ruby nodded, "I don't have much anymore, but I would do anything for them."

"Even join us?"

"Of course," Ruby didn't bat an eye, "I don't fear death."

"Then carry on," the orc started to fade, "I have kept you long enough, Ruby Rose. Go well."

Ruby stared at the spot at the blizzard where the orc had stood, "but how am I supposed to-?"

Ruby blinked as she heard a whimpering nearby, even through the storm that was howling through her ears. What? How?

Walking over to the whimpering, Ruby pushed aside the now visible snow, staring into the den. A mother wolf looked back at her, snarling slightly. Ruby met its eye despite the momentary flare of anxiety. This wasn't like the Warsong, she had come to its home.

Reaching out slowly with both her hand and her spirit, Ruby spoke softly, "I'm sorry for this, I'll leave you alone-"

Ruby yelped as a baby wolf made itself known, biting onto her fingers and gnawing on them.

The mother wolf growled gently as she watched her pup play with Ruby's hand, settling down.

"Well," Ruby said, "You're a wolf pup, but I don't think you're the one I'm supposed to be looking for…"

Ruby tried to pull her hand back only for the pup to tighten its bite, "Hey, come on, let go and go to your mo-"

Ruby stopped as the mother in question pushed the pup towards Ruby, "You want to come with me?"

The pup tightened their hold on Ruby's hand. So this is how she died. Survived Warsong orcs, quilboar and furbolg to provoke a wolf.

The mother didn't do anything as Ruby bundled her cloak around the pup, lifting it up and to her chest as she stood up. Glancing back, Ruby headed in the general direction of the village.

That alone took another hour to find, and even then because the storm had died. As she reached the top, Ruby found Warchief waiting for her, his wolf sitting next to him.

"Did you find one?"

"Yeah," Ruby showed him the pup, which had fallen asleep in the cloak, "I don't think it's the one you wanted."

"That's not what mattered," Warchief said, taking it, "follow me."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as the orc lead her to the center of the village, where many of the people were crowding around a fire. When they saw Warchief with the pup, they exploded into excited whispering.

"Palkar," Ruby smiled at the orc standing next to Drek'thar's chair, who nodded back at her.

"Ruby," Warchief said, "I must admit, I wasn't completely honest when I brought you here."

"I guessed that when you sent me into a blizzard looking for a pup," Ruby joked. Several orcs laughed.

"This is," Warchief breathed, "You are important Ruby. You're evidence that humans and orcs can live together. I know you'll never join the Horde, but you will always have my support. And now," Warchief smiled, "With this pup, you'll have the support of a clan. Welcome to the Frostwolves, Ruby."

Ruby took the pup on instinct, staring at the Warchief, "I'm… I'm… what?"

"One of the first things a child of the Frostwolves does is go out and find a pup. They eat, sleep and train together. They are family, together until one of them dies."

"But," Ruby still felt lost, "Why me?"

"I was an orc who was raised like a human," Warchief said, "and you are a human who has learned the ways of an orc."

"But that doesn't make me an orc."

"There were orc clans that held ogres," Drek'thar rebutted, "You know that."

Ruby looked away, only to meet the waiting eyes of the other orcs. Breathing in, Ruby made her decision.

-X **AN** X-

I'm curious to hear what people think of Thrall's offer.


	17. Legitimately important AN

Legitimately important AN: So, everything's going to probably go slower as I reenter 'that place', the one the Fur folks know well, the place where it's dark and cold and depressive (family dinner?) No, well, yes, but no.

The one where I start to question to quality of my writing (and with that, the guys who read Fur just rolled their eyes in exasperation). For those of you who don't know, I don't handle criticism well, and not in the 'gets self righteously indignant' way but the 'takes it to heart and begins believing he's a terrible writer and if people read his shit to laugh at him' way. So I'm in that phase, and that grinds all progress to a halt.


	18. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yang asked Weiss. The further they had gotten from A'dal the stronger Weiss had gotten, she had been leaning on Yang when they left, now she was walking on her own.

And where was Fierna? She was always somewhere nearby, but she had suddenly disappeared when it would be convenient to have her around.

"I'm fine, Yang," Weiss said, eye back to blue except for a tiny ring of persistent red at the edge, "I haven't felt this good… _ever_."

Yang frowned as Weiss said that, "You said you would try to learn about those weird tricks of yours."

"And I will!" Weiss's grin turned slightly maniac, "We cleared a week's travel in minutes, Yang! We can reach Shadowmoon in-"

"I'm sorry," Khadgar had span in place with surprising speed for an old guy, "You want to go to Shadowmoon Valley? Why?"

"We're…" Weiss frowned, "We're trying to find our friends, we're hoping they're there."

"That's the first I've heard of it," Yang said stopping in the middle of the street, "You still haven't told me anything, Weiss. Why would Ruby and Blake be there? How do you know… you haven't been keeping that from me, have you?"

For the first time, irritation gave way to honest hurt. Yang had been worrying herself sick about Blake and Ruby, had Weiss known where they were the whole time?

"No," Weiss shook her head, suddenly unusually agitated, "I just… I just _know_ we'll find a way to them there!"

"Is that you talking," Khadgar said, his voice calm, "or the Fel?"

"Shut UP!" Green flames burst from Weiss's hands, only for Khadgar to calmly raise a hand. A purple barrier formed, letting the flames ripple across it until Weiss stopped.

"Are you even aware of what you're using? What Fel is?"

"It doesn't matter what it is," Weiss's eyes were fully red, "what matters is what I can _do_ with it! I can find Ruby and Blake! I can protect them!"

"At what cost?" Khadgar's voice hadn't changed, "when does it become too steep? When you're addicted to Fel, burning souls just to escape the pain? What about when your body is ravaged by Fel? Or maybe when you transform into a demon your se-"

" _Be silent, mage!"_ Weiss's voice dropped an octave, gaining the consistency of gravel, " _You will show-"_

"Check," Khadgar rapped his staff upon the ground, a bubble of purple every forming around Weiss, "thank you for revealing yourself so quickly. Now," two purple teardrop shaped creatures formed, "Go get me Ishanah and Voren'thal, as quickly as you can."

The creatures lifted into the sky, flying in opposite directions.

" _How did you know?"_ the thing wearing Weiss's body snarled, pacing back and forth.

"Weiss's illness faded the further we got from A'dal, then she couldn't give a solid reason for wanting to go to Shadowmoon Valley, she didn't know what Fel was despite her unleashing a torrent of Felfire that should be beyond the aptitude of a beginner. All it took was me listing things you might not want her to know and be prepared to have the Aldor use the Light near you. You fell for it, hook, line…"

Not-Weiss chuckled, before swinging a hand into the barrier, claws of green fire trying to dig into the barrier. Khadgar's staff flashed and the cracks sealed shut, forcing the claws back, " _You're right about almost everything. I only supplied the push, she is naturally strong with the Fel. She will make a good servant for the Burning Legion when the time co-"_

"Get real!" Yang said, "Weiss's not going to listen to some random ghost!"

" _Really_?" Not-Weiss laughed, _"She wants power, I can give her it. More than you-_

Yang clenched her fist, feeling it begin to shake as she stared at Weiss's laughing body.

" _-Or that Succubus that's been watching from the Nether-"_

"You know," Yang jumped slightly as Fierna suddenly faded into existence, "You've gone from an annoyance to something intolerable very quickly…"

" _-Or either of the othe-"_

The mocking rant was cut off as one of Weiss's glyphs suddenly appeared around her own throat. Her body was dragged to the ground as it began coughing and wheezing.

Fierna burst into giggles, "You're an idiot, you've been dead since the Archmage began probing for you. Don't you remember what happened when Weiss summoned me? Once she realized she was being controlled-"

"-I threw it off," Weiss coughed around her collar, a purple gylph appearing on her back and shining through her cloak, "You're right... I do want power."

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I want power so I can lead the SDC, I want power so I can be _myself_ while I do it," Weiss's hands clenched, "but more than anything, I want power so I can protect _my family_. Which means that you have to go."

" _No! There's so much more I can teach you!"_

"I'll learn it on my own," Weiss growled, green fire rising off her, "You'll be more helpful as Fel. Goodbye, Gorefiend."

N-

Green flames seemed to burn around Weiss before fading. Staggering up, Weiss clenched her fist as she cast off the burning cloak.

Staring at Khadgar with red eyes, Weiss lifted her chin, "Let me out."

"You still plan to use Fel?" Khadgar asked.

"Yes," Weiss said.

"That's a dark path you're walking."

"I know," Weiss's eyes jumped towards Yang, I have a torch."

"Well. You should train here, I hope you don't intend to continue your path and the Scryers will be able to assist you."

"We need to find a way home," Weiss said.

"We're in the same boat," Khadgar said, smiling, "when we find one, we'll let you know."

"I think we should stay," Yang said, "at least for a little while."

\- X **Blake** X-

Blake played one of Ruby's Hearthstone cards, brain still on autopilot as she did so. Ruby liked her, _Ruby_ liked _her_.

 _You'll have no more sacrifices today, witch_!, the Warchief stood from the card, wind whipping around his illusionary form.

Ruby liked her? How? Why? She was everything Ruby wasn't. Ruby was brave, Blake was a coward, Ruby was at the front of battle, Blake preferred to skulk around and pick targets off, and Ruby was an optimist while Blake was a cynic.

Ruby deserved better than someone like her. Like a knight or a hero. Someone who wouldn't have taken a Fel coated knife to the thigh or who would have fought through it to save her.

Which was, the small part of her that was ecstatic pointed out, the exact type of excuses that Rehgar had said he didn't want to hear. A more valid one would be that they were going back to a warzone, and it wouldn't do good to be distracted. If, no _when_ they survived she would sort those thoughts out.

"I'm back," the call didn't hold the same tone it usually did, slightly apprehensive instead of cheer.

Looking up, Blake shoved all thoughts on the matter away. Ruby's cloak was off, instead bunched up in her arms like she was cradling something.

"Hey," Blake said, "Welcome back."

"About time you got back," Rehgar stuck his head through the kitchen door, "What did the Warchief want?"

"It's…" Ruby hesitated, tightening her grip on the cloak, "It's complicated."

"Why is it that any time someone says 'it's complicated'," Valeera complained as she put away her cards, "it means 'I don't want to explain but have to?'"

"Because that's normally what makes it complicated," Blake said.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed, "that sounds about right."

"So what is it?" Rehgar asked.

"I… well… I think it's easier to just show you," Ruby sat down, putting the cloak down. Unfolding it slightly, Ruby exposed the contents to the world.

Blake froze as the pup looked around with a distinct look of confusion before turning to Ruby, trotting over and jumping into her lap, "He gave you a wolf!?"

Ruby shrank in on herself, causing the pup to look up, "Uh… yeah?"

"Not just any wolf," Rehgar said as he crouched down so he was even with the wolf, "but a frost wolf. They don't just give these out, especially not at this age."

"Yeah," Ruby said, "is, uh, is springing life changing trials on someone normal in orcish culture and you and Drek'thar just never bothered teaching me, or…?"

"No," Rehgar said, "We just do it to you because it'd take forever to get you to do it otherwise. What was it?"

"He offered to make me a member of the Frostwolf Clan."

Blake felt her mouth drop, a move mirrored by Valeera. Was that even _allowed_?

"You said yes, I hope?" Rehgar didn't sound particularly surprised.

"You're… not mad?" Ruby said, running a hand down the wolf's fur.

"Not really," Rehgar shrugged, "This means you'll have some support other than me, a guilt ridden woman-"

"Hey!"

"-a mini-you, a amnesiac human and Broll."

"Couldn't think of something for him?"

"I already used guilt ridden," Rehgar smiled, "So, no. I'm not mad. You need to stop looking at things as how they affect me, Ruby. I don't have a clan, probably never will, and I'm fine with that. But even if you only have the loosest of ties to the Frostwolves, that will come in handy at some point. Now, does the pup have a name?"

"I'm torn between Snowfang or Frostsong."

Rehgar snorted, "Go with the first, the second sounds dumb."

"Blake? What do you think?"

Blake didn't answer at first. Dust, she was going to have to live with the thing now, wasn't she? "Snowfang sounds good."

"What about you, little guy?" Ruby asked the wolf pup in her lap. It nipped at her fingers, "Ok! Snowfang it is!" Ruby picked up the wolf, "This is Rehgar, Valeera and Blake. They're part of the family, buddy."

Why did Ruby have to like dogs? Why?

Snowfang wormed his way out of Ruby's hands, walking towards Blake… no, nonononono-

And jumped into her lap, curling up in it.

"I guess he likes you!" Ruby said, walking over to them, "I know it's… I know you don't like dogs Blake, but-"

"He's not doing anything hostile yet," Blake said, "Mom used to say you could train newborn dogs to behave with ca…" Blake stopped as she remembered Valeera was there, "people like me. Hopefully the same is true with frost wolves?"

"Should be easier," Rehgar said, "frost wolves are very intelligent. He'll pick up that scaring you makes Ruby upset really quickly. He's not a pet, but a partner, got that, girl?"

Ruby nodded, lifting Snowfang from Blake's lap and carrying him towards her room.

Blake was going to have to learn to live with this, wouldn't she?

\- X **Weiss** X-

"I don't understand what I can learn," Weiss said, examining her face in the glass mirror. One red eye stared at her, stubbornly refusing to return to blue.

"Warlocks often use more unstable forms of arcane magic," the Scryer showing them their apartment, Raystane, explained, "Fel is powerful, yes, but too much is dangerous. It will age you, warp you and destroy you. I know."

"Why?" Weiss turned, walking out of her room and heading towards the living room.

"I…" She hesitated, "the Scryers used to be members of Illidan's forces. Do you know about him?"

"Not really. Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Yang asked, laying across a couch.

"Illidan Stormrage is the so called 'Lord of Outland'," Raystane explained dutifully, "an elf turned demon. The Scryers once served him."

"Is that how 'you know'?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite…" Raystane hesitated, "Illidan has a special group of elves, he called them the Illidari-"

"He sure is modest," Yang snorted.

"-but most people called them Demon Hunters."

"As in people who hunt Demons, or Demons who are hunters?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. They… I don't know _what_ they do exactly, but my brother tried to become one. It seemed simple at first, basic training in stealth, tracking and combat but then…"

"Then what?"

"Then things started to change. He started leaving for longer periods of time and when he did show up, he was speaking of Illidan like he was some form of god-"

"Sounds like a cult," Yang said, sitting up.

"A good word for it, yes," Raystane nodded, "one day, my brother, Nestalorn, he… he gouged out his own eyes."

Weiss felt her throat constrict, staring at Raystane. Mouthing wordlessly at the Scryer, Weiss tried to figure out what would drive someone to do that.

"Why the hell would he do that!?" Yang, luckily, was completely capable of voicing the question.

"The Illidari do it in emulation of Illidan, who had his eyes burned out by the demon lord Sargeras and replaced with balls of Felfire. Illidan does the same to them."

"Sounding more and more cultish," Yang said. Weiss just stared at her hand. Would she be able to do that one day? Why would she _want_ to?

"After Nestalorn, he… changed. Mentally and physically, as he used Fel more and more. First he became more irritable, then he started to truly change. His skin hardened, gaining ridges and his fingers became claws. He grew a pair of horns and was tattooed with arcane and eredun runes."

"I'm starting to see your point," Weiss said, voice hoarse and weak. Suddenly she understood why Khadgar wanted her to learn something other than Fel.

"By the time he died, he was more demon than elf."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Fierna appeared across from Weiss, stretching herself out. Weiss, for her part, resolutely ignored what that led to, "I'm a demon! Have been my entire life, I'm fine! And that's not counting benefits. How do you think I knew about the ghost haunting you?"

"Yeah," Weiss frowned, glaring at Fierna, "about that, why didn't you mention that to me?"

"I thought you knew," Fierna gave a coy smile, leaning forward, "I mean, you were learning from him, why wouldn't you know?"

"Well," Weiss said, "if you see something like that again, tell me."

"As you wish, mistress," Fierna said, "I like the red eye look, by the way!"

Turning to Raystane, Weiss rubbed her eye, hoping it would fade, "Now, do you know a place to get food? We haven't eaten something really good in a while."

\- X **Ruby** X-

Ruby walked with Blake towards a small group of people watching another of the caravans go by. Snowfang was in her arms, happy to rest there for now.

Stopping before the orc in the lead, Ruby bowed her head, "High Overlord."

Varok Saurfang turned his head enough to look at them, red eyes watching them as he slid his guard down, "Rose. I was starting to think we'd have to leave without you. What'd Rehgar do, send you to fight an army?"

"Just a tribe."

Saurfang nodded, "and who's your friend?"

"Oh," Ruby moved to gesture towards Blake, only for Snowfang to dig his claws into her arm with a yelp, "Sorry buddy. This is Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is High Overlord Varok Saurfang."

"Call me Saurfang," he said in Common, before switching to Orcish, "I have a question for you."

"What?"

"How bad are things?" Saurfang met her eyes, "I've read the reports, but those can be falsified with ease. It's much harder to lie to someone's face."

"We're fighting with everything we have," Ruby said, "but we don't have any way to actually attack the Silithid in any real way."

"The Warchief gave me something to deal with that," Saurfang said, "a gift from the elves. Open the portal."

The last bit was directed at the undead mage standing behind them, who nodded, swinging his arms wide and opening a portal. Ruby smiled at Blake, a weak joke on her lips, "Guess our vacation is over, huh?"

"That was a vacation?" Blake asked, "We never go anywhere nice."

"Hopefully someday," Ruby said stepping through the portal… and nearly tripping as the sand shifted unexpectedly.

Ruby pinwheeled her arms with a yelp, leaving Snowfang to drop onto the sand with his own. Blake caught her, helping her up, "What was that?"

"Wasn't expecting the sudden shift to sand," Ruby laughed, reaching down and letting Snowfang return to her arms, "I should have though."

"'Bout time ya got here!" Ruby turned towards Zur'ak, who was focused on Saurfang, "What was it ya got for us, mon?"

"I'll explain when every leader is nearby," Saurfang said, "it's easier to do in one go."

"We gonna be needing a translator, then?"

"Yes."

"Right. Ya heard the mon, Rose. C'mon."

"I… Uh... I," Ruby blinked, completely off guard as she was suddenly chosen, "I have to make sure our camp is still-"

"Ya mate can deal wit dat," Zur'ak waved her off, ignoring the explosive blush that appeared on her face as he left Ruby _deeply_ thankful Blake couldn't speak Orcish yet, "Ya pup too."

Ruby looked down at Snowfang, then back at Blake, then to Zur'ak, "I'm keeping Snowfang with me."

She wasn't going to force Blake to deal with her phobia anymore than necessary. Ruby knew she was already stepping way out of her comfort zone by letting the wolf be nearby.

"If dat's what ya want," Zur'ak shrugged, towering over everyone else for a second, "C'mon."

Ruby turned to Blake, "I need to go with them…"

"I'll see you at the tent then," Blake said, slinking away from the party.

Ruby followed after Saurfang, ignoring the eyes following her to focus on Snowfang panted in her arms, looking around in excitement. As they reached the stone tower built on the cliff, however, Ruby passed a bit too close to a group of orcs and heard their mutterings.

"Is that a frost wolf?"

"It is! Why's the pinkskin got a frost wolf?"

"Dunno, I bet she stole it. But she's with the High Overlord, he'll put her in her place. I'm hopin' for an execution for stealing it. Teach them a lesson, being this close to so many makes me uncomfortable."

Ruby flinched, looking down at the sweltering sand. She hated being treated like that. Orgrimmar was her home, even if she wasn't officially part of the Horde, but there was always a dose of suspicion when people not near the part of the Valley of Honor Rehgar's house was it.

"Ignore dem," Zur'ak said in Kalimag, "Ya made yaself useful, I don't know why ya got dat pup, but I don't tink ya stole it. Ya finished the test?"

"Oh," Ruby blinked at the sudden change of subject, "Yes."

"Den as far as I care, ya bein' a human ain't important. Ya are a Shaman first. And ya pup seems happy wit' ya."

Ruby looked down at Snowfang, who was looking at her with a whine, "Thanks…"

"Let's get in der, I wanna get dis over wit quick."

-X **Khadgar** X-

Khadgar stepped into his home, closing his eyes with a sigh. A'dal's presence lightly brushed his mind, waiting for Khadgar to let him in, which the mage did, _You did not push the issue? Might I inquire why?_

"Which?"

 _The young Miss Schnee?_

"Why would I?" Khadgar asked, moving to his study and picking up one of the Draenei books on temporal magic, "That isn't a war to be won in a day."

 _And why isn't it?_

"You know why."

 _I do, but I wish to hear your reasoning nonetheless._

"Miss Schnee… Weiss clearly isn't the type to trust easily. If I try to force her to abandon Fel, I will simply alienate her. This is something that needs to be done over time. More so, she hasn't seen the negative effects of it. There isn't any difference to a spell cast by Arcane or Fel means to her yet. Had Gorefiend not begun taunting about her friends…"

 _She would have been willing to work with him. Is that why you assigned the elf to her?_

"I asked Voren'thal to supply someone who knew the effects of Fel, yes. Between that and my attempts to teach her Arcane, I hope she will break from the Fel."

 _And if she doesn't?_

"I don't know," Khadgar admitted, "I suppose… I suppose I'll just have to hope she's strong enough to use it without being consumed."

 _A low chance._

"But not an impossibility."

 _Channeling any force for too long risks being consumed, Khadgar. The Elves of Azeroth suffer from their use of Arcane, Demons are shackled to Fel… and there are those controlled by the Light._

"I know," Khadgar admitted, staring at the book, "but they can be surpassed just as much. Alleria…"

Would she have become like her kind, had she still been around? Had she, wherever she was?

 _Take her to Honor Hold with you. Let her see Hellfire and what Fel does intimately. That is the best chance._

"I know."

\- X **Ruby** X-

"-and so we must send a team to the Caverns of Time, quickly," Ruby translated into Orcish, ditching much of the formality in Saurfang's words to get it done quicker.

"I agree," Zur'ak said.

"I do too," Stormsong said

"The farseer agrees," Ruby switched to Common, "as does the Grimtotem representative."

"The Horde always did like dragons," the black haired Kirin Tor mage sneered, "why would we need them?"

"The Kirin Tor does not believe we need their help," Ruby said in Orcish.

 _We believe it necessary too,_ Fire crackled in her ear.

"Ya hear dat?" Zur'ak asked her and Stormsong.

They both nodded, Ruby speaking in Common again as Zur'ak relayed the same message to the rest of the Horde representatives, "The Elements also suggest the same."

"We don't need the opinion of the voices in a ma-"

"Lord Vance," one of the Alliance, a dwarf with a triple braided beard, "I would advise ya to not make more enemies than ya already have. The Elements say the same ta me," then he jumped to Kalimag, specifically Auran, "Ignore him, lass, his opinion means little to anyone here. If he wasn't a good fighter, no one would pay him any mind."

Zur'ak gave a bark of laughter, responding in Kalimag, "We all know de type."

The dwarf nodded, a smirk under his beard.

Hamuul turned to Stormsong, rumbling something in Taur-ahe, who in turn turned to Ruby and translated it into Orcish as Hamuul turned to one of the Night Elves, "Archdruid Runetotem also agrees that sending a team is the correct path."

"Archdruid Runetotem also believes that to be the correct course of action," the Night Elf said.

"I swear," Vance started said, "We do-"

"But who will go?" the leader of the Stormwind humans asked, talking over the Dalaranian man.

"I suggest an even team of ten," Saurfang said, "five from the Horde, Five from the Allian-"

"We know what even means," Vance sneered.

"We should put together the teams quickly," Saurfang said without missing a beat, "I-"

"Saurfang," Zur'ak called in Orcish, nodding to himself, "I gotta recommendation for ya."

"Who?"

"Send Rose 'ere," Ruby jerked away from the finger, "We gonna need someone who can translate between Common and Orcish."

"I-" Ruby blushed, "I-"

"...And 'er friend," Zur'ak continued with a cocked ear.

"What are you-?" Saurfang started, before his eyes flickered to the piece of parchment in his hand, "Very well. Rose, go get your comrade and begin preparations for the trip."

"Don't I get a choice?" Ruby asked, tightening her grip on Snowfang, but already knowing the answer.

"You fight for the Might of Kalimdor," Saurfang said, "and as the leader of it, you fight for _me_. Go."

Ruby bowed, as would be expected of her, "of course, High Overlord."

Then she span on her foot, marching out of the stone building to find Blake.

\- X **Yang** X-

Yang hoped through the portal, wincing as the bright sun of Honor Hold hit her eyes and they adjusted. Stepping to the side, she let Weiss come through the portal.

Once her eye finished adjusting, Yang shot a grin at Danath. Her grin shrunk when the older man gave a grimace back, "What?"

Danath didn't answer, looking to Khadgar, "Things have gotten worse."

"How much worse?" Khadgar asked.

"Worse. A force of demons took the Portal," Danath said, "There's a group of elves casting something. We fear…"

"We're safe," Khadgar said, "Unless they have someone on the other side, the spells keeping it shut should hold."

"We should eliminate the Citadel now," Danath said, "It's our only hope."

"Yes," Khadgar said, "I suppose it is…"

"What?" Danath said.

"I'm just trying to figure out how. I don't believe I have time to cast a spell to destroy the entire Citadel itself…"

"They aren't good at keeping their temper," Weiss offered.

"And dumb as rocks," Yang added, "We managed to jump them by climbing a bunch of rocks."

"Lack of control caused by Fel, most likely," Khadgar commented, turning to the… what the hell was Raystane's job? Guide? Bodyguard (Yang would kill someone if that was true)? "Do you know anything?"

"I believe Illidan had planned to use them as shock troopers, Lord Khadgar" Raystane offered, "Though against who, I don't know."

Khadgar nodded, "Very well then. Here's what will happen. I will teleport us to Hellfire, we will do what we can to cause chaos. Weiss, you're going to be with me, Yang, with Danath. We'll destroy supports, you kill what you can, then we'll meet up near the Warchief's quarters. Understand?"

"Yeah," Yang said.

"Of course," Weiss said with a confident nod.

"Good, I-"

"Khadgar," Danath cut him off, "We need to talk first, _alone_."

"Alright," Yang said, "Come on, Weiss, I want to get some spare stuff from Lebowski."

\- X **Khadgar** X-

Khadgar watched the door shut behind the girls, turning to Danath, "I know."

"Then why?" Danath asked.

"Miss Schnee is on a dangerous path. My hope is that if we bring her to Hellfire, she'll see the potential consequences and abandon it."

Danath's eyes drifted to the doorway, "Fel?"

"Fel," Khadgar agreed.

Danath's face grew soft for a few seconds, before drawing right back into a concerned frown, "What if it's too late?"

"Then we do what needs to be done," Khadgar said, resigned.

"...You know there's no way four people will break Hellfire, right?" Danath asked, "It took us a month, back then."

"That was when the defenses were whole," Khadgar pointed out, before reluctantly asking, "What should we do? Kurdran isn't going to want to leave Sky'ree."

"How is she?" Danath asked.

"Not well," Khadgar said, "She's grown old, I fear…"

"She doesn't have much long left in her?" Danath finished.

"She's a strong old bird, she'll be alive for a while yet, I'm sure."

Danath didn't say anything for a bit, walking over to the window and staring out it, up towards the pattern of Fel visible above Hellfire and towards where the Dark Portal lay, "Do you remember when we first arrived here, Khadgar?"

"Of course I do."

"It's strange," Danath said, "The things I remember about it. Not the fighting itself, I hardly remember that. Things like the color of Alleria's hair in the sun, Turalyon's sword burning with golden fire. Things like that."

"What's this about?"

"Is it wrong?" Danath asked, "that part of me desperately wishes for the Dark Portal to reopen? I miss Stromgarde, and Stormwind… Hells, I even miss Galen."

"I wouldn't say it's wrong," Khadgar said, "I don't think anyone here likes it."

Danath turned to Khadgar, "I'm bringing some men."

"To Hellfire?"

"Yes."

\- X **Danath** X-

Danath slid on the gauntlets taking the helmet from the guard with a nod, "Keep the place safe till we get back."

"Of course!" the man saluted, stepping aside to let Danath out of the room. As he walked through the halls of Honor Hold, Danath sighed. The once vivid, blood red heraldry had faded over the years, becoming chipped and dull.

It, like all things in Outland, was starting to feel its age and starting to show wear.

Steeling himself, Danath walked into the armory, drawing Honor's Call from one spot and grabbing his shield with the other. Sheathing the blade, Danath grabbed one of Lebowski's experimental 'Repeaters' and slid it into place on the belt across his chest. Hopefully, Light willing, he wouldn't need to test it, but better safe than sorry.

Marching out, Danath slid his helm over his head, adjusting the straps that kept his shield attached to his arm. Standing outside the keep were a set of guards also in full armor. Stopping in front of them, Danath stood as straight as possible, "Men. It is time, once again, for us to do our duty. We have reason to suspect the orcs and their allies plan to open the Dark Portal."

" _Again_?" Gunny asked, "Don't those Blackblooded son-"

"Yes," Danath said, cutting the dwarf off, "further, we have reason to expect attacks from the Citadel. We're going to beat them to it. Khadgar, alongside three freelancers, are waiting for us with Lebowski. He will teleport us there, at which point we will split off into two teams. Khadgar and one of the freelancers will be going for the infrastructure itself, while we will eliminate the commanders. Understood?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Then let's go meet up with them."

Khadgar was talking to Weiss in a hushed voice as they approached. The white haired girl leaning against the wall, looking slightly sick, "-sure?"

"I'm sure," Weiss pushed off from the workshop, focusing into the distance, "It's like a storm, one that's going to break any second. They're calling every little bit towards that direction."

Danath felt his stomach sink as he realized Weiss was pointing towards the Dark Portal. Looking up, he followed her fingers as they traced every trail of Fel. She was right, they were all flowing towards it.

Khadgar met Danath's eyes as he reached out and rapped on the door, "We're headed out, _now_!"

Danath's gauntlets groaned as clenched his fists. He could only hope they weren't too late to keep the orcs from attacking, because they were all but certainly too late to stop the Portal from _opening_.

\- X **Xia** X-

Xia stopped eating as Li Li ran into the room, a wide smile on the pandaren's face, "Pop! Pop! The rain's stopped!"

"Finally," Chon Po sighed, placing his chopsticks down over the top of his bowl, carefully making sure they weren't going to fall in, "It's strange for a storm to go on this long."

"Yeah," Li Li said, rushing around the table, unintentionally bumping into it, and ignoring the squawk from her father as the chopsticks fell into his bowl, as she grabbed Xia's arm, "C'mon, C'mon! I want to look for rainbows before it's too late!"

"Li Li!" Chon Po reprimanded, "Xia is a guest in this house, you shouldn't-"

"It's fine," Xia said, climbing to her feet, "I should probably continue on now. I'm behind."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back to the Academy?" Chon Po asked.

"I'm sure," Xia said, "I'm not going that way, anyways."

"If you say so," he said reluctantly. Something about Xia's journey seemed to rile the pandaren up, "I should get my cart ready."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Xia said with a bow, grabbing her swords from their place next to the door and strapping them into place before taking her walking stick from the basket.

"It was a pleasure to have you," Chon Po responded as Li Li rushed from the room.

"Shisai! Shisai, wake up you big lump!" the young girl yelled followed by an alarming crash and a yelp from her brother, "Rain stopped, we're gonna go look for rainbows!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Li Li ran out of the room, grabbing Xia by the arm and dragging her out of the house, "If you don't get out here in half an hour, I'm coming back to hit ya! Come on, Xia we shou- What the- what?"

Xia stopped with her as the clouds above them rumbled with green energy. Across the sky, equally green stars fell to earth, sending Xia's stomach rolling, "Li Li, get inside."

"What? Why? I want to-"

"There's no rainbows, Li Li. Get inside, now!"

"Jeez! Ok, ok."

Xia watched on star crash into the mountains, rushing towards it as quickly as her legs could carry her. Halfway there, she ran into the familiar and welcome form of Strongbo, "Bo!"

"Xia?" the geomaster said, turning enough to see her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Long story, on a trip, got stopped by rain with the Stromstouts," she said as quickly as possible, keeping with Strongbo, "Any idea what this is?"

"No! I- Oh…"

"Oh" was right. In front of them was a towering creature of black stone and green fire. Xia met Bo's eyes, and they both dodged the arm, watching as the tree it hit shriveled and died, "I don't think this is a normal elemental!"

"Then we'll need something more," Strongbo said, "distract it for me!"

"Because that's easy," Xia said, drawing her swords and preparing for the next attack. When it came, she dodged it, swinging her sword into the arm and- "OW!"

Xia was forced to jump back, waving her hand as a sickly burn appeared on it. That caused Xia to pause for a brief moment, staring at it. Her Chi should have stopped tha-

"Look out!" Bo yelled, warning Xia enough for her to dive to the ground, dodging under the swinging arm. Rolling backwards, Xia unclipped the chain holding the sword embedded in it and swung her remaining sword up, a wave of wind smashing into the creature sending petals flying and the creature in question crashing against the nearest tree.

"Thank you!" Xia called to the Geomancer, swinging two more times and knocking the creature further back.

"I'll take it from here!" Bo reached out, the ground around their opponent rippled like water before rising up into a giant facimally of a hand. The hand closed around the creature until there was a loud crack and the creature stopped moving except for a set of shakes, the green flames dying, "I-"

"Bo, move!" Xia yelled, diving away as the creature exploded, shattering the hand and sending Bo flying into the trees. Pushing herself up, Xia flipped her remaining into a reverse grip as the creature reformed.

Or at least, got halfway there.

"Move!" Xia dodged as Master Shang Xi rushed by in a blur of motion, diving through the reforming creature. Stopping on the other side, a shimmering around his right hand, Shang Xi used it to crush a stone he had grabbed. Behind him, the creature collapsed into a pile of dead stones.

"Master!" Xia said, "I- how did you get here?"

"A trick I used in my youth," he said, turning towards her, "are you alright?"

"Just a burn, I should b-"

"With these creatures," Shang Xi said, "that is a much more dangerous injury than you might believe. Gather your weapons while I check on Strongbo, I'll help you back to town and heal the injury. I need to speak to Chon Po anyways."

Xia nodded, walking over to the rock and drawing her sword from it. Or, at least, what remained of the smoking pile of slag that was her sword, "Oh, no."

"Is something-" Shang Xi stopped as he approached with Strongbo, "I'm sorry, Xia. We'll have it repaired when we get to town, I promise."

Xia nodded glumly, returning one of her oldest possessions to its place in the sheath.

-X **Blake** X-

"Why do we end up doing everything?" Blake asked as she hastily packed several of the things she had just finished _unpacking_ as Ruby sharpened their weapons and prepared their bullets.

"Dunno," Ruby said with a frown, throwing Gambol Shroud into the air and catching it before sliding it back into the sheath she had finished sharpening, "I guess translators are in short supply or something? We don't really have a choice, I guess."

"You don't seem happy about it."

"It's my job," came Ruby's monotone respond.

"You still don't seem happy about it."

"It's my job," Ruby repeated, before sighing, "That doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't want to leave the front again, not so soon."

"Then why not just refuse? I'm sure Saurfang would understand."

"I don't think that's gonna wo-" Ruby stopped, looking around.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to go," Ruby said, grabbing Crescent Rose and rushing out of the tent in a flurry of petals.

"What?" Blake deadpanned, before standing up and beginning to follow after Ruby, until a certain wolf got in her way, "Oh no…"

Snowfang barked at her, Blake pushed down the desire to hiss back, "You wait here, we'll be right-"

Snowfang gave another bark, standing up and padding around in a tight circle in front of her. Blake tried to step over the wolf, only to hiss as he leapt up, biting her pant leg, "Let go."

Snowfang growled, digging his feet into the sand… and trying to tug her towards the entrance. Blake sighed, crouching and looking at him, "You really want to come?"

He continued his attempts to drag her, growling louder until Blake, reluctantly, reached out and picked him up, "Fine, just this once. Never, _ever_ again."

Snowfang settled into Blake's arm with a strange noise, though he still bit her coat sleeve and tugged at it. Stepping out of the tent, Blake looked around for any sign of where Ruby went.

It didn't take long, considering the trail of flower petals to follow. As she rushed along, Blake noticed several orcs, trolls and tauren collapsed on the ground, shaking and vomiting bile.

"Zur'ak!" Blake jumped as she heard Ruby's voice call a name followed by a couple of sentences in Orcish. Turning, Blake saw Ruby clinging to a tent, gasping.

"Ruby!" Blake called, "Ruby, what's-!"

"INCOMING!" Several voices rose up from the Alliance side of the camp, several voices yelling something in Orcish behind her. Above them, several black and green meteors crashed into a purple barrier, sliding down them.

Looking between Ruby and where they crash, Blake put Snowfang down with a, "Go make sure she's fine," and rushed towards the flames.

Drawing Gambol Shroud, Blake saw the first Infernal rise up, arms prepared to crush a guard, and shifted her weapon to pistol form. Firing several shots into the exposed chest cavity, towards the heartstone, Blake gave a relieved sigh as the fel powered creature lost balance and crashed backwards. Shortly after, an arrow lodged into the heartstone, exploding with purple energy. Thank you, Rehgar.

Turning towards the next, Blake continued on as she heard the familiar sound of Crescent Rose going off in that direction.

\- X **Bloodeye** X-

"-and so she asks why I don't just _leave_ ," Bloodeye laughed, shaking his head, "I love that girl, but I don't get her sometimes. Why would I _ever_ want to run like a coward when I could win my freedom in comb- hey, is something up with the Boss?"

The group of Valarjar Bloodeye was talking to turned to watch Odyn walk towards the Eye. The watcher stopped next to it, staring down with tight lips. Then his booming voice echoed through the halls, "Huginn, Muninn! Come here!"

Bloodeye started towards the Eye alongside most of his fellows, "Magnus? Any ideas?"

"No," the Vrykul said, crossing his arms.

"Go down there," Odyn ordered his ravens, "find out if this is a full invasion, or just a brief incursion. After the last two, I cannot be sure."

The ravens barked as one, before taking off and flying in a great loop. Diving down, they disappeared into the portal behind Odyn as the watcher turned to the Valarjar, "Don't worry yourselves yet men, everything is fine for the moment!"

\- X **AN** X-

Sorry for the long wait. At least it's out now, right?

Thoughts? Good? Bad? Meh?


	19. Chapter 15

Anyone else kinda... I dunno, disappointed with BfA? Like, the lore feels beyond shoddy at times... it kinda took me reminding myself that a key part of writing a fic, no matter what people say, is that you want to explore how things _could_ go instead of the way they _did_ go to get me back into the swing of things.

Anyways, here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long, but beyond the whole WoW burn out, I kinda got sidetracked playing FFXIV... and started a fic about it (One Fleeting Moment, for those interested)...

Then someone necro'd the SB thread and left me having to ask a mod to unlock it (which I still haven't done), which really stressed me out...

Yeah, it's been a hectic 3 months.

 **\- X Valeera X-**

Valeera stretched her arms over her head, leaning on the park bench. Reaching into a pouch on her side, the young blood elf began shuffling her deck as she waited for Rehgar to get done with that totem-thingy they had gone to get.

That caused Valeera to give a sad sigh. Ruby and Blake had returned to Silithus, leaving her to hang around Orgrimmar bored. She should ask Rehgar about getting another tournament set up. At least then, she'd have some more money.

"Sanguinar," the blood elf jumped slightly as Rehgar approached, "Come on."

"Find out what you were tryin' to figure out?"

"Yes," Rehgar said, looking like he had just swallowed a lemon, "and I don't like it. We might need to leave Orgrimmar for a bit."

"Ni-" Valeera was cut off as Rehgar's head jerked up and he lunged in front of her, swinging an arm up. A couple of sentences in that language him and Ruby used rumbled from his lips as a sphere of stones formed around them, "What?"

"Valeera," Rehgar said, sounding strained, "Listen to me. I'm going to drop the barrier, you need to go get to the Valley of Wisdom. To the Warchief."

"What's-?"

"Demons," Rehgar said, lip pulled back into a snarl, "Not enough for a full invasion, probably just some idiotic cult getting too full of themselves. We just need a bit of support here."

"I can-"

"You're fifteen," Rehgar said, "and haven't spent your entire life training to fight like me or Ruby at your age. You're decent, but you're nothing compared to the Warchief. Are you ready?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Quite."

"Then yeah," Valeera nodded.

"Good," Rehgar moved his hand, a Valeera sized hole appearing in the wall behind them, "Then I'll see you when this is done with."

Valeera ducked out of the rock, sprinting towards one of the the small caves leading to the Valley of Wisdom. Caves too small for any grown orc, tauren or troll. But not for her.

Glancing back as an explosion of heat bloomed behind her, Valeera felt her jaw drop as Rehgar slammed a spike of black goop into the side of a creature made of green-black stone, something glowing red splattered across the creature's head and melting it. Looking forward, Valeera dove into a slide, dodging an axe held by a demon. Before it could grab her, a blood elf with a hammer radiating red energy slammed it into the felguard's face.

Valeera dodged around a druid crushing a group of imps with vines. As she entered the cave, Valeera winced as an imp followed her in and _bit_ her. Grabbing one of the knives Rehgar had given her, Valeera threw it down as hard as she could, kicking the dead demon away and into another imp followed after her.

Bursting out of the cave, Valeera ran for the orc smashing a demon's skull in with a hammer, "Warchief?"

"Yes?" He asked, killing another before throwing his hammer into one of the flaming demons Rehgar had been fighting.

"Rehgar sent me, demons are attacking the Valley of Spirits-"

"You don't say?" the Warchief said holding out his hand to catch the hammer that flew by Valeera's ear and using that to cave another demon's head in.

"Right, that was obvious," Valeera nodded, "So, uh-"

"Nazgrel?" the Warchief said to one of the orcs fighting nearby, who nodded, "Thank you."

Valeera blinked rapidly as the Warchief turned and walked away from her, jogging after him, "Uh, the Valley of Spirits isn't that wa-"

"I know," he said as he stopped, "I'm finishing this quickly."

"Ho-? WOAH!" Valeera pinwheeled as the stone underneath them sent them flying into the sky, grabbing onto the Warchief's offered arm with a sigh, "Thanks."

The Warchief nodded, turning and walking towards the center of the plateau they were on. Throwing his hammer at the demon standing over a dead orc with a gun, the Warchief stopped and raised his arms, more of that language flowing from his mouth.

Above them, storm clouds formed with unnatural speed. As the rain fell, Valeera saw the injuries on the other gunmen heal and felt the bite on her leg do the same.

Then she noticed the felguard sneaking up on the Warchief. Looking around, Valeera dive for the rifle, coming up and firing it.

It knocked her onto butt, but more importantly, it let the Warchief finish his spell.

Lightning flew from the sky, smashing into every demon Valeera could see and down into the valley as a large group of Elementals flew from the clouds.

\- X **Ruby** X-

Ruby dodged the felguard's swing, twisting to the side, flipping Crescent Rose and swinging the scythe at it. A blade of wind cut through the demon's head, sending it to the ground with a hissing sound.

Before she could hit the next one, several thick coils of sand picked it and two more up, hardening around them… and crushed them, sending fel tainted blood splattering onto the ground that, upon impact, instantly turned the sand into green glass.

And people wondering why Ruby hated fe- ok, that was a barefaced lie. Orcs generally outstripped Ruby's distaste for fel by a large amount, the warlocks being shoved into the farthest, darkest corner of the Cleft of Shadow, something that made them the only (on paper) religion barred from the Valley of Spirits.

Considering there were minor Searing Blade insurrections out of Ragefire every few of months, Ruby wasn't sure if that was the best idea. She'd have to talk to Warchief about that.

 _I would like to point out_ , Fire crackled, _That we're only willing to make so many exceptions with the corrupters._

"Bet we're just um… uh…"

 _Alienating_?

"Yeah!" Ruby ducked, driving her right fist into the ground and watching a spike of stone be launched into a Infernal. Dropping Crescent Rose for a second, Ruby sprang into a flip over the sword of a felguard. Landing, Ruby winced as he foot slipped again. That would probably be broken, if it weren't for her Aura, "Owww!"

 _That's what you get for showing off_ , Water said, their voice calm as Ruby's foot felt like it was submerged in cool water.

"What's the point of having superpowers if you never do anything cool with them?" Ruby grumbled as she leapt away from the felguard, clenching her fist, "Alright, let's try that again. _Winds gather to me, become a cage that can bind the gods themselves! Storms gather to me, become the spear that shall inflict extinction upon the world!"_

Ruby watched a bunch of the demons get yanked into a cluster by the wind, gripping the javelin of lightning with a confident smirk. This was her favorite part of her job, being able to-

 _DODGE!_

Ruby turned, watching the spike of ice about the size of a spear sail by her head in shock. Turning, Ruby met the eyes of the glaring Vance, his blue sword in one hand.

Holy crap. He had just tried to _kill_ her!

Ruby finished twirling in air as her javelin let out a series of worrying crackles, watching a bat like demon plummet from the sky. Ok, maybe he hadn't tried to kill her?

Breathing in, Ruby threw it as hard as she could.

Tucking in on herself to dodge any follow up attacks, just to be safe, Ruby let herself crash into the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as the javelin exploded into a ten foot wide sphere of lightning.

Pushing herself up, Ruby turned toward Vance only to see him clashing with a Felguard, a whirlwind of frozen wind around him. Nodding, Ruby scooped up Crescent Rose, stomping a foot to send several imps into the air on spouts of sand, where they were shot down by Blood elves.

\- X **Anduin** X-

Anduin looked up past the trees of Elwynn, squinting through the leaves. Reaching out, he tugged Mathias's jacket, stopping as the spymaster spoke in a grim voice, "I see it."

"What _is_ it?" Anduin asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know," Mathias said, reaching under his coat and pulling out a golden sword hilt as the SI: 7 guards behind them drew their swords. With a movement too quick for Anduin to really catch, a heavy blade sprung out of the hilt. In his other hand, Mathias drew a derringer, "I would suggest keeping an arrow nocked, milord."

Anduin nodded, pushing aside his reservations and drawing an arrow from his quiver. Looking around, Anduin breathed in through the corner of his mouth. What was-?

Anduin looked up again, eyes widening as a meteor streaked by and smashed into the ground in the distance. Shortly after, smoke came rising from the town that way.

Goldshire.

Mathias appeared to notice the direction of his eyes, turning in place, "Anduin don't you _dare-_!"

Anduin grabbed the reins of his horse, spurring it into a gallop as he dodged around Mathias. He heard the spymaster give an angry oath and urge his horse after Anduin.

Pulling his bow and arrow back out, Anduin pushed himself up, drawing back the bowstring as he approached Goldshire. The prince paused, however, as he caught sight of the mass of stone and green fire terrorizing the people.

Steeling himself, Anduin let the arrow fly, watching it scrap along the side of the creature's head. The creature took one lumbering step towards Anduin, turning to face the prince.

Which was when Anduin's horse decided to rear up, throwing him off and inadvertently saving his life as a boulder of black stone smashed into Anduin's horse and crushed it.

Anduin blinked up at the sky, still trying to catch his breath. Several heavy bangs followed before Mathias made himself known again. The spymaster was standing above Anduin, a scowl on his face, "What was that?"

"What-?"

"Do you know how close you came to being killed?" Mathias asked, "You could have ha- that's it!"

"What?"

"I'll explain when you wake up," Mathias said.

"Wak-?" Anduin had enough time to finish before Mathias hit him over the head with his hilt.

When Anduin woke up, it was to a tutting voice, "-More careful. You could have killed the boy."

"I knew you could heal him," Shaw said.

"I can heal, but not raise the dead. Not yet."

"Then I promise, next time I grab the prince of Stormwind, I won't be so rough."

The voice made an irritated noise before stomping from the room. Shortly after, Anduin felt something cold press against his lips and Mathias's quite urging, "Drink."

"What happened?" Anduin asked once he was finished drinking the water.

"If you ask Prestor, she will no doubt say I kidnapped you," Mathias said with a snort, "I'm bringing you to Ironforge. King Magni is a good man, he will protect you until SI: 7 and I discover what happened to your father."

"But you just said-"

"Just because Prestor will spin this as me kidnapping you, doesn't mean my men are dumb enough to fall for it."

\- X **Weiss** X-

Weiss grunted as Khadgar's grip on her shoulder loosened, taking a deep breath of air before pausing.

Taking another breath, Weiss closed her eyes. The heavy, energizing taste of Fel pressed against her tongue, more than she had ever tasted before.

"Weiss," Khadgar said, planting his hand on her shoulder, "I need you to focus."

"I am focused," Weiss said, opening her eyes and flexing her right hand. In her left, Weiss drew Myrtenaster.

"If you say so," Khadgar said, gesturing for her to follow. Exiting the room, he turned towards something a blast of purple flying from his hand.

Joining him, Weiss looked down at the glass floor watching a giant winged creature writhe in chains, "What is that thing?"

"A pitlord," Khadgar said, "Powerful, if often unintelligent, demons."

"Really?" Weiss muttered, her hand twitching.

"Yes. I would suggest not trying to control it, Weiss."

"Why?" Weiss asked, staying her hand for a moment.

"Only the most skilled warlocks can control one," Khadgar explains calmly, "ones that have used the fel for many years."

"He's right," Fierna said, apparently behind Weiss, "I've never met a warlock who could personally."

Weiss reluctantly let her glyph fade, trusting the duo, "Ok. Let's do what we're here to do already."

"We haven't been here for ten minutes yet," Khadgar rebuked, "but we should start moving, yes. Our first target should be nearby."

\- X **Yang** X-

Yang dodge to the side of the wild axe strike, grabbing the extended weapon as she drove her fist into the red skinned orcs face with a bang. Flipping the axe around as he sank, Yang threw it at the orc currently attacking Danath, watching her stumble back as the back of the axe hit her head and opening Danath up to run them through. Drawing his sword from the orcs chest, Danath silently nodded… before dropping his sword and drawing his gun with surprising speed.

The gun roared, sending a bullet whizzing by Yang. Spinning, Yang grabbed the orc that had been trying to sneak up behind her and threw him over the edge of the citadel. Yang fired Ember Celica at the back of one orc's knees, letting Raystane drive the butt of her spear into their face.

The elf twirled the spear, slotting the spade shaped head into the orc's chest. Yang grinned at her, "Nice!"

"Thank y-" Raystane stopped, turning as the air seemed to become changed, "What-?"

Yang flung up her arms as the wave of green energy and red sand ripped across them, feeling her aura flicker and struggle.

"They must have finished opening the portal!" Danath called, "Come on, we need to hurry!"

\- X **Weiss** X-

Weiss swept Myrtenaster in a wide arc, finger sized bolts of shadows launching across the gap and driving into the orcs. As she carelessly flicked a hand and sent up a wall of Felfire between the orcs and her and Khadgar, Weiss took a moment to revel in being in control of her own actions again. Using the basic information on Fel magic she had ripped from Gorefiend at the end for something she wanted.

She could use this to protect Yang. She was free from Gorefiend, she was free from her father's yoke. With Fel and whatever she learned from Khadgar, she could be her own person.

She could stop being Weiss, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and be just Weiss Schnee.

An easy gesture caused a glyph to appear behind her, launching eight fist sized orbs of fel fire through the wall.

"How much longer?" Weiss called behind her, throwing up a glyph as one particularly brave, or stupid, orc rushed through the flames. He bounced off it, looking confused, before Weiss ran him through with a flourish, draining him to refill her Aura as she did.

"Just a moment longer!" Khadgar yelled from where he was standing at one of the supports, a band of violet light cycling around in the trench it had been creating. Finally, the room quaked as the sound of wrenching metal echoed and Khadgar turned, grasping Weiss by the shoulder.

After a moment where the world seemed to twist and Weiss's chest felt like it was being crushed, Khadgar's grip on Weiss disappeared. Behind them, the door into the room they had just been in was covered with rubble. Weiss turned to share a weak smirk with Khadgar, only to push him out of the way and throw up a glyph to absorb the ball of black and purple fire that had been flying towards the elderly man.

A deep voice spoke in a language Weiss didn't recognize.

"Oh no," Fierna's voice came from next to Weiss's ear.

"What?"

"An Eredar Tyrant," Firena said, "This isn't good, Mistress, not good at all. They're powerful demons."

"Really?" Weiss muttered as the creature finally came into view. A massive red skinned creature with hooved feet, spikes sprouting from his shoulder blades and fangs stalked towards them. In each of his hands was a flame, one green and the other purple.

"Yes."

Khadgar had straightened by then, his blue eyes blotted out by violet light, and swung his hand at the demon. Ice began to crawl up its legs, "Weiss!"

Weiss nodded, redirecting the glyph to fire the shadowed flames back at the demon in a beam of energy. Before it could react, Khadgar followed up with a blast of purple light to its skull, sending it sagging to the ground.

"Well," the man said, "That was… unexpected. I've never seen a demon like that before."

"Fierna says they're called Eredar Tyrants."

"I'll have to ask A'dal about them. Coming, Weiss?"

"You go on ahead, I need to talk to Fierna about something."

"Do you have to? Don't take this the wrong way Weiss, but we're in enemy territory, so-"

"Yes, please."

Khadgar paused, "Very well, I'll go clear out the next room."

"I'll meet you there," Weiss said as the mage disappeared. Without waiting for Fierna to appear, Weiss summoned another glyph, "I can do this, right?"

"I… would not be so sure," Fierna said, appearing next to Weiss, "Tyrants sacrifice intelligence for Fel power and the ability to empower other demons for a time, but how easily you defeated him implies that he isn't the strongest to begin with. Assuming, of course, that it wasn't a fluke or the Archmage was powerful enough to eliminate it quickly."

Weiss nodded, drawing her knife and handing it to Fierna, "If he tries anything…"

Fierna nodded, running the knife along her wrist and drawing green blood before straddling the Tyrant and pressing the green stained metal to his throat, "Ok."

Weiss activated the glyph, ghostly chains reaching down and wrapping around the Tyrant. After a minute, Weiss felt another connection like she had with Fierna or… the other one, wow, she had forgotten about him, form. Nodded to herself in satisfaction, Weiss woke the demon.

He snapped up, throwing Fierna off with a yelp, and snarled at Weiss. Weiss didn't flinch, instead crouching next to him and pressing Myrtenaster against his throat, "Can you understand me?"

After a long second it nodded.

"Then I'm only going to offer you this once. Work with me, or die."

The Tyrant growled at Fierna, who was standing up and rubbing her backside. After a minute, she sighed, "He says he'll comply for now, Mistress."

Weiss nodded, standing and letting the demon do the same, "What's his name?"

The demon snarled a single word at Fierna, "Ochriandur."

"Is that his name?" Weiss asked the Succubus.

"I would assume so, yes."

"I'm Weiss," Weiss said to the demon as it dawned in her just how many demons there were in the Citadel, "come on, we have enemies to fight."

\- X **Ruby** X-

Ruby sank down onto her back, huffing air as the battle ended. She didn't stay that way long before she felt Snowfang crawl onto her chest with a loud whine, "I'm alright, buddy. Just taking a short break."

"It had better be very short," Saurfang's voice came from above her, the sound of heavy footsteps stopping next to her head, "I'm sending out the group very soon, and want you at the head."

"Noooooo!" Ruby moaned in Common.

"Yes," Saurfang said, "There will be the least amount of trouble if the leader is capable of speaking to both halves of the group."

"But I don't wanna lead!" Ruby argued.

"Good," Saurfang said, "Often times those who _want_ to lead are not good at it. Those who are _capable_ of leading but don't wish to are better."

"And you think I'm capable?"

"There are more who think that than you might believe," Saurfang said, "Both Rehgar and the Warchief think highly of you. It's time for you to prove whether that has merit."

"You really don't like giving me choices, do you?" Ruby asked in resignation.

"I spoke to Rehgar and the Warchief. They were of similar mind, you wouldn't take any leadership role further than necessary but would do what was asked of you," Saurfang said, "So I'm asking you to take a leadership role further than necessary."

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" Ruby accused.

"I'm going to go finish the rest of your team," Saurfang said, turning away, "Be prepared."

"I didn't hear you say no!" Ruby called, before planting her head on the ground and sighing. After a couple of minutes, she picking Snowfang up, setting off to track down Blake "I swear, sometimes it feels like there's a conspiracy to get me to do stuff."

Fire gave an amused burst.

\- X **Yang** X-

Yang staggered slightly as the ground under them rumbled, parts of the metal buckling, "Woah! They must be really tearing it up down there!"

"That's the intent," Danath said, raising his shield to block an axe strike from a orc before he impaled them.

Yang lunged around him, swaying side to side as she used the momentum to launch a series of hooks into the sides of a orc so big that it compared with an Ursa Major. He staggered back, looking confused, before an spear lodged itself in his head. Yang looked back at Raystane, "I had that handled."

"I didn't want to risk it," the elf said, drawing her spear and spinning it, "You can never tell with these ones. They can be resilient."

"She's right," Danath said as he yanked his sword from the last orc, "I'd hoped the ritual to create them had died with Deadeye."

"Deadeye?"

"Kilrogg Deadeye," Danath said as they entered the building, finding a group of orcs waiting for them. Quickly drawing the gun on his chest, he fired it five times, causing a guard to drop for each one before he threw it behind him without a care.

Yang scooped up the gun, shoving it into a pouch before shooting two more orcs and dodging to the side as the last of that set charged at her. There was a loud squelch as he impaled himself on Raystane's spear, stopping by the prongs a fourth of the way down the shaft.

Yang turned, shooting the struggling orc and smirking at Raystane, "You know, they can be pretty resilient."

"Very funny," the young elf said, drawing her spear.

"I know I am," Yang said, preening as she turned to follow Danath.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yeah," Yang continued, ignoring the soldiers snickering at them, "I know."

"That's enough!" Danath snapped, "Make jokes on your own time, ladies, we have a war to end!"

"This is a war?"

"It will be if we don't end it here," Danath snarled, blocking another attack from an orc and impaling her through the head before Yang could finish them.

\- X **Weiss** X-

Weiss closed her eyes, focusing on the air as she lifted a hand, glyph cycling around her wrist, and snapped it. In the distance, she heard Fierna and Ochriandur dealing with a small group of orcs.

In front of her, a spiral of green flames launched forward, hitting an orc in the center of a group and causing him to explode into a ball of fel flames that consumed the others. Khadgar rapped his staff on the ground, a wave of purple wind flying down the hall and putting out the flames. Turning the corner, Weiss smiled as she saw Yang and the others, "Yang!"

"Weiss?" Yang turned, "You look… worn out…"

"Fine," Weiss huffed, "I'm fine! Just… Aura is a bit low!"

"So worn out," Yang said, "Where's Fie?"

"Who?" Danath asked, eyes scanning the room in front of them.

"Fiern- look out!" Yang snapped suddenly, pushing Weiss and Khadgar out of the way to grab a stab from an almost skeletal, red skinned orc, planting her feet as it tried to push forward and impale her.

"Fierna!" Weiss snapped as she lodged Myrtenaster in the orc's side, a glyph appearing behind the orc and Fierna stepped out of the hole in reality that ripped open

"Yes, Mistre- where did _that_ come from?"

"That's what I want to know," Weiss snarled, looking around.

"Little help would be great!" Yang snarked, continuing to stalemate the orc as it towered over her.

"Oh!" Fierna said, reaching out and grabbing the struggling orc's head, ignoring it biting onto her hand and sending green blood all over the floor. Before she could continue, however, Raystane's spear flew over Yang's head, lodging into the top of the orc's head and sending it slumping down on Yang. Yang threw it off, turning towards the other guards.

"Thanks for- what are you looking at?"

"Khadgar?" Danath said, head craned straight up.

"I see them," the mage said, grabbing his staff.

"I would very much so like to _not_ be seeing them, if you catch my meaning."

"What are you-?" Weiss stopped talking as she looked up, watching the writhing mess of orcs looking down on them, "Oh…"

Khadgar stepped forward, eyes glowing purple as he pushed past them and gripped his staff. Slamming it into the ground, another wave of energy flowed through the air, passing over them harmlessly before it engulfed the orcs, hoarfrost covering them. The ones that had been in the midst of dropping smashed against the ground, a discordant prelude to what would happen next.

Khadgar Khadgar snapped his fingers, the noise bouncing off the walls for a moment before the sound of shattering ice overtook it. Crystallized shards rained down, crashing against the barrier Khadgar had raised as Weiss's breath hitched.

At least a hundred orcs, dead in two moves without Khadgar looking remotely winded…

Ok, maybe arcane magic had its benefits.

"Thank you," Danath said, "Now, can we finish this war?"

"I-" a rough voice said from behind them, drawing attention to the maroon orc standing in the room before them, "I- quite agree. I have waited far-"

Weiss watched the orc bend, coughing into the crook of his arm, "Is that-?"

"Kargath Bladefist," Khadgar said, "Old and brok-"

"I am _not_ ," Kargath snapped, stumbling up, "This is- I refuse-!"

"We'll end the war here," Danath said, drawing his sword and stepping forward.

"Good," Kargath said lifting up one arm so the blade was pointed at Danath.

Weiss raised a hand, only for Khadgar to push it down with a shake of his head. Kargath rushed forward, feinting to the left- and hitting into Danath's breastplate, blade scraping across the metal before Danath's blade sank into the orc's neck. Green tainted blood splattering across the floor as Kargath fell, gurgling as he convulsed. Danath quickly and quietly swooped down, running the dying orc through the throat again.

Kargath stopped moving, eyes closing as Danath stood, "Come, let's finish this."

"Weiss," Khadgar started, "Yang… uh… Elf?"

"Raystane," 'Elf' said.

"Right," Khadgar nodded, "I'll remember that… I'm opening a portal to the Dark Portal, get through it, there should be guards on the other side, tell them you're carrying a message from us while we wrap things up here."

"What's the message?"

"Send troops," Khadgar said, "and supplies. Food, water, weapons. Understand?"

"Yeah," Yang nodded.

"Good," Khadgar swung his hand like a maestro, a shimmering portal opening, "There's likely demons on the other side, so run, run and don't stop until you see humans, dwarves or elves, understand?"

Weiss nodded.

"Good. Then I will see you at Shattrath," Khadgar smiled, "Do any of you drink?"

"I do," Yang said.

"Never had the chance to," Weiss said, sending Ochriandur and Fierna

"Well, drinks are on me," Khadgar said, "You earned them today. Breaking Hellfire is no small fea-"

"Khadgar!" Danath called, "Now is not the time for celebration!"

"Ah, yes, we are in a rather… heated situation…"

"...I _like_ puns, and that one wasn't remotely funny," Yang said.

"I'll have better one later," Khadgar said, "Off you go! Three, two, one… go!"

Weiss rushed through the portal first followed by Yang and hearing Raystane pick up the rear. There was a rippling noise behind them as the ran towards the giant portal in front of them. Glancing back as they passed through it, Weiss watched Hellfire become hazy and unfocused.

"HOLD!" a voice called, "They're not demons or orcs!"

"What if they're disguised?" a jittery voice asked.

"We'll deal with that later!" Weiss turned, focused on the man with neck length grey hair and a mustache the same color, "Over here, girls!"

"We've got a message from Khadgar," Yang huffed as the reached the line of guards pointing flintlock weapons at the Portal.

"Lord Khadgar yet lives?" the man asked.

"And Danath," Yang added.

An excited whispering rose from a group wearing armor with red paint, "Lord Trollbane?"

"I told you he wouldn't die out there!"

"That means there's someone to contest the traitor's claim on the throne!"

"What's the message?"

"Send supplies," Weiss repeatedly diligently, "Food, water and weapons, and troops."

"I'll send letters to the Alliance and Horde at once," the man said with a smile

What.

"What's… Oh," his smile shrank, "Don't worry, the Horde are… allies of convenience now. They don't want the Legion back anymore than we do."

\- X **AN** X-

Thoughts? Good? Bad? Meh?


	20. AN 2

Bit of a warning, next chapter might take a bit to come out. I burned my hand cookin.

This message will be deleted when the next chapter comes out.


End file.
